


秘密住在你家中的无脸老妇 中文翻译

by mushroomliang



Series: 欢迎来到夜谷 中文翻译 [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 143,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomliang/pseuds/mushroomliang
Summary: 《秘密住在你家中的无脸老妇》是一本2020年新出的夜谷小说，接下来的日子里，没有夜谷正文更新的周末，我将开始更新这本小说的翻译。在夜谷城中，有一名无脸老妇秘密的住在每个人的家中，但直到现在，才有人知道她是怎么来到这里的，又是来自哪里。伴随着一系列诡异的插叙，这个故事讲述了无脸老妇是如何对名为Craig的不幸夜谷居民进行引导，暗中作祟，破坏他的生活。最终，她将面对Craig，而她本人在十九世纪欧洲的过去也将以一种出乎意料又毛骨悚然的方式袭来。
Series: 欢迎来到夜谷 中文翻译 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835074
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一章 Craig，2011

我把你的鞋点燃了。  
所有的鞋。它们现在在租赁办公室的垃圾桶里了。它们还在冒着烟。那个塑料桶的一侧融化掉了，而413单元的Stuart已经给临时工打了四个电话了。他没有接电话，因为我把他锁在他的卫生间里了，因为我还不希望火被扑灭。  
这很好：燃烧产生的烟雾。我曾经不喜欢这个，这让我想起我早年生活中某个不悦的记忆。但那已经是那么多年前的事情了，而我现在很喜欢燃烧的气味。燃烧任何东西：橡胶，布料，小片的皮肤，毛发（当然包括毛发），甚至还有木头。寒冷冬夜的壁炉。炎热夏夜的篝火。一所房子中的一家四口全都逃跑，留下全部家当付之一炬。此外，从明亮的橘黄色边缘簌簌落下的黑色灰烬也有一种真正的美。这是艺术，Craig。我知道你喜欢艺术。  
同时，鸟儿们也被惊动了，我觉得很有意思。  
你错过了你今晚的约会，因为你所有的鞋都不见了，所以我得告诉你他们全都在一个迅速融化的塑料桶中燃烧着。而当你想要赶往鞋店的时候，你的车无法发动，因为有人闯进去，往点火开关里塞了碎玻璃。至少当修锁工前来调查的时候是这么说的。  
“谁会干这种事情呢？”你想得到她的专业意见。而她只是耸耸肩，说她只能换掉点火开关了，这要花上几天，还要四百美元。  
我想如果我不想让你去约会，我可以用碎玻璃划破你的轮胎。这会让你少花点钱，但是那样就没那么漂亮了。我想当你的手在点火开关上被划破的时候，你也不会注意到血液飞溅在脚垫上形成的美丽的弧度。你疼得尖叫，无视了你天然的美。所以，请花点时间从浴室看看窗外，欣赏一下我创造的艺术作品。我将它命名为“Craig的无礼”（多种材料：塑料，汽油和鞋子）啊，但是你太忙了。  
你已经在浴室里站了十分钟了。我知道，因为我就在这和你在一起。一个无脸老妇，距你的脖子近在咫尺。如果我还在呼吸的话你就能感觉到了。我想这会吓你一跳，让你四下张望的。最好还是就这么让水从你身上流过吧。最好别看到。你甚至还没碰香皂呢。你看起来真可怜。为什么？因为你错过了和一个漂亮女子的约会，而她和你有着相似的爱好，似乎对你情有独钟？还是因为当你试着再和她另约一个时间的时候，她指责你发给她一张不雅照片，而你实际上没有这么做？  
你听不到我的声音。不管怎么说，这些都是反问句。我不需要一个答案。你甚至不会知道要回答我。无论如何，你不知道我就在这里，虽然在一年前的那一天，你经过客厅的时候，你注意到了天花板上挂着一盏奇形怪状的新枝装吊灯，那是由一个老妇扭曲的脖子和四肢扭曲成蜘蛛状形成的。然后你想，等等，我看见了什么？然后你退回来发现挂在那的老妇已经不见了。几乎可以肯定她从未出现在哪里。也许她是你想象出来的。  
我能看出来为什么你不高兴。那个你没能约会的女人也是。没有人希望第一次约会就被放鸽子，然后又莫名其妙的收到一只浣熊的肠子被郊狼啃掉的照片。  
我是说，我会希望这样。但是我从未有过约会的机会，（虽然我确实有过真正深爱的人），所以我只是想大概大多数女人不喜欢这种行为。  
我忘记说了，在你修你的车的时候，她从你这收到了那张郊狼正在吃浣熊的照片。郊狼嘴边的皮毛闪着红光，它的眼睛就像玉米田一样金黄。浣熊的脖子明显断了，它的内脏呈现出粉色和灰色。我确信这恶心到她了，但是老实说，她也是由相同的材料构成的。你也是，Craig。  
我对用你的手机给她发那样的照片毫无歉意。你也不该感到抱歉。那是张好照片—对于斯诺登的秘密一个令人不安的提醒，那个人很重要。你读过《二十二条军规》吗？那是本既有趣又悲伤的书，与道德伪善和利己主义有关。我最喜欢的部分就是斯诺登的小肠从他的防弹夹克里掉出来了，同时他还一直在喊冷。  
这不算是剧透因为这本书已经出版好几十年了，而你现在应该已经读过它了。另外你应该根本听不见我说话才对。  
你本应该享受你和Giselle的约会才对，我确信，但这并不是重点。重点是Giselle并不是你的那个对的人。我知道这一点，因为我在过去三个晚上她睡觉期间都呆在她家中。当她爬行的时候我就小跑着跟在她后面，我挖掘了她的生活垃圾，在腐烂的东西里面打盹。她把她的东西整理得井井有条。我很喜欢她这一点。这方便了我翻看她的相册，病历，还有日记。我不会说得太具体，那就太冒犯了。我不喜欢这样。  
Giselle保存了大量实体照片。她喜欢在感到怀旧或者不知所措的时候看看它们。我用一把雕花刀把这些照片上的人脸都切下来了。我留下了她的父母和祖父母没切。我认为家庭很重要。孩子是最重要的。你有没有想过孩子，Craig？  
Giselle看起来对要孩子不感兴趣。她想去法学院，开一家自己的公司。她还想周游世界。而你不想要这些。相信我。我们两个都已经漂泊够了。世界是很糟糕的。外面只有血肉和病态。你就在夜谷好好呆着。  
别担心。Giselle会找到另一个约会对象的。他们会四处周游，一直自私的不去建立家庭。他们永远不知道养育一个像你一样英俊，温柔，聪慧的男孩带来的幸福。而他们毫不在意。这对他们来说是好事。我只是说你不会想要这样。我了解你，Craig。我知道什么对你好，而这样并不好。  
不论如何，现在那座桥已经烧起来了，我想。和你的鞋一样。你再也不会收到她的消息了。  
不。我错了。她又回信了。你在淋浴的时候错过了这个，Craig。  
你究竟有什么毛病？她写道。  
你们两个已经结束了。在你甚至还没开始之前。  
另一条短信。请不要再联系我了。拜托了。  
好吧，我以为我读到的是愤怒，但实际上是恐惧。你吓着她了，Craig。我们吓着她了。  
我现在要去她那边屏蔽你的号码，这样她就不用对付从你这受到一些莫名其妙的道歉短信带来的精神创伤了。  
好了。她看起来很不好。她失去了神采，坐在沙发边上呆呆的盯着空气。然后，一瞬间，她的余光看到了我从她身边经过，一个没有脸的扭曲人形。她尖叫了起来。她对于一切的反应都如此激烈。你会过得更好的。  
也许现在并不是说起这个话题的好时候，但是你该支付你的新邮通卡账单了。已经超支了，而且你还错过了之前的两个截止日期。事情是这样的—这听起来很自私，因为它就是很自私—但是你的网飞账号被冻结了，而《Cheers》我还只看了一半。  
那些笑声的配音有点让人扫兴，但那还是个好节目。我真的很喜欢那段曲折情节, Norm的唠叨妻子，Vera，被发现其实十年前就已经死了，而Norm保持着他还活着的虚假记忆，继续讲述着她的虚构故事。Sam和Diane知道Vera并不是真的活着，只是Norm的妄想而已，但是在第七集，当他们去看Norm的时候，他们发现他一位在她已经腐烂的尸体旁，给她读着拜伦勋爵的《爱的初吻》而他正在哭着。这种气味让人无法忍受，但此刻的残酷现实更加让人无法忍受。  
我的问题在于，因为你没有及时支付你的信用卡账单，所以我没法看完《Cheers》了。我需要你解决这个。  
而且你已经浪费水站在浴室里这么差个时间了。不要再发呆了，否则我要用我参差不齐的黄色指甲从你的后脖子上滑过了。  
你的父亲曾经也成天发呆。让你的母亲快要疯掉了。他压力很大，哭着回家。他会把车停在一个街区外的路边，只是喘息一阵，抽泣一阵，然后再川西一阵，直到他的眼睛和脸颊都失去了红润。  
你母亲认为他的了抑郁症。他没有。这么想别人是很危险的，你知道吗？如果你不是个医生还把别人诊断成精神疾病的话？我秘密的住在每个人的家中，而我看过人们抵抗（或者不抵抗）抑郁症。你的父亲，Donald，没有抑郁症。  
他艰难的接受了他的癌症，还有他最终难以为继的身体。你家族中的很多男性英年早逝了，但是你的父亲，相比之下，活得相对长寿一些。他能看到他儿子的第四十五个生日。他养大了一个儿子：你。你小的时候，他就喊你大个子。而当你长大了—你自然长得很大：你有六英尺高，比你的爸爸高了四分之一英尺，等到十五岁的时候—他叫你小家伙。  
他爱你，关心你，给了你他自己一直没得到的父爱。你的祖父，Jacob，在你父亲只有七岁的时候就过世了。但Jacob在那之前的四年，就因为一场打猎时的意外撕裂了他的近一半头骨，而处于昏迷的状态了。他心不在焉的拿着他的猎枪。他被绊了一下，枪正对着他的头走火了。鲜血飞溅的样子真的很美丽，但我想你也不会欣赏这一点。人们总是很少花时间欣赏他们周围的事物。  
Donald希望你有个慈父。一个教你骑自行车，读书识字，尊重他人，创新进取的人。  
你的吉他弹得很烂。老实说，你的父亲也是一样，但最重要的是你们两个都很烂。而你一直都很喜欢音乐，即使你一样乐器也弹不好。Donald是个为子女奉献自己的好父亲。他爱你。  
有个爱你的父亲真的很重要。我很了解这一点。  
你很注意你的饮食，这很好。我希望你保持健康。而你确实做到了。我一天晚上你睡着的时候取了一点你的血。（很抱歉我没找到针头，所以最后我用了一把我从罗马带来，随身带了很久的刀）我将你的血样送到也夜谷综合医院，偷偷的换掉了Harrison Kip的血样。你的血样完全正常。这显然对于Harrison来说也是个好消息，他和他的医生都对于他超级高的血红蛋白一下子就恢复了正常而感到惊讶不已。  
你父亲的早逝让你很伤心，我确信。这很正常。而我也很高兴你因此产生了健康的情绪。你父亲的身体中这么多年来充满了各种人工化学物和致癌物，他的癌症（有很多种）基本上是他个人选择的产物，不是遗传的。  
我很老了。比你所能想象的更老。也许比我所能想象的还要老。而我差不多见过你们家族中的所有人，可以追溯到一个世纪之前。那时候很少有癌症，可以保证。  
当然了，你听不见也看不见我，我对此也无所谓，因为我更希望你能保持你健康的生活方式。但是真的，请对你的经济状况多加注意吧。支付那个信用卡账单。我希望你照顾好自己是因为我认为你是个好人，Craig。我了解你的整个人生，而你有一颗美丽的心灵。你对你的朋友们，家人们，甚至是比你不幸的人们都表现出了极大关心。上个圣诞节的时候你的银行账户里只剩下三百美元，而你还是将其中两百美元捐给了无国界医生。  
真是很难不喜欢你，Craig。我想帮你过上更好的生活，建立一个温馨的家庭，教育你未来的儿子爱和尊重他的孩子。这是你的父亲所希望的，这是所有父亲应该希望的。  
但是拜托了。淋浴的水已经开始变冷了，而不管怎么说消防车也已经来到了这堆着火的鞋子旁边。快点擦干你自己，这样你就能看到我为你制造的艺术品了。  
Craig，我不会去任何其他地方。你是我故事的一部分，那是一个从二百多年前一片海边的房产延绵至今的故事。这是个很长的故事。但是别担心。我们还剩下很长时间呢。


	2. 第二章 海边的庄园，1792-1805

1  
我出生在地中海，就在水中，在一条小船上，我的父亲疯狂的划着船，带我母亲去接受她此生从未需要过的医疗。我人生的第一件事就是夺取另一个人的生命，我还有什么选择呢？  
我出生了，我的母亲过世了，父亲丢下了桨。他一只手抱起我，另一只手扶着他的妻子，然后他回到了岸边。我是他的第一个也是最后一个孩子。从此之后，我们只能相依为命了。也许差劲的男人会将失去妻子的创伤与我的存在联系在一起，或者永远将我和悲伤联系在一起。但是我的父亲并不是个差劲的男人。  
他在我们庄园的边上埋葬了我的母亲，在那座小山上能俯瞰她过世的那片水域。在我还很小的时候，他时不时就会带我去给母亲扫墓，但是等我长大些了，他发现我对母亲毫无记忆，而他自己也不需要再被提醒往事了，所以我们去上坟的次数逐渐变少，最后都不去了。虽然如此，他每年还是会独自去扫墓一次，小心翼翼的照看它，清除杂草，确保通往那里的道路通畅，从她的坟墓看向水边的视野毫无遮拦。他没有再结婚，也没再对女性表现出兴趣。这不是一种被误导的守节行为。他把精力完全投入了抚养女儿，还有他神秘的工作上，他就是没有再开展第二段罗曼史的空间了。如果事情的走向有所不同，他作为一个年长的男性，他也许最终能在他的人生中找到爱的空间。但他的人生还是按这样发展了。我不能创造出一个并不存在的幸福结局。  
我从没想念过我的母亲。我并不想让自己听起来坚强或者无情。我只是因为从来没拥有过母亲，所以也无法想念，我的父亲是个温柔又有爱的家长，我没感觉到我的生活中有任何缺憾。我只能从我父亲的行为中感受到悲伤，因为我深爱着他，而我知道她的死对于他是个巨大的打击。所以每天晚上，躺在床上，听着温暖的海水传来涛声，那声音送我来到世上，带我母亲离开，我醒着躺着，希望这场悲剧从未发生。但这绝不是为了我自己。我只是希望我的父亲开心。  
橘子树的味道是这样的。  
树根是泥土的味道，土壤的芬芳，阳光将它晒热。如果温度足够温暖能够种植橘子，那么也足够把土壤晒热，气味蒸腾出来，那是一种浓重的，带有沙砾味的气味，并不美丽却让人愉悦。雨水落下，气味也改变了，变得更加锐利，那是一种像降雨形成的泥浆一样粘稠的味道。  
树木本身闻起来就像一栋永不完工的房子，还有木屑和所有将树木固定在一起的东西的味道。这是一种伴随着树木的味道，获得了所有生活在树上和树周围的生物的味道。一只松鼠从树皮上还有跑过，还有松鼠的窝，辛辣的动物味道留下一道模糊的痕迹，与固有的木头味道混合在一起。  
在连绵不断的树丛之间，花朵的味道比果实本身更像果实。这种香味闻起来就像一个奇迹，但它也提醒着我们生命并不会随着人类的终结而结束。这种花的味道超越了人类，它并不需要我们。那是在烈日下奔跑的味道，那是跳进冷水中的味道。花是果的梦，一个甜蜜即将到来的梦。然后是果实本身，回荡着花朵的香气，但更具实感。它们的其为中有一种重量，用拇指剥开，果肉和果汁的气味就会随着气泡冒出来。  
橘子树的味道就是这样的。  
我们的庄园有很多橘子树，还有许多其他果树。这是个植被繁茂的大地方，位于海湾上的一片隐蔽处，免受风暴和过往船只的损害。地中海是一个危机四伏的野性之地，充满了巡逻的军舰，来自东部港口的商船，海盗和土匪的船，还有其他带有神秘组织成员标志的船只，它们的目的不清不楚，但是却显而易见的充满了威胁。我们小小的海湾是我们的应许之地，让我们在拥有我们外表富庶的庄园，同时还能拥有一点安宁。  
我们的庄园还是颇为富庶的。这片土地属于我母亲的家族，对精致艺术与食物挥霍无度，而靠对穷人慷慨捐赠博得了谄媚的关注，过着无忧无虑的生活，对于任何生意和产业都无所用心。财富要么使灵魂枯萎，要么是一种安慰。我母亲的家族将财富视为一种特权，让他们能够读诗，能够探寻知识的优雅，这就是为什么他们允许她嫁给了我父亲，一个只受过普通教育的工人。那个时候很少有富余家庭允许他们的女儿嫁给寒门，因为他们担心嫁妆被收下之后年轻的新娘和她的家庭都会被无视。  
作为一个商人的儿子，我的父亲在青年时代花了很多时间去农场收购牲畜和粮食，然后再在大城市的市场中出售。一年夏天，他在一个离庄园不远的市场上卖无花果的时候遇见了我的母亲。那天她只是想到城里很快买点吃的，结果花了一整个下午谈论六月末最甜的无花果。“你闻这味道就知道这是熟透了的，”他对她说着，轻轻的把绿色的果实放在她的鼻子下面，而她闻到了金黄的果浆和泥土的香气。漫长的下午随后变成了几周两人间的刻意见面，然后变成了求爱。这家人完全的信任他，而我的母亲完全爱上了他，所以一直没人对他们的结合提出过任何质疑。他们就在这所庄园的空地上结婚了，然后它就从我母亲父母的手上被交给了这对新人。我的父亲爱着这个家。为什么他不呢？他长着能识别出最棒的农作物的鼻子，而在这他能品尝到每一颗葡萄，每一根小葱，每一个饱满的橘子.  
在柑橘林的旁边，就是大屋，现在只有父亲和我住在里面。最后，我们把自己的存在缩小到了大屋的一个小侧翼中，谁在相邻的卧室里，将曾经归马厩工人使用的小厨房作为我们烹饪和进餐的地方。我的父亲还保持着他所长大的小商人家庭的习惯，不知道得到了这栋尺寸堪称奢华的大屋之后要怎么办。不过，土地一直是由各种各样的仆人定期维护的，而大屋里我们居住的部分也被照顾得很好，随着时间一年年的过去，我开始想。我的父亲是怎么拿出维持庄园所需的大笔支出的？尤其是他在我出生之后似乎就没有工作了，也不再出去做生意了。  
这都是很久很久以前的事情了。回忆我早年间的事情是很困难的。我是个老妇人，也许是有史以来最老的了。一个人的头脑从没记录过这么多东西。一个人的人生本不该这么漫长。但是我在生活在世人的无视中之时，还是保留着我早年最快乐的一段时光的一些记忆。  
那年我三岁。这是我最早的记忆。我从橘子园中跑过。我追着我的父亲，或者是他追着我。那是个阳光明媚，天朗气清的日子。我打算躲起来。我设法摇摇晃晃地爬上了一棵树。我靠在树干上，藏进了几英尺深的树叶中。我看到父亲在找我。“我的女儿在哪啊？”他说，表现出了一种夸张的困惑。“她漂亮的小脸在那？我一定要再看见那张脸。她能在哪呢？”很快我掉在了柔软的泥土上，我的父亲把我抱了起来。我的脸真的漂亮吗？无论如何我的父亲都会这么说的。  
另一个时候。我不知道我那个时候多大了。也许五岁左右。我们在我们大屋的小厨房里，而我的父亲正在做饭。我不记得他在做什么了，我只记得它闻起来既有蔬菜又有脂肪的味道，有荤有素。她要我为我们的晚餐切面包，他教了我要怎么做，看着我用刀，但让我自己做了。“只有我们两个，小家伙，”他说，“我们两个要照顾好彼此。”他告诉我要切到哪里，而我小心翼翼地将刀子切到了面包坚硬的外壳上。洋葱，香草和羊肉的香味充斥在这段记忆之中，并将它永远定格在我的脑海里。  
我早年的记忆中也有一段与众不同的部分。我那年六岁。我还是在橘子园中，但这次是独自一人，我的父亲有事出去了，就像每周这个时候一样，而我被独自留在庄园里。我知道每一个废弃的棚子，没一个有用的好地方，每一棵能爬进树冠的树，我能躲在那里偷偷的观察园丁，或者港口里的船只，甚至是鹿。我正在其中一个藏身之处离玩，然后我看到了一个人影以奇怪的姿势前行着，在一排树后面走走停停。我以为那是其中一个园丁，开口叫他。没有回答。我感到害怕，但还是想让父亲知道我很勇敢，于是我跟上了那个人影。很快我到了那排树的尽头，进入了宽阔的草地，一直通向了海岸边。而在那里的是个姿势奇怪，动作僵硬，蹒跚前行的男人。他没有回应我，只是踉踉跄跄的走到海岸边，然后向前掉入了水中。我跑过去看，在他落水的地方，水很清很浅，但却完全没有那名男子的影子。我觉我我一定是看错了，没有告诉任何人我看到了什么。  
  
2.  
我的父亲不希望我知道他以什么为生，而如果他有他的门道，我大概是到现在还不知道。但是我们中很少有人能在这个世界上找到自己的门道。我们接受了生活给予我们的一切，而进我们所能地保持我们自己的一些感觉。  
父亲有个生意伙伴，一个名叫Edmond的男人。我父亲和Edmond是一起长大的，我父亲比他大概大十岁。我的父亲照顾着年幼时的Edmond，教他钓鱼和划船，教这个年轻男孩怎样享受自然，用五感去感受这个世界。但Edmond对数学产生了爱好。他是个善于思考的男人，喜欢计算和金融。人生对于Edmond来说就是一道待解的题。他比大多数孩子都要聪明，而尽管他们之间有所分歧，我父亲还是雇佣了十二岁的Edmond来帮他管仓库的账目，而这开始了贯穿了我父亲一生的合作关系。  
Edmond很快加入了我们的晚餐，他会扮鬼脸逗我笑，问我在这一天中又探索了这个庄园的什么新部分。我非常高兴他能来，而每当父亲跟我说我该去睡觉了，而他要和Edmond聊些大人的事情了，我总是很生气。当然了，我六岁了，自认为已经向其他所有人一样成熟了，而因为我还是小孩就不让我参与这些决定是不公平的。我会站在我卧室的门后面，从门缝里听着，想要听到他们说的每句话。但父亲已经知道我这点小把戏了，总是去厨房里离我最远的地方聊，而即使是一个孩子最敏锐的听力也无法从炉火的噼啪声中辨认出他们谈话的内容。我所能听到的只有Edmond不时爆发出的笑声，他总是个充满热情的人。  
尽管对他们的秘密感到恼火，我还是很高兴Edmond能来，而他从某种意义上成为了我的第二个父亲。他经常去出差，而总是会给我带小礼物和纪念品。从法国带来的彩绘贝壳。一小包摩洛哥肉桂。来自Svitz的一个小马雕像。他似乎总是去新的国家，总是从那些国家带些小装饰品给我。它们摆满了我卧室中的一个书架，我从没离开过这个庄园，它们就成为了一个摸得着的世界地图。西班牙听起来是这样。Franchia摸起来是这样的。  
我早年间，有一次我意外撞见我的父亲在工作。我那天晚上梦见我的母亲还活着，只不过她不是我的母亲，而是一个和我母亲非常相似的人。她没有脸，躲在房子里的什么地方，虽然我眼角的余光中能看到她，却无法找到她。我哭着醒来了，那种完全未知的恐怖，那张看不清的脸，仍旧让我惊惶不已。我跑去了我父亲的方尖，但他并不在那里。我叫着他，但毫无回应。然后我往窗外看去，看到水面上有灯光。我吓坏了，但是决定去找到我父亲，披上一条披巾就光着脚从草地上向着水边跑去。我在那看到了我父亲，Edmond，还有第三个男子，他面颊粗糙，满是疤痕，衣衫不整。他们正把一艘满载着帆布包的小艇往岸上拖。我隔着几米开外，就闻到了油灯发出的刺鼻气味。那个脸上有疤的男子看到了我，大喊着警告其他人，但父亲挥了挥手让他安静。“发生了一场船难，小家伙。”他说，“好在是，我们能把小艇救上来。回去睡觉吧。明天早上我会跟你解释这一切的。”  
第二天早上，他什么也没告诉我。后来我回忆起来Edmond在那之后一个月都没来过。在那天晚上，那场船难发生的时候，他在庄园里做什么呢？  
还有另一个人在我的童年给我留下了印象。我不记得我是什么时候见到Albert的了，似乎从我很小他就在了。他比我大四天，所以我们是一起长大的。当我四处探索的时候，Albert经常和我在一起我们会在橘子园里玩做迷藏，在小海湾里游泳，比赛谁敢屏住呼吸的时间更长，潜游的距离更远，捡起小海湾中最深的地方的石头。他一直游得比我更好。不管在水里呆了多少年，母亲的死一直让我将海洋和危险联系在一起，所以我并不能像Albert那样面对这些挑战无所畏惧。一次他从一处至少十米高的悬崖上跳下，身体离礁石只有咫尺之遥。吓到我的不是水，而是下坠。我想象着从那么高的地方掉下来，撞击水面，然后继续下坠，直到深处，直到我碰到海底柔软的沙砾。当Albert拉着我跟着他的时候，我表示反对，谎称我必须得回家吃晚餐了，我能从他的眼睛肿看出他已经看穿了我的借口，但是虽然我们还那么小，他也没有抓住那个机会来嘲笑我，而是假装相信了我。  
其他孩子来了庄园又走，但是Albert一直都在。我的父亲，注意到了我们的友谊，有时候也会叫上他一起吃晚餐，但是Albert总是得回他家。我想问问他属于哪个庄园，而他只是模糊的指一指，每次的方向都不一样。很显然他并不希望我去他家。我感觉他对他的家族感到羞耻，也许是因为那是一个残酷的地主家庭，总是威胁附近山谷中的农民，或者因为他出身于一个严格的宗教家庭，不喜欢与外人亲近。就像我对水的恐惧一样，Albert对他家庭的掩饰也成了我们心照不宣避开的话题，因为我们还有那么多开心的事情去做或者去看呢。

3  
虽然我们的庄园很难从海中窥探到，但我们家附近有一些悬崖，很容易就可以到那上面，看附近的船只。我经常去那里，很喜欢辨认经过的船只哪些属于政府，哪些又是商船，哪些是属于皇室富丽堂皇的游艇，哪些又是没有颜色的土匪海盗船，专门攻击那些没有足够的佣兵保镖的豪华游艇。很快，出于一个孩子的无聊和耐心，我很快变得比那些国王和皇帝消息最为灵通的密探还要了解三教九流的活动路线。  
到了七岁的时候，我知道了这个地区大多数船只的名字。如果它们离我们所在的悬崖足够近，我甚至能通过显眼的体貌特征分辨出上面的船员。这是葡萄牙来的蜜蜂蛰号，上面的船员有乱蓬蓬的红发，一瘸一拐的。这是幸运钟号，一艘从海岸上出发的海盗船，他们的船长左手没有了。所以当我看到一艘我不认识的船的时候，我会感到非常惊讶。这艘我一无所知的船，让我目瞪口呆。以一个孩子的那种固步自封的自信，我已经知道了我那个小世界中的一切。  
这艘新来的船要小一些，就像那些海盗船一样，但上面有一面旗子。那旗子是黑色的，上面有一个迷宫的图案。上面看不见船员，但是甲板上放满了板条箱。它行驶缓慢，而且离悬崖还很近，但我从没在上面看到过任何动静。它沿着海岸向前行驶，一艘经常经过我家的海盗船突然急转弯，避开这艘打着迷宫旗帜的船。  
我当然问过我父亲关于这艘船的事，而他皱着眉头，在我面前跪下。  
“带迷宫标志的棋子属于一个古老而神秘的组织，你绝对不能被他们发现。如果你看见了一艘挂着迷宫旗的船，我要你马上转身回家，躲在家里等它经过。你明白了吗？”  
我没明白，但是我也知道我不该再问任何问题了。于是当我越来越多的看到这些奇怪的船的时候，我一直保持着沉默。甲板上很少出现船员，而他们全都戴着兜帽，低着头工作。板条箱全都高高的堆放在甲板上，用粗绳捆扎着。船上总是打着一面迷宫图案的旗帜。但我也拒绝逃跑。我会一直就这么躲着，看着他们经过，直到他们消失在地平线上，或者消失在海湾后面。  
等我到了八岁的时候，我的父亲开始定期的出差。“我应该更早去的，”他说，“但是我不想在你还那么小的时候就把你单独留下。现在你已经大一点了，我偶尔需要去处理一些事情。我很快就会回来了，别担心。”  
他在他出差期间前后给我雇了一些看护，但是哪个也呆不长。我的父亲向我保证，这不是因为我是个难带的小孩，这只是因为我们这乡下地方的年轻劳动力总是喜欢移民到欧洲的首都大城市去寻找更好的工作机会，所以总之得找更好的看护。直到很久以后，我才意识到这是因为父亲不想让任何人了解他出差的时间安排，所以时不时就会换看护。  
但我从没有以父亲不在为借口闯过祸。我接受了他严肃的交给我的那些责任，而比起为了他，我更想向自己证明，我值得他的信任。所以当有时候筋疲力尽的看护或者其他人让我早早上床睡觉的时候，我也会偷偷溜出去，我用这些睡眠的时间，要么在夜间的庄园中漫步，看着熟悉的地标变成了模糊的影子，要么摇摇晃晃的坐在窗台上，闻着附近的海传来的味道。我那时的生活还从没远离过海洋，从没到过闻不到海水味的地方，至少总有一股微弱的浅淡气味弥漫在我生活中的其他气味之下。  
在一次我父亲出差期间，我早上溜出去见到了Albert。我们玩起了捉迷藏，然后在小海湾的一块岩石上，把脚趾探进海水中，吃了点水果和奶酪作为简单的午餐。  
“有些关于你父亲的传言。”他说。  
“不是吧。”我说，“什么样的？”  
“我不知道。”他耸耸肩，把一大块奶酪塞进嘴里。  
“告诉我吧。”  
“大家说你的父亲是个国王的密探，或者甚至是魔鬼的代理人，而他出差也是罪恶之旅。”Albert郑重地点了点头，“是去犯罪了。”  
我把他推进了水里。他扑腾着，而我向他脸上踢水。  
“这很蠢。别再跟我说这么蠢的事了。”我三口两口吃掉了剩下的所有奶酪，这都是为了惩罚他，虽然之后这感觉更像是对我的惩罚。  
尽管我毫不相信，但是Albert说过的话还是让我耿耿于怀。我的父亲究竟做了什么？他是怎么维持我们的庄园的？而且为什么他从来不说他的这些出差都去了哪里？  
我开始把更多注意力放在他的来来去去上。我注意到他打包行李的方式每次都不大相同。再一次出差的时候，他带了满满一箱东西，出发前很费劲才能装进车里。但是另一次出差的时候，他只是随随便便的带了一点东西，把为数不多的必需品丢进袋子里，然后就上马走了。而他打包时候带多少东西与他会出差多久毫无关系。  
一个更奇怪的发现更加加深了这个谜团。一天晚上，我醒着坐在窗台上，无视着看护越来越绝望的频繁催促声。虽然我不想听话，但是我的身体还是很想服从命令去睡觉，所以我靠在结实的石质窗框上，轻轻的打起盹来。这时候我听到花园中传来了声音。像我们这样躲在这里，我们从没和窃贼搏斗过，但我们的庄园很大，所以总还是有可能会遭贼的。也许我们遭贼的时候终于到了，而我父亲不在场，帮不上忙。我这时跳了起来，完全清醒过来了，在我完全的混沌之中，我意识到我认识这个声音。这是我父亲的声音。他就在花园里，在他为期一周的出差开始两天之后。  
我的第一反应是高高兴兴的出去和他打招呼，因为他比预料中的回来的要早。但形势的某些变化让我变得谨慎起来。相反的，我溜出了我的房间，经过了我的看护身边，他在厨房的桌边看书的时候已经睡着了，然后我走出了前门。我蹑手蹑脚的穿过菜畦和花园，躲到了树篱和篱笆后面。我的父亲就在那里，和一群人一起走到了水边。一艘小艇静静的停在海湾中，而在水更深的地方有一艘没有旗帜的船，我认出这是一艘海盗船。我父亲正在和船上的人窃窃私语，而他甚至还拍了拍其中一个人的后背。我完全不知道这是怎么回事，但是我开始惊恐地意识到，也许Albert是对的。也许我的父亲确实是踏上了犯罪之旅，去犯罪了。  
我意识到这一点的时候，我意识到了山上来了一群人。一个人沿着山脊走来了。除了我之外谁也没注意到这个人影。我认出他来了。他就是那个我几年前看到的，跌跌撞撞的走着消失在水中的人。他以他那种奇怪，踉跄的步伐沿着山坡走着，在微弱的月光下只能看到他的轮廓，但是那种姿势是不会认错的。然后他越过了山脊，消失了。我赶紧回到了我床上，躺下，战战兢兢难以入眠，一直到我的看护叫我起来吃早餐。  
当我的父亲出差“回来”的时候，我像往常一样迎接他，在接下来的几天中什么也没说。然后有一天，在吃午餐的时候，我告诉他，在他不在的时候，我做了一个异常鲜活而并不真实的梦。他咕哝着表示感兴趣，但是并没有马上集中起注意力。我告诉他我在他不在的时候梦见花园里传来了他的声音，我悄悄溜出去，跟着声音走，看到了他在我们的海湾边和一群海盗说话。  
我父亲把吃的放在一边，等着我。他咬着嘴唇，思考了一会儿，然后叹了口气。“你告诉我的事情听起来不像一个梦。”他说。  
“爸爸，你本来应该在出差的，为什么还在这里呢？为什么你要跟我说谎呢？”  
“不是所有人都要了解所有人的所有事的。”  
“告诉我，”我喊了出来，一个小女孩因为无法控制自己的声调和音量而看不起自己，她的脸因为强忍着泪水而颤抖着。我的父亲慢慢的点了点头，然后他靠过来，很严肃的向我开口了。  
“好吧，我的小家伙。我想你最后还是要了解这些的。我希望再多等一段时间，但是人生很少正好能把我们想要的东西给我们。我会告诉你我在出差期间做了什么，让你介入我生活的秘密中。但这是个非常严肃的事情。而你必须有足够的责任心，不要告诉任何人，因为你泄露一句话就能使我们中的一个，或者我们两个都死于非命。你能保证吗？”  
我点了点头，内心恐惧，但还是决定承担起这个这人。我的嘴唇颤抖着，眼泪从我的眼中涌出，这让我感到很羞耻，但我还年轻，此时的沉重已经压倒了我。我的父亲用他温暖的大手握住了我的双手，他的脸放松下来。  
“很好，”他说，“这就是我的秘密。”

4.  
海闻起来是这样的。  
这并不只是嗅觉上的，因为海水是由两种本身毫无气味的物质构成的：水和盐。盐没有气味，但是它让空气变得刺激，海中的其他气味可以在盐之上形成层次。水也没有气味，但让一切更加柔和。水汽对于我们而言就像生命一样，海洋的气味也是层层叠加在水之上的。盐是高音，而水是低音。我不知道我是怎么知道这个事实的，但我就是知道这个事实。  
海闻起来就像旧木头和湿树叶。像是冰凉的泥巴和温热的石头。像是曾经生活在其中的每个生物，这里是翻腾的墓地和摇篮。像是从内陆吹来的风，带着生命的热量循环，海洋吹来的风，带着遥远的浪花，冲击着船和海岛。像是灰色，但不止于此。像是蓝色，但又有所不及。  
腐败的沉重音符与纯洁无暇混合在一起，最终，形成了一种混杂的透明泡沫，它本身产生了一种气味。一个多年已经没有闻到这种气味的老妇，居住之地距海洋还有不可逾越的距离，闻到夹杂在微风中的这种气味还会停下来，会想起她在海边庄园中的生活，对她而言，这种气味就像是她的童年。  
我父亲在走私。他和Edmond，他的生意伙伴，在我出生我母亲去世之前就在经营走私生意。  
“并不是从一开始就这样的，”他说，“你母亲的家族有钱。但是他们不工作，而他们的财富也随着时光流逝了。当他们逐渐凋零之后，我们的不动产比动产更多。他们没有留下足够的钱来运作或者支付工人的工资。孩子，在你出生之前，橘子园里已经长满了杂草。花园里杂草丛生，而你母亲和我都束手无策了。我自己本身没有钱，没有出路。不管是那时还是现在，在这个心胸狭窄的国家里，一个女人也没有发财的好方法。”  
他领我到窗前，指着海的方向。  
“然后有一天，就从这扇窗户看出去，我意识到了我们得救了。这片海会救我们。我们的这一小片海。”他说。  
“我们的海湾。”我顺着他手指的看。  
“是的，我们的海湾。没人引导很难找到，但是足够深没能让小型货船靠岸。能在风暴中庇护船只。从前的日子你母亲的家族用它来安置他们的游艇。在渔民和商贾的围拥中，你母亲的家族手握特权，锦衣玉食。他们不事经营，没有收入。他们只是享用着他们所拥有的。”  
“这笔钱供养了你的外祖父母一生，但是不够我和你母亲一生。我们在你出生前便卖掉了游艇，还有那些珠宝和艺术品，它们已经不符合我们的普通人身份了。我很擅长经营和物流，而我发现我们美丽又隐蔽的港口对于走私而言是个完美的场所。但我并不知道该如何开始走私，我需要帮助。”  
“Edmond叔叔，”我说，“他是干走私的吗？”  
父亲笑了。“不，我的女儿。Edmond是个会计。”他意味深长的摇摇头。“但是不是一般的那种。他帮助我们度过了困难时期…用他创造性的数学才能。我带着这个主意去见他。我可以为走私者提供一个完美的登陆点，而且我也通晓当地的情况和水流。他会去找那些有意将他们的货物运进港口而不缴纳重税和港口使用费的人。事实证明，这样的人并不难找。于是我们的生意就渐渐扩大了。Edmond找到了客户，协助着我们庄园之外的货物运输，想方设法向政府的监察机关隐藏我们的所得。而我安全的将货船带进带离我们的港口。大多数时候我说要出差，就是真的离开了。我必须保证货物安全而秘密的到达货主手中，而陆路运输有时候要到很远的地方。但是，是的，也有几次，我假装远行，这样就能秘密的去港口干活，运送一大批货物。我为向你撒谎而道歉。这每次都让我心碎，但那只是为了保护你。我不能告诉你为什么我每日昼伏夜出，我也不想让你与那些水手接触。”  
“他们很危险吗？”我问，为我唯一的家人感到担心，但又有点为我们的前景感到兴奋。  
“不，”他说，“但是犯法的行为会让最无害的人也感到紧张。而感到压力的人的所作所为的不可捉摸的。”

他摇了摇头。“足够了。我已经跟你说了实话了。这对于一个小孩子来说已经太过了。让我们回到我们的午餐上吧。”但是我已经一点都不饿了。我既兴奋又害怕。我不知道我的感受究竟是什么。  
时光荏苒，一如之前。我九岁了，然后是十岁，然后是十一岁。我过了几年真正快乐的日子，只不过我在过了那段时间之后才意识到。  
我的父亲仅需出差，尽管在他在接船进港的时候已经不再假装出门了。他只是禁止我在日落之后再出门，让我在次日自己照顾自己的伙食。我会一整夜坐在我的窗前，焦急的等着他回来，而在次日早晨就像他一样昏昏欲睡。  
我对Edmond另眼相看了。在之前，他一直都纯粹是一个友好的，傻乎乎的存在，带给我许多小玩笑和小游戏。现在他还是这样，但了解了他的工作之后，我对他更加肃然起敬了。这个男人能去到那些欧洲的王国中，为那些底层角色提供走私服务，然后再回来到我们厨房的餐桌上和我们一起玩夕阳双陆棋，故意以明显的方式作弊，以便我能抓到他，责备他，让我们两个都开心。  
在我九岁的时候，一次游戏时，我停了下来，不知道该说什么好。  
“轮到你了，小家伙，”他说，“或者你想让我再走一步？”  
“我父亲还平安吗？”我突兀地问，结果还是没能找到一股圆润的进入这个话题的方法。“我父亲出去的时候，你知道，他会平安无事吗？”  
Edmond变得严肃起来，把棋盘推到了一边。  
“我永远不会让你的父亲受到任何伤害的，”他以一种因素的口吻说，“而且我也永远不会让你受到任何伤害的。”他笑了。“无论如何，你父亲做的是简单的那部分。他会没事的。我才是一直刀口舔血的那个。现在，你准备好你的下一步棋了吗？”  
我和Albert还是时常见面，在一起玩。他有时候还是会问起我父亲，还有那些谣言，但是我一直顾左右而言他，转移话题捉弄他，或者撺掇他到庄园里那栋老旧的，摇摇欲坠的房子里干点啥事。最后，他明白了我不会多说，他也不再问了，我们的友谊再次充满了童年的欢乐，而对于任何其他可能分散我们注意力的话题都默不做声了。  
当然有的时候我也会试图和父亲多说点有关他工作的话题。我极度的渴望自己变得有所用处，而他谈起这件事情却显得格外的严厉，只是一味地摇着头。我一直没有放弃，因为我敬爱着父亲，并且知道他正在做的工作有一天我也将从事。  
我的日常突然就迎来了改变，在我马上十二岁的时候。那天晚上父亲要去接一船货物。他让我在他在他等着的时候和他待着，但当货船到了，他就让我回到我的卧室，不许我出门。我，就像一直以来，醒着坐在我的窗前，等着他回来，我们两个才都能休息。我能听到海浪发出的无知无识的气泡声，也许还有，货船停进我们的小海湾的声音。一般来说，这就是我在这些晚上所能听到或看到的一切，而运货进行了那么安静，那么迅速，即使从我们的庄园里看也无法察觉一点痕迹。  
然而，那天晚上，却不一样。我听到了警报般的喊声，声音大得能把隔壁庄园的人也吵起来。我毫不犹豫地从我的房间冲出去。等我到了港口，就会制动怎么才能帮上忙的。我的父亲就是我所拥有的一切，而我能为了保护他，放弃我的一切，包括我的生命。  
我光着脚穿过菜园跑向了海边，但一种本能让我在跑到那声音的源头之前，就躲到了一个小土包的后面。我从这个隐蔽的地方，看到父亲被船上的海盗们包围着，他们就是我以前见过和父亲在一起得那群人。但是这次的情况不同。一个脸上有道骇人伤疤的男子正用刀抵着我父亲的喉咙。  
我的父亲站得笔直，没有发抖，仍旧直视着威胁着他的人。“我这没有钱，”他说，强盗们嘲笑着他，而那个有道骇人伤疤的男子将刀抵住了我父亲的脖子。  
“这个庄园很有钱。”这个男子说。他的声音让我产生了一种直觉，因为这并不是一个一时冲动的人发出的声音，而是来自一个认真的，目标坚定，并且准备实现它的人。“你这么多年一直都在走私。别骗我，不然我割了你的舌头，掏了你的心肝脾肺。不从家里拿钱出来，我就要了你的命。”  
就在父亲将要做出可能伤到他自己的回答之前，我已经举起了一块大石头，非常准确的把它扔了出去，这是我在多年和Albert的冒险和游戏中习得的技能。石头砸在拿人头上发出了沉闷的声响，他应声倒下，刀掉在了地上。其他匪徒顿时面面相觑，显然是这个带头的将它们聚在一起的，而在他失去意识之后就不知所措了。我的父亲立即挣脱出来，让这些人更加疑惑了。我向前跃出，向着刀子冲去。那个脸上有疤的男子有些晕眩，但是还有意识。血从他的脸上流了下来。他在草地上抓来抓去，手指拍打着，想把刀子找回来。我先找到了刀，不假思索地抓在手中，向着那个脸上有疤的男子刺去。  
我刺中了什么，听到了一声尖叫。其他人做鸟兽状散，而我的父亲脸上伤痕累累，还带着血迹，紧紧的搂住了我。我看到那个脸上有疤的男子倒在地上，我刺中了他的大腿。他身上的两处伤口流着血，满面仇恨的抬头看着我。  
Edmond一接到父亲信使的消息就赶到了庄园。看到父亲肿胀发红的脸，Edmond就轻描淡写的，佯装出一副恼怒的样子，“我想我们得新招一批船员了。”我父亲叹了口气，Edmond紧紧的拥抱了他，笑了起来，“你们就两个都没事真是太好了。”  
虽然Edmond在开玩笑，但是我知道他是对的。他们数年来一直雇佣这批船员，一直信任他们。现在我父亲和他不得不重新开始寻找一群新船员，也必须学会限制他们对于出身海盗之人的信任了。  
我父亲沉默了。他意味深长的看着我。他确认了我毫发无伤之后，在灶上给我热了一杯巧克力，我怀着简单的快乐喝着，就像是一个刚刚半夜醒来的孩子一样喝着巧克力。我对刚刚发生的事情，以及我对那名男子的攻击毫不在意。而以我父亲带着深思和关切看我的眼神，他可能不会不在意。  
“我想，”他说，“现在是时候让你学学更多生意上的事了。”  
“真的吗？”我开心地说。  
“真的？”Edmond惊讶地说。  
“你不知道她当时是怎么大展身手的。”我父亲对Edmond说，“她表现得很有远见，很迅捷。这不会是最后一次出像这样的事情。我们不能再忽视我们生意中的任何隐患了。如果我女儿不得不身处于这种危险之间，那我还是宁愿她有所准备。”  
“如果我们与公爵本人联手，”Edmond以他多年以来那种提出论点据理力争的口吻说，“就不用这么冒险了。让我们接受这种风险吧。”  
“我们可不会这些杀手和盗贼联手，”我父亲以同样的口吻说，“我们是在干犯法的勾当，但是我们是诚实的罪犯。我不会让我家族的名字与这些组织搅合到一起，他们杀人越货，贩卖奴隶，谁知道他们还干过什么。”  
在那些父亲留我独自在家的晚上，我一直在看他的小型图书馆里的书。我知道《公爵本人》这本书。那公爵是一个臭名昭著的海盗，敲诈犯和骗子，他巨大的触角覆盖了欧洲、俄罗斯和北非。公爵本身就是一个神话，而当他们需要一个精明的头脑或是虚拟的权威的时候，他又能变成一只狡猾的手，让一切徒劳无果。实际上，这些组织成员可以通过普选做出决定，能让这个组织比欧洲大陆的任何政府都要民主。尽管如此，公爵本人也是个残酷的组织，劫掠小型农场，凌虐甚至杀害那些敢于保卫他们本身所有物的无辜民众。  
公爵本人的成员中有政客，军界将领，金融大鳄，还有商人。他们越是根基深厚，他们的所作所为就越是安全。我可以理解Edmond加入这个强大集团的策略，这不仅能保护我们不受像这次袭击我父亲的那些小罪犯的伤害，也能保护我们不受更大更可怕的团伙的伤害，比如不可思议的迷宫骑士团。如果我们建立了正确的政治网络，公爵本人甚至能帮我们免于牢狱之灾。  
但我父亲据理力争，而Edmond让步了。“也许过些日子你就改变主意了。”Edmond叹息道。  
“我不会让我女儿和一群杀人犯和强盗有所关联的。够了！”我父亲转向我，“我们得学会防着这些人，保护我们自己。明天我会开始教你。”  
我开始学习父亲和Edmond走私生意的完整结构。他们的客户是那些商船和华美游艇的主人，将水果，香料，黄金和布料从那些东方的港口，从摩洛哥和埃及运来。这些货运都被密切关注，因为欧洲勾心斗角的各国都希望有一份货物能经过他们的港口。另一方面，地中海上盗匪风气猖獗，海盗出没已经司空见惯。这就是做生意的成本。但当然这就是我父亲和Edmond的利润，而他们并不是强抢货物的。他们平静的占领了那些已经对他们所有准备的专职，而那些船员也帮助他们的海盗搬运了货箱。然后这些海盗将货物运往我们的港口，卸货，走陆路运给原本的货主，最小化走私的成本。海盗们也喜欢这种生意，比起暴力和伤害船上船员，登上一艘希望你登上的船总是危险更小。而且这些船只在报案之前总会等待更长的时间，因此入狱的风险也大大降低了。Edmond和我父亲低估了海盗的贪婪，但旧船队很快被新船队代替了，新船员经过了更仔细地筛选，名声也不那么坏，至少就目前所看，他们对自己的角色都相当满意。我父亲雇了一年左右的雇佣兵来看守庄园，以防旧船员前来报复，但什么也没发生，最后他决定不再支出这笔费用，而我们就回到了我们往常的生活。  
随着生意的逐步运作，我从父亲，Edmond那里学到了更多关于贸易的事情，还有船员们，随着我接手经营，和他们打的交道也变多了。他们把我当作一个新手，而在父亲不知道的情况下，我从他们那里学会了扒窃，开锁，诸如此类的把戏。我把Albert当作我的练习对象，整天把软木塞放在他的口袋里，在我们做游戏的时候试着把它们偷出来。Albert再也没有在我面前提起过关于父亲的流言。在第一年Albert每次都能抓到我，但最终我都能在他察觉不到的情况下把软木塞偷出来了，他也试着通过我来学习这二手的课程，但他一直找不到窍门。我在这种新技能中得到了极大的满足感。我会在那扇老旧的后门外面站上几个小时，练习撬锁，直到我手指生疼，锁孔也被我鼻子上滴下的汗水弄得模糊不清。  
Edmond既与富人打交道，也与盗贼打交道，教了我很多劝说和操纵别人的办法。“你本身不能提出任何主意。”他解释说，“如果我让你去上床睡觉，而我让你这么做，那你就会感到逆反了。而如果我设置一些情境，让你自己去上床睡觉，那你就会心满意足地去了，即使你是做了我想让你做的事情。记住这一点，因为这能让你在人生中走得更远。在分歧中争得短暂的胜利是愚蠢的行为。最好还是让对方一边觉得自己已经赢了，一边做了你想让他们做的事。”他对我眨了眨眼，同时想要调换双陆棋盘上两个棋子的位置，我拍开了他的手，他大笑了起来。  
而我父亲，他希望我保护我自己，教了我如何用刀。我很快学会了用一把小刀进行各种防御和进攻，而按父亲的想法，我用一把木剑和船员们联系格斗，很快我就超过了他们中武艺最好的。我想父亲让我训练，是因为他希望他们认为我总是处于危险之中。但即使是父亲，也无法完全预料我们会面对怎样的危险。

5  
在十三岁的时候我开始更开放的讨论我的未来。我希望加入我父亲的生意，将此接手为，当他老去的时候，继承这个地方和他的生意。我的父亲一直坚决反对这一点。他教了我保护自己，让我了解了生意中的种种细节，是为了不让任何秘密能妨碍我们家人间的亲近，但他希望我利用他挣得的财富在遵纪守法的世界里走出一条路来。“我和你母亲一直对你有过很多期望，”他说，“而我们从没希望过你成为一个走私客或者战士。”  
“我在外面的世界能做什么呢？”我问，“用我们现有的钱伪装成贵族吗？带着佣人闲庭信步的漫游世界，直到家里的钱用光，再将一切从头开始吗？还是找个有钱的公子哥结婚，合并我们的财产，再把我的一生都花在侍奉他上？在奉公守法的世界里可没有工作给女孩子。但是在这里，在所谓的犯罪中，我能成为领袖。”  
他摇着头，无法与我争辩，但还是不服输的坚持不让我进入这个行业。当Edmond看到我们争吵的时候，会拨弄我的头发，如果是其他人以他这种居高临下的态度来拨弄我的头发，我一定会勃然大怒，但他只是带着一种爱：“我想她已经成为一个优秀的走私客了。比我们这几个笨手笨脚的笨蛋强多了。”  
“你别管这个，Edmond。”父亲带着一种异乎寻常的冷漠说，“她是我女儿，不是你的。”Edmond耸耸肩，一个夸张的，小丑似的耸肩，但我想父亲这话伤到他了。这是父亲和Edmond的分歧之一，他们之间长期争论的另一件事就是是否要和公爵本人联合。  
“这只会给我们招致更多危险，”Edmond会说，“皇家海军已经发现这片海岸有些可疑了。我们可能会被抓住。然后是迷宫骑士团。他们的船最近出现得越来越频繁了。我们需要保护。而公爵本人能为我们提供这种保护，我们有了他们的荫蔽能做的事情要多得多。”  
“我所留下的事业绝对不会和杀人犯和奴隶贩子联手。”父亲会说。  
他会拥抱Edmond，这表明他想要暂时停止这些争执，“Edmond，拜托了，让我来考虑我家庭的将来吧。”  
但我们已经没有什么将来了。  
迷宫骑士团越来越让我们担心了，不光是我父亲，其他所有在地中海上做生意或是讨生活的人也是如此。他们的船上高高的堆着板条箱，挂着一面黑旗，上面有迷宫的图案，似乎无所不在，没有人知道他们的目的是什么，他们的组织是谁在经营，或者他们想要什么。能够确定的只有他们不接受任何船只接近他们的船，会猛烈攻击任何其他靠得太近的船只。各个王国和帝国都曾经派出军舰追赶他们，但是谁也抓不到他们。他们的船很快，而且他们的船长似乎比任何人都要了解海洋。没有任何证据能表明他们曾经在任何一个港口停靠过，因此有传闻说，在海洋中有许多岛屿，表面上是无人岛，但实际上是为该组织提供的隐蔽停泊处。没有人确切的知道迷宫骑士团究竟是什么，是谁。  
有些传言就像神话传说一样宏大，但是这些故事实在是激动人心又令人恐惧，人喷普遍认为它们至少在某种程度上是真实的。一些人说，这个骑士团只会在深夜的海上发起进攻。他们会用弓箭悄无声息的杀死瞭望者，然后他们悄悄地接近受害的船只，将每个水手割喉杀死，将尸体扔到海里。他们会小心翼翼地清理掉所有血迹，然后整个抛弃掉这艘空船，以警告其他人他们的存在。有人说，骑士团雇佣了神秘的力量，他们拥有飞行的能力，能触及别人的心脏，只要集中注意力就能从十英里外令人心脏停止跳动。有人说骑士团自有人类以来就已经出现在地中海了。有人说骑士团的存在也许比那更长，第一个人类到达欧洲的时候就发现这里已经有石质建筑了，每一个上面都刻有迷宫的标志。这些人说，这些建筑既没有门也没有窗，但那些戴着兜帽的迷宫成员还是能进进出出，谁也不能理解他们是怎么做到的。当然了，其他人说骑士团也像其他人一样劫掠，他们的兜帽和标志只是为了迷惑他们的受害者，让他们更容易被控制。无论如何，骑士团的这种神秘氛围能让任何人感到恐惧。所有竖起带有迷宫标志的黑旗都能让其他船只避之不及，形成一片空空荡荡的海面。人们普遍认为，骑士团可以在任何时间，出现在任何地点，只要他们看上了你所拥有的东西—不管是财富还是生命—他们都能从你手中拿走。  
所有这些都让我父亲焦虑不已。他了解海盗和走私客，货物的物流，资金的流转。这些都是已知量。他不知道要怎么对付秘密组织，也不知道如何对付那些拦在货船经过路上的船，而这些船经常出现在我们的海岸附近。不管迷宫骑士团究竟是什么，他们正在入侵我们的区域，而父亲认为这只能意味着大祸临头。  
就在这段时候，一天晚上，我在午后的菜园里走着，练习着把我的小刀扔到那棵很久没有结过果的老橄榄树上。它的树皮上已经布满了我之前练习留下的伤痕，随着我飞刀练得越来越精准，这些伤痕也越来越密集。现在，我可以轻松的将刀投到据我上次投刀几英尺范围之内。我会一直练习，直到我最终能每一次都投到与我第一次完全相同的地方。如果我来经营走私生意，我已经下定决心要这么做了，我一定要在所有犯罪勾当中都做到最出色。为了让一群男人将一个女性尊为领袖，她不能仅仅与他们同样优秀，还要比他们强很多倍才行，而我在达到这一目标之前都不会懈怠。

在我投刀的时候，我感觉到有人出现在我身后，我转过身，在相当近的地方，四合的暮色之中，有一名男子。他僵硬的驼着背，而我马上认出他就是那个我在之前的人生中见过两次，模糊而遥远的那个人影。现在他理我相当近，不到二十英尺远，然而他背对着我，在昏暗的暮色中，很难辨认出他更多的细节。我迅速的举起了我的刀，在手里准备着，但他没有动，也没发出任何声音。他只是以那种奇怪的姿势歪着嘴站着，就像他的身体已经失去了基本的功能。我变得害怕起来，背叛了我想象中充满勇气和力量的样子，我举着刀跑进了房子。当我再向窗外看的时候，那名男子已经消失了。

6  
一条湿漉漉的狗闻起来是这样的。  
一条湿漉漉的狗闻起来像是所有它曾经到过的地方。草和树叶和泥土和石块，泥土和雨水和烟雾和垃圾。  
就像所有狗做过的事情一样。它闻起来有口水和肾上腺素的味道，有狩猎小动物时候的狂喜，有被大动物威胁时的畏缩和困惑，或者是响亮的声音，或者是一场过境的雷阵雨。  
有点像是腐烂的水果。有点像粪便，当然，也有点像鲜花。有点臭，但是也有点甜。就像食物在腐败变质之前的最后时分，就像一堆堆肥经过了腐败的顶点就要开始变成宝贵的泥土一样。像是腐烂，有点。  
一条湿漉漉的狗闻起来正像我们想象中一条湿漉漉的狗应有的味道。完全的了解所带来的那种安逸。在了解中没有恐惧存在。那是种我们所爱的东西，一种我们因为爱而拥入怀中的东西的味道。所有的爱都是讨价还价。我们为了愉悦而让步。一条湿漉漉的狗的味道也是这种讨价还价的一部分。  
一条湿漉漉的狗闻起来就是这样的。  
在我十四岁的时候，Edmond在一天深夜里来到我家。当然，这并不是什么非同寻常的事，但他的日程经过了仔细安排，满满当当的，而我们原本预计几个月都不会再见到他的。他之前从没提前回来过，父亲看起来忧心忡忡。Edmond一脸苍白，无法组织语言解释他回来的原因。  
我烧了水，父亲用面包和奶酪准备了简单的一餐。  
“怎么回事，Edmond？”我父亲问。“我们碰上什么麻烦了？”  
“麻烦，是啊，”他说，“大麻烦。哦，我的朋友，我不知道我们这次能不能挺过去。”  
我和父亲弯腰凑过去。  
“迷宫骑士团，”Edmond低声说，“我在整个欧洲，每个我所接触过的犯罪分子那里都听到过他们的名字。这个组织正在试图接管文明世界的所有走私活动。他们已经以残忍的非人手段逐步根除了较小的走私客。高头大马号，那艘我们去年夏天还在打交道的船，在骑士团经常出没的水域被发现时已经荒废了。当海盗们登上这艘船的时候，他们发现高头大马号船员的尸体已经被烧成灰了。我的几个眼线说我们就是下一个目标。迷宫骑士团来找我们了，他们会毁掉我们的。”  
我对这个消息感到震惊。我的父亲甚至比我还要无法接受这件事，一把抓住了我的胳膊。  
“我们要停止我们的走私活动吗？”父亲问，“也许等危险过去之后再重新开始？”  
“他们已经知道我们是谁了。”Edmond厉声说，“他们对高头大马号的进攻就是为了对我们杀鸡儆猴。现在隐匿已经太晚了。”  
“我们能怎么办呢？”父亲问。  
“你知道我们能怎么办，”Edmond说，“我们之前就讨论过这个问题，老朋友，但是现在我们非这么做不可了。我们必须加入公爵本人的势力了。我们自己势单力薄，但是像那样的势力能为我们提供数不清的人手。”  
“公爵本人。”父亲重复了一遍，往地上吐了一口唾沫。  
“求您了，爸爸。”我说，“他们能帮上忙的。”  
“他们是残暴无情而无血无泪的人，他们靠贩卖奴隶和谋财害命来致富，即使是为了自保，我也不能接受他们一分钱，我们不能让我们的家族遗产掺和进他们那种可怕的罪行之中。”  
Edmond开始显得生气了，“那么我们就毫无出路了。”  
父亲摇了摇头。  
“不，还有别的出路。我有一个计划。”  
在我们生命中的某个时刻，我们最后一次吃苹果。我们最后一次闻到咖啡的香味。我们最后一次去卫生间，最后一次洗澡，最后一次理发。从大尺度上来讲，我们很少有人能意识到—就像我们都经历过的那样—这是不是我们最后一次做某件事。  
就在Edmond回来的那一周，Albert来了我们一起去港口游泳。我像往常一样为了下水游泳而脱下了几件厚重的衣服，对此感到有点害羞。Albert已经长大了，现在比我高很多了。他脸上开始显现出胡须的青色，但还不知道这可能意味着他可能需要开始刮胡子了。在我们游戏之间沉默的时间里，我开始注意到我们之间产生了一种新的紧张感。我们开玩笑的玩笑话间隙的沉默中有一种爆裂的能量，而我们谁也不知道要对这种能量怎么办。我们刚刚长成到能够察觉激情最初痕迹的年纪，但还没有成熟到能认识到它，甚至是我们自己身上的部分，跟不用说时对方身上的。  
所以，我在和Albert共度的那个下午中感到有些犹疑，有些尴尬，我们都有点害羞，但是又说不清是为什么。但最终我们还是找到了生活的固有节奏。我们不再捉迷藏或者玩其他孩子气的游戏。我们摔跤和赛跑，我们在草地上吃樱桃，我们私底下咯咯的笑。我已经记不起来那些逗我们笑的笑话是什么了，尽管我花了数不清的岁月去回忆。  
然后太阳落山了，Albert不得不回到我还是一无所知的他家，我回到了仍旧气氛紧张的我家。Edmond和我父亲坐在桌边，低声谈论着计划的细节。我一走进房间，那种对于我们处境的压力就又回来了，让我期待着下次再和Albert度过一个无忧无虑的下午。然而，就像其他不幸出生在这个世界上的人一样，我并不知道这是我最后无忧无虑的年少时光。

7  
父亲的计划格外的暴力，但他愿意去实施，也不得不这么做。放弃走私救不了他，父亲也拒绝加入公爵本人，因为他不希望它的家庭也被拴在混乱和暴力上。比起死亡，父亲更害怕他唯一的女儿被当成一个对付他的人质，或者更糟的，将他逼进一种劫掠和杀人的生活中。所以他制定了他的计划。  
“一场伪装的运输。”他说，“这里，过了港口几英里。这个港口与我们的非常相像，旁边是一片浓密的森林。几乎就像我们这里一样适合向岸上运输货物。我们将前往那里，让骑士团看着我们上岸。”  
“他们会不会怀疑我们改变了我们上岸的地点？”Edmond问。  
“是的，但是我们会用两种方式来减轻这种怀疑。首先，我们会贿赂一艘小型皇家巡逻船，因为我和它的船员交好，他们在我们的海湾附近的水域闲逛，让我们有个改换地点的理由。其次，从现在开始，我们把所有的业务转移到那里，一旦让他们认为这已经是我们的新常态了，他们就会接受这个新的现状了。”  
“然后，”他接着说，“我们会将整个雇佣兵团藏在船上。当迷宫骑士团来袭的时候，我们的雇佣兵就可以跳出来无情的反击。”  
“迷宫骑士团有很多船，”Edmond说，“即使你的反击成功了，他们很快就回来更多人的。”  
“他们关心的是要行事隐秘，”我父亲说，“首先秘密的剪除较弱的势力，而不是与一个强大的势力直接开战。否则这个骑士团将暴露在所有国家面前，成为众矢之的。因此，我们应该营造一种难以拿下的感觉。我们先下手为强，并且以及其残忍的方式下手。当他们明白与我们接触会招致激烈的，可见的暴力之后，他们就会转向更容易的，更小的目标了。”  
Edmond沉默了一会儿。然后，“你相信这样会有用吗？”  
“是的。”  
“这太冒险了，”Edmond说，“你就这么坚决反对加入公爵本人吗？”  
“我永远不会考虑那么做的。”  
“好吧，”Edmond在沉默了一会儿后答应了，“我会马上去联络皇家巡逻船和雇佣兵。”  
“很好。我们要一直密切观察这个新低点，并且我们让雇佣兵在那附近上船。等我们看到传来了，我们就开始这场伪装的运输，准备他们的到来。”  
Edmond深思着摇了摇头。“我希望你能意识到这里面的利害关系。如果我们失败了，或者仅仅是有所动摇，他们都能粉碎我们。”  
“如果我们束手待毙的话他们同样会粉碎我们。”父亲说。他看着我，看到他的女儿似乎让他坚定了信心。“我不知道我们能不能成功，但是我们必须一试。”  
Edmond耸耸肩，似乎发出了一小声平时的那种笑声，举起了他的酒杯，“为了我们的努力干杯。”  
“但我一定要帮上忙，”我说。或者，不如说，我抱怨道。我讨厌我自己的这种语气，但我不禁产生了一种无助又愤怒的感觉。“我也是这个家族的。我们两个都指望着这生意过活。你必须让我也帮上忙。”  
父亲抬起了他的眉毛，叹了口气，示意我去他身边坐下。离走私生意暂时转移到离海岸几英里的新地点已经过去几天了。从我们这的悬崖上，我只看到船只在新港口来来去去，而我们之间的距离已经十分惊人了。  
“我一直在试图教你过犯罪的生活，”他说，“其中很大一部分就是理解和管理风险。那些盲目向前冲的往往会最先身败名裂，锒铛入狱，或者遭遇不测的。当你以身涉险的时候，你必须做出明智的选择。一招行错，满盘皆输。”  
“但是袖手旁观也是束手待毙。”我说。  
“确实如此，但是我们正在行动。Edmond正在负责运营。我们的雇佣兵已经就位了。能做的已经都做了。我在不在那里并不会改变事情的结果。唯一能改变的就只有我们的寿数了。”  
我还是对此不太服气，我有种羞耻感。其他人正在勇敢的保护我们的生命，而我的父亲却做起了缩头乌龟，而且他强迫我也当个缩头乌龟。我父亲看出了我眼中的怨恨，便领我走到窗前，从这里能看到埋葬母亲的地方。我们一直没有提起过这件事，没有过只言片语。但这次他指向了她。  
“我对此负有责任。”他说，“我的责任并不是成为最富有，最狡猾，或者最勇敢的人。不是征服世界。而是要看你长大，不是作为一个罪犯，也不是将人生投身于犯罪之中的人，而是成为一个好女人。这是我欠你母亲的，我欠你的，也是我欠我自己的。也许你现在还不理解这一点。也许你永远也理解不了，并且会因为我的谨小慎微永远怨恨我，但这些都不会改变我的亏欠。”  
他将我从窗边带开。  
“现在，”他说，“我们晚餐要吃什么呢？”  
当然，那天晚上我还是出去了。轻手轻脚的溜出我们的卧室，轻手轻脚的穿过大屋，然后，放弃隐蔽自己，飞快地重过草地，奔向岸边的悬崖和前方的埋伏地点。很快就要开始了，也许就在今晚，而我必须到那里去。我不是不理解父亲的警告。虽然我能理解，我还是坚信着我的信念，这让我不得不这样做。外面很明亮，一轮满月将夜晚照得近乎白昼。我能看到我面前一英里外的海岸，雪白的浪花拍打着海岸。如果我稍加思考，我就能意识到今晚如果有迷宫骑士团前来进攻是何等奇怪，黑暗根本无法为他们提供掩护。但我毫不思索，仅仅依照我所相信的行事。  
我相信我的父亲和他的正直。我相信Edmond和他的能力。我相信我们的计划天衣无缝。我相信我自己和我的狡猾。最重要的是，我相信我的时代已经到来。我已经当够了小孩子了，受够了一直躲在父亲的事业身后。现在是我扬名立万，崭露头角的时候了。在这个充满走私客的小偷的世界里，我会做我自己，让他们知道我是谁。  
这一切都在我的头脑中闪过，还是个孩子的我，光着脚跑了一整夜，一直气喘吁吁的跑到Edmond所在的海岸边，双手叉腰，等着看今晚是不是他面临袭击的晚上。  
我走近时，他转过身来，脸上露出了困惑，震惊和担忧。  
“你在想什么啊？”他说，“你必须马上回家。”  
我已经开口说话，为自己辩护了，“……这也是我的家事。而当我年纪渐长，回首过去，我会希望我当初藏在自己的房间中吗？现在是我担当责任的时候了。现在是我帮上忙的时候了。你也是这么想的。你也这么说过。而我只是按你所说的做。但我所做的也是我所选择的，因为这就是成长的意义。我长大了。我能帮上忙。我的眼睛比你们所有人都要锐利，我能从更远的地方看到他们。请让我留下吧，Edmond叔叔。拜托了。”  
这一切在我的头脑中听起来要庄严的多，有说服力得多。我的体内有一个大将军，检阅着他的部队，进行着激动人心的发言。这迫使我开口说话，却只发出了小孩子哀求的声音。但Edmond听出了我嗫嚅的声音中崇高的底色，他若有所思地点了点头。或者更可能是他回头看了看夜幕笼罩的海岸，绞尽脑汁地思考着该把一个孩子送回去，还是留在附近的某个安全的地方。  
“好吧，”他说，“你可以留下。”他指了指道路尽头的悬崖，“但是就待在这里。你要仔细观察，一看到有船来就喊人。”  
我不明白，或者我选择不去明白，让我远离危险的理由，但我严肃地点点头，像一个被派去执行任务的士兵，泡上了悬崖，心怀感激，但是又对我的感激感到羞愧。  
夜晚一片寂静，这是个美丽的夜晚，我喜欢从我卧室的窗口向外看，海浪发出沙沙声，风穿过树林，而整个世界在月光下都变得更加柔和，更加朦胧，泛着蓝色，充满了夜间开放的花香味。但现在，这所有的美中出现了一种威胁和危险的感觉，感觉大海就像我的心一样砰砰直跳。我的目光凝视着海面，想着如果我在这悬崖上，那么我一定能第一个看到迎面而来的船只，而我年轻的眼睛就能提供额外的几分钟，对我们的伏击产生决定性的影响。成败之间的这一线就在我今晚从家中跑出来。如果有另一个放风的人在我之前发现了，那我对Edmond而言就只是一个麻烦，他在这个已经够麻烦了的夜晚又需要额外担心的麻烦。  
但是不管我怎么努力，我还是没有在平静的海面上看到任何船只。那些人坐在海滩上的篝火旁，谈笑风生。Edmond站在他们旁边，没有看向任何地方，叉着手，皱着眉头。他偶尔看看月亮，估算着夜晚的时间。他比我所想的更加担忧，我想，也许我低估了这里的危险。也许我该回床上去了。但不，我不是胆小鬼。如果我想被这个世界承认，那我必须站起来自己挣得这种承认。  
几小时过去了，我能感觉我自己已经开始犯困了。今晚没有船来。也许船永远不会来。也许他们找到了更值得进攻的目标，而我们也能回到我们普通的日常中了，多年后再挥向起这个星期的时候，我们都会因为我们曾如此担忧一场不曾袭来的袭击而放生大笑。这种想法让我开心，我带着困意微笑了起来。然后我摇摇头，站起来让我的身体清醒起来，现在不是幻想将会发生什么的时候。现在我得把精神集中到将要发生的事情上。  
我更加专心的在海面上搜索着，希望这能让我保持清醒。就在我在我的有利位置从海上扫过之余，我碰巧回头看了一眼我们庄园的方向。我尖叫了出来，没有什么寻常的语言能够形容，只能像毫无防备的被击中要害一样，发出挣扎的咕哝着的叫声。庄园的方向，一道浓重的黑烟正升入明亮的夜空中。

8  
Edmond和其他人一定听到我的叫声了，但我没法等着他们做出反应，也没法去问他们的下一步行动。当我意识到我在做什么的时候，我已经从悬崖边缘飞了下来，一种轻率的精神正带领着我一路回家。我离家越近，越意识到这阵烟一定来自从我们家的庄园。我父亲在那里？我希望我能跑得更快些，我的精神已经飞出了我行动缓慢的身体，我能够化身成一种不再受到现实世界威胁的形态。  
但是在那个夜晚，我只能笨拙的尽力迈动我年轻的双腿。  
我绕过海岸的最后一个弯，树木都倒下了，我看到我家的房子在燃烧，我的腿都要跑废了。我踉跄着摔倒了，鼻子在地上撞疼了。我爬起来，试图再以相同的速度接着跑起来，但我的脚踝扭伤了，只能一瘸一拐的往前挪。我一遍又一遍的喊着我父亲的名字，然后我看到了他。他弓着腰，也许受伤了，但他还活着，我开始如释重负的哭泣起来。  
“你在这，你在这。”我只能这么说着，走到他面前，但我已经意识到有什么不对劲的地方了。那并不是我父亲。那是那个熟悉的蹒跚的身影，我之前见过三次的那个。那个身影转身看向我。  
那人的脸一片苍白，眼睛和嘴扭曲成了一种异常震惊和痛苦的表情。他的衬衫前襟沾满了血迹。他喘息着，但是什么也说不出来。他的嗓子有什么毛病，或者是他的肺。他只能喘息。我跌跌撞撞的往后退。他朝我伸出一只手来，而我绕开了他，忍着不发出尖叫声，跑向了我燃烧的家。当我再回头看的时候，那个人已经不见了。  
这次进攻来的迅速而全面。门被踢破了。窗户被打碎了。房子内部一片狼藉，一片火海，不管我怎么尝试都不无法靠近分毫，更不用说进去了。在被烈火封锁的大门前，空地上用灰烬画了一个标记，那是个我十分熟悉的标志。那是迷宫骑士团的标志。我一遍又一遍地喊着我父亲，在菜园，橘子园和海湾边跌跌撞撞的走来走去，但哪里都没有他的身影，到处都充满了暴行的痕迹。就连橘子树都被砍倒焚毁了，尽管它们潮湿的叶子和仍旧活着的枝条只是焖烧着，并没有像进攻者所希望的那样燃起明亮的火焰。  
我对于无法找到父亲倍感绝望，在一片菜田里停下看着月亮，还是那样明亮，沉默的月亮。就是它在几个小时前看着我从这所房子中跑出去。我产生了一个想法，将我推入了更深的黑暗中。我开始走向我母亲的坟墓所在的那个小山丘，俯瞰着海湾。很快我在草地上发现了一道血迹，跑得更快了。然后，在距离她的坟墓二十余英尺的地方，我找到了父亲的尸体。  
  
9  
我父亲的死亡闻起来是这样的。  
它闻起来有血腥味，闻起来就像金属和恐惧。我们已经进化到了闻到我们身体内部的味道就会心烦意乱的地步。我们能分辨出粪便，鼻涕和尿液的味道，所有除此之外的液体都不属于文明社会中自然健康的秩序，所以它们都会让我们感到排斥。但血腥味远不止于此。这种气味如此浓烈，充斥与空气之中，让我们肾上腺素激增，比起一种气味这更像是一种肉体的体验。我父亲的死亡闻起来有血腥味，闻起来让人双手的刺痛，口干舌燥，头皮发紧，皮肤抽搐。  
我父亲的死亡闻起来有烟味，它与血腥味交织在一起，闻起来几乎就像做饭的味道，但这种味道让我想起的事与我所知晓的事实有着天壤之别，这种错位让我产生了一种情感上的晕眩感，我挣扎着远离父亲的尸体，吐了出来。然后他的死亡增加了我的呕吐物的味道，闻起来像是酸和疾病。  
我父亲的死亡闻起来就像他的人生。有他衣服的味道，他皮肤的味道，闻起来与他活着的时候皮肤的味道一模一样。有他头发的味道，他双手的味道，还有他身下的草地散发出的辛辣味道。晚风从海上吹来，仍旧带来了像冰块和盐的味道，还有深海的有机洋流结合了生活在其中的所有生物的味道，就像我所知晓的一切都尚未结束的其他所有夜晚一样。这种气味中没有任何东西表明现实有多么残酷，多么可怕，而这时这种气味中最糟糕的部分。  
我父亲的死亡闻起来是这样的。  
Edmond不久也到了。他一只手搂住我，另一只手抱起父亲的尸体。“我们做了什么？”他说，“我们做了什么？”  
他哭了起来。我从没见过他哭，这种惊讶让我从昏沉中惊醒了片刻。我伸手擦了擦他的脸颊。  
“我愚蠢地以为我们给迷宫骑士团设下了陷阱。”Edmond哭着说，“他们反而设计了一个陷阱逮住了我们。将我和我的手下从庄园里因出去，然后将计就计。先下手为强，雷厉风行，我们根本来不及作出反应。”  
“我是个蠢货，是个失败者。”他说。  
他的失落使我行动起来。  
“我们得走了，”我说，“我们必须在他们回来之前动身。我们在这无能为力。”  
他点了点头，似乎只是对我的话做出了下意识的反应。我扶他起来，我们一起去找了一辆还没被大火烧毁的马车，还有几匹Edmond事先拴在计划中的伏击地点的马匹。那所房子还在燃烧着，散发出的气味对我造成了肉体上的痛苦。我还要花上很多很多年，比任何人类的一生还要长的时间，才能体会到燃烧的气味的那种非人性的美。在那之前，它只会一次又一次的将我带回那个晚上的那个地点。  
Edmond拒绝了他的手下的帮助，自己将我父亲抬进了马车。我正要跟着父亲的遗体上马车的时候，我看到有人从树林里走过来。我转过身，准备战斗，准备守卫，准备赴死。但那是Albert。他惊愕的环视四周，看着庄园的废墟，看着我身上沾着父亲的血迹。  
“发生了什么？是谁做的？”他嘶哑地问道。他看到了马车，“你不能走。你要去哪？”  
我要去哪？我要和Edmond走。我要环游世界，学习犯罪的技巧，过罪犯的生活，运用父亲交给我的所有技巧，心中只有一个目标：因为迷宫骑士团的所作所为，毁灭他们。  
“回家吧，Albert。”我说。眼泪从我的脸上滑落，他也开始哭起来。我摸了摸他的脸，只想安慰他，只想擦去他的眼泪，然后我意识到我将他的脸拉向我的脸，然后我们轻吻，一个漫长的问，一个我们在一起的岁月中永远无法拥有的吻。他的嘴唇带着咸味，但他的脸上带着一种纯洁的气息，就像刚刚压榨出的亚麻。最终，这个吻戛然而止，我赶在我动摇之前转过身去。“再见。”我背对他说，上了马车。  
“再见。”我听到Albert轻声回答。我不知道我是否还能再听见他的声音。我想也许不能了。


	3. 第三章 Craig，2013

你找到那封信了。我知道你会找到的。Craig。你本来就该找到的。但我没预料到你焦躁的本性。  
虽然如此这也算是个好消息。在两年成功的写信威胁和来电恐吓之后，万事达突然发来信件表明你的账户的余额为15417.71美元。他们还在关闭你账户的时候感谢了你的忠诚。我看着你盯着这些话已经快一个小时了。我喜欢你拿着电话的样子，就像是你要打给他们来纠正这个错误一样，但你随即又缩回了你的手。我能看出其中的内情，这让我乐在其中。  
也许他们不会注意到的，我想你在想，也许我会从电脑的错误中收益？  
这之后的一段时间你没再想这件事，你看起来真的很开心。我希望你开心。真的。Craig，我会陪着你从生到死。无论如何，让你穷困潦倒对我而言也无利可图。当然还是会有倒霉的时候。总会有的。相信我。但是如果我能在你试图建立家庭的时候让你继续快乐下去，我会的。  
为了庆祝你终于又过上了没有负债的新生活，我小心翼翼的将小小的蜘蛛放在你衬衫的领口线上，你几个小时之内都不会注意到的。这时候你的幸福感已经逐渐变淡了，你对于你该做的事情产生了一些内在的道德考量。我对于无法看到你脑中所想感到十分恼火。我恨我自己不能把我的手指伸进你毛茸茸的小耳朵眼，戳戳你灰色的想法，让它集中到重要的事情上。道德并不重要。我想向你保证。这其中的一切都是道德的，因为所有一切都是道德的，取决于是谁先做出的决定。而这是我的决定。你什么也没做，所以我做出了决定。  
你伸手抓起电话，打给万事达。我怀念过去电话还插在墙上的日子。那时候我能用我锋利得惊人的牙齿咬断电话线，然后瞧，不能再说话了。或者更好的，在电话还没有出现的时代，人们很容易能在快递员来取信之前把信改写，扔掉，或者在绝对必要的情况下，在信件送到之前制造一起邮递员的致命事故。  
但是这些无线设备，我对它们无能为力。我知道我听起来就像个老妇人，抱怨着手机，但是这是因为我就是个老妇人。  
Devin，你的万事达卡账户代表，接起了你的电话听到了你解释，你认为那是电脑的故障，你从没支付过那么多钱。他说他必须和他的主管核实。然后你听到你的房间里传来一阵撞击声。Devin也听到了那阵撞击声。  
然后Devin听到了你压抑的一声尖叫，那声尖叫就像一声咕咕的呻吟。  
Devin想问，“你现在方便吗？”但你已经把手机扔到沙发上，跑进卧室，发现床上有只灰色的狐狸。它把你的床头柜上的灯碰到了地上（发出了你听到的那声撞击声）。  
这只狐狸只有一只眼睛。它的左眼看起来肿着，但是并没有完全闭上。它周围的毛已经被干涸的血迹染成了棕色，里面露出了粉色的鲜肉，流着暗黄色的液体。狐狸在咯咯的笑着，就像一个婴儿在嘲笑着一种存在于语言之外的思想。你从未料到一只动物能发出这样的声音，而且你看起来很害怕。你应该害怕的。在野外，狐狸并不会狗攻击人类，但这个小东西并不在野外。它走投无路，惊慌失措，而且受了伤。  
你瞠目结舌，向后退去。狐狸弓起背，咆哮起来。在客厅的沙发上，你的手机还没有挂断，Devin在里面问，“先生，一切都还好吗？”但是当电脑屏幕上的光标开始自己打字时，Devin自己也开始分心了。它写下了Devin最终死亡的日期和原因（2031年5月12日，支撑二层消防梯的闩在Devin经过的时候正好失灵了，砸碎了他的头骨，扭断了他的脖子）。然后他的网页浏览器向他展示了一些头骨被压碎的尸体照片，这些尸体大多是由于车祸和故意的人身攻击而死的，但也有些是由于窗式空调之类的坠落物造成的。Devin昏倒了，从椅子上倒下来的时候摔掉了两颗牙。牙齿摔掉很不幸，但是没有头骨粉碎那么不幸。  
与此同时，你被一只小狐狸吓坏了。如果是我的话，我会这么做。首先我会关上卧室的门。然后我会打开前门。然后，我会把在冰箱里放了四天的吃剩的牛肉玉米饼从冰箱里拿出来，放在从卧室到前门的路上。这不是间大公寓，Craig。那只动物饿坏了，可能会饿的跑出来。  
但是你没有这么做。你对着它尖叫。为什么你要对着一只野生的动物喊“出去！”？我不用想你解释人类语言的局限性，对吧？那是一只狐狸，它迷失了方向，很害怕。你能想象如果一个比你大十倍的怪物站在你面前，对你大喊大叫，你会有什么感觉吗？你会被吓坏的，Craig。  
我不知道你会不会把这种恐惧变成猛扑，变成咆哮，去咬那只动物的小腿，但这只狐狸对你这么做了。  
我与你各有处理问题的方式。无论如何，狐狸已经离开了你的家。你的尖叫声已经让一个邻居给警长的秘密警察去了电话，动物管理部门不得不电击了狐狸并把它关进了笼子里。（别担心。我溜进了他们的卡车，晚些时候把它放出来。）你被送到医院，缝了六十针，打了很疼的狂犬病疫苗。  
当你在医院里的时候，我给万事达回了电话，要找Devin。我不得不通过一个复杂的电话分支选项系统，但最后还是找到了他。我告诉他，他听到的动静只不过是我们共同经历的梦，但现在一切都没事了。Devin在哭着。他说他害怕他就要死了。我尽我所能温柔而诚恳的说：“这比另一种可能的死法要好。”  
Devin同意再给你发一封信，再次确认你的账户余额为零。  
我希望等你出院的时候，Craig，你能鼓起信心，继续前进。医生说你小腿的感染很严重。更糟的是，当你看到你的腓骨被狐狸撕掉就晕倒了。如果你能活得即使的关注，早期的抗生素治疗会非常有帮助。  
你善解人意又温柔善良，Craig。这有时候让我的任务很难办。  
说到新用卡，今天你从美国运通收到了一张低利率，低消费限额的卡（只有1000美元）。这张卡没有任何航空公司或酒店消费积分。但它能帮你重建你的信用彭分，而且我知道你对旅行不感兴趣。你一直想建立家庭，我相信，现在你已经有一个快要相处两年的女朋友了。  
两年了！Amaranta是个可爱的女人。很有幽默感。难以置信的聪明。感动人心的微笑，优雅的气质。浓密的黑发，像天鹅绒的窗帘一样。她在银行有一份稳定的工作，直接在副总裁Steve Carlberg的手下工作，他也许是城里最好的（也许也是最慈善）人了。他真的对他的手下很好，薪水丰厚，福利优渥，还有正向的工作环境。  
Amaranta是个好人，Craig。那个小事故真是你的好运啊。她毫无理由的踩下刹车，你试图转向却撞上了她的保险杠。从技术上讲，这是你的错，因为你追尾了她，但是她在没有人的情况下踩了刹车。他说，她以为有一个老妇人跳到了他的车前，但没有其他人看到那有什么妇人。此外她也不记得那妇人的脸是什么样的了，所以也许只是她的眼花了。  
究竟是谁的责任并不重要。你们两个都是疯狂的人。你有着温柔的灵魂，Craig。我知道你会原谅的。她更情绪化一些，对自己过于挑剔。我确信这是因为她有个专横的父亲，他对一切事都缺乏热情，轻视了她的所有成就，从女童子军奖章，到预知梦，再到垒球冠军。  
所以一场车祸，虽然只是低速情况下的小事故，对她而言也是个难关。如果她跟一个更自私或者好斗的司机出了事故，那个人可能会歪曲保险报告，为自己牟利，或者提出异议，或者更糟糕的，起诉她。她会被这件事侵蚀，就像感染侵蚀你的小腿一样。  
但是是你撞上了她的车。你的同理心是会传染的。你让他放松，她激发出了你好的一面。她务实又果断。她帮你打了电话，填了表。她给了你修车电话。我希望她的那种自信的果敢能影响到你。  
不过，这场意外最好的地方，就是它发生在晚餐时间，就在那家最近开张的意大利餐馆门前：Maledizione。你们两个都决定走进餐厅，一边喝着卡布奇诺，一边讨论保险文件，但后来就变成了意大利面晚餐，提拉米苏和红酒。你想向她要她的电话号码，但是你已经有了，而且我相当肯定如果你要不是因为有保险理赔的借口的话一定会退缩的。但是之后，出乎你意料之外，她在几天之后的晚上打给你了。当然，她不是有意打给你的。不知怎么她的手机就是打给了你的号码。  
“我一定是打错了。”她说。  
“哈哈，”你说。好吧，不是说，只是紧张的干笑了一下。  
“那天晚上的晚餐不错。”她说。  
“我也这么觉得。”你说。  
一个暂停。说点什么吧，我从书架顶端嘶嘶的对你说，然后就爬到了盆栽后面。  
“也许我们可以再去一次。”你说。  
“听起来不错。”她说。  
然后是一个更长的停顿。我那天晚上都快疯了，Craig。如果你回头看，你就能看到一只奇怪的长长的手，正在漫不经心的将你的盆栽撕成碎片。  
然后她说，“好吧，很快再见。”然后你们两个就都挂了电话。  
在客厅里来回踱步三十分钟之后，你又给她打了过去。你是自己这么做的。我已经拔掉了你的光缆和网线，这样你就无法用逃避现实的娱乐方式麻痹你自己。我当然扮演了我的角色，但是是你自己做出了决定。已经过去快两年了，你还是钟情于她。  
虽然如此，她最近不太高兴。我知道在重症监护室的喧嚣中你听不到我的声音：其他病人带着伤口和病痛，故障的零食自动贩卖机发出杂音，走廊那头的医生发出了走调的咯咯笑声，还有荧光灯正发出狂暴的嗡嗡声。  
我以为你对它失去了兴趣，但其实是因为你经济状况的恶化，对吧？你害怕你被刷暴了的信用卡支付不了约会的费用，她看到你的而失败就不再爱你了。所以你离开了她。  
我会处理好你的信用卡的，Craig。你不用担心我是怎么做的。我不会让你失败的。我永远不会让你失败的。我刚刚给Amaranta发了短信，感谢他今天来医院看你。我会在你的公寓周围留下一些Maledizione的优惠券，这样你就会想起很快就要到你们的周年纪念日了。回到你第一次见到她的地方该有多浪漫。这么好的餐厅，传统的意大利红酱，昏暗的灯光，良好的服务，服务员们在厨房里互相嘀咕着不愉快的秘密。  
照顾好你自己，Craig，这样你才能照顾好其他人。你永远也见不到像她这么好的女人了。她能成为无人能比的母亲。我敢肯定。不是在这个小镇。你们两个在一起一定会幸福的，我敢肯定。


	4. 第四章：执行，1916-1813

1.  
成功不是一种概念，而是一种行动。  
这是我犯罪生涯中的第一课。这也是我的最后一课，但对我而说有点太快了。  
此时的我，是个十八岁的女人，独自一人在汉堡的街上。我闭着眼睛，因为我要找的东西只用听觉就能找到。  
汉堡听起来是这样的：商贩大声兜售着华丽的威尼斯玻璃器皿，细碎闪烁的钟声从Franchia群山上传来，来自西班牙南部的橙子发出砰砰声，用稻草在拖车里包装好了以防变质。马湿润的喷鼻声夹杂在哒哒的马蹄声中。德语和法语混杂着形成了漩涡，还夹杂着一些荷兰语，被以Luftnarp那种奇怪的喉音口音大声喊叫出来。大海发出低沉的咆哮声，而这正是我所听到的一切的原因。  
我让自己的思绪从这一切之上飘过，选出了一个我所需要的声音。就是这个。几个词，是一种在这个地区很少见的方言，地中海东部某些水手间使用的一种安于。除了我的目标之外没人会这么说话，我从没在地中海正经上过学，但是这看起来没有什么难的。我睁开了眼睛，看着那些衣衫褴褛的人，他们正在咕哝着，匆匆向他们的船走去。  
我小心翼翼地在人群中走着，跟着那些人，稍稍的将我的头偏向他们的方向。作为对我的回应，城中最漂亮的男人，也许是整个拿破仑帝国光辉时代最漂亮的男人，也上了路。我说的“漂亮”是一个客观的衡量标准。他的美貌让沿路的所有人都停了下来，他的微笑所引发的症状会引起任何医生的担忧。他的名字是Andre du Lieve。  
Andre露出了友好而轻松的微笑，就好像他在城中到处寻找着一群脏兮兮的水手，现在终于找到了，不敢相信他的好运。Andre举起双手向他们打招呼，让他们疑心的皱起了眉头。  
“我的朋友们，伙伴们！”他说。天呐，他用那种友好的语调说话，展现出调情的一面，真让人难以抗拒，“我听说你们是在北海最好的水手了。”  
而对方很不礼貌，对于这个恭维的微笑并不买账，他们只是嘟嘟囔囔的，大步走回他们的船，其中一个把手搭上另一个的肩，差点把他破破烂烂的衣服扒下来。一般来说，像他这样美丽迷人，令人难忘的微笑，会对一个小偷的职业生涯造成妨碍，但是Andre知道如何利用这一点。  
一只大手落在我自己的肩上，我头也不回就伸手拍了回去。在港口的嘈杂声中，我没有听到Lora靠近的声音。尽管Lora身材魁梧，比我至少高两英尺，肌肉发达，但她行动之间兼具力量与美感。通过多年的训练和生活的经历，她对她身体的缺陷和长处都了如指掌，明白如何操纵它穿越这个世界。  
“Andre真是太装腔作势了。”她抱怨着。  
“哦，让他自娱自乐吧。”  
这个迷人的男子已经到了正在忙着卸货的船上。根据拿破仑的新法，船只只能在上午免费停泊，在那之后船上的一块长条结构的木头就要被征收交税了。不管是业主还是船长都说不清船上的哪块木头应该被拆掉，可能是船长衣柜里一块无关紧要的木头，也可能是船上最至关重要的那块龙骨，拆掉之后船只就只能沉在这片港口的浅水水域了。日日皆然，船只要么离开港口，要么就再也无法离开，被法兰西帝国没收。所以水手们将箱子和包裹拖到码头上，手忙脚乱。Andre悄悄地走上了忙碌的甲板。他含糊的挥挥手让周围的人都聚集过来，然后开始讲一个很长的故事，这个故事没头没尾，只有无穷无尽的情节，给我和Lora争取了充裕的时间来完成我们的工作。  
我们绕过成堆的板条箱，寻找着一箱匕首。这箱货物将被送到Svitz边境的一场被称作绿白革命的农民运动中。我们的任务是将这箱货物交给公爵本人，而他们以一种不那么正义但是更为有利可图的方式使用这些武器。我们的行动并不出于对于任何党派的狂热，只是为了丰厚的报酬。动机并不需要有多么复杂。在我们的工作中，简单的动机一般来说更好。  
Lora不用举起手，就能把箱子放到了最高那堆的顶上，再把其他的搬出来。我若无其事的靠在一个板条箱上，或者说尽可能表现得若无其事。有一个水手，不知为何，对Andre的魅力表现得无动于衷，他从那群人中闲逛出来，目瞪口呆的看着一个年轻女子和一个巨人正要带着货物潜逃。  
“小偷！”他大声喊了起来。我不知道为什么这些船员这么在意，除了他们自己的衣服以及答应支付给他们的薪水之外，船上和码头上的什么都不属于他们。而且，从他们平时在打牌时候的运气来看，有些时候连这些也不归他们。这却成了惟一能让他们骄傲的原因，让他们极力保护他们所卸下的货物的，丢下Andre绊住他们的故事，用拳头和其他什么武器招呼我们。不幸的是，他们遇到了Lora，她一停下手头的活，就把第一个人狠狠的掼在地上，造成了悲剧性的骨折。我估计他在接下来的几周中什么都做不了了。  
更多人蜂拥而至，Lora转过身火力全开与他们交战，而我蜷缩在他的身后。这个姿势大概安全一些，虽然每次她被推搡后我都被挤在她的身后有些难受。从我的角度，我看不见战斗进行得如何了，但人只要听到这么多骨头折断的声音，就能略知一二了。  
一种习惯于立即被服从的声音响起，制止了打斗声。“给夫人让路！”  
我朝Lora周围看了看，看到了那个说话的警卫。一个仆人，但穿着考究，显然收入颇丰。在他身后，站着一个女人，她所穿的衣服，穿上所需的时间几乎就和我挣够能买的钱所需的时间一样长。  
她以礼貌的而平静的目光看了一眼倒在地上的伤员们。一些皇室成员喜怒无常，但也有一些例外，他们善于隐藏自己的感受。这些人才是真正需要提防的。  
那些还能站起来的水手们，在那女人和她的随从下船，往港口来的时候，就一哄而散了。我们谁也不知道她来自哪个皇室家族，甚至不知道他们是否真的拥有王位。权力的细节并不重要，重要的是对权力的印象。我的同伙们，当然，都受过良好的训练，懂得不受细枝末节的影响，于是Andre抓住机会向船上的厨子挤眼告别，然后优雅的从甲板上跳入了港口的脏水中。Lora匆匆把我们要的那箱匕首背在她宽阔的肩膀上，我俩匆匆离开。  
其中一个水手气得朝我俩瞪眼，但没法越过那个女人来追我们。他朝我们吐唾沫，唾沫就落在离那贵妇人几英尺的地方。噗的一声轻轻的落在滚烫的木头上。那女人停了下来，将头微微转向那个冒犯他的男人。她身后的随从变得紧张起来。过了几秒钟，足够她提出她所能想到的严刑拷打，她又恢复了她那种庄重的步伐。她的保镖们一直盯着那群水手们，让他们不敢去追我和Lora。  
等和那个贵妇人拉开了安全距离的时候，我们已经走了很长时间，水手们开始抱怨他每年的工作，然后又开始抱怨他们的酒，他们在水面上的那个啤酒馆。他们中有我们这些盗贼中的最后一个成员，她走到哪都不会引起别人的注意。

2.  
重聚在我们在汉堡作为据点的阁楼中，我们打开了沉重的木柜，把里面的匕首翻了个遍。这些刀柄上没有太多装饰，只是每个上面都刻着一个菠萝的纹章，那是种滑稽的异国水果。在我们干活的时候，我们得躲避着蝙蝠，能听到鸟儿啁啾。在我们下面，我们能听到人们的一言一行，每个土豆落进每锅开水的声音。那对感知信息而言已经过载了。  
当我们结束的时候，有人开始猛敲活板门，Andre开始以一种半开玩笑的动作猛抓自己的胸口。Lora在背后藏了一把菠萝纹章的匕首，猛地推开活板门。一个工人打扮的苗条男子从活板门那爬了上来。他浑身是血。  
“Rebekah！”我惊喜的喊。我已经有几个小时，甚至几天以为她再也回不来了。Lora轻轻扶她进来，Rebekah摘掉了一层又一层的假发，一件又一件的衣服，显出了她矮小的犹太女子的原形。她拥有一种超乎寻常的能力，能假扮成她之外的任何人。  
“我的天，”Andre仍旧抚着他的胸口，“Rivkah，你出了什么事？”在一次无聊的海上航行中，她曾经教过我们她的希伯来语名字，他觉得这个名字很有趣。它带着他对于她与对我们所有人都不同的某种温柔。  
我要检查她的伤口，但她挥挥手让我走开。  
“不是我的，”她说，“不是我的血。”她颤抖的小声说着，告诉我们的事情经过。  
Rebekah是个伪装大师，是我的计划关键。她在上一次航行中混入了船员中，假扮成一个名叫Henrik的码头老鼠，为了让人带她到汉堡，愿意干辛苦的工作。那张战斗之后，我们成功的偷到了目标，她和她的水手伙伴们到了啤酒馆中抱怨着。他们在那里喝醉了，抱怨着小偷的事，而她继续温柔的引导着他们说到他们所收到的那箱我们偷走的匕首上面。我们的雇主，一如往常，是领主本人，他们怀疑那些匕首是被同情绿白革命的人从军械库中偷出来的。公爵本人那群人不喜欢他们的东西被人偷走，我们给他们的任何关于那箱子移动的信息都能帮他们找到最终的责任人。  
随着这些人逐渐醺醉，再加上又一次成功航行所带来的宽慰，Rebekah觉得他们离说出她想知道的东西已经越来越近了，但是当她想要最后再引导他们一下的时候，她感到一波肾上腺素激增。多年来，她渗透到社会的最底层和最高层，天衣无缝的融入了社会的每一个阶层，这给了她一双完美的耳朵，让她能敏锐的立即感觉到剧情走向。而就在他们在这里闲聊的时候，她感觉情境骤变，忽然恶化。酒吧的门突然被踢开，士兵鱼贯而入，人越来越多，一丝不苟的占据了每个可能的出口。Rebekah一看到这光景，迅速的躲到了桌下。  
“Henrik？”一个水手伙伴叫出来，慌乱中发现他的朋友不见了。Rebekah蜷缩着向着吧台爬过去，这时候军人的指挥官向惊慌的人群表明了自己的身份。  
“让他们知道，”指挥官低声说。交头接耳声立即停止了，所有人都在危险的沉默中坐立不安。“让他们知道，”士兵们重复道，“来自Luftnarp皇室的Nora殿下在从她的付费交通工作下到你们肮脏的城市时，受到了无礼的对待。对皇室无礼的惩罚是死刑。”  
在那天早些时候，Nora殿下的随从中没有士兵，那些一直喊叫着的仆从，适合驱散民众，但现在出现的这些人是危险的熟练杀手。Rebekah在酒吧的角落里挣扎着，开始在她的包里寻找任何可以救她一命的伪装。酒吧老板朝她瞥了一眼，他是房间里唯一能看见她的人，而她以恳求的眼神回头看了看。他对她的存在只字未提，她默默的感谢着他的好意。  
她的包里装着各种令人眼花缭乱的服饰。把所有的化妆用具带来带去实在是太碍事了，而以她的技术也用不上它们了。相反的，她只带着一些零碎的衣服，小道具，假发和假胡子，这些能组成一个新的人，一个通过她的表演活过来的人。考虑到没有镜子，再加上她奇怪的姿势，她尽快干脆利落的把自己打扮成了另一个酒吧老板。  
“算你们运气好，”一个士兵继续说，“Nora殿下生性仁慈。所以她决定赦免。”  
整个房间中的人，不约而同地，重新开始呼吸。Rebekah没有停止手上的活，从她的角落里爬出来，从吧台后面跳出来，试图用她的姿势来说服别人她一直在那里，尽管有些士兵看到她出现了。她对真相的把握能力比他们自己摇摆不定的记忆更令人信服，他们的目光从她的身边掠过了。  
“作为赦免的结果，我们只会斩首这个房间里三分之一的人。将士们，抓住他们。”  
人们大叫起来，还有人拼命想反抗，但士兵们都装备精良，毫不留情，甚至在人们还没被抓获的时候，已经有几个人倒在上死了。其中一个士兵盯着两个酒吧老板，但指挥官挥挥手让他走开了。  
“不是他们，”他说，“水手。”  
这样Rebekah就得救了，但她还得站在那看着。士兵们正如他们所说，非常有效率。  
讲完她的这段经历，她又倒在阁楼的地板上，闭上眼睛，眼前还浮现着之前的光景。  
“谢天谢地你平安无事。”Lora说。  
“是啊，我会心碎的。”Andre说。  
我什么也没说，只是握着她的手，随着她心脏的每一次跳动，感到如释重负。最后我开口了。  
“这个Luftnarp的Nora殿下，”我说，“究竟是谁？”

3  
经过了北海严峻的海面，回到地中海真是让人如释重负。  
这条路很危险，因为拿破仑的军队正在和绿白起义的乌合之众交战中。战争由Luftnarp的一小群农民和手艺人发起，他们对于当地领主公然地巧取豪夺感到义愤填膺，成立了一个委员会，向国王Torrid 四世提出正式申诉。国王的顾问，Fullbright领主，是个仁慈的人，他建议迅速主持正义，以示社会秩序的优越性。然而那个地区当地的领主跟Torrid是总角之交，于是国王只是礼貌地微笑着，不疼不痒的说了几句，就将这申诉束之高阁了。  
对于国王不幸的是，乡民们在田间地头都了解到了他的昏庸，于是他们行动起来，杀死了领主。领主对于自己的安全高枕无忧，根本不愿动用一点不义之财以求自保。直到乡民们破门而入，当地领主仍旧正襟危坐，面带微笑，他的自信一直延续到了他生命中的最后一分钟，他的身体部件也就此支离破碎了。乡民们的血性随着他们的正义感高涨起来，一小群乡民开始行军前往邻近地区查看当地民众与他们的贵族是否有所过节，而事实也确实如此。很快，有关这支军队的名声和事迹就如同野花一样迅速，如同野火一样火热的传播开来。人们逐渐通过他们的颜色认识了他们：绿色代表了植物蓬勃生长，而白色代表了火焰纯正的热量。  
来自东方的绿白与来自西方拿破仑不断扩张的帝国相遇，很快整个大陆都骚动了起来。像我这样的旅人一定要确保不能穿任何带绿色和白色的衣服，一面他们找到杀我的理由。战争对生意只有好处，而我们这些公爵本身的爪牙从工人正义的起义中溜进溜出，在有利可图的地方捞上一笔。  
很快我感到了西班牙的港口。那年巴塞罗那的夏天实在是酷热，所以所有门窗都开着，而这意味着连续不断的由各种声音随着微风传到蜿蜒的后巷中。一个老妇人走到Edmond的房前，将磨损的稻草扫把缓缓地传过去。  
“日安，Senora Bover。”我说，“你应该歇到晚上的。现在太热了。”  
她对我的关心只是耸耸肩。“晚上也会很热的。我们的姑娘，从遭到席卷的国王与帝国那回来，感觉如何啊？”  
“累死了。”我说，是实话。  
“我们总是很累的，”她说，“但我们总得干活。”  
我亲切地笑着从她身边走过，上了三楼，走到了那个救我一命的男人们前。Edmond在我敲第一下门时就回应了我。他明显是听到了我从窗前走过的声音，但是却在他的桌前做出惊喜的样子。  
“哦，不要为我起身老爷子，”我嘲弄道，“我可不想把你害死。”  
他把一只手放在胸口，表达我对他造成了很深的伤害。然后他比一种比他本人年轻得多的精气神站起来，一把将我搂入怀中。  
“我在你出去干活的时候很担心，”他啃老在我肩膀上说，“如果连你也失去了，我真的不知道该怎么办了。”  
“也许你不该再给我安排这种活了。”我说着。我们分开，坐在桌子两侧，就像往常一样，那上面凌乱的堆满了文件和糟糕的燃烧着的蜡烛。  
“啊，如果你不从我这找犯罪的活儿的话，你就得去街上找了。而且我这儿的犯罪的活儿要有意思多了。”  
在迷宫骑士团杀了我的父亲，烧毁了他的庄园之后，我和Edmond逃走投奔了他所联系上的一个公爵本人代理人，那是个在阿姆斯特丹一条狭窄运河上有一所办公室的一个熟人。我印象最深的时哪里的声音。蜡烛在气流中发出刺耳的噼啪声。外面冰冷又浑浊的水花柔和的飞溅着，与我在之前的人生中所见过的清澈而温暖的水流截然不同。那个高个每次喘气的时候鼻孔里都发出沉重的嘶嘶声，而那个矮子听完了Edmond的解释，然后转向我的时候，发出了低沉的呼噜声。“那在这的是谁啊？”他说。我颤抖了一下，但是还是直视着他的眼睛。目光相接，我的眼神有些恐惧但仍旧镇定，开启了我与这个组织的关系。那之后的一切就都只是走流程了。  
我与盗贼和杀人犯在一起的时间越长，我就越感到自在。这就是我的容身之处。我很擅长这件事，在其中如鱼得水。我很少想到Albert，还有我们在僻静小海湾里游泳的那些阳光明媚的日子。我甚至很少想到我的父亲，因为对他的伤痛仍旧记忆犹新，想到他就像戳到了一个仍在流血的伤口。我训练我自己从痛苦中分离出来，一边自己在谋生这件事上变得更有效率。  
但是回到西班牙的阳光灿烂的日子。  
“汉堡的事情。”我说。  
“我听说了。”Edmond回答道。“让人害怕。”  
“你对Nora女士知道些什么吗？”  
“一个残忍的贵族，”他叹了口气，“我在她宫里的线人说，即使以贵族的标准来衡量，她也是名声狼藉。”Edmond为人镇定，头脑机灵，很快就在公爵本人的密探组织中找到了自己的位置。  
为了从皇室的麻烦中取渔翁之利，一个人需要明白怎么在他们公爵本人的工作中与皇室，身份煊赫的贵族，也许还有他们的一些仆人打交道。很多这些事情就通过一些渠道报告给了Edmond和他的下属。  
“就算是密探头目知道的事情也是有限的。”他说，“如果我知道她在那艘船上，我绝对不会让你的人靠近她的。”  
“我不需要保护。”我胸有成竹地说，“现在我对她感兴趣了。”  
“我们不需要对任何东西感兴趣，”他说，“我们是罪犯。我们偷盗。我们走私。我们攫取黄金。这就是目标。”  
“这是你的目标，”我说，“我的目标不一样。”  
他两手一摊，“迷宫骑士团。你还没学会远离他们吗？”  
“是他们没学会远离我。”我闭上眼睛，看到了每次都能看到的那可怕的一天。记忆存在于眼睑之后。  
“我知道。你有你的计划。”他呻吟道，“让迷宫骑士团眼前一亮，邀请你入伙，然后从内部摧毁他们，作为你伟大的报复。但是你有没有想过你父亲对你的期望是什么？上帝不许我向你提起我对你的那种卑微而毫无意义的关心吗？希望你有长寿而精彩的一生？难道你度过漫长而幸福的一生还不足以作为一种报复吗？”  
我看着这个男人的眼睛，自从我父亲死后，他就像我的父亲一样。“可以。”我说。但是我想，我讨厌也讨厌自己这么想：我的父亲怎么想有什么关系呢？

4.  
在巴塞罗那，我骑着马要去巴黎，拿破仑帝国的中心。通过帝国整体的效率和残酷从他征服的土地压榨财富，他成功的在动荡的革命中保住了城市，现在它们已经安全的回到了令人窒息的秩序之中，大都市保持着繁荣和残酷的社会阶级。宏伟的拱门已经建立起来，香榭丽舍大街的老妇人头上戴着皇冠，但建设工程才刚刚开始。与此同时，一座木头和帆布搭成的拱门也被放到了那里，这是对宏伟的一种短暂而脆弱的近似，对拿破仑的统治最好的纪念。  
我从城门口直接走到了绍塞-昂坦路上一座高耸的建筑前，那是Andre du Lievre家。  
Andre将我迎进门，微笑着向我致意，就像崇拜的人群献上鲜花一样。他出身于商人家庭，他家在拿破仑崛起的早期发迹，并确立了自己日后作为革命后贵族中一员的地位。与几十年之前相比，这个身份现在不那么危险。  
这家人对于拥有像Andre这么漂亮的宝宝一定非常开心，他随后长成了像Andre这么漂亮的孩子，之后又长成了像Andre这么漂亮的男子。在他早年，他们将他引入了与客户谈判和合作的工作中，而他的工作做的就像他本人在镜中的样子一样漂亮，让别人将他的美丽反射回他本身，也让别人变得更迷人了。当他到了谈婚论嫁的年纪，人们的共识是，他当然只要从几个正确的家族中挑选就可以了。无论怎么说，哪个女人会不愿意和他这样风度翩翩又家境殷实的男人在一起呢？但Andre对女人不感兴趣，这一度引起了窃窃私语，直到他明确了他对男人也不感兴趣。Andre对与人交往，结交朋友充满了兴趣，而对与任何人发展恋爱关系兴趣缺缺。这不是他人生中的什么缺憾，他对于那些轻松，微笑的时刻也不感到遗憾。他的生活并不因为他曾经是谁而变得更好活更坏，他的人生就是他所能成为那唯一一个版本的自己。  
不幸的是，他的家族并不能理解他为什么对婚姻毫无兴趣，对他们而言，婚姻是一种必不可少的社会活动，而于他们的儿子对恋爱关系是否有兴趣毫无关系。他们不断给他施加压力，直到他最终认为自己去做生意会容易一些。为了寻求资金，并且要快点到手，他将自己和公爵本人捆绑在了一起。当时我还是个半大孩子，没有引起他们的注意，就被派了过来。这也许是个测试。当然，他试图吸引我，但是我的野心太大，无法被吸引。对他而言幸运的是，我看到了他的用处，而没有拿出我从破产者身上榨取最后一个铜板的方法，一个个切掉他的手指。我给了他一份工作，而他热切地接受了。在我们的伙伴关系，也许是在胁迫下，开始的时候，Andre以绝对的热情和快乐走上了犯罪的道路。他觉得这很刺激，而我认为即使我拿出他花不完的金子，或者雇了这光明之城中所有的下流货色来威胁他，也无法说服他退出。  
“欢迎！欢迎！”他随着我进屋大声说道。  
他的家人们以为他已经成功地开创了自己的商场事业，不情愿的接受了他的回归，而他们在巴黎的大屋是一个方便又安全的见面地点。“我们都一直等着你呢。”他用他的胳膊搂住我的肩膀，带我穿过门厅。  
我们谁也没注意到街对面那个穿着破旧军装的男子，他看着我进屋，朝地上吐了口吐沫，然后流过街角，去禀告他的上司我已经到了。  
Andre让我穿过宽敞的门廊，来到了楼上较为简朴的卧室，那是一个曾经处于底层的家庭所需要的舒适，在私底下，他们会更喜欢简单的生活。虽然如此，没一件家具，每一个架子上的每一个物件，都是精心制作，精挑细选的。他们以家庭的真诚和不安全感来珍惜他们所拥有的一起切，假装在这他们并不真心认为他们所应得的生活中占有一席之地。  
我们团伙中的另两个成员已经等在他童年的卧房中了。Lora躺在床脚的长沙发上，她的双腿像像两棵倒下的大树，她粗壮的双臂搭在头顶上。她一副无忧无虑，轻松自在的样子。而另一边，Rebekah站在光线最暗的角落。当她不得不做为她自己的时候，她总觉得不自在。她更愿意成为另一个人。  
Andre的父亲是个面冷心善的男人，名叫Gilbert。他挥手遣走了仆人们，端给我们一盘从普罗旺斯运来的昂贵水果。Gilbert一直对于Andre青睐有加，虽然他并不赞成Andre对求爱毫无兴趣的态度，但是他还是希望Andre能快乐，而我们这群朋友能为他的儿子带来快乐。Gilbert默默的朝我们点了点头，转身，停下来将架子上一个稍微有些歪斜的小雕像摆正，确保所有这些完美的物件都摆放得一丝不苟，然后从房间出去了。  
“情况比上次我们来的时候明显好多了。”Lora大声说。  
“或好，或差，”Andre说，“他们都是家人。”他微笑着，招呼我们享用食物。“哦Rebekah，从角落那出来吧，”他深情地说，“你可以在吃东西前戴上假胡子，如果这对你有用的话。”  
她默默无言地加入了我们。她一直不喜欢以不带伪装的声音和动作开口说话。当他不得不这么做的时候，她会使用一种略带犹太口音的轻柔声音，让人联想到雪后的森林。  
我们聊着天吃着，享受着我们忙碌生活中的片刻闲暇时光，直到士兵从楼下前门破门而入。  
喊叫和尖叫声。很多靴子踏过的声音。我向窗外望去，看到一小群士兵集结在街道上，我认出了他们军装外套胸口的徽章，两朵玫瑰中间是一只咆哮的狗。就在几周前我还在汉堡的人身上看到过相同的徽章。  
“是Nora殿下的人。”我说。  
“为什么她要满世界找我们呢？”Andre问，这更像是在不合时宜的时间问出了合理的问题。他正准备挺身而出，挡下所有那个殿下派来的人，以保他的家人周全，但我的任务是在毫无希望的时候及时意识到这一点。  
我们必须从这个房间活着出去。以此为前提我们才能去操心保护别的什么人。  
“Rebekah，我们外面见。Lora，Andre，去窗口。”Rebekah点点头。一如往常的，她将自己易容成随便什么方便她在这种情况下溜出去的样子。她一边从房间里往外跑，一边翻遍了她的伪装包。于此同时我们破窗而出，沿着墙上的石制装饰条一直跑到了邻居家的屋顶上。风很猛，我鞋底打滑。为什么我要穿这么不实用的一双鞋？我几乎能在我的脑海中听见Edmond的声音：一个优秀的盗贼总是随时准备好从窗户或者烟囱逃走。好吧，我没有准备好，但无论如何我都已经走到这一步了。  
然后我的脚下打滑了。  
我大头朝下从巴黎街头的四层楼高处栽了下去，在Lora一手抓住我的脚踝一手抓住窗框的时候像钟摆一样摇晃起来。  
“我抓住你了。”她说。  
“啊！”我回应道。  
我听到穿着靴子的人的脚步声跑上了我们的屋顶，然后一间接一间卧室的门被打开了。他们很快就会找到我们。我和Lora对了下延伸，她挂着汗水的脸出现在我上下颠倒的视野中。通向Andre卧室的那扇门被撞开了。  
“你已经无路可逃了！”我听到一个人喊道。  
但他还没有过Lora这一关。“哦，我去。”她说。  
她一只手拉过Andre，将我拉入她的怀中，我的鼻子靠近了她的膝盖，然后翻身从装饰条上翻了下去。“Lora，不！”我喊了出来，但随即我们就陷入了重力的控制。一瞬间可怕的悬空之后，我们撞上了邻居的屋顶，Lora用她巨大的身体为我们做了缓冲。虽然落地的瞬间很疼，但是我还是无法想象她的感受。她对她自己的身体了如指掌，也知道自己的极限，她爬了起来，一瘸一拐的跟在我俩的后面，穿过房顶，知道我们重新找回对自己身体的控制，到城市另一端的咖啡馆去找Rebekah。  
从巴黎出来，我们四个向南前往尼斯山上的一个叫伊泽的村庄。Andre的家族在这个小村庄以化名拥有一所小房子。这是这个家族的一个秘密，一个表明了他们卑微出身的地方，只希望那位殿下的士兵无法找到。我们从公爵本人那里收到的报告残缺不全，但是大体情况还是清楚的。Andre的家人们还都活着，但是被打得很惨。房子被毁了，他们脆弱的声誉被毁了。他们一生小心翼翼地构筑起社会地位，却被儿子和他的朋友们就这么破坏了。在向南赶路中的两周中，我们谁也没有多说什么。  
虽然我们已经能俯视阳光灿烂的地中海，伊泽还是很冷。当我们像往常一样安静下来时，能听到下方海浪拍打海岸发出的微弱声响，一个接一个的。Lora买下了市场上一半的食物，让我们饱餐一顿，忘记我们的行为给一个无辜家族所带来的耻辱，但那些食物大多都浪费掉了。Andre一口也没有吃。他坐在悬崖边，远眺着水面。我意识到那是我第一次看到他没有露出那种轻松又迷人的微笑。Rebekah坐在他的身边，没有和他说话，也没有接触他，只是陪伴左右提供安慰。而我自己，正在忙于思索我自己的计划，而无暇顾及食物。  
我唯一的目的就是为我自己的人生，向迷宫骑士团复仇。为了达到这一目的，我需要接近骑士团。为了达到这一目的，我需要博取迷宫骑士团观察者的注意力。根据犯罪地下世界的传言，观察者无处不在，一直留意着可能的新人。为了吸引他们的注意，我需要进行一次真正大规模的犯罪，而这意味着我需要为这场犯罪准备一个备受瞩目的受害人。  
现在Luftnarp的Nora殿下来了，对于残暴行径和滥用权力的一个行走的纪念碑。她已经伤害了很多人，但我相信她还没有尝过痛苦的滋味。我迫不及待地想让她领教这一点。  
所以在这没吃完的大餐面前，在从下方海滩吹来的冰冷海风之中，我决定摧毁Luftnarp的Nora殿下。我摧毁她的方式必须引人注目，令迷宫骑士团不得不注意到我的存在。  
下定决心之后，我拿起一块面包，放到一个Lora递给我的盘子里，开始大快朵颐。

5  
首先我们看看Nora殿下的财产。  
Luftnarp，一个阿尔卑斯高地上的小国，终年寒冷，即使是在夏季的晚上仍旧让人直打寒颤。但照亮通往城堡道路的火把亮如白昼，每辆马车上都挂满了灯笼，以期这些火焰能稍稍驱散寒冷。当然，还有这里许多的人。这是当季的一个社交活动，富贾显贵（富贾或者显贵，与普遍的观念不同，这其中一项并不意味着另外一项）从战火纷飞的大陆各处赶来，参加Luftnarp的Nora殿下一年一度的宴会。其中就由我们那辆简陋的马车。  
一张帆布盖住了马车上堆积的货物，而我盘着腿坐在那堆东西上面。躲不进来的Lora驾着马车。  
Rebekah已经在几周前，侍卫长招人的时候，就混进城堡成为侍卫了。  
“保证我的安全，殿下说，”侍卫长自言自语道，“然后邀请每个脑袋空空的有钱人进入你敞开的大门，喝个酩酊大醉。是的，让他们成为任何盗贼见过的最容易得手的目标吧。”随即他意识到Rebekah还在房间里，于是简单地说她被雇佣了，然后立即出去了。  
与此同时Andre已经与另一个王子攀谈起来，以他的宾客的身份被邀请了进去。“乏味的家伙，”他说，“但是本质上是个好人。希望他不会受到我们行动后果的任何影响吧。”Andre在他最终与他的家人分开之后一直闷闷不乐，但我希望他今晚能展现一些魅力。我们需要我们所拥有的一切。  
我们的马车隆隆的驶过，一列侍卫站在道路一旁。其中一个侍卫举起手喊着“嗬！”将我们拦了下来。在他身后，我们能看到另一个侍卫，满脸伤疤，看起来十分危险，也许是个战功累累的老兵。这正是公爵本人的成员想要避开的那种人。我以几乎难以察觉的幅度向着那个面带伤疤的老兵点了点头，她也向我眨了眨眼。Rebekah真的能创造奇迹。  
“不要乱动。”那个粗暴又危险的侍卫喊道。Rebekah连声音也让人无法辨认。  
Rebekah Barzani出生在犹太人聚居区，那是东欧为数不多允许犹太人公开居住的地区。你可以说，由于她成长于这种文化，外界对此的态度使她养成了一种尽可能隐藏自己的心态。她由她的母亲养大，她是个叛逆者，也是个圣人，她认为女儿应该像耶希瓦其他男孩一样接受教育。她母亲强迫她的丈夫利用晚上的时间教他们的女儿律法，还有历史，数学，以及其他学科中的零碎知识。  
然后，有天晚上，就像在犹太人被驱赶所到的地方经常发生的那样，大屠杀发生了。他们的房子被毁了，Rebekah的双亲都被杀了。她从房子里跑了出来，遇上了一个屠杀中的暴徒，他喝的烂醉，脸朝下的倒在街上。她剥下了他的衣服，尽可能地把她自己打扮成另一个人，唯独不要像她自己原来的样子。她是个吓坏了的犹太孤儿，现在独自一人处于一片白地的聚居区中。  
从那晚幸存下来之后，她逃到了另一个社区，剪短了头发，以正确的姿势和声音让收养她的小镇相信她是个男孩。她进入了耶希瓦。随着年龄渐长，她的伪装技术不断提高，以便她能继续接受教育。出于这种需要，她成为了一个在众人面前隐藏自己的专家。她在这方面非常擅长，开始在镇上的犹太教堂协助首席拉比。但最终由于犹太教堂中发生的一个意外，她被发现了。整个社区大惊失色，将她赶了出来。这可能看起来很残酷，实际上也确实如此，但连续不断的骚扰，迫害和大屠杀已经是该地区的犹太人出现了精神创伤，而他们的反应是握紧传统的拳头。而可怜的Rebekah正被紧紧的攥在拳中。  
她有生以来第一次离开了聚居区，开始在欧洲游荡，寻找一种值得过下去的生活。以一名男子的身份旅行更加容易，所以她保持了她的伪装，从一个地区道另一个地区不断改进升级。为了生存，她学了新的语言，练了新的方言和口音。当然，她也偷盗东西。不然她还能怎么活下去呢？就像这种故事中经常发生的那样，最终她也从错误的人那里偷了东西，偷到了公爵本人成员的头上。他们对于她是怎么从他们那偷走东西，怎么彻头彻尾的伪装成另一个人印象深刻，于是他们给了她一个选择。加入公爵本人或者去死。她不得不加入，就像Andre那样，很快也在组织中找到了自己的位置。在我和Edmond多年前离开阿姆斯特丹的那个昏暗的办公室之后，她是我首先遇到的人之一，我们都是公爵本人的临时成员。她那时候化装成了一个忙碌的支援。而我再次见到她的时候，她成了一个冷面无情的保镖，再后来又成了一个优雅而狡猾的贵妇。我直到第四次见面才意识到我遇见的是她。那次，我注意到在我面前的那个醉醺醺的水手手上的色斑和上周那个贵妇手上的是一样的。这是第一次有人能看穿她的伪装，而我们相互的欣赏变成了友谊，两个失去家庭的年轻女性找到了新的家，如果你不介意偷取黄金以及割破喉咙的话，这可以成为我们永远的家。  
“你看起来不像受邀宾客。”在Nora殿下的城堡前拦下我们的侍卫说。  
“好眼力。”Lora说。侍卫眯起眼睛，手放到了剑柄上。在他身后，我也看到Rebekah紧张了起来。  
“我们是来送货的，”我说，“看看吧。”  
我将帆布从我们的货物上掀开，露出装满了酒的箱子。侍卫拿出了其中几瓶，仔细检查。那上面的标签属于欧洲大陆上一些更稀有，更高级的葡萄酒，尽管这个侍卫可能根本读不懂上面的字，更不用说认出他们所出产的庄园了。  
他看了一遍这些箱子，吹了声口哨。  
“这得有五百瓶了？”  
“实际上是六百瓶。”我说，“这些礼物来自一位非常慷慨的客人。”  
“好吧，显然Nora殿下会接受这份礼物的。绕过去去找酒窖总管吧，不要打扰到客人。我给你一个小时的时间，不然我会进去找你的。”  
“明白了，谢谢你。”我带着我最为真诚的微笑说。Lora长长的凝视着他，随即又让马车开动起来。  
“拜托今晚不要打扰任何人，”我说，“或者至少等到有必要了再这么做。”  
“我不喜欢他的脸，”她说，“我想我能把他修理成更好的样子。”  
在我们驾着马车走进城堡的时候，我听到黑暗中传来了脚步声。我循声看去，月光下有人正沿着山岭，沿着远离聚会的方向走去。具体细节无法看清，但是那个人影摇摇晃晃的奇怪姿势，僵硬又笨拙，让人有种熟悉的感觉。我颤抖起来，将目光从那个黑暗中的身影上移开了，移到了篝火和盛筵中的人群上。

6  
Luftnarp的Nora殿下最喜欢的就是酒。她那规模宏大的窖藏在整个欧洲都颇负盛名，一个酒窖接着一个酒窖，城堡周围的山体中隐藏着通风系统。酒窖本身还有守卫，而他们的总管是酒窖总管。在受Nora殿下雇佣之前，他是个葡萄酒商。Nora殿下让他接受了基本的格斗训练，但是最看中的还是他在葡萄酒方面的专业技能。他本人在每瓶酒离开酒窖之前，都要亲自检查一遍。Edmond的探子估计，她的收藏的价值可能已经超过了很多国家的财产，谁也不能在不被发现的情况下随便拿走一瓶。幸运的是，我们谁也不打算拿出任何一瓶。相反，我们带了几百瓶酒进来，这样对我们的注意就要松懈的多了。  
酒窖总管是个上了年纪但仍旧非常强壮的男子，我不想打扰他，只是站在我们的马车前，身后还跟着一小队侍卫。  
“给殿下的礼物。”我说着，拉开遮布，让他看那些箱子。  
他打量着瓶子，发出一阵哼哼声，想要表现得很周到，但却出卖了他的贪婪。精美的标签承诺里面的葡萄酒稀有又昂贵，这正是为这个人所设下的陷阱。正如我所料，守卫们对这回事毫无兴趣，只对有可能被人偷走的东西感兴趣，所以他挥挥手就让我们过去了，几分钟后Lora就把箱子都卸下来了。  
在她干活的时候，我看了看聚会的情况。像这样的聚会总是围绕着他们最尊贵的客人进行的，像今晚就是Luftnarp的国王，Torrid IV，Luft王室的直系后裔，正是他支持他富有朋友的决定引发了绿白革命。  
大多数这些皇室成员都是一群瘦骨嶙峋的人，近亲婚姻的受害者，但Torrid IV却如同山一样魁梧。他生来就一副领袖气度，而且大多数人都支持这一点。直到绿白革命起来反抗他之前，他一直都是德高望重。现在他被一些人视为暴君。而兑与参加像这样的聚会的这些人而言，他是个英雄，挺身而出维护社会秩序，弹压那些想要破坏它的乌合之众。在Torrid IV身边的是Fullbright领主，国王最亲近的顾问，也许也是他成功领导的关键。据说Fullbright不仅很精明，也关心他人，颇具同情心。他发自内心的为国家和民众好，引导着国王做出即使社会底层也能受益的选择。虽然如此，在残酷镇压绿白革命这件事上他还是站在国王一边的，所以到目前为止，他的慈悲也只是平平无奇的正义而已。  
但是我是不会在农民和他们的统治之间选边站的。我在寻求一种反抗不同的上位者的不同的正义，所以我转身离开了聚会，跟着Lora走下了台阶。  
我们在下面遇见了一对酒窖侍卫，他们高兴的带着我们去储存这一车新酒的地方。当Lora突然敲了他们的头，他们就不那么高兴了。Lora把他们安全的藏在一处石柱后面，避免他们受伤。她的动作很快，长阶上的酒窖总管和其他侍卫没听到他们发出一点声音。我们一言不发，小心翼翼地把我们车上一半的箱子放在两个不省人事的守卫身边，然后在走廊中四处寻找，越过无数价值连城的酒瓶，直到我们找到了Rebekah向我们提起过的那面可疑的没有放酒的墙。我们将剩下的那一半酒码在了这里。我将最后一瓶堆在这一堆上面，随即点燃了引信。我们两个冲向出口，躲在了石柱的遮蔽范围之内，那两个侍卫上方。  
我的计划核心基于一个简单的事实。我不认为那位殿下安排如此密不透风的安保就是为了保护一个酒窖，不管它有多么奢华。我相信她一定还把别的什么东西藏在了这里。如果她要隐藏对她至关重要的东西，那么这里会是个理想的地点，因为她有理由在此安排严密的安保，而她真正要保存的东西又不会因此引人注目。我希望我这双手有足够的运气。所以我们带来的瓶子中所装的并不是酒，而是杜布罗夫尼克一名在道德上不拘小节的化学家帮我们制作的强力炸药。  
此时此刻，Andre应该在聚会上以一些发出巨响的行为吸引注意，比如说，提前几个小时在宴会上引爆的烟火。他还没有完全决定范围，等他到达现场之后应该能决定，但是我将自己蜷缩在柱子后面，希望声音足够大，足够引人注目。而就在我这么想的时候，那些瓶子发出了巨响。  
爆炸声听起来宛如山崩地裂，就像所有居于山中的动物一同嚎叫起来，就像响彻世界末日的雷声。这阵巨响淹没了我的所有其他感官。字面意义上的震的我看不见东西了。一片嘈杂，那是我此生唯一一次听到成千上百个酒瓶同时碎裂的声音。欧洲大陆上最为宏大的葡萄酒收藏瞬间蒸发了，于刺鼻的厌恶混合着，从通风孔上升出去，从城堡周围的山上冒了出来，暴露了他们隐藏的秘密出口位置。  
有两个事实显而易见：1）我们用了太多的炸药；2）不管有没有分散注意力的行动，方圆十码之内的侍卫都会像这个酒窖靠拢了。  
在城堡中的其他人弄明白爆炸是怎么会事之前，Rebekah和Andre跌跌撞撞的从台阶上下来了。Andre咳嗽着，挥着手驱赶烟雾。  
“我尽我所能的引人注目，但我所能做的也就这么多了。”他说。  
“这究竟发生了什么？”Rebekah说着，声音仍旧是侍卫低哑的声音。  
“我们在杜布罗夫尼克的朋友把他的酒调得有点浓了。”我说，随即越过他们向烟雾的源头跑去，低下头想要呼吸空气。  
与此同时Lora关上了沉重的大门，闩上了闩。上面的侍卫已经从最初的震惊中恢复了过来，蜂拥而下，挤在门前砰砰的敲门。烟雾开始从巨大的通风系统消散开，所以当我到了那面坍塌的墙面前，就看到我是正确的。它就在这里。一堆一堆的黄金，大多是金条，但也有来自与她有关的欧洲各国的一袋袋金币。殿下的力量之源。她的财富。  
“天呐，”Andre在我身后。Rebekah一言不发，只是紧张的看向了Lora，她正拼命顶着门，狭窄的楼梯上的大批侍卫正像把门撞开。“我们要怎么把这么多金子带出去？”Andre说，“还有别的没告诉我的出口吗？”  
我还没有告诉他们接下来的计划，只告诉他们一切都已经就绪，而他们只要信任我就行了。他们每个人都信任我，但是Rebekah已经发现了我的意图。我很聪明，但是她更聪明。  
“我们不会把这些带走。”她说，而我点了点头。  
“没错，我们不是来这偷那位殿下的东西的。”我说，“我们是来毁掉她的。帮我来完成这件事吧。”我跑到紧张的Lora身边，心里在门被撞开之前只给了自己最多几分钟的时间，开始将我们带来的剩余的瓶子收集起来。我周围的这些玻璃已经足够作为证据了。  
“哦，这真是个悲剧。”Andre说，“我看不下去了。”  
剩余的几箱炸药被放在了它们被需要的地方（看在上帝的面子上Lora还在为我们顶着门呢，我当然没有时间算出数学上最有效的方法），我跳过了一大段过程，直接粗略的计算出了我们逃跑和一些勇敢的侍卫在最后一秒铲除我们的引线所需要的时间。我希望我猜对了，并且知道如果我猜错了我大概也就看不见结果了。随即我点燃了引线，拼命的向Lora跑去。  
Lora与我们目光相交，，用几次呼吸让我们同步，然后一起行动。Lora和我跑向了酒窖深处。失去了Lora体重的支撑，门就被突然装开了，一群面红耳赤的士兵慌不择路地蜂拥而入，一头撞上了正从另一条路准备离开的Rebekah。她正拽着Andre的领子，把他拖在身后。她伤痕累累的脸扭曲着，向着侍卫们大喊：“我抓住这混蛋了。但是我们得跑！有炸弹！”  
她不等他们反应过来，就拉着Andre挤过了拥挤的楼梯，一边跑一边喊道：“要爆炸了！快逃命吧！”侍卫们照做了，他们调转方向，重新回到了夜晚清冷的空气中。Nora陛下跑来要看看是谁来打劫，向他们喊着“下去。小偷在哪呢？”在这时候Rebekah和Andre已经从一片混乱的侍卫中溜出了火把照亮的范围，没入了黑夜之中。  
与此同时我和Lora一起跑向了其中一个大功率通风井，开始拼命往上爬。我又想起了我留出的引信的的长度，恨自己为什么把它剪得那么短。我想，被活活烧死会是什么感觉？排气孔被厚重的格栅牢牢地封住了。Lora听起来很紧张，一只手向上推，另一只手为自己保持平衡。我不知道我们还有多少时间，但炸药已经被淡然了，我知道我嗯必须离开通风口。栅栏终于向上挪动了一下，砰的一声打开了。我们爬上了草木茂盛的山坡，仰面躺下，喘着气。地面震动了起来，我们刚刚出来的那个通风口吗，以及丘陵周围四处的每一个通风口，都发出了响亮的呼的一声。这比原计划中的焰火表演可壮观多了。  
我们归心似箭地赶到了见面地点，城堡四分之一英里外的一处悬崖边。Andre和Rebekah已经在那了。Rebekah的身材看上去只有几分钟前的一半大小。我惊叹于她仅仅通过修饰身材就能塑造出不同体重的形象。  
我们四个低着头看着下面远处的所有人，围着城堡周围叫喊，每个人都试图做出比其他人更帮得上忙的样子，而殿下本人因为我们对她的所作所为吓软了腿，正跪在她被毁的酒窖外。她的身姿中所透露出的愤怒和恐惧，给我带来了一段时间以来最大的满足。而我们才刚刚开始。  
“她的所有财产，”我说，“都被炸毁，被掩埋在岩石之下了。”  
Andre咳嗽起来。“呃，不全是。”他从斗篷里掏出一根金条举了起来，“我明白你所说的，但是不这么做的话真是太可惜了。”  
我笑起来，然后我们全都笑了起来。我们的笑在我们之间寒冷的空气中形成了一片云雾。

7  
我们夺走了Nora殿下的财产，但我还没有完。为了达到这一目的，在第二年，我拜访了三个老朋友。  
第一个在巴塞罗那。我向正站在大楼前粉刷大门的Bover夫人点头致意。  
“这需要重新粉刷吗？”我问她。  
“我需要重新粉刷，”她说，“我们都得有点事做。”  
在楼上，Edmond很高兴看到我安然无恙。他在殿下的宴会上听说了这件事，对我很担心。  
“我的线人告诉我，Nora殿下的反应就像人们所预料的一样。”他说，“我听说她把卢夫纳普最恶名昭著的三十名恶徒抓来，就在她面前，活活剥了皮。可信的同僚可以保证，她甚至亲手剥了一些人的皮。”  
我的脸色有些苍白。我喜欢把自己当成一个铁石心肠的罪犯，但那时候我还不到二十岁，与这个世界接触的时候，大体上还是怀着善意的。我第一次怀疑，我所进入的这个世界，是否确实野蛮得超出了我承受的限度。我的鼻窦后方泛起了胆汁的味道。  
Edmond继续说，“他们全都哭诉着他们与这场爆炸毫无关系，而她对他们说她知道这一点但她毫不在意。在他们缓缓死去的时候，她就凝视着他们的眼睛。”  
“好吧，”我想方设法从发干的喉咙里挤出的声音，听起来就像令人尴尬的牢骚声，“她还没有为她对人们所做的事情付出代价。”  
“听我说两句吧，”他说，“她是个迷人的女人，我敢肯定，这一切都是她所应得的。但是她不是那么好糊弄的。要小心。我的天，”我听出了他声音里的那种压抑的痛楚，记忆和爱如同微风一样从胸中吹过，“如果我连你也失去了的话。”  
我对于Edmond的背景知之甚少。他总是对此避而不谈。他开始为我父亲工作的时候还很年轻，而尽管关于他家人的话题从未被提起过，但我也知道他曾经有过家人，后又失去。经过这痛苦的一切他最终成为孤儿流落街头，他没有向外求助过，因为他不希望被人施以怜悯。从一开始，他就希望我父亲将他当作一个平等的人，而我的父亲也照做了。但是对我而言，他失去家庭，从某种程度上解释了为什么他会极度忠诚的保护我的安全，在我父亲无缘见证的情况下将我养大成人。我有点反感这一点，就像任何一个女儿对父亲的那种反感，但是喜爱多于反感。  
我向他保证我会平安无事，尽管我也无法保证这点，然后就离开他前往了码头。  
我坐上了一艘从西班牙绕到英国的船，到了爱丁堡。在漫长的几星期中我都只能看到灰蒙蒙的天空笼罩在灰蒙蒙的水面上。有一次在苏格兰，我爬上了Arthur在公司里的位置，那个男人穿着运动服，但他的的体型明显不适合户外运动。看起来更像个大学里的富有学者，比起新鲜空气更喜欢书本。  
能再看到Rebekah真是太好了，不管是什么形态的她。在这么偏远的地方她是没有必要伪装的。  
我们在这里岌岌无名，而这就是为什么我们要在几个月前来到这里，特意在这一天见面。但是我知道她这样能更轻松地聊天。Rebekah只有在不是她自己的时候才能安心。  
我们坐在山顶附近，向下俯视着全城。这是个阴雨蒙蒙，令人沮丧的日子，就像爱丁堡通常的那样，但是有一束光穿透了云层，照射到福斯湾的水面上。在我们所在的位置，即使是在沉闷的雨天，我们也能听到城中传来的声音，马蹄声，工人们的吆喝声，学生和仆役的脚步声连绵不断的传来。  
“那位殿下有什么消息了吗？”我问。  
Rebekah已经丢掉了那身士兵打扮，那个人现在已经成了酒窖爆炸的主要嫌犯之一。她重新进入了Nora殿下的产业，成了一个说话轻声细语的女仆，她表现得忠心而愚钝，几乎没人注意到她在那里。  
“她搬进了国王Torrid IV的客房。有人借口说是因为它的城堡需要修缮，但是实际上她这是在其他皇室成员的帮助下遮掩了她的财产损失。既然所有人都还以为她还是家财万贯，那她就可以轻易随便借到任何她需要的东西，并含糊的承诺有一天会还。”  
我点点头。“这场游戏有一天会让她引火烧身的，但是我可没这个耐心。”  
Rebekah笑了，透过这个博学的绅士那张苍白的脸，我看到了那个我也还是个小女孩的时候所遇到的那个小女孩。“没有人会因为你的耐心责怪你的。”她说。  
我也笑了。事实是，我的耐心已经被我对迷宫骑士团终其一生的复仇所占用了，我已经没有耐心留给其他事情了。如果不是我童年时代的遗产使我产生了一种对犯罪生活的本能，一次又一次的打开那些锁，像我这么三心二意的人大概根本胜任不了这种生活。  
“国王很快就要结婚了，是吧？”我说。  
“是的，娶一个来自Svitz的公主。”Stivz，一个新月形的国家，位于德语区的西部，“他们希望通过两个皇室的结合能挫败绿白革命。”  
“他们还在担心叛乱的事？”我听到城中的什么地方传来了小提琴声，音色优美，琴声幽咽，偶尔中断又从头开始。有人正在练习，有一天将会臻于完美。  
“吓坏了，”Rebekah说，“国王Torrid五世相信那些法庭的人也有忠于绿白的。我得说之后Fullbright领主才能完全免受他的怀疑，二这只是因为没了他的密切建议，国王就算不上个国王了。”  
“Fullbright领主，国王的良心。”  
“整个王国的良心。”  
“嗯，”我说，“还有别的吗？”  
Rebekah躺在湿漉漉的草地上，雨水轻柔的打在她伪装过的脸上。“既然你这么问了，我在寻找着国王和Nora殿下的亲密联系。他们的友谊在哪里是最紧密的。”  
“那你发现了什么？”  
“国王并没有太多的朋友，但他和这位殿下共同度过了童年，因此有了这层关系。特别是，还有昵称。”  
“昵称。”  
“她给他起了一个亲密的昵称。稻草脑袋。看起来这是因为童年的时候他的头发……”  
“都有谁知道知道这个名字？”我问。  
“就我所知，除了殿下和国王之外谁也不知道。她只有在没有别人在的时候才会这么叫。或者至少是在她以为没有别人在的时候。”  
“Rebekah，我没有你真是不行。”  
“当然啦，你离不开我。”  
我想说点别的什么。来说明我对于她的友谊，还有她的技能的态度。但是要大声的说出这些事情实在太难了，而且不管怎么说她都已经知道了。于是我把我的手放在她的手上，我们躺在一起，多听了一会儿雨。然后我们起来，直到做事的那一天才再见到彼此。  
在真正的工作开始之前，最后一次去见最后一个朋友。杜布罗夫尼克，在亚得里亚海边的沙滩上，只能看见红色的房顶和碧蓝的海水。那是一个堡垒状的小镇，挤在山上。它似乎处于一个易守难攻的位置，但它被占领的频率却不是如此。  
我和Lora沿着城墙走着，城墙的顶端形成了一条宽阔的大道，让我们能够快速的绕城一周。在我们脚下，能看到很多建筑无视了叛国罪，挂出了绿白的旗帜。Torrid IV国王一定会暴跳如雷，不管Fullbright领主说多少好话都无法平息他的雷霆之怒。实际上，所有的皇室都极度恐惧叛乱反抗的出现。我看着全城的旗帜，微笑地想着他们的恐惧。让强权颤抖吧。  
“我不认为我能生活在任何远离海洋的地方，”我说，“一旦你和它一起长大，你就很难离开它了。”  
“我能生活在任何地方，”Lora说，“我不会为自己喜欢生活的地方而感到困惑。”  
“不客气地说，这也很公平。”我想了想。  
“我难道不公平吗？”她说，“我难道很客气吗？”  
我从来不知道她Lora原本的名字，我只知道她自己取的那个名字：巨人Lora。  
她陶醉于上帝赋予她的提醒，和她自己获得的格斗技巧。她出生在马德里的一个西班牙贵族家庭，出生就身材很大。她的原生家庭不知道要拿这么一个年轻的贵族女孩怎么办，而她对礼节和政治也没有表现出任何兴趣或者天赋。他们之间达成了妥协，她被悄悄地送往了家族在乡下的一个庄园。在那里，她或多或少是在工人的抚养下长大的，爱上了用她的双手去劳动。她喜欢和猎人去打猎，园丁工作，或者和农夫一起喂养动物。他们谁也不想因为带着一个贵族女孩做这些事而被抓，但是他们也谁都不能拒绝她，而她很快成了他们所有人的朋友。当她的家人来看她的时候，她会难以令人信服的假装过着一种贵族女孩的生活，而他的家人们也会难以令人信服的假装相信她，他们之后俩开之后她就能回去在每周的格斗中击败那些老手，凭借她可靠的战力获得一笔可观的收入。  
这段幸福时光的结束，最终也意味着她人生中所有幸福的结束。在宫廷政治的风云中，她的家族收到了倾轧。毫不夸张地，荷枪实弹的士兵直接来到了在马德里的家门前。听到这个消息之后，Lora要求回到城中保护她的家人。当然她会是个能独当一面的战力，也许能为她的家人争取一些逃跑的时间。但是她的家人不听。西班牙任何地方也不会有让贵族家庭的小孩和士兵硬碰硬的传统。结果她的家人束手就擒，并且全部遇害，无一幸存。庄园的工人们将她混在在马厩工作的一家人中带了出去，而当军队赶到的时候她早就金蝉脱壳了。  
那之后，她很快离开了那家救她一命的人家，希望他们平安无事，去找了公爵本人。他知道公爵本人和他手下的亡命之徒们是不会考虑传统和她的身份的。他们会看到她的力量，并且他们会很乐意利用这一点。而他们确实如此。Lora作为一个虔诚的天主教徒，向上帝发誓，再也不会让传统妨碍他发挥自己的力量和才干了。  
“你还是挺不客气的。”我表示赞同，而Lora笑了起来。  
一所小屋一位在岩石边，就在杜布罗夫尼克城墙从港口延伸到海边的地方。我们走进了臭气熏天的屋里，被熏得睁不开眼。  
“我没想到这么快就又见到你们了，”化学家说，他过着“海鸥”的生活，因为城中唯一能让他做他的工作的地方就只有海边，恶臭的蒸汽飘散到海面上。由于邻居们举着火把抱怨了他们的痛苦，他也只被允许在风向吹离城镇的时候才被允许干活。  
“那个物质很有用。”我说。  
“太有用了。”Lora说，“我的半拉眉毛都被烧没了。”  
海鸥蜷缩在他正在搅拌的那口污迹斑斑的坩埚后面，“我保证过威力。我可没保证过安全性。”他把勺子留在锅里，我们不由得注意到勺子开始在锅里融化了。我从锅边退开了一步。“不要相信在这个世界上任何向你承诺安全性的人。”他说。  
“我带来了另一份工作。”  
“我还觉得你是专程来打个招呼的呢。”海鸥坐在了这个小屋中唯一放得下的一把椅子上，“有什么我能帮您的吗？”  
“一块化学反应布。”我说。  
“所有布料都能以某种方式发生化学反应。”海鸥说，“你得说得再具体一点。”  
于是我具体说了说。Lora一直用手扶着门想呼吸一点新鲜空气，而我提出了我的要求。  
“这能做到吗？”我说。  
“能？”他说，“当然啦。但是很贵。非常贵。”  
我拿出了那根Andre从Nora最后的财产中顺出来的那根金条。用她自己的不义之财来资助对她的毁灭行动似乎非常合适。海鸥一看到金子就扬起了眉毛。“这够吗？”我问。  
他从椅子上起来，从我手上拿了金子，像抱着婴儿一样抱着它，轻轻的哄着它。然后他回头看着我们两个，“给我两个月。”  
我们很高兴能把他自己留在他那烟雾缭绕的房间里。当我们正要欢欣鼓舞地回到杜布罗夫尼克令人放松的日落中时，他在我们身后开口：“还有一个要求。”  
“什么？”我说，试图不让自己的声音表现出紧张。  
“永远别告诉我你们要拿它干什么。”

8  
五个月之后，国王婚礼的日子终于到了。  
Luftnarp和Svitz之间的同盟是在中立地区，Franchia的主权领土上举行的。这是一个战略决定。这片土地不受政府控制，所以Franchia不会偏向Luftnarp或者Svitz中的任何一方，也不会涉及其他任何皇室的干预。但这也是一个令人惴惴不安的决定。Franchia是这整片大陆上唯一没有任何居民的地区，实际上，那里从未有过。除了没有居民之外，白色的石拱门覆盖了那片地区，覆盖了平原和最陡峭的山脉。在拱门之中，合情合理可被预测的东西只有风，而其它东西都给人一种这个地区所共有的感觉，一种不愿意有任何人进入的嫉恨和仇外的感觉。没人能成功的声称Franchia归他们所有。整支军队迷失在了拱门之中，寥寥无几能找到出路的幸存者发誓说那些拱门迷宫的范围比它那小小的边界所允许的要大得多。  
鉴于这种情况，所有的来宾都很紧张。没人想要在Franchia过夜，实际上婚礼相当简短，并且就在边境附近，灵异事件明显较少的Denmark地区举办。  
典礼举行地点选在Franchia的一片广场中，那是拱门之中的一片圆形空地，整个广场铺满了巨大的石板，它们甚至早在人类进入欧洲之前就已经在那了。我坐在山腰上的两个拱门之间，以便得以观察全局。在我身后，我能感觉到风轻柔的颤动，我产生了一种正在受到猎捕的独特感觉。我希望我不会在Franchia呆太久。  
计划中一切能做的都已经做了，而现在是我们执行的时候了。Lora在最高的拱门顶上，正好在婚礼现场头顶，处置了刚刚被派来的警卫，确保没人可以埋伏在那里。Andre混在衣冠楚楚的宾客之间，一边往前走一边微笑眨眼，令人心旌飘荡。而Rebekah仍旧隐藏在她那人畜无害女仆的外表之下，正在婚礼高台上，她的主人Nora殿下的身后。Nora殿下身着一件皇家女仆为她挑选的华服，光彩照人，那是由一名年轻进取的裁缝制作的，他宁愿降低收费来获得赏识。Rebekah挑战自我，在整个局中扮演了两个不同的角色。她有时不得不疯狂的在房间之间切换装扮，甚至在大厅里身着女仆装扮的时候用裁缝的声音大喊着回话。但是，Rebekah总能找到办法把一切都圆上，而Nora殿下就这么穿上了一条用海鸥为我们准备的布料制成的粉蓝色的裙子。现在Rebekah站在她的主人身边，她的手里握着一小瓶透明液体，那正是海鸥的配方的另一半。  
仪式开始了。这是一场传统Luftnarpain式的婚礼，我觉得即使是皇室的婚礼也有些夸张了。新娘也在扮演着她的角色，张着嘴，站在场地的边缘。她大睁着眼睛，观察着一切，同时把嘴张得越来越大,比我所见过的任何人嘴长得都大。与此同时，国王在新娘周围以生涩的舞步不太平衡的蹦跳着，呻吟喘息着，手臂前后挥舞举过头顶。这部分实际上还是挺浪漫的。他一遍又一遍地打击自己的胃部，疼得叫出来，但还是不停的锤着锤着，直到往自己的鞋子上吐了一点，这还是挺可爱的。Fullbright伯爵站在国王的身边，对这点可以理解的混乱报以微笑，并示意仆人蹲下身子把它擦掉。从他轻轻拍国王后背的样子，可以清楚的看出他的感情。这背后的动机并不是作为国王顾问，而是作为一个老朋友，即使这场婚礼本身得主要原因是出于政治目的。  
Nora殿下没有笑，看起来也不太高兴呆在这里。她的嘴紧闭着，看着这场仪式，似乎是在凝视着某个只有她能看到的深渊深处。我想，或者至少希望，那是她所损失的财富正在侵蚀着她。我想起了Andre的家人，我想起了死在汉堡酒馆里的那些无辜之人。当然，对我而言，一切的不公都只是最初的不公的回响，我想起我的父亲，倒在草丛中死去的父亲。让她就此被侵蚀吧。还有更多的等着她呢。  
单独响起的鼓声预示着仪式已经接近尾声，而就在此时一只鸡被抛向空中，没扑腾几下就落在地上，我们的时机到了。那只鸡的双脚一落地，根据Luftnarpian的传统，婚礼就算正式开始了。就是这一刻。在庆典之中，我举起了一块明黄色的手帕，在空中懒洋洋地挥舞着。从此刻起，Nora殿下的命运已经注定。  
在完美的协作下，两件事同时发生，这样在众人眼中看来就只有一件事发生。第一件事是Rebekah将瓶子里的液体喷到了Nora殿下的身上，她随即将那个小瓶子藏进衣服里，若无其事的混入了人群中。我们已经让海鸥尽可能把这种液体做得无色无味，结果它还是包含着一种奇怪的强烈面包味，所以广场上一定闻起来就像个面包房。不过，没有人注意到典礼现场边缘的这点气味，因为液滴很快和殿下裙子的染料中所包含的化学物质发生了反应，立即变色，从粉蓝色变成了一种大胆显眼的双色调。她的左侧成了明亮的绿色，而右侧变成了纯白色。第二件事是Lora，从第二道拱门的高处放下了三幅标语，显示绿白革命的正义与勇气。条幅突然的落下，使得在婚礼中充满欢乐的整个人群全都沉默了下来。中央的条幅上写着一条只可能出自一人之手的标语。“稻草脑袋投降吧”。  
国王转过身来，看到Nora殿下，一下子惊呆了。而Nora殿下还没有注意到自己的裙子，也没有看到背后的条幅，还不知道有怎样恐怖的事降临到自己身上。  
“你。”国王发出了一声微弱，痛苦的声音。  
“我？”她跟着他重复了一句，这一声在除了她之外的所有人听来就像是在认罪。

9  
我去见了Edmond，自我们上次见面已经过去一年了，而我相信他已经通过组织听说了我们的所作所为了，也许他也能猜出其中隐藏的部分，而我感觉我应该自己去向他解释来龙去脉。  
巴塞罗那的冬天感觉就像在巴塞罗那的夏天时站在树荫下一样。我很高兴能看到Senora Bover正在Edmond家门前缝补着一条披肩。我温和的同她打招呼，而她站了起来。  
“啊，过了这么长时间了，Senora，但是我不确认你一切哦都好的话，是不会离开的。”  
Bover指了指披肩。“我有活要干。但是我还能向神祈求什么呢？”  
“幸福？富有？”  
“幸福和富有。这些重要的事情差不多都在我们的控制之外。但是工作，是我们可以选择的。来吧。你的叔叔现在一定已经听到你的声音了，而且我能肯定他一定装出一副很忙的样子。不要让他一直盯着同一封无聊的信件，等着你去找他啦。快点去给他留下个深刻的印象吧。”Bover继续忙她的披肩了。  
我走上台阶到了Edmond的办公室，就像Senora所说的那样，他正在故意一本正经的看着一封信。我进来了有一会儿之后他才抬起头来看我，脸上露出了笑容。  
“我以为你已将忘记我了。”  
“骗子。”  
我们感到尴尬，然后面对面的坐在Edmond的书桌两侧，Edmond向前靠过来。  
“你一直在生事，”他说，“人们会认为你想要发动一场战争。”  
“我对此事对于欧洲的影响毫无兴趣。我只关心Nora殿下的命运。”  
“是啊当然啦。”  
“她已经完了。”我说，我回忆起这场痛苦的胜利的时候还感觉有点羞耻。  
“完了。”他点了点头，“哦，还不是完全完了。虽然你做的不错，但是我想，她和国王的深厚友谊还是为她提供了一些缓冲。我的线人告诉我她还活在他的宫里，是个监狱，但是是很舒服的那种。虽然如此，你还是对的，从她上次公开露面已经过去很久了。”  
我的胃闪过了一阵抽痛。“我以为叛国罪已经足够让她被处决了。”  
“通常来说是的，但是贵族们并不适用于通常的情况。这是我的错。哦，我在说些什么啊？我们会庆祝你的胜利。你已经设立了一个超凡的目标，而且还做到了。请忘了我说过的话吧。”  
“当然了。是。为了我的胜利。”我说。我是如此希望事情就像我所说的一样，但是它们在我口中感觉毫无分量。我们吃了晚餐，在城中缓缓地散步，一直以来我感觉有什么在我的耳中响着，一种我所痛恨，想要除之而后快的声音。第二天一早，在Edmond起来之前，我已经离开了。  
离开巴塞罗那之后我在整个冬天慢慢的前往了克拉科夫，我的团伙的其他成员都还藏在那里。我们在一处河边小屋见面，沿着瓦维尔城堡的外墙走着。我找到了我的人，我在想我是不是还是它们应该追随的领导者。我想答案也许是否定的。  
“我的下个角色是什么呢？”Rebekah说。  
“是时候回到普通抢匪和盗贼的生活了。”Lora说。即使是因为家人而充满愤怒的Andre，此时也表现得对盗窃重拾了兴趣，而不是处心积虑的想要毁掉什么人的生活。  
“总会有下一份工作的。”我含糊地说，但是我并不清楚那该是什么，我知道我还没有完成我正在做的那份工作，但是同时我也不需要他们继续做下去了。“但是首先，我需要离开一段时间。”  
Rebekah小心的打量着我。作为她自己能力的核心，她有种敏锐的洞察力能识破人们的谎言，她仔细地解读着我。“你跟Nora殿下还没完呢。”她总结道。  
Andre呻吟一声：“复仇已经够了，让我们做一些不上台面的工作吧。”  
“我跟着她们走，”Lora说，“给我一个目标。让我放松一下。”她那膀大腰圆的身体在这小小城镇的小小房子中仿佛处于牢笼中。  
“很快，”我说，“我还有一个活要干，然后我会回来，到时我们就能干活了。”我甚至对我自己都撒了谎。

10  
婚礼所带来的晕眩和震惊很快就过去了，现在Luftnarp城堡的上空只是沉甸甸的笼罩着一层皇家的肃穆。没人相信Nora殿下这么快就堕落了，深深的背叛了。国王雷霆震怒，整个推迟了娶亲，新娘的所有随从们也都回到了Svitz，等待着一两年之内更加有利的境况。这将国王置于一个难堪的境地，与皇后分居，同时又将一个据他所知，背叛了他的女人留在宫中居住。无论如何，Svitz和Luftnarp之间的联盟关系摇摇欲坠，而那个不为人知的罪魁祸首，正在悄悄地潜入他们家的门廊。我是来结束我所开始的事情的。也许Lora是对的。也许我们做的已经足够多了。但我并不像仅仅停留在足够。我想做的事情如此之多，我无法否认。  
于是我爬到了这大厅中，腰带上悬挂着的匕首护套磨蹭着我的大腿。在我头顶上，横幅标榜着的徽章代表着每个曾在这个古老国度中掌握至高无上权力的君主。其中一个横幅上的徽章是一个人将一个橘子举向天空，而天空投下一道光照亮了橘子。第二个是一个人的眼睛犀利的看向右侧。另一个是一头五头巨龙，每个头的颜色都不一样。我曾经出于个人兴趣研究过这个。已经有几百年都没人见过龙了，但是似乎曾经有一头龙当上过Luftnarp的国王。一头龙一定是个糟糕的领导，我想，它的五个脑袋无法对任何事达成统一这一点真是出了名了。  
我肚子在大厅之中。我不想让任何朋友牵连到我接下来要做的事情中。他们已经跟我走了这么远，而且很可能还要陪我走更远，但我不能要求他们这么做。从我回Luftnarp的时候，我就小心留意有谁跟着我。我们的行动震动了欧洲的政坛，而我知道迷宫骑士团已经已经注意上我了。无论从那种层面上讲，我都是个前途无量的新人。但是就算尽我所能，我也抓不到他们的任何眼线。没关系。我知道他们在听着呢，我也会准备些东西来给他们听的。  
我数了数门。Rebekah在不知情的情况下给了我这些信息。我问了她一些关于皇家互不相关的问题，这样她就不知道我究竟想知道什么了。我不想让她猜出我的计划，有一部分是因为我不想让她出手相助，但主要还是因为感到羞耻。我本可以让Edmond打进他们的间谍圈，而他甚至可能已经这么帮过我了，但是处于相同的理由，我也不想让他知道我已经涉足其中。要用什么词来描述对于一件还没发生的事感到羞耻呢？又要怎么来描述对于还没出现的事的负罪感呢？那是一件还能被避免的事。在我把手放在门把上的这一刻，我想着就这么原路返回从这出去的话会有多轻松。这么想着，我进了门。  
房间里陈设简单。角落里的床上铺着草垫子。一面墙上带百叶窗的窗户大开着。一个贵族的房间，但不是处于炫耀财富的那种状态的贵族。考虑到他们的情况，这是很不合适的。而现在我到了这里，这个房间中。我拔出了匕首，思量着。我会用它结束一条生命。让Nora殿下颜面扫地还不够。而我必须来看着它有个了结。她必须死。而我必须来看着此事完成。不能假以他人之手，只能由我亲自来。我的手在颤抖。不得不做的重担压在上面。  
甚至有一刻我想要转身离开房间。我还没走出多远，就听见了从花园方向传来的脚步声。我到了窗边，看了下去。  
太阳高悬，照得花园中一片辉煌。除去春风和煦的美景，花园里只有一个人的身影。一个男人，僵硬的驼着背，沿着花园的小径缓缓走着。我看到那个在我一生中追猎着我的身影，匕首差点脱手。我能听到那个神秘的人双脚在鹅卵石上发出的声音，并且第一次的，我听到了他那干燥嘶哑的声音“为什么？”他在这空无一人的下午问着，“为什么？”  
我听到我身后传来一阵不同的声音。一扇门刮开了，一双紫罗兰的鞋子在石板上走过发出声音。  
“你是谁？你在我的卧室里干什么？”  
我转过头，对上了那个我前来刺杀的那个人的眼睛。Fullbright领主，国王的良心。Luftnarp最明智也最仁慈的人。  
Fullbright领主纵横官场多年，他上下打量着我，试图弄明白我的来意。他明白虽然我是一个人，但却可能代表了一个政治势力，而他的任务是决定我究竟属于哪一方。  
“是谁派你来的？”他问。  
这个人就要死了，所以我决定跟他说实话。  
“没有人派我来，”我说，“我来这是因为需要你这的一样东西。”  
“好吧。”他说着，谨慎的微笑，坐下来，我注意到从那把椅子只要几步就能轻易跑到门口。“我的使命就是为人服务，但是总还有比潜入我的卧室更好的咨询方式吧。”  
我找了一把椅子坐在他身边，但也没有近到会让他逃跑的地步，我也坐下了，翘着腿，也露出了与他相称的微笑。匕首已经贴着我的腿藏起来了，但他会正确的预料到我并非手无寸铁。椅子的接头随着我变换重心而吱呀作响。“我希望还有更好的方式来源提出这样的要求，但不幸的是我并没有你这样的智慧，”我说，“这是我唯一的方法了。”  
“我想大声喊侍卫是没用了。”  
“你的侍卫都还活着呢。”我说，一次性回答了两个问题，“但是为什么要嫌自己活的长呢？”  
他鼻翼翕动，缓缓呼气，在这安静的房间里发出细微的声音。“一个人在进入这样的地方的时候，就已经预料到有一天会离开了。”他说，“但是我总是希望当这一天终于到来的时候，我能知道是为什么。我一直努力引导我们的国王走向仁慈和正义的正途。我总是安慰他，他是处于公仆的位置上的。是我们为民众服务，而不是相反。”他摇了摇头，“还有啊，也许他不总是听我的。当然绿白革命和他的那些昏招已经足以表明这些了。但这些不能都由我承担。”  
“你什么也没做错。”我说我知道他是个优秀的顾问，但我却无法继续以一个人来喜欢他，我也在努力避免这样。  
“情况似乎有所不同了。”他的目光落在我几乎藏不住的刀子上。  
我停住了，他也停住了。行动还没开始，但是山雨欲来。我们两个谁也没有台阶下，如此一来，我们都被困住了。我们站在某种比我们两个都要更大的东西之上，而我们两个都不得不跳下去。我想起了我童年的好友Albert，就像我经常做的那样，我想，他现在究竟怎么样了呢？大概过得很好，我希望，没有忧愁。不必复仇。过着那种，如果这个世界有所不同，本应任何人都能过上的生活。  
“你是个好人，Fullbright领主。”我说。  
“就像俗话所说的那样，竭尽全力，竭尽一生让你的人生正直不阿。”他说。  
“我尽力了，”我说，“我尽力了。”  
我的话音还没落，就从我的要带上抽出了匕首，高举过头顶，由于害怕如果我有一刻的犹豫就会双手颤抖而停滞不前，我当即将匕首整个插进了他的心脏。  
我松开了刀柄，刀锋整个卡在他的胸膛中，他向后退去。  
他的嘴张着。也许是在咒骂，也许只是想问我一个问题，但无论如何我都不会再回应了。然后他就倒下了。  
他身体倒地的声音听起来比我所预想的更加轻，就像一团棉花落地一般。我越过他，把匕首留在他身上。那是一把Nora殿下十分心爱的宝石装饰匕首。她在宫中把她四处显摆了那么多年，即使在厨房深处擦洗锅碗瓢盆的仆役都知道这是她的。在我离开的时候，我在门框上系上了一块布，就好像是在匆忙打斗中所留下的一样。一块Nora殿下裙子上的布，当然了。  
而一旦Nora殿下被证明，由于不满受到囚禁，而杀害了国王最喜欢的顾问，最好的朋友，国王中最受欢迎的人，我逃掉了，希望宫中没人记下我的脸。

11  
最后，在多年使用她的权力凌虐在她之下的那些人之后，Nora殿下在被他们拖上绞架的时候痛哭流涕。我们最后都会这样，我想。我们在笨拙而摇摇欲坠的人生中建下堡垒来抵抗这一刻，而当堡垒最终倾颓的时候，除了眼泪还剩下什么呢？  
我没有哭，尽管我感觉我会哭。这个关键时刻会在哪呢？我已经走了这么远了。当我听到Fullbright领主的临终遗言回荡在我脑海之时，我所做的一切就已经都结束了，而即使我哭也无法改变了。  
所以我看着Nora殿下在绞刑台上哭喊着，双眼干涸。这是我们看到结局降临的时候惟一能发出的声音。  
Andre站在我的身边，就像我一样庄重而平静。这个女人拆散了他的家族，所以他要在这里睁着眼睛看着她面对她的命运。他会看着它直到最后。Rebekah也很平静。这个女人看着那些守卫砍下了三分之一水手的脑袋。Lora，尽管身上蕴含着无穷的力量，也没有接受这些。  
“我们就得呆在这看着吗？”  
“你不用，”我说，“但是我开始了这件事，我得看着它到最后。”  
“你已经看着它到最后了。”  
“但是我们还没看到呢，”Andre说，“我想看。”  
“我也是。”我说。曾经，我有过毁掉一个恶毒贵族女子的想法。成功并不在于想法本身，而是在于执行之中，而现在这里，终于，到了执行的时候了。接下来，我将会摧毁迷宫骑士团，那些杀害我父亲的人。如果我能搞定Nora殿下，那么迷宫骑士团也在我力所能及的范围之内。  
Lora摇摇头。“我希望你清楚你在干什么。”她从人群中离开了。Rebekah一言不发，但是她跟着Lora走了。只剩下我和Andre还在看着。  
我希望我能说我除了心满意足之外还感觉到了别的的点什么，但是我不会对你说谎。  
“她罪有应得。”Andre说，而我不知道这是不是个问句。不管怎样，我都没有回答他。时候到了。曾经是个活人的那具尸体悬挂在空中，而人群重新散开变成一个个单独的人，对于去看热闹感到少许的惭愧。我将Andre留在身后，穿过了城中。我听到身后传来脚步声，转过身告诉他我需要自己独处几个小时，但跟在我身后的那个人并不是Andre。  
“对于你这么年轻的人而言完成度真高，”Senora Bover说，她所说的不再是加泰罗尼亚语，而是流利通顺的Luftnarp语。而在那个时候我意识到这两个都不是她的母语。  
我只能通过她的脸认出她。每次当我在Edmond家的门外见到她的时候，她都在不停的做着各种奇怪的活计。她站直了，我才意识到她实际上有多高，并且第一次看出她实际上肌肉发达。我怎么这么多年都没看出来呢？但是当然了，她这些都是有意的。她已经把自己变成了一个我会忽略的人，而我也确实这么做了，就像一个轻易识别的标记一样。  
“来，这边走。”她说，我们开始随着缓坡上的大陆走向码头方向。  
我看起来一定是目瞪口呆。她微笑着。“是的，我并不是看上去那个扫台阶，补衣服的老太太，有些力量是被遗忘的，被忽视的。你应该记住这种力量。人们真是麻木不仁。”  
“你这么多年来一直照顾着我。”这不是个问题，而是一个我们都知道的事实。  
“是的。谁会怀疑呢。来，有些我必须得给你看的东西。”  
我和我曾经认作是Senora Bover的那个女人走近了码头，与此同时，Fullbright领主和Nora殿下的死在我每次眨眼的时候一次又一次的出现在我眼前。记忆寄居在眼皮之后。为了转移自己的注意力，我将注意力放在城中传来的简单声音上。商贩的喊声，简单的市民们过着简单的市民生活的交谈，鞋跟踏在石头上声音，马蹄踩在稻草上的声音。我想听得更仔细些，因为我感觉我可预知的生活已经结束了，而另一种人生已经开始，与我现在的身份云泥之别，而现在的这个我行将就木。我的身体还活着，但身处其中的已经不再是我了。也许这不是一种死亡。也许这是新生。  
Senora Bover领我走过林荫大道，一直都到码头木板的尽头，在这里，板条箱正被那些声音粗粝，生活艰辛的人们搬上一艘停靠在这繁忙水域最安静处的小船上。  
“这里。”Bover说。  
“这是什么？”我说着，想要弄明白。在我这么问的时候，就像我错过了很多事情一样，我错过了Bover的信号，这艘船随即显露出了颜色。一面黑棋带着白色的迷宫骑士团标志升了起来。看到迷宫骑士团的标志，我听到一声铃声从我体内深处响起，我的骨与血一阵颤抖。一阵酸味在我的口中泛起，而我希望这就是胜利尝起来的味道。  
“这，”Senora Bover说，“就是你的船。”


	5. 第五章：Craig，2015

我照顾着你，但是你却拒绝照顾你自己，Craig。  
我能在你睡着的时候向你耳中低语一些想法。我能付清你的债务。我能找到一个体贴负责的完美女人，弄坏她的车来让你进入她的生活。我能创建场景，留下笔迹，惩罚你的敌人，报答你的朋友。我在你的家中。我在他们的家中。我无处不在。无时不在。现在就在。  
但是你的那些想法。或者没有的那些。我对此无计可施。你做出了你自己的选择。我当然能敦促你走向更好的选择，但是你必须做出你自己的选择，Craig。  
你已经和Amaranta在一起三年半了。你已经二十八岁了。她三十二岁。所有你建立家庭的希望正从你身边飞逝而过。如果你能听见我说的话，你会说我听起来就像个控制欲过强的老妈，是不是？我明白这一点，虽然我并不同意，我得说把这和性别联系起来毫无道理。男人比女人的控制欲强多了。  
母亲可能会给孩子施加压力，让他们在学校用功。让他们结婚。生儿育女。成为受人尊敬的人。另一方面，男人，聚敛财富，披坚执锐，主导叙事，就像是在最强大脑的竞赛里一样。男人依靠女人来辅助他们，但是他们却不喜欢让我们成为合作者。  
你有没有听过那个说法，“要么不做，要么做绝”（收鱼线或者切鱼饵）？大多数人觉得它的意思是你要么就全力以赴（收紧你的鱼线），要么就直接放弃（松手失去鱼饵）。但其实还有另一重意思。当渔夫准备收鱼线的时候，也在切鱼饵。他们确实是在把大块的鱼肉切成小块的鱼饵。  
所以要么不做，要么做绝实际上是指你可以做任何你要做的事情（收鱼线）或者任何为你要做的事情所做的准备工作（切鱼饵）。所以这并不是二者之一的情况。你可以将一个作为另一个的准备工序。  
你什么也没做。你什么也没准备。你去上班。你吃午饭。你买书，音乐，游戏。你出去和你的女友约会。  
Amaranta问过你想将什么作为你的事业。你在800号公路上，干着助理级的工作，编辑新闻稿，出版市场营销内容。“福特。我们的车造的结实。我们的车是用骨头制造的。那是我们在一处烧毁的矿井中发现的诡异的金属骨骼。福特：驾驶诡异的骨骼。”这就是你写的文案！这很棒。一条吸人眼球又契合内容的文案能对营销产生极大的助益，但却是你的上司得到了晋升。你如此有才，对你的公司有汗马功劳，但是你自己的事业又要如何呢？这才是她想要知道的。她关心你的人生，当然，她也关心她自己的。如果你自己都没有方向的话，你对于你们的关系也前途不明。  
我想在现在指明—再一次指明—Amaranta想要一个加。她想要幸福，为达到这一目的她也希望你拥有比这一刻更长久的幸福。  
她爱你，而你对这种爱表现得就像那是一件挂在墙上的艺术品一般。每天都能观赏它的美丽，陶醉于它的颜色和油料中。但是爱并不是一件艺术品。爱是一棵树，生根发芽，一直都需要阳光和雨露。爱历经季节。抽芽长叶的季节， 叶黄枯萎的季节，被饥饿的虫群啃食的季节，寒冷刺骨的季节，还有甜美的果实，当吃下的时候，汁水黏糊糊的顺着你的脸颊淌下来。你无法全都吃进嘴里。  
一棵树需要周围的一切来保证生长。而周围的环境在不断地改变着。如果你不理解这些，这棵树就会死。甲虫会吃掉它。或者枯萎病会害死它。或者更高大的树会遮蔽它的光线，挤压它的根系。  
这让我想起了Jennifer。你跟Jennifer聊过很多。你们在一起工作，你们之间完全是柏拉图式的关系，我知道的。我度过你所有你发给他的邮件和短信，我也听了你们关于经销权的所有讨论，当时我正举着咖啡研磨器在桌子底下蹲着呢。  
我没有指责你的不忠，但是为什么你从没跟Amaranta提起过Jennifer呢？她已经见过了Julius，Brian和Orlando，你所有的男性朋友。那是一段你所拥有的关系，没有什么可内疚的，但是却有些不保险？你是把Jennifer当作时运不济的后备方案吗？Jennifer是个人，不是一笔钱，也不是埋在什么地方的宝藏。问题并不在于你有个女性朋友。问题是在于你如何对待这段友谊。她不是你人生中的一个备选项，包括Ameranta，她也不是。  
我已经尽我所能地在这件事上帮忙了。Jennifer昨天晚上辞职了。你再也不会在工作的时候见到她了。她留到很晚，一直等到所有人都离开了，才处理完文件。在她工作的中途，所有的灯都熄灭了。一开始有盏灯亮起来了，但是等到眼睛适应后，一切又都陷入了黑暗。她看不清面前的桌面了。她摸索着在空中挥舞双手，但是办公室里并没有动作感应灯。她的呼吸声对她而言异乎寻常的响，就好像在喘气的并不只有她一人一样。  
“是谁在那？Craig？是你吗？”她大喊。她想着你，Craig。多好啊。她的身边尽是脚步声，走着一条在黑暗中封闭的螺旋路径。她意识到她一直都在摒着呼吸。那她又怎么会听到呼吸声呢？她在办公桌后尖叫起来，向着休息室跑去，一路上狠狠的撞着家具和墙面。她从厨房里找了把刀。她握住了刀把，而没有被刀片伤到，真是个奇迹。也许是个友善的闯入者在最后一秒把刀子翻转了，因为这个闯入者只想吓吓Jenifer，不想把她搞残。Jennifer用刀尖指着面前，大喊，“我要报警了。”  
但是我们都知道她已经把手机落在办公桌那了。她知道这一点，因为她在经过办公室门口的时候看到了手机在自己的桌上亮起来。我知道这一点，因为是我把她的手机从她的口袋里拿出来的。她听到了一阵鸟鸣声，具体而言，是鸽子的声音。“咕咕。”轻微的声音来自手机那小小的扬声器。“咕咕。”那听起来有点像是猫头鹰。她的铃声一直都是《欢乐美国趴》，但是这个就好多了。优雅多了。  
现在手机引起了她的注意力，她看过去，靠着她办公桌后面的那扇窗，一个人影，年迈又驼背，像个蟑螂一样在墙上爬行着。Jennifer尖叫起来。墙上趴着的那个女人也尖叫起来，就像尖叫着的Jennifer的镜像。在我们尖叫的时候，灯光忽然亮起，而Jeniffer有现成了孤身一人。或者说至少她现在看不见任何别的人了。  
Jennifer走向了她的桌子，她的手机还在响着鸽子叫的铃声。在那旁边，是一只真正的鸽子，一只翅膀不见了，头也没有了。（就像是被猫咬过一样。郊狼会直接吃掉鸟儿，而不会肢解它之后就放着不管。）她拿起了电话。上面显示的是她母亲的电话号码。她接通了电话。“妈妈？”她说。一个干哑的声音响了起来，那是个比她母亲老上几百年的声音：“你处于危险之中。”  
Jenifer在开车回家的路上给经离打了电话，非常有效率的立即辞了职。她把一切不能立即带回家中的东西都抛之脑后。所以，我想你再也不能在上班的时候见到她了。就是这么回事。  
有些事情就算是我也不知道是怎么回事。就像我说过的，我已经不再呼吸了。所以那个呼吸声是谁的呢？啊好吧，夜谷总是保守着一些秘密，即使是对我也不吐露分毫。  
我相信你对于失去Jennifer这个朋友会感到伤心，但也许这些天你会把心思放在别的事情上。你最近一直看到些事情。都是一些你从前从没遇见过的事情，虽然如此，却有一种飘忽不定的熟悉感。上周一早晨，在出门上班之前，你在镜子面前偏着头，查看你鼻子侧面的粉刺，而你看到了别的什么东西。你看到了在你身后的什么人。  
在幽默和恐怖之间只有薄薄的一线，而这就是它的界限。你到了恐怖的那一侧。我在幽默的那一侧。你的眼睛睁大了，你的嘴摇摇晃晃的张大了。感觉上过了几分钟，但实际上只有五秒。首先你以为那是一条挂在门上的毛巾，或者一道光柱，或者只是昏昏沉沉的梦境延续，但是你知道。你的潜意识一直都知道，比你剩余的部分都要明白。有什么人在你的身后。你试图找出她的脸，但是你不太做得到。你能感觉到她的凝视。  
你回过头，咕哝了一声。没有人在。你跑出来跑进了客厅。也没有人在那。你喊了起来，但我想你应该听到我的笑声了，因为你不再出声了。你找遍了你的家，查看了衣柜和碗橱。你甚至连梳妆台的抽屉都看过了。想想吧，Craig。会有谁能藏进梳妆台抽屉里呢？（我能。我能完美地把自己折叠起来。）  
当你转进卫生间的时候，你坐到了关着的马桶上，腰上还围着毛巾，把脸埋进双手中喘息着。它很美，清爽薄荷味的呼吸。我自己的双手悬在离你的手近在咫尺的地方，呼吸吹在上面感觉好极了。  
我不知道我之前没有没有告诉过你这件事，你的呼吸令人愉悦。即使是在你睡着的时候。你很有福。或者说是Amaranta很有福，我想。  
Craig，当你独自一人的时候你开始听到一个声音，而那就是有时进入你的梦中的那个声音。你觉得你压力难当，不堪重负，但Amaranta善解人意，对你很有耐心。你应该找到一份收入不菲，更有前途，更好的工作，能让你支撑起一个家庭的事业。我知道你已经还清了债务，但是要是你想开始投资呢？我留下了一本小册子，详细介绍了一些不错的投资机会，本地公司，环境友好，善待他们的员工，就在你的邮箱里。我想如果没有经济压力的话，你就能找到真正的稳定和幸福。  
想想413号公寓的窘境吧，他上个月被开除了。他失去了一切。你去帮助了他，虽然你之前从没见过他。你是个好人，因为你做好事。一个人就是他的所作所为。能有什么人陪着一起哭真的让Stuart好多了。这也让你轻松了一些。  
在安慰邻居的过程中，你也了解了Stuart的艰难人生。他的妻子在五年前离开了他。然后他的中情局社区关系工作也丢了。一年半前有人黑了他的银行账户，偷走了15417.71美元。现在他又被开除了。  
他还记得那个具体的金额。15417.71美元。他无法忘记那71美分的部分。那么特别，那个金额。也许有人拿那笔钱买了一辆车，或者一套全包假期套餐，或者还清了债务。  
“还清了债务？”你问他。  
“这么具体的一个金额，”他说，“有可能是。”  
然后你说……好吧，你很长时间什么也没说。Stuart实际上不得不问你是不是还好。  
然后你说，“但是银行补偿了你的损失，对吧？”  
“根据他们的记录，我自己取走了这笔钱。他们有一张提款单，上面有这笔金额和我的签名。”  
“而你不记得……”  
“我不想说。”Stuart看起来很恼火。那是他旧时的悲剧。他现在面临新的悲剧了。  
如果你现在看到我的脸，我看起来也会很恼火。  
专心，Craig。看看Stuart有多专心？你没有什么悲剧，但你却不珍惜你的好命。你没有债务了。现在好好把握你的未来，你家庭的未来。成全你自己。不要回头。你身后的只有后悔。还有怨恨。还有愤怒。还有复仇。  
你对已经发生的事情无能为力。你只能在前进的过程中让事情变好。Amaranta爱你。  
要么不做。要么做绝。


	6. 第六章：船长，1814-1829

1.  
Andre用他的匕首切开了石榴。红色的汁水流出来，在船上厨房的木桌上积成了一滩。他把石榴切成四瓣，快速的用他的手指把果瓤里的籽捡出来。  
他把它们放进碗里，端到我面前，我吃着。我细细品尝着每一小块柔软的果肉，每一滴酸涩的果汁。Andre觉得石榴太酸了。这让他感觉舌头发硬，两颊发麻，但这些果粒滋润了我干燥的口腔，随着每次咀嚼喷出一阵果汁。咀嚼，喷射，咀嚼。  
在库存中我们还有五百磅的石榴。我们从马耳他的一个果园里偷到了他们。我们并不是接到命令去偷这些石榴的。我们是出于本心才偷它们的。  
九年前，Senora Bover，在迷宫骑士团的授意下，给了我这把名叫黄蜂的小船，还有二十人的船员。我不喜欢这艘船的名字，因为我不喜欢这种昆虫，但是它很适合这种能令别人痛苦的小型快船。Bover告诉我们应该去威尼斯附近的Ca'Savio，找一个名叫Holger的男子报告操作中的所有细节。  
我收拢了我那一小队盗贼，告诉了他们这个好消息，我们能回到海盗和暴利的生活，他们也很高兴能和我一起共享利益。我没有告诉他们事实全貌，当然了，我永远不会放弃复仇，也许这是我唯一所有的了。只有Rebekah察觉到了我有所隐瞒，然而她如此爱我，不会深究我的原因。  
我们的新上司，Holger，有时候很可爱，但大多数时候都是个无聊的厌世者。他很喜欢我熟练的掏包和玩刀子的活计，首先安排我们的船去在一些港口小城之间做些小规模的走私。收集那些硬币和挥舞那把轻剑都很简单，但那不是我所以为的我在加入骑士团之后会经历的冒险。  
在我们最初在黄蜂上经历的四年中，我们为骑士团完成了很多小规模的工作。我需要时间来熟悉一艘船和船员们的运行，但对于一个满脑子复仇的年轻女子来说这几年感觉就像几十年一样。另外，我对骑士团的命令完成得如此迅速，让我以为我接下来的晋升也会非常迅速。  
迷宫骑士团故意对我们有所隐瞒，而缺乏晋升也让我们失去了对于我们冒险的激情。“复仇就像酒，”Edmond一次在一封信中对我写道，“等得越久，口感越醇厚。”  
Edmond也对我的和我的朋友们加入如此无法无天又不可阻挡的组织保持了沉默，而我对于扳倒迷宫骑士团的渴望是发自内心的。但我不再是个孩子了。我的选择是我自己做出的，我也得自己面对我的结局。  
但是受雇四年之后，除了Holger和我们最初见到的Bover之外，我们还没见过骑士团中的任何人。我已经对Holger的影响力产生了警惕，感觉到如果我想引起这个秘密组织领袖的注意力的话，我必须自己采取行动。  
在伊斯坦布尔港口一个风雨交加的晚上，我们发现了一艘西班牙炮船。在喧嚣嘈杂的雷声和汹涌起伏的浪潮中，我们登上了船，解除了两个守卫的武装，偷走了近四吨的黑火药和炮弹。一周后，在奥兰，我找到了我正在找的东西：另一艘挂着迷宫骑士团黑旗的船。我很荣幸能为我们的骑士团同侪准备一份礼物，而对于一个暴力又强大的组织而言还有什么礼物能比暴力又强大的炮弹更好呢？  
我们在骑士团的船边航行，但并不迟缓。我们挥着手，指着我们匹配的旗帜。两个在甲板上的船员注意到了我们。一个不高，另一个不矮。他们盯着我们看，或者至少我感觉他们在看着我们。他们的脸已经完全隐没在了黑色的兜帽之下。  
“我们有个礼物要给你们，”我喊着，但那个人毫无反应。我说不清他们是对我们有所怀疑，还是十分恼怒。我们要给他们的船一份礼物，他们会感谢我们，还是会因此杀了我们？  
最终，其中那个不高的人对另一个做了个手势，他们把注意力从黄蜂上移开，架着他们的船开远了。在他们离开之前，我得以好好的看了看那些放在他们的船甲板上正在发光的箱子。太阳今天藏在云层之后，我也没看到什么灯。有光从板条箱的缝隙里透出来。  
这条没有名字，也无法理解的船，和它上面没有名字，也无法理解的水手，令我感到非常疑惑。我对于如何让我自己迎合迷宫骑士团毫无头绪。  
所以我在骑士团中唯一的晋升通道还是Holger。我和我的船员偷来了成吨的西班牙弹药—比起我们之前掏兜和走私所得强多了—以此我们期待着Holger能给我们更多责任和更大的任务。  
与Holger不同，我认为我的朋友们和船员们有着无尽的天赋，不管他们的品味，行为和爱好怎么样。比如说，Vald，我们的甲板长在管理上能力平庸，但是在打斗中却凶狠而势不可挡。他闻到血味就会发出一种令人印象深刻的笑声，就像一只很久没有出门的狗终于被放出来了一样。他对于暴力的能量和欲望无边无际，很快接替了Lora的角色，在我们的工作中制服任何需要被制服的人。她的体型更大，但是他却有一种真正的狂热。  
“那个男孩很危险。”Lora在一次脏活之后，对我耳语。  
“只要他在我们这边就行了。”我也耳语道。  
在我们航行回到Ca'Savio之前，我们站在货物上招呼Holger。我们搬空了蒙特卡洛的一家银行（那是一场三周的冒险，看着Rebekah同时扮演两个不同的银行柜员，还有一个来自芬兰的小贵族），在的黎波里的仓库偷取了精美的丝绸（在魅惑的过程中，Andre迷惑得仓库主愿意拿出所有的丝绸来换取一生的陪伴，但如此令人心碎的哀求让人良心不安，所以我们只拿了我们应得的量)，并且从罗马的一座大厦中偷取了一堆文艺复兴时期的绘画（这实际上没有听起来那么激动人心，那个地方因为城郊的节庆活动差不多空无一人，Lora直接拿一块石头砸开了窗户）。我们对抢劫产生了更大的胃口，欣喜而成功的袭击了大型商船和守备严密的陆上工事。  
正是那些罗马的艺术品最终让Holger改了主意。他原本是想把它们烧掉的，但Andre劝他把其中三小件在西西里卖给一个商人，而在收到钱后，这成了我们为骑士团做过的最赚钱的一笔生意。最初，我讨厌Holger碌碌无为的性格，但我开始喜欢他了，因为这让他变得很好说话。  
在出售艺术品赚得盆满钵满之后，Holger对我们说从没有哪支迷宫骑士团的船队让他如此骄傲。他感谢了我们的冒险精神，更重要的是我们敏锐的商业头脑，在经过近五年的执掌之后让他向他的上级介绍美言我们的才能。  
“也许其他骑士团成员最后会来联系我们。”Lora说。  
“为什么我们不戴上兜帽呢？”Rebekah插话说，“所有其他打着迷宫旗的人都戴着黑兜帽，我们是不是伪装得不够？”  
“如果你想的话你也可以戴上兜帽。”Holger说。  
“那他们那些板条箱里都装着些什么呢？”Andre跳出来说。  
Holger的脸沉下来了，这种皱起的眉头在任何同Andre说话的人脸上都很罕见。Holger喝了一口酒，然后差不多是喃喃自语地说，“那些船的板条箱里装了各种东西。”  
“但是有些板条箱不一样，”Andre抗议道，“它们像星星一样发着光。”  
“是谁管理着骑士团呢？”我补充说。Holger没有回答。  
我开始想Holger在迷宫骑士团复杂的阶层结构中所处的地位并没有我一开始所以为的那么高。他对这个组织的了解似乎还没有我们多。我感觉我几乎一点也没有接近我所寻求的复仇。我对这种底层笨拙的生活毫无兴趣。我只想找到这只面目不清的怪兽的心脏，并用我自己的双手将它撕碎。  
至少Holger在承认我们才能这件事上说的是实话，我们拿到了更大的工作，像是抢劫银行和赌场。Rebekah渗透进了这些行动之中，化装成职员。Andre扮演了他迷惑贵族的那部分角色，轻松的穿行于人群之中，为我们找到入口和出口。Lora飞快地把偷来的货物装上我们的船。Vlad会在有必要的时候打断别人的鼻子，很多没必要的时候也会这么做。他双手染血，遍体鳞伤的回到船上，挥舞着螺纹钢管向我致意：“我跟过的最好的船长！”  
这些更棒的任务让我们在接下来的五年中都充满活力，而Holger也允许我们扣押那些来自比我们大得多的船上的货物。黄蜂太小了，载量有限，弹药也有限，难以开展全面攻击。但它的战斗尺寸使它能够滑到不那么灵活的船只后面，在他们能发射第一发炮弹之前就登上甲板。  
在每次任务之后，我们都会回到Ca’Savio付给Holger他的那一份，然后拒绝劫掠那些接近港口唾手可得的商船。就像所有通情达理的人一样，我不喜欢伤害无辜的人，也像任何通情达理的人一样，我不会打无辜之人财产的主意。Holger不是这样，首先，当他派盗贼去干活时，会有很大的经济差距，所以分清楚谁是谁的工作就成了我们的任务。对我而言，知道我们要去偷谁是很有必要的。  
在我们旅行时，Rebekah混进了寺庙，教堂，银行，仓库之类的场所之中，了解着每个地区的财富集中在什么地方，最贫困的又是哪里。谁更慷慨，谁更残酷。Andre通过在酒吧里和人聊天就了解到了相同的信息。真正的Andre那玛瑙般的眼睛和象牙似的笑容超越了阶级。他们会告诉他他想知道的一切。  
我们储备了一份可供骚扰和打劫对象的清单，上面有富人，无法无天的公司，还有杀人犯。我们也找到了无助的村庄，贫困的城市家庭，还有那些统治阶级的受害者，将我们的一些赃物捐给他们。没有一群好海盗这回事，但是我们这些海盗还是能稍微做些好事。  
这就是我们的黄蜂在九年之内的所作所为，我们最终得到了五百磅的石榴。Andre知道马耳他有一个果园，主人是一对名叫Cesare和Luka Bennetto的双胞胎，公爵本人的小头目，臭名昭著的垄断了所有可耕种的土地，然后针对贫困人口哄抬物价。Bennetto家由此得以以农产品和运输业跻身于马耳他首富前十。  
当我们到了瓦莱塔，停泊在Bennetto的货船边时，我告诉了Andre，Rebekah和Lora我在午夜偷偷溜进去的计划。Andre会分散两名守卫的注意，同时Rebekah会办成装卸工，将水果引到我们的船上。Lora是我们的肌肉，帮忙转移大量货物，而如果Andre的工作不够奏效的话，她还会帮我们转移守卫。然后我们可以把这些吃的带到岛的西边，分给那些在Bennetto的果园和葡萄园里一天工作12小时的村民们，他们的工资让他们连自己摘的水果都买不起。  
Lora听了我的计划，说，“两个守卫？让我们现在就开始吧。”我还没来得及反驳，她就大步流星地朝甲板走去。在光天化日之下，她的脚步比我大得多，因此甚至比我冲刺还要快。Vlad紧随其后，放声大笑。Rebekah大喊：“Lora，Valde。等等！”但是两个守卫已经拔出了他们的剑，插进了脚下的木炭中。Lora伸出了她那长得不可思议的手臂，抓起了起重机下面挂着的装满了石榴的网兜。她将它从钩子上取下来。而她的另一只手拿起了腰边满满一箱柠檬，递给了我们。没有脸可打，也没有肚子可刺，Vlad踢开了甲板的门，砍断了帆索，直到Lora在身后喊住他。  
“我们走吧！”她喊着，全速向我们跑来，而我们全都紧跟在后面。  
除了多汁的石榴，我们还有一百磅柠檬，村民们可能会用得上。如果我们在袭击中能更有组织一些，可能还能得到鸡蛋，得到蜂蜜，当然还有些牛奶。我不知道该拿柠檬怎么办。想到它们我就觉得牙疼。  
“加到茶里的话还不错。”Andre说，“也是一种健康的饮料，尤其是和姜一起的话。”  
Rebekah说：“如果我们按计划走，我们本来能拿上他们的姜的。”  
“他们没有姜。我能闻得出来。”Lora毫无歉意的说。“吃柠檬吧。这能预防坏血病。”  
在马耳他的另一端，Manikata善良的人们很喜欢石榴，但是并不喜欢柠檬。不过Lora对它们产生了兴趣，我把它们留给了她。  
离开Manikata之后，Lora递给我半个柠檬。尽管我很讨厌这种能把牙齿都融掉的酸涩，我还是咬了一口，把皮、核、种子和果肉都塞进了嘴里。柠檬也是有甜味的。那是一种我童年的味道，但是在十几年之后又重新尝到了，这种汁水是一种清脆甜美的救赎。  
我坚持着自己的渴望，不去伤害穷人和小生意。这不是我愿意告诉Holger的事，但我定期会写信给Edmond，向他讲述我们的冒险经历。我非常想念他。我很想让他为我的成长感到骄傲。既然我不得不浪费时间向Holger这样的无名小卒汇报，我决定花时间培养自己的耐心，约束自己的身心，建立一个能让我的灵魂稳定的保持平衡的道德中心。

2.  
在1824年夏末，我们的耐心似乎得到了报答。  
“我有一些新的事情要交给你，”Holger说，“更大的目的。更高的手段。上面觉得你能担得起。”  
这个命令的细节让我颇为困扰。他希望我们去奥格斯堡的内陆。一个名叫Max的年轻人，骑士团中一位大人物的侄子（Holger不能告诉我们是谁）抢劫马车的时候，被警员刺伤了。（“这么小的事，”Holger叹息道，“但是这些警察把他们当成自己那小小王国里的小小国王了。”）警员和Max扭打起来，混乱之中警员把Max大腿上的小刀从刀鞘中弄出来扎伤了他的大腿。随后造成的感染使得Max的右腿不得不截肢。（“哦，上面对于这件事非常不满。”Holger说，“我从没听过他们这么说话，通常都是很稳重的，你知道的。”）  
“他们要我对他作什么？”我说。  
“他？”Holger说，“不光是他。骑士团的上层很清楚。警员和他全家必须去死。那所房子里的每个人都得偿命。”他耸耸肩，“哦，还得从每具尸体上切下一根手指以作证明。抱歉，我信任你，但规矩就是这样。”  
我感到头晕。我口中泛起柠檬的味道，苦且涩。我能完成这事吗？我能。我必须得做。我得顾全大局。  
让Lora防备着船员们，我和Andre，Rebekah，和Vlad穿过阿尔卑斯山到了巴伐利亚。我也带上了Samuel，我们的领航员，一个娇小又聪明的年轻人。他沉默寡言，但是我们能透过他的眼睛看到风暴。有个沉稳可靠，深思熟虑的人和我们一起执行这个规模的任务是件好事。  
警员一家住在现代式屋宇中，远离村落，位于森林边缘。我们花了几天时间观察这片森林。他有妻子和两个孩子。没有守卫或者其他安保措施。他们只是一家人，就像所有家庭一样。柠檬的味道有在我的舌尖和喉咙中泛起，这种味道一次又一次的出现。  
Vlad对于打斗和谋杀兴奋得晕眩，建议我们点燃房子，在他们逃生的时候一个个杀死他们。Andre摇摇头，“我们来这是干什么来了？”他是对我说的，但是我拒绝去看他的眼睛。  
“我们进入房子，”我说，“我们要做的干净，轻松，快速。”  
“然后我们放火烧了房子。”Vlad说着，从喉咙中发出笑声。我想起了另一所燃烧中的房子。我想到了另一个父亲。那是不是很久之前的另一个低级船长，只是为了让她自己获得晋升，就毁掉了我的人生？  
“不，”我说，“不要放火。”警员的一个孩子从房子里跑了出来，又被他的母亲叫了回去。我做出了决定。“但你可能是对的。我们烧了房子，但是是为了在我们逃离时分散注意力。”  
Andre厌恶的摇了摇头。Rebekah看向了远处。在我和我亲爱的朋友们之间的紧张气氛在Vlad和Samuel面前展露无遗。  
“我和Rebekah，Samuel将会去做掉警员和他的家人，Vlad和Andre放风。”我说。  
“但是我要负责杀人，”Vlad抱怨说，“我很擅长这个。难道我不够擅长杀人吗？”  
“你很擅长杀人。”我安抚他。  
“上次就是你去杀了那个银行家，”Andre说着，安抚的把手放在Vlad的肩上，“在弗洛伦萨，你还记得吗？”  
甚至Vlad都无法抵抗Andre。他点了点头，安心了。“你是对的。这很合理。今天杀人的活就交给其他人。”  
夜幕降临之后，我们留下Vlad和Andre，溜进了房子。我们一个个的叫醒了这一家人，用刀子抵着他们到了客厅。Rebekah一个个的塞住了他们的嘴。只有她知道我接下来的计划是什么。就算我想，也瞒不过她。  
我考虑过Samuel，我通常做这种事情的时候都不会带上他的。他是Holger的人，大概。Samuel是个敏捷，狡猾又有坏主意的聪明人，但是他的内心也有柔软的部分。我并不认为他在骑士团中是个高等级成员，但是当初我也没怀疑过Senora Bover。我不得不怀疑除了Andre，Rebekah，Lora和Edmond之外的所有人。  
“Samuel，”我说，“去帮Vlad收集点火用的木柴吧。”他行了个礼离开了。  
我等着他确实离开。“如果你们想活下去，仔细听好了我接下来说的话，不要提出异议，”我恐吓着这一家人。在我的命令下，他们每个人的左手放到了餐桌上，从屋角拿来了斧子，看着他的眼睛，砍下了他的无名指。我还记得刀刃落到桌上的闷响，和他与他的家人从被堵住的嘴中发出的尖叫声。他的妻子也是。还有我切到他的孩子们的时候警官的吼声，但这也无济于事。姐姐紧咬着堵嘴布，差点把它吞下去，让自己窒息。而当我要切她小弟弟的手的时候，这个女孩虚弱的伸出了完好的那只手，轻声说，“不，从我另一只手上切吧。”  
而我确实这么做了。我恨我自己。  
Rebekah给他们松绑，我抓紧了斧子以防他们反应过来反抗。“我的人躲在你们房子前的树木后面。”我说，“你们得从房子后面逃生，等你们听到我摔上前门就跑。如果我们有人看到了你们，我们会杀了你们。从屋后出去跑进你们邻居的谷仓。你不再是警察了，你在奥格斯堡再无容身之处。Rebekah会带你们到因斯布鲁克的新家去。你们在这里很危险。”  
我冲Samuel喊着可以放火了，从前门跑出去，用力摔上了门。我能看到警员一家和Rebekah的身影穿过了烟雾。在他们的身后还有另一个身影。那个身影僵硬而缓慢。我只能看到一个轮廓，但是我能认出那张熟悉的脸，扭曲着发出一种无声的尖叫，那件染了鲜血的衬衫，那干裂的嘴唇在呢喃着“为什么？为什么？”一个自我孩提时期就熟悉的身影。这个在我的余生中追猎我的幽灵究竟是谁？我移开目光，抓住了Samuel，我们想着Vlad和Andre跑去。  
“让我看看！”Vlad要求，而我给他看了我拿到的手指。他的样子就像一个孩子第一次看到冰。  
“我们现在就得走！”我喊道。  
“Rebekah呢？”Andre问，真的疯了。最好还是别告诉他这个计划。他能魅惑别人，但是复杂的计划会让他感到枯燥厌烦。我晚些时候会跟他解释，以免他由于蓄意谋杀而受到良心谴责。  
“她在看着后门呢，免得他们跑了。”我说，“她能追上。走吧！”  
要救下所有无辜的生命很难，但我们能做到，我们做到了。报仇取代了撒玛利亚人的行为。我所寻求的是找出这个骑士团的心脏并将其剪除。如果我在这一路上伤害了其他人，那么我就得在我死后接受神安排等着我的报应了。  
当我和Vlad，Samuel，Andre回到黄蜂上的时候Rebekah已经赞啊了，我知道她会在那，和Lora打牌。Lora从一棵树干上切下木片，当作纸牌。  
在我们不在的时候，大副Nathan鞭打着催促其余船员把整艘船打扫得像皇家珠宝一样闪闪发光。Senora Bover强调过Nathan是骑士团中最一尘不染的年轻人，这一行中的海军上将。Nathan刻板但尽职。我不喜欢他们，但是留些坏人也是有必要的。在行驶时间之外，大多是船员都懒洋洋醉醺醺的。大副Nathan是个例外。他爱惜他的身体，尽可能地吃得健康。他的衬衫一尘不染，他的靴子锃光瓦亮。他的日志里巨细靡遗的记下了会议，晚餐和各种活动。  
我在很多年前就意识到他这么事无巨细的写下我们活动的一切细节不加以遏制的话会让我么全都被捕的。  
“这是可能的，不是吗？”他说着，笔头不停。我只能劝他逐字逐句地写下我们的对话。Nethan把他的精力全都花费在了像是衣物的整洁和一丝不苟的打扫这些小事上了。他能在看似原封未动的厨房灶台上发现被忽视的斑点，或者从稍微有些褶皱的衬衫上看到苍白的部分。如果Senora Bover是骑士团在陆地上的间谍，那么Nathan看来就是他们在海上的间谍。我在他身边总是格外的小心谨慎。  
船员们在我们离去期间有些焦虑不安，而Nathan会避免让他们在陆地上花太多时间，免得他们在喝酒上浪费太多钱和精力。当我回去的时候，有人提出本地的渔船很好抢，是笔快钱。我查看了那个港口，但大多数看起来都是些小渔船，不值得费劲，更重要的是让我不愿伤害的那一家人逃走。当我还是个孩子的时候，我就在熟悉的港口记忆着那些熟悉的船只。我们在威尼斯停下的时候看了足够多同样的小渔船，对我这已经已经成为了常见的符号：葡萄园，流浪者，鹈鹕，诸如此类。记忆着这些名字让他们对我而言拥有了人格。我产生了依恋。  
在那一天只有一艘船是我不认识的。那艘船绕着港口航行。在它的主帆上，悬挂着一面带有迷宫标志的黑旗。我们当然不会和这条船打交道，虽然我期待着这样。一条一定载着什么来自某个组织的大人物的大船。有一天我会成为那条船的船长，我想，然后我会直接航向这个骑士团漆黑的心脏。  
在我们回到Ca'Savio之前，我回到了我的宿舍，躺下来清空我的思绪，但是我实际上胡思乱想得更加厉害了，想着我对警员一家的所作所为，以及我对Rebekah带他们逃出城的智慧有多么感激。我编造着那个警员也许是个坏人的想法，也许他有情妇，也许他从为富不仁者那里受贿对他们的孩子法外开恩，他谋杀了无家可归者来栽赃他的敌人。  
我对他一无所知，他可能是任何一种人。他可好可坏，值得救赎也罪有应得。在我的头脑中我选择了后者，从而巩固了我实现正义的道德义务。毕竟，那名警员在制服一个小毛贼的过程中使用了致命的武力。一个优秀的法律从业者会逮捕这样的毛贼，但他攻击了这个男孩，用这男孩自己的刀子伤着了他，让Max残废了。  
“这种过分的暴力是不可原谅的，”我在白日梦中想着，“而我很高兴能帮助奥格斯堡人民从疯子的脚下逃出来。虽然如此，我的复仇还是我的主页。我没有时间管奥格斯堡的其他问题。我为其他人做事只是为了学着做我自己的事情。”  
我下定决心要找到杀害我父亲的人，连本带利地复仇。我还不知道我要怎么复仇。目前感觉割开那些骑士团高层的喉咙不过感觉不错，但是我一定会因为没有充分折磨他们而感到后悔。  
我会试着想我对Nora殿下做的那样毁掉这些高层。她被精心设计的尴尬和死亡给我带来了极大的职业满足感。但是迷宫骑士团这个组织比一个富有的贵族女性要有实力得多了，也更加的难以捉摸。此外，如果世界上最臭名昭著又诡秘莫测的海盗组织真的还有名誉这回事的话，要毁掉它也要难得多。也许，就像公爵本人一样，骑士团的领导层只是个传说，而骑士团的每个部分都是各行其是。我怎么能对这么虚无缥缈的东西复仇呢？  
不，我宁愿相信有这么一个人，那个决定了骑士团准备进行的每场犯罪的人。最好能砍下他的头。如果你所寻求的是痛苦，直截了当地残割总是个好的开始。也许切掉他的舌头吧。我能把它做熟了，给他喂下去。或者沉默不语的切开他的肠子，让他看看他腹腔里的内脏是什么样。我能接受他在不知道为什么被杀的情况下就让他死去吗？不，我想。复仇的重点并不在于死亡，而是在死前灵台清明的那一刻。  
我的标记该是什么呢？也许如果有天我能打入骑士团内部，我就能找到那个毁掉我家庭的人。而那个人还没有意识到他的罪恶。他会知道我的。他会听到我的名字，我的故事，还有我的胜利。他会和整个骑士团一起流血。  
我闭上眼就能看到他。我不能想象出他的脸，也不能模拟出他的声音。但我知道有这么一个恶人在等着我。也许未来也寄居在眼皮内部。但是如果确有此人，要怎么找到那个素未谋面的人，仍旧是未解之谜。此时此刻，我仰面朝天的躺在我窄窄的床上，在这个窄窄的泊位上我已经躺了近十年。  
就在我把注意力放在毁灭这个想象中的人，我所想象的这个骑士团的领袖，我可望不可及。即使是在我自己的白日梦中，我都不知道他会不会已经听到了任何消息。他看着我跌跌撞撞，放声大笑。我咬紧牙关，口中泛起了我自己血液的金属腥味。我无法让自己醒来。我只能听着这笑声越来越大。

3  
我听到门口传来一阵轻声细语，睁开了我的眼睛。有那么一阵我动弹不得。我的意识已经从梦中惊醒，但我的身体还没有。门口传来了另一阵轻轻的敲门声。一个温和的声音，“船长？你在吗，女士？”  
我的腿终于抽动了一下。我起身去开了门。  
那是聪慧的亲爱的Samuel。  
“我们还剩一些酒。您想来一杯吗？”他问  
我请他进来，从我的桌边抽出一把椅子，我自己坐在床沿上。他给我们倒了两杯酒，看着他自己的那杯说着。“我有个朋友，骑士团东方一条船上的一个厨子。他在我回到黄蜂上的时候来看了我，给我带来了一个很有趣的消息。有一批香料船正在从波斯开往西班牙。我的朋友告诉我这艘船是骑士团派出的众多反抗它的力量之一。”  
“反抗它？”  
“一场抢劫，但也是一场战争。骑士团并没有偷盗香料的生意。他们是在偷盗生意。他们会封锁地中海，控制整个香料市场。”  
我哼了一声。Samuel打量了我一下。“做噩梦了？喝口酒吧，船长。”  
我照做了。把酒全都喝下。酒酸苦又干涩。我的嘴里似乎塞满了毛，喉咙肿胀。虽然如此，我的脑袋轻盈了一些，就像有人从我的脖子上把我沉重的颅骨拿走了。我的肩膀放松下来，背也挺直了。我希望我能喝杯凉水，而不是这样浓烈的酒，但除了我嘴里的不适之外，我身体的其他部分感觉好极了。  
他又斟满了我的酒杯。  
“我并不是为了战斗而生的。”他接着说。他对自己的评价很诚实。Samuel身形纤细。但更重要的是他表现出一种善良，也许它的上面覆盖了一种自我保护感。我想象不出他将一把刀刺进另一个年轻人，或者被迫加入一场让显贵们高枕无忧的战斗。  
“但战斗并不是战争的全部。”他说，“我知道你想在迷宫骑士团中身居高位。你有野心。”他向我俯下身，虽然我们两人此时是独处的，他却压低了声音。“我也是。”  
我仔细打量着他的脸。我能从他的眼中看出野心，又或者只是酒精让他吐露了真心。我不顾一切的想加入这场战争，被骑士团的高层所注意，但他们不会想要送一个领航员加入他们的死亡盛宴。  
“Samuel，是什么让你加入了骑士团？”  
他回答时犹豫了一下，喝了一口酒，凝视着他精致的双手。  
“我一直都知道自己才堪大用。但在我出生的地方并没有我的用武之地。那里只有庄稼和牲畜。只能给你自己和你家里挣口饭吃而已。这是地缘的限制。我不能接受这种限制。一个人来了我的村子，途经这里到海边去。他在旅馆住下，要我照顾他的马。我们开始聊天，而我想他大概从我的身上看到了什么。他要我加入他们。第二天我跟在他的马后面离开了村子。从那之后我就没再见过我的家人，但我看到了那么多我留在那里一辈子也看不到的东西。”  
“野心伴随着深重的代价。”我同意。  
“但野心也会带来巨大的回报。我带给你的这个消息怎么样？”  
“我会加以考虑的。”我说。  
“再来点酒？”他问道，诡谲的眨眨眼。我接受了，然后我们的话题转移到了更轻松一点的话题上，附近海域的天气，我们从欧洲港口新近接来的水手们疯狂的渴望。  
我们回到了Ca'Savio。Vlad用手笼着装着那些手指的挎包，微笑着。我几乎能听见他在对自己哼着歌，或者更糟的，是对着那些手指哼着歌。他并不想把这些手指就这么交给Holger,但是难过的点了点头之后，他还是照办了。  
Holger在接过这个装满了人体部件的染血口袋的时候畏缩了一下。他接下了它，打开包裹数了数手指。  
“警员的全家都在这了。”Holger惊讶地说，“我的天。”  
“Holger，黄蜂是你最好的船队。我们成功的—我不得不说，也轻而易举地—为骑士团侵入，欺骗，杀人。我和我的船员才优干济。”  
“我当然知道。”Holger说，对于我将此次对话的话题引向何方并不关心。  
“我听说迷宫骑士团正在对波斯香料商人发动一场全面战争。”我排练过这句话无数次了，即便是做梦也能说出来，“这场冲突意味着骑士团对地中海航路的全面控制。黄蜂希望能在其中效犬马之劳。”  
Holger一言不发。我希望我能让沉默保持得长一些，让他多考虑一下，但我的耐心所剩无几，不得不继续说下去。  
“你给了我们越来越大的活，而每次我们都完成得有过之而无不及。我们还没见过除了您之外任何其他骑士团的人。如果我们不加入我们的兄弟，共同奋进的话，我们怎么能获得晋升呢。”  
Holger又想了一会儿我的话，说，“如果我们想毁掉来自东方的商船，我们就得毁掉西方的市场。养殖户和菜农，公爵本人，一直到那些从错误的人手里进货的小生意人。不会再有什么银行，赌场，或者大型航运集团了。在种下鲜花之前我们必须先剪除杂草。”  
我不喜欢这话头的朝向。  
“你的你的船员得呆在靠近海岸的地方。恐吓大众，”他说，“直到他们意识到得买我们的香料。如果有必要的话干掉他们。甚至没有必要的话也这么做。”  
Vlad听到这话含糊的拍了拍手。  
我备受打击，我的受害者们产生了等级差异。为了大局，我同意。我试图回忆起我父亲的脸，但他的模样一年比一年模糊了，我无法清晰的记起来了。  
“向我汇报。”Holger说，“你的作为要有所凭证。”  
“更多的手指。”Vlad开心的插嘴。  
“手指，腿，耳朵。随便什么。”Holger一说出口，就后悔让我们把更多更血腥的身体部分放到他面前了。“但也带来他们的货物。把那当作交给骑士团的税吧。”  
我谢过他，转身离开。当我走到门口的时候，Holger在我身后喊：“是我编的。”  
“什么？”我说着，转过身。  
“我几年前去过奥格斯堡，在一个酒馆里遇见的那个警员。”Holger说，“不错的人。没有过什么过节。只是个我记得的人。可怜的朋友。你烧掉了他的房子？骑士团的成员喜欢烧房子。”  
我的嗓子里又泛起了柠檬的苦涩。  
“骑士团只是想确认你愿意杀人，”Holger说，“你通过了测试。但是你可以留着这个。”  
Holger把那一包手指扔了回来。Vlad叫了一声，向前一步，用他厚重，肮脏的手在那个包裹掉在地上之前接住了它。  
“我要做个项链。”他尖叫着。  
我在我们回到船上的路上都没再说话。还有什么话能为我对那个无辜之人和一家的所作所为辩护呢？为了找些借口想点别的事情，我把Vlad叫到了我的房间，问了一个他那时已经困扰了我几年的问题。Vlad真的很喜欢杀人，而我想知道是为什么。  
Vlad抬起头。“为什么你喜欢杀人？”这个问题对于Vlad而言就像“为什么你要吃饭？”对于普通人一样。  
我决定从简单一点的部分开始。“Vlad，你有没有喜欢过什么人？”  
“Azra，”微笑突然浮现在他那被太阳晒得黝黑的脸上。他眼睛周围和脸颊上的沟壑消失了，整张脸精神焕发。“她在基希讷乌。”  
“那是你出生的地方吗？那是你的家乡吗？”  
“这是两个完全不同的问题。”Vlad说，悲伤覆盖了他的脸，就像歌剧结束后落下的幕布。  
Vlad和Azra都出生在基希讷乌。Vlad的父亲是一个库尔斯克的皮匠，但在Vlad出生前不久，一场毁灭性的大火使得他全家不得不南下谋生。他们听说摩尔多瓦有个繁荣的城市，迁往了基希讷乌。一度，希腊的治理者对俄罗斯人还很友好。但到了下一个世纪，Vlad的少年时期，奥斯曼和沙俄帝国之间的政治关系变得紧张了起来。  
他看到他的父亲开始难找工作了。Vlad的希腊，法国和土耳其朋友开始疏远他和他的家人。Azra是唯一的例外，她是个富有的土耳其银行家的女儿。Vlad第一次见到Azra是在一个公园里，正在画着花丛中的天鹅。他注意到这种构图并非现实，而是一种经典的时尚。她给这些鸟儿画上了荒谬的长脖子，一张有时候会把鸟喙画到眼睛之上的傻脸，背景中还有人类手臂似的树枝。  
Azra的图惹得Vlad笑了起来，而Vlad的笑声让Azra感觉自己被理解了。Azra的父亲讨厌她“不严肃的对待艺术”。Vlad并不懂古典艺术的历史。他只知道他所看到的东西，而他看到的东西引人注目，十分有趣。他由此喜欢上她。而Azra也喜欢他对她的坦诚。  
但沙俄帝国为保全领地所做的努力造成了摩尔达维亚地区的对抗。十五岁的Vlad，一个半大孩子，也被编入了军队系统。  
他与土耳其人作战，尽可能地向南向布尔勒斯特推进，很快得到了一个疯子的承认，那是个在敌人消失之前绝不会露出柔和一面的凶猛战士。他的那个班中的其他士兵则通过告诉他如何同牙齿制造耳环，或者用头皮制作小口袋来鼓励他。他甚至用烧红的刀子，为他所杀死的每个士兵在自己的手臂上纹上了标记。他的班是他在家人之外，除了Azra之外，第一次有人对他表示友好和接受。他表现得月报里，他的战友们就越喜欢他。  
战争在1812年结束了，他回了家。Azra一家还在基希讷乌，但整个城市已经分成了奥斯曼一侧和沙俄一侧，而她也不再被允许和Vlad说话了。他曾经去她家门口敲门，但他被仆人赶走了，再也没机会见到他的心爱之人。他试过到她的窗下喊她，但随即被土耳其警察逮捕，送回了城市东边沙俄的那一侧，并被警告如果在发现他游荡过来就会被投入不知名监狱的不知名牢房里。  
在回到基希讷乌一年之后，他再也受不了了。他怀念战争，但是已经没有战争了，于是他离开家乡到了地中海，他听说航运集团正在招募安保人员抵御海盗。他找到了很多工作，但都很无聊。最终他遇见了来自迷宫骑士团的人，以不断地冒险和暴力为激励招募了他。  
我想起了我孩提时代的朋友Albert，我再也没试过联系他了。这不是为了我，而是他。我不想打扰他的清净生活。想象着曾经是我人生中一部份的人，现在在什么地方过着简单而幸福的生活，没有人会被杀，没有什么会被偷，这样能让我感到稳定一些。然后，我问Vlad，“你给Azra写过信吗？”  
他低头看着他的手。  
“你识字吗，Vlad？”  
他几乎看不出来的摇了摇头表示否定。  
“Vlad。”我把我的手放在他的手上，温柔的把手放在他膝上。“我能帮你给Azra写信。”  
“我想用自己的手，写我自己的话。”他说。“你能做到。”我说，而他粗糙的双手捏了捏我的手以示肯定。

4.  
接下来乏味的三年中，我在港口为Holger繁忙的工作中度过，而关于香料贸易的战争正在其他什么地方进行着。  
每到一个城市，我都会在船员出动之前先派Rebekah先去内陆，同时让船员们喝点酒休息一下，第二天再去对那些贫困的农庄和码头工人进行恐吓。我得给Rebekah一些时间去完成她的工作。  
Rebekah做了一个兜帽，就是我们这些年来在数不清的船上看到的迷宫骑士团高层人员所戴的那种。她会抢在Nathan和其他船员之前往那些农庄，保护那些无辜之人。Rebekah会化装成能劝得动那些人的模样，身高肩宽，声音低沉。这个身份成谜的骑士团海盗会事先找到那些毫无防备的码头主任，警告他们第二天遣散他们所有的码头工人。而她的同伙们第二天一早就到，收取食物和商品作为“税款”。拒不执行会造成虐待，可能还会招致对他们众多员工的屠杀。  
Andre和Lora会呆在黄蜂的船员中，试图缓和可能招致死亡，或者不受控制的暴力的情况。Andre和Vlad建立了必要之外的友谊，而他的轻声细语能缓和这个俄罗斯杀人犯的欲望，而Lora能击溃任何胆敢拒绝交税的码头主人。Lora能精确的控制她的身体，她能把人抓起到她胸口的高度，跳起来，再猛地砸到地上，而以她的身材，这样通常能摔断人的脊椎。但是她的技巧能在这么做的时候保持对方骨骼完好，只让对方失去意识，醒来后只是稍有酸痛。这是我们能像骑士团展示我们对弱者的残酷，同时又造成最小伤害的最好办法。  
在这些停驻之间我们偶尔也能遇见迷宫骑士团的其他船，带有白色标志的黑旗在它们的桅杆上骄傲的迎风招展。我不知道如果它们中的一个要加入我们一起去打劫那些农庄和生意人的话我该怎么办。愚弄Nathan何其他黄蜂上的骑士团成员是一回事，但要贿赂其他整船戴着兜帽的家伙就是个不可能完成的任务了。  
但是这些船从没有在任何相同的港口登陆过。实际上，这些船从没在码头出现过。不管是Holger，Senora Bover，还是其他随便哪个杀害了我父亲的船员，我从没在陆地上听到过骑士团成员的名字。我也从没看到过他们登上其他的船，或者甚至参与进任何斗争。我对于其他骑士团水手的认识只有他们都是一边高，不高也不矮，而且他们都戴着兜帽。  
在1828年的春天，我的船员已经伤害了成千上万无辜的农夫，生意人和商贩。死亡人数得有几十人，而我与Senora Bover把船交给我的时候相比，对于迷宫骑士团的内部核心还没有再接近一步。我遇到了少说有上百条打着和我们一样旗帜的船，但我还没和任何一个他们船上的水手说过一句整话，更不用说他们的船长。  
我们考进了西班牙南部，我吩咐Samuel将我们带往巴塞罗那。当我破门登陆的时候，我吩咐Nathan给全体船员放上一天一夜的假。没有什么恐吓了。我们会在两天之内带着我们目前所有的战利品回到Ca'Savio，这对于Holger来说已经足够了。  
“你让我们的船员好好放松一下，船长。”Nathan说，“但是你和你的朋友们从来不来和我们一起。你应该来和你的伙计们一起喝一杯，这样他们也不会觉得你不喜欢他们了。”  
“我今晚得去见个人。”  
“要去见谁呢？”Nathan的语气中带着怀疑。  
“这不关你的事。”我说。然后我说，“是我的叔叔。”然后试图就此结束话题。我不想解释我和Edmond的亲密关系，他是公爵本人的长期成员，这个组织正在与骑士团争夺对大陆的控制权。这种与敌对组织成员的亲缘关系会招致比被迷宫骑士团拉进黑名单可怕得多的结果。“除非你想把我像个孩子一样下棋的事情记下来，大副。”  
“是，女士。”他以一种礼貌而平稳的语气说，而我们的休假日一直持续到了早上。  
我到Edmond门口叫门，而他以长久的拥抱和微笑欢迎了我，他的脸比三年前我见到他的时候更加苍老了，就像已经被包裹起来并抚平的羊皮纸一样。Edmond总比我所感觉的要老的多，因为我从孩提时代就认识他，但在十四年跟随着骑士团的海上生活之后我已经三十多岁了。Edmond这年五十一岁。他比我的父亲要年轻十岁，我还是个小女孩的时候并没有意识到这一点，但是随着年龄渐长，我们的代沟缩减了，我也能与甚至比Edmond更加年长的男性建立友谊了，我到现在才意识到我们的关系比起孩子和监护人，更像是同侪。  
“你是个该死的船长，你就是。”我们拥抱之后又分开，他的手还在我的手肘上。  
“我就是。”我说。  
“你看起来对此不是很高兴。”  
“让我们先来点啤酒吧。”我坐下了，让自己感受着这几年来的疲劳。  
“听起来我们得来点什么更精致的东西。”他自己动手，几分钟后拿来了一瓶酒。  
“Svitzian通常有种强烈的糖蜜味道，但是这个，”Edmond举起这覆盖着灰尘的酒瓶，上面的标签十分华丽，画着一头龙正在吞噬一只母羊。“主体像牛肉汤一样醇厚，还有这黑胡椒和蜂蜜的香味。”  
我们坐在客厅的大桌边，一个仆人摆上了被子，开了酒，斟满。  
我和Edmond碰了杯，我尝了一口偷来的酒—毫无疑问这是公爵本人从农民哪里偷来的。他对味道的描述没错，一开始就像汤一样鲜美而醇厚，但在舌上洗练之后，在甜蜜的花香味下还有一点点香料的味道。它没有散开，而更像是茶味随着糖和血的味道散开。  
“Senora Bover怎么样了？”  
“谁？”他看起来有些迷惑了。  
“那个老妇人—你的邻居—一直都在你家的门前。”  
“啊，”他说，“是。我很抱歉。我想我大概没怎么跟她说过话。她是个老妇人，是吧？恐怕在你离开的这么多年里，她已经过世了。”  
我相当确定她没有死，也不是个老妇人。我跟Edmond这么说了。我告诉了他Senora Bover和黄风格的事情。他惊讶的放下了他的酒。  
“我自然知道你加入了骑士团。你把你的很多冒险写给了我，但我完全不知道我是和间谍住在一起。一个间谍头子不能意识到有间谍在他自己家门前，真是个可悲的间谍头子。”  
“Edmond，我担心骑士团已经知道了我和你的关系了。Senora Bover已经暗中观察你的工作很多年了。我的大副，是骑士团安排给我的，把每一天在海上的细节不断地写进日志中，并且，我想，也把我的一举一动都写了进去。如果他们知道你是……”  
“嘘，”他说，“我是你的叔叔，孩子。我是你的监护人。我的工作和你无关，我们在这也不讨论生意上的事。”  
我突然意识到在这么大的房间里有多少角落能藏进人，点点头，一声不吭的坐下了。  
Edmond笑了起来，说，“哦，你接下来要说的话压低声音说就行了。”  
我给Edmond讲了我们的冒险，讲了Holger。我（快速的）告诉了他我从Samuel所听说的，骑士团和波斯香料船在东方的战争。  
“你的小船听起来可没法航行到那样的远洋。”他说，“更不用说参与那样的战斗了。我的线人告诉我那战争非常险恶。双方势均力敌，互不相让。”  
“Edmond，”我靠过去小心的低语道，“你知道我想要的是什么。我得加入序列。这个组织就像它手下水手的脸一样隐藏在阴影之下。十四年过去了，我还没有获得任何晋升。我试过在Holger面前表现，但他并不希望我们偏离那些他分配给我们的鸡毛蒜皮，即使最初是我击溃Nora殿下赢得了我进入骑士团的入场券。”  
酒精汇入了我的脾气，而不是胃。  
Edmond将他的手放在了我在桌上的手上。“还记得我跟你说过劝说的艺术吗？”  
“在我还是个孩子的时候，”我说，“你说如果你想让我上床睡觉，我会逆反。但如果你能巧妙设计让我感觉上传睡觉时我自己的想法，那么我会高兴地照办。”  
他点点头。“大副，爱人，朋友，任何一个在这个世界上的人，在这个问题上都和孩子没有两样。你不能告诉Nathan该怎么做。主意不能出自你口。”  
“我必须让他觉得这是他自己的主意。”  
Edmond向我举起了杯。“你总是很聪明。现在我们可以聊点别的了吗？我已经受够了压低声音了。”  
我们讨论了些小事。Edmond写了诗。我告诉他Rebekah教了我缝纫，我觉得她就是想让我帮忙缝纫Lora的衣服，要一个人完成这个任务实在是费劲。而当我们吃完了饭，喝完了酒，我想问问Edmond还记不记得Albert，但据我仍能回忆起的我们在庄园度过的时光，Edmond可能从没见过Albert。  
我在那个漂亮的房间里，在那些美酒间，心怀感激的度过了那个我没有提起Albert的下午剩下的时间。  
“很晚了，我得休息了。”他说，他脸上的沟壑都被我们下方的烛火加深了。“今晚就住下吧。我会为你准备一间房的。”  
我答应了，而在那个晚上，在我几十年来睡过的最大最柔软的床上，我做起了梦。  
我和我的船员登上了对手的海盗船，夺走了他们的黄金，一个个的斩杀了每个水手。我从他们面前逐一走过，他们每个人都跪着，双手反绑，我看着他们的眼睛。我告诉他们我的名字，不管接下来发生什么他们都该记住我的脸。然后我切开了他们的喉咙。一次次的，我重复着这个动作。  
然后我来到一个人面前，他抬头看着我，他长着Albert的脸。不是Albert长大成人之后会有的脸，而是那个我在童年时代认识并爱上的男孩的脸。我停下了。Vlad喊着，“把他们都杀了！”他漂浮在几英尺高的空中，他的红眼睛配着他口中喷涌而出的殷红血液。他戴着一串手指做成的项链，上面的每根手指都在蠕动着，在Vlad所在空中的诡异地向我招手。  
我无法对我面前的这个人下手。Albert的脸是那么无辜，我不能杀死这个美丽的水手。我说，“Albert。”这不是个问句，这是个肯定句。  
“Albert，”我又说一遍，“你还记得我们一起在海湾里游泳的事吗？”  
但是他没有回应。  
Andre把他的手放在我的肩上。他看起来很像Lora，从各种意义上讲他就是Lora，但在我的梦里，我知道他是Andre。“他并不是你想的那个人。”Andre说。  
我回头看向那个长着Albert的脸的水手。那张脸看起来正在融化，看起来很假。随即我意识到他戴着兜帽。他不高也不矮。  
半空中的Vlad正在变形，我意识到那不是Vlad，而是装扮成Vlad的Rebekah。那些手指在她的项链上恶心的动着。“那不是他，”她说，“他不是你想的那个人。”  
当我再看Albert的时候，我看不见他的脸了。我向向后退，但我发现自己瘫痪了。那个看不见脸的人不高也不矮，看着我挣扎着想要动弹，大笑起来。我认出了这个笑声。我以前听到过这个笑声。  
然后Rebekah装扮成的Vlad落了下来，张嘴像鸟一样发出尖声鸣叫。我一下子醒了过来，我独自一人，正在Edmond在巴塞罗那家中的床上，听到了窗外的鸟鸣声。那听起来有点像大笑。  
再也睡不着了，在薰衣草在黎明开放前，我已经洗漱穿戴完毕了。  
我给Edmond留了字条，感谢他的美意。但在我离开前，我去了他同在二楼，离我的房间两门之隔的书房。我点了盏灯，细看那一面墙上百本牛皮封面的书。哪里有些帝国的历史，它们大多都始于兴起，终于衰亡，尽管有些最终能得以转型。有些事关于理论，逻辑和哲学的希腊经典。还有以十几种语言写就的基督圣经。还有一本名叫棕色方尖碑的颂歌，以古老语言写成，用的是血液而不是墨水。  
我漫无目的的看着。我是个怀有问题，却没有答案的女人。书籍能有所帮助，但是仅仅是在你知道你要找什么的情况下。我只想更多了解点什么，随便什么，关于迷宫骑士团的事情。像他们那么大的组织，一定会有什么书是关于他们的，但我几乎什么也没找到。在一本关于非洲北部海盗的历史书中，我找到了一些记载提到了悬挂着迷宫旗帜的船只，但它读起来就像是谣传或者阴谋论。没有关于这些船只的战斗记录，只提到了它们常常被看到出现在沿岸。  
在另一本关于土耳其纺织贸易的书中，我找到了“迷宫旗帜”这样的字眼。这本书将这类挂有迷宫旗帜的船只归类为一些平和的私人商船。“这个组织的航线运送的货物还不得而知，只能知道它们是在运输一些没有标签的板条箱，似乎能发光。”书上写道。  
我甚至找不到“迷宫骑士团”这个词，只有侧面提及，还有一些未经归类的喜欢挂着黑旗，运输发光板条箱的船只。人们感到害怕，躲着这些船远远的，我找不到任何与之交流的记录，也没有任何记录有人曾经登上过其中一艘船。我因为可能永远无法渗透进这个组织，而我穷尽一生也无法看到那个杀父仇人的脸而倍感绝望。我不能一直跟着Holger，在十四年间，我从未比我第一天踏上黄蜂时晋升半步。我必须让Nathan毛遂自荐加入骑士团与波斯香料商人的战争中。这是我唯一的机会。  
我离开了Edmond家，雇了辆马车把我送到港口。一路上，我看到一个小蔬菜架被烧焦，散落地上。一个百英尺高的市场，所有的窗户都碎了。里面有个女人正蜷缩在一具尸体旁，她把脸埋进她染血的双手中，沉痛的哭泣着。  
一群人聚集在一起，每个人都在快速又大声的说这话，想要一起拼凑出所有关于发生在这条街上的暴力行径。我让马车慢下来，一边从某种意义上帮我弄明白发生了什么事。在现场的房顶上，有名男子正跌跌撞撞，踉踉跄跄，向前跌倒。就是跟随了我一生的，那个人，那个幽灵。他的眼睛在眼窝里突着，只差一点就要从头上掉下来了。他紧紧抓着他染血的前胸，轻声的咕哝着，“为什么？”看样子人群中谁也没注意到他。我不知道这个人是谁，也不知道他想从我这要什么，但他在过去的岁月中总是自然而然的作为一部份出现在我的人生里。并且就像过去的岁月一样，我极度恐惧他。我让车夫加速离开了。  
然后随着靠近港口，是更多被毁的商店和供货商。我在黎明时分到了黄蜂上，看到全体船员正在清理甲板。Nathan穿着他最好的丝绸衬衫，脚踩锃亮的靴子，看着我笑了。  
“你起得真早，船长。”他说，“我和船员们也是，所以我们干了些活。”  
“你们干了什么？”我气喘吁吁又绝望无比。  
“你看起来不太开心？船长怎么会对船员们满载而归感到不开心呢？”  
我环顾四周，寻找着Andre，Rebekah，和Lora。  
“你的朋友们在小厨房里呢。出于某些原因，他们看起来也郁郁寡欢。难道我们干得不漂亮吗，船长？我能把我们的人派出去做更多事情，为骑士团铺路。我知道你一直都想在迷宫骑士团面前有所表现。”我想揍他一拳，但如果我还想在黄蜂船长的基础上再有晋升的话，我就得让他和他的日志表现出我对骑士团最优秀的一面。  
“大副，我的命令是好好休息。你故意违背了我的吩咐。”我提高声音让全体船员都能听见。“你去干活，而且让全体船员都去干活，干了一票大的。我感谢你的奉献。但是当我有所命令的时候你得照做。明白吗？”  
Nathan露出一个假笑，“是，船长。”  
我走下甲板到我的房间去找Rebekah，Andre还有Lora。他们对于Nathan在拂晓对于巴塞罗那工人发动的袭击一无所知，没能让这座城里的人们做任何准备。  
我传唤了我们的领航员，Samuel，他很快就来了。  
“Nathan找到了弱点。”他说。  
“忘了Nathan吧。对于与波帕斯商人的战争，你还知道什么？”我问。  
“我带来了波斯所绘制地中海航路的地图。我在一个酒吧遇见了个埃及商人，他告诉我波斯人通常会先停靠在塞浦路斯，那里的税会低一些，在那里他们会雇佣炮船护送。我试图联系过我在另一艘骑士团船上的朋友，但是他在去参战之后就杳无音信了。”  
“我真为你的热情惊叹。”我说。  
“船长，我们应该去东方，占领那些香料船，而不是在这里打劫这些穷苦的基督徒农民。”  
我知道Vladimir也会对战争激动万分的。我在过去四年里一直在教Vlad读书写字。他开始每月给Azra写一封信，在港口寻找信使，为他们带着信件穿越大陆的承诺而支付黄金。当然，这些信使中可能很多都丢掉了信件只留下黄金，但我们还是希望有足够的信件能被那些恪守诺言的人送到，特别是他们在未来可能还是会遇上像Vlad这样对暴力抱有狂热者的情况下。  
最初的信件有种摇摇晃晃的，孩子似的魅力。（“你好。我是Vlad.我很好。你好吗？”）但是在去年年末，他开始将一些更高级的诗意元素组合起来了。（“你好。我是开心的Vlad，我就像一只开心但是迷路了的狗。我像再次听到你的笑声。你就像一朵能发出动人笑声的玫瑰。”）我不会替Vlad修改。他坚持自己写他自己的信。令人悲伤的是，还没有来自Arza的回信。Vlad开始想她已经不再爱他了，或者更糟糕的，根本不记得他了。而我告诉他可能是她的父母把给她的信藏起来了，她可能根本没看到那些信，或者投递她回信的信使都无法找到黄蜂号。  
但Vlad的失望日益滋长。他还是每个月都写信，但他在黄蜂上表现得更加嗜血，更不守纪律。我们无法总是在冲突中控制他的暴力。让他更多的参与到这场更大的战斗中，他一定会聚焦更多的精力的。  
但是，Nathan是个问题。  
我去大副铺位找她的时候，他，一如往常的，在写他的日志。  
“大副。”我叫他，Samuel在我的身后。Nathan转过头来。“我意识到了迷宫骑士团正在和波斯香料商人开战。”  
Nathan的脸扭曲了，准备和我争吵。我继续说，“黄蜂当然不是为海战建造的，所以我想这不会是个长期任务。更不用说Holger也没有授权这一行动。船员们对于战斗感到焦躁不安，所以我来问问你的意见。”  
“船长，我是出于对您的尊重才要警告您——”Nathan刚刚自鸣得意的开始说，就被甲板上传来的巨大的撞击声打断了。  
我们听到了喊叫声，而当我们三个爬上甲板时，周围传来了欢呼声。  
在主甲板上我们看到Vlad站在另一个船员面前，那是个在厨房工作的男孩。那个男孩胖乎乎的圆脸被划出了一个深紫色的伤口，正以惊人的速度出血。剩下的船员都在为战斗欢呼着。那个男孩站立不稳，而Vlad叫着，绕着他以半圆轨迹跳着舞，挥舞着一块酒桶的残片。Vlad已经完全失去理智了。  
Nathan打断了他们的打斗，那个厨房男孩跌跌撞撞的走开了，捂着他的脑袋。Lora抓住了Vlad，将他固定在原地。Nathan让其他船员都回去干活，给Vlad穿好衣服，紧紧抓住他的双肩，抵住Lora的身体。Vlad真的开始向着Nathan咆哮起来。也许他是在发挥自己作为上位者的作用，但是Nathan看起来很买账，面带惧色的后退了一步。  
“他变得不知疲倦，”Lora说，“他是个优秀的战士，却被派去掏包。”  
“我们不回去进攻那些香料船。”我怒视着Lora，“我们的船员没有这么做的装备。”  
“这都是为了你的财富和地位。”Lora咆哮着。“我们不能让Holger失望。你会说。我该得不到今生了。你说。那我们呢？我们这些为了你的生活卖命的人呢？”  
Nathan对Lora抬起了手，说，“水手，我不能让你——”但是Lora把他推到了一边。  
“你甚至都不想和那些在岸上农民和商贩干架，”她说，“我们全都看见了。我们的船长根本不敢战斗！”  
虽然我们事先排演过这次争吵，我还是得承认，Lora的话够伤人的。  
“闭嘴，巨人！”Nathan喊着。他转向我。“船长，我对这场混乱感到抱歉，我会亲自去处理的。领航员！”  
Nathan和Samuel退回了Nathan的房间。我希望Samuel的演技能有Lora的一般好。几分钟后，他们回到了甲板上。Nathan说：“船长，我们讨论了我们的选择，而我相信我们应该和波斯船开战。”  
“这会是个重大决定。这看起来并不明智。领航员，你怎么看？”我问。Samuel表演了一下犹豫，然后带着沉思点了点头。  
“好的，船长，我相信这会是个正确的选择。”  
我叹了口气，咬了下嘴唇，看着Vlad用一把小刀在他那块木板上又画又削。我表现得好像在良心不安。  
“船上的每一个人都必须比此时此刻更遵规守纪，”我宣布，“这是你的工作，大副。我们明天就向东方推进。”  
“是，女士。”Nathan和Samuel异口同声地说。我竭尽所能地让脸上稳定的表现出忧虑的神情，但我内心的喜悦让我感觉自己仿佛处于十英尺的空中，俯视着我忙碌的船员们。终于，我们向前进发了。

5.  
海面生风平浪静，没有船只。我对前者感到高兴，但是对后者感到不安。我们到达马耳他时，我几乎谁也没见到。Samuel参考着那张他在西班牙买的商路地图，但是我们没有遇上任何波斯商船。我们也没有遇上任何其他熟悉的迷宫旗帜。  
我们在瓦莱塔停泊了两个晚上出售货物，清空我们船上的空间。船员们得到时间准备鲜少停泊的长途旅行。  
我跟Samuel问了我们还没有联系上任何一艘波斯商船的问题。  
“很可能与迷宫骑士团交战拖慢了他们的速度，船长。”Samuel看起来很困惑，几乎因为一艘船都无法定位而陷入了恐慌。  
我接受了他的解释，因为焦躁反而增加了我的审慎。我一门心思地想加入骑士团的战斗。我在这些年的炼狱之后倍感兴奋。  
Samuel将我们引往塞浦路斯。两星期的时间里没有船只也没有不同寻常的雨水，最终在我们到达的两天之前遇上了一场暴雨。我们在主桅上的两个水手掉出了舷外，这是我在担任黄蜂船长的十四年间第一次有部下丧生。人类是一种值得我们全神贯注的力量，这就是为什么自然总要提醒我们还有不朽的神的存在，能够在须臾间结束我们的生命。  
在晴朗的天空，满月冰冷的月光下，我们进入了莱姆索斯岛的塞浦路斯港口。在港口中，我看见了一艘挂着卡贾尔狮子旗的船：那头金色的野兽手持利剑，在它身后是一轮太阳，仅仅位于狮子身后的半山腰，要么是日出要么是日落。  
当真正的太阳从东方的地平线上，像波斯徽章上那样升起的时候，我们观察着港口寻找着潜在和进攻点，还有弱点。在上传的后面写着“دلفىن”。一个来自克里特岛的船员帮我们翻译出来时“海豚”。在海豚的右舷停靠着一艘没有明显标识的炮船，在侧面装着舰炮。但是除此之外，没有任何旗帜或船名。Samuel认为它作为武装安保，保护着有价值的货物。  
我派出了Rebekah和Andre到港口的另一侧侦察，他们能估量那艘小船上的船员数量和武装，甚至还有随行的哨兵，但是Nathan另有计划。我们可以用黄蜂挡住更大的海豚，同时制服那艘小船。如果我们能占领那艘跑船，我们就能完全包围海豚号了。  
我们只能停泊在莱索梅斯岛港口的尽头，如果我们能阻止对方开炮，还能再在警方或者莱索梅斯地方武装出现之前争取更多时间。  
Andre和Rebekah回来了，报告说在那艘炮船上有八个装备着剑和小刀的侍卫。他们没有看到步枪，但是在港口和船右舷上各有一门炮。Rebekah估计海豚上大概有三四十人。  
“我们的全体船员都能被派上阵。”我对Nathan说。我知道我不能劝服他和自己发动一场两艘船之间的决战。我甚至不能劝说我自己这么做，但我知道我希望他去。Edmond已经好好的教过了我如何影响别人做出的决定。  
“没有大量的船员的话，”他开始说，“是无法发动全面攻击的。我们必须在虚张声势之下登上海豚。我相信我们有个相当擅长这件事的成员。”  
“是啊，当然了，”我说，“我们的目标是让这片海域上的人听到迷宫骑士团的名声。把他们赶回家的一个小小的成功。夺得他们的货物，毁掉他们的货船，会是个更大的成就。我们能以我们稀少的船员做到此事吗，大副？”  
Nathan觉得我们可以，而我们的工作需要一个计划。  
Rebekah装扮成了一个莱姆索斯收税官，登上了海豚号。她要求船长交出一部分货物作为数款。这能与那艘船的船长进行一次深入的对话。这个计谋能给我们争取一个小时的时间。与此同时，Samuel会将黄蜂号直接停泊到海豚号的后面。Lora已经将一个钩子固定到绳子的一端，投到那艘船的船尾，以便我们的船员能爬到船上。在不惊动他们船长的情况下做掉他们的守卫，他们的船员可能会惊慌失措，容易被击退。我们随后就能控制住船长，同时Andre带领着船员搬空海豚上的货物。  
Lora会从远侧的船舷进入那艘炮船。她的目标很简单：在通往港口炮台的路上见一个杀一个。据Andre的要求，她会用加农炮炮击海豚的船体，在其余船员逃离之后让它沉没。  
这不是个天衣无缝的计划，但这是个好计划。  
当我看到两艘大帆船驶入港口的时候，我有了更多希望。当我看到那熟悉的带有白色迷宫标志的黑旗骄傲的飘荡在主桅顶上的时候，我的心跳加速了起来。我直到此时才第一次感受到爱国感或是对一个国家的骄傲。我忘记了我的目标是摧毁这个骑士团，而是陷入了一种作为这个骑士团的一员同仇敌忾的情绪中。这正是我们登船的完美时机。如果在登上海豚的过程中出了什么问题，迷宫骑士团的船马上就能到，增强了我们的实力和信心。  
Samuel操纵着黄蜂号停在了海豚号的后面，同时Lora抛出了绳钩。我和Andre一马当先爬上绳子，其他船员跟在我们后面。在我前方一片安静，在我看来是个吉兆—没有警报，没有喊叫，只有被税收所困的人们发出的沉闷声响。  
我在绳子中央，正在开放水面之上。两艘骑士团的帆船还在那，缓慢的移动着，就像一阵雾气，向着码头飘去。我想向我们的海盗同伴挥挥手，但还是忍住了没去干这傻事。我差不多要到绳子另一端，准备好一举爬上甲板抽出武器了，又看了一眼那辆艘帆船。一阵怀疑爬上心头，让我想要重新看看它。  
帆船的航行稍微有些偏离了港口的方向。它们不在这里停靠。它们无视了我们。在这个关键时刻，我的潜意识中终于意识到了。骑士团根本没有和波斯人开战。  
在我终于爬上海豚的甲板时，我的喉咙间感觉就像被肿块堵住了。我们安排了一条不会引起注意的路线，这时我们就能安静的分散潜行到船尾，抓获海豚的船员并解除武装。但是我们却遇上了这艘船的船长，距离我们十五英尺远，举着一把匕首抵着塞浦路斯收税官的喉咙。  
“放下你的剑，带我去见你的船长。”手持刀锋的男子说。在他周围还有二十多个全副武装的人。我和Andre转身向我们的船员发布命令。但我们的船员都还没爬上绳子。匆忙向下一瞥，我看到另有二十多人向着黄蜂的绳子那端过去。在黄蜂的甲板上，Nathan正喊他们回去。在Nathan切断联通海豚号的绳子，下令扬帆开船之时，我们只有八个船员回到甲板上。剩下的十几人还在绳子上，毫无疑问都像我一样对Nathan的背叛感到震惊，向着巨大的货船撞了过来，重重的撞在了船壳上，掉进了下面的水中。  
我的腹内一阵翻腾，膝盖发软。我在原地打晃的时候，海豚的人已经包围了我和Andre。  
我们丢下了我们的剑，我转向了那个挟持着Rebekah的人。“我是船长，”我说着，向前迈出一步。波斯水手拿走了我们的武器，他们两个人抓住了Andre的胳膊。  
“我是Iraj船长，”那个用匕首抵着Rebekah脖子的人说，“你的朋友装塞浦路斯人还行，但是并不像个塞浦路斯收税官。我的船给这个岛所带来的财富比其他任何船都多。我亲爱的朋友，Mirza，是利马索尔诸城的长官，我认识他帐下的所有人。而他是不会跟我对几千皮亚斯特讨价还价的。”  
“我已经放下武器了。放开她。”我说。而Iraj照做了。Rebekah平静的走过来，站到我身边。  
“告诉我，为什么你要在你的船上挂那面旗？”他问。  
“我们是迷宫骑士团的。”我开始说，但是他笑了起来。  
“我受够你那漏洞百出的表演了。迷宫骑士团可不会牵扯进这种打家劫舍的事情里。”  
“你正处于战——”我结结巴巴，连自己都不相信自己的解释。  
“我们可没有开战。我们在做生意。”Iraj说。  
“这里面有误会。”我说，更像是对我自己说而不是对Iraj。事实真相在我面前恐怖的连接在了一起。Nathan的背叛，Iraj开诚布公的宣言：我并不是迷宫骑士团的成员，我所知道的任何人都不是。Nathan背叛了我在这次任务中对他的信任，而毫无疑问的他在更深的层面上也背叛了我。“那我就不想再伤害你的船了。”我补充说，如果我们的船，实际上，与迷宫骑士团毫无关系的话。  
Iraj又笑了起来。他温暖的魅力仅次于Andre。“你把犯罪未遂和中途放弃弄混了。你可是非常想毁掉我的船的。”  
他懒懒的对他的船员挥了挥手，总结道，“干掉他们。”  
Iraj的话一出口，Andre已经抓住了押着他的那两个人，将他们推向另外三个人。  
一个水手直接向着Andre的后脑勺撞了过去。他躲开了，一转身，踢在了那人的腿上。Andre将他缴械，将另一把剑扔给了跑过来帮忙的Rebekah。Iraj船长和我两剑相撞。他微笑着，他的圆脸上有种柔和快乐的神情。我知道他一定是在年轻时服过了兵役，然后才成为了生意人。香料生意更加有利可图，但却没有那么刺激，对于旧日战斗的怀念让他有些头晕目眩。  
Andre和Rebekah击退了他那些不像他们船长那么能征惯战的水手们，我仍在和Iraj缠斗着，两个人都在伺机而动准备致命一击。  
“站稳了，”Andre喊着，“援军来了！”  
我看向Iraj身后，只见又有二十多个他的人，全副武装，冲入战局之中。  
“操，”我惊呼，在我分神的一瞬间，Iraj冲了过来。  
我毫无准备。我的剑低垂着，失去了章法。我没有足够的时间招架，Iraj的刀尖直接向着我的心脏刺来。有那么一瞬间，我直到此时此刻的整个人生从我面前闪过。在慢下来的时间中，我能听到Andre在喊Lora的名字。这条船剧烈的爆炸起来，几乎把我们甩了下去。Iraj刺歪了，我得救了。炮弹在船左舷炸开，所有海豚上的人都向侧面翻滚去。  
我跑向了绳子。“Andre，Rebekah，下来。跑！跑！”绳子下面已经什么都没有了。黄蜂已经开出了港口了。  
海豚的船员尖叫着想要弄明白他们的船发生了什么，我和我的朋友们向着绳子冲了过去。我们距离水面还有二十英尺高。我想起上次我和Andre一起处于这样的处境，想着我该怎么活下去。我因为恐惧而感到天旋地转，在水面上摇摇欲坠的晃来晃去。我们唯一的希望就是潜入下方的港口中，再游向岸边。Iraj的人会追上来，但是至少那个时候我们就会在开放的陆地上，而不是被困在小小的甲板上。在我们接近绳端的时候，我想起了我和Albert一起度过的那些日子，我们一起跳进海湾中。我一直害怕从最高的那块石头上跳下去。我并不害怕水，而是害怕坠落。好吧，我这次别无选择了。我看到了那艘少见的炮船。我看到Lora在向我们招手。当我闭上我的眼睛，我看到Albert在鼓励我跳下去，告诉我别害怕。记忆寄居在我的眼帘内侧。  
“晃起来！”我喊着，用我们的腿踢着海豚的船壳，前后的再绳子上晃荡。一旦我们获得了足够的动能，就松手了，一起下潜下去。水中的一切都是寂静的深蓝色。我尝到了海水的味道。Albert会很骄傲的。我闭上了眼睛，看到了我孩提时代的朋友。我睁开眼睛，看到海面在我四周碎开，而Lora的大手将我拉了起来。  
我们三个一起紧紧的缩在炮船的甲板上。我的嘴里净是碎片，头顶传来了枪声。海豚上的一排人正从甲板上向我们开枪。我们是容易命中的目标。我和Andre爬上了桅杆，而Lora前去驾船。幸运的一阵风吹着我们的船帆，很快我们摆脱了眼前的危险。  
远离了莱姆索斯的海岸，我们看着海豚驶出了港口。而迷宫骑士团的船早就已经消失了。没有别的船跟着我们了。我转身看向前方，我们要出发去追黄蜂了。

6.  
我们偷来的炮船很快，比黄蜂要快得多，但是黄蜂上面有我们生存所需的钱和食物。Lora想要再次开火，结果了Nathan和他傲慢的船员。但我们需要我们的船和它上面的补给回家。Nathan在逃跑的路上也抛弃了一半以上的人，而我相信我们四个能对付得了船上剩下的人了。  
两小时后我们追上了黄蜂。无视了下方船员扔过来的垃圾和嘲笑，我们用绳子连上了两艘船。我和Andre，Lora四人吊着绳子快速爬向我们的甲板，立即就开始同我们的前船员交战了。所有他们在Nathan手下学会的纪律，所有他们袭击手无寸铁的农夫和商贩的经历，并不能让他们学会如何和一群老练的盗贼搏斗。  
这批剩余的船员在Nathan最终的计划中一直处于黑暗之中。很明显他吩咐他们如果我们回来的话就和我们交战，但他们的脸上在此之后还是带着困惑。我们能解除甲板上四个人的武装，将他们拖到Iraj的炮船上绑起来，由Rebekah看管他们。  
我打开了舱门，立刻收到了诚挚的问候，是那个在甲板上和Vlad打架的圆脸男孩。他强壮的大腿肌肉让他一下子跳到甲板上，而我以防御姿态向后摔了过去。但是，他毕竟还是以一当四。对他而言不幸的是，他没有看到Lora举着桶到了他的身后。Lora举起桶在男孩的天灵盖上狠狠来了一下，他立刻就倒下了。  
另一个更不幸的（也更蹩脚的）水手过来了，撞上了同一个桶。然后是两个人，看见了前面两个人的下场，想要躲开Lara的攻击。但他们却躲不开接下来Andre的攻击，在我的计算中，我们只剩下了Vlad，Samuel和Nathan。  
我和Andre向下爬去。狭窄得令人窒息的走廊空无一人。我立即冲向了Nathan的房间，Andre去了其他地方，而Lora留在甲板上防止有人逃跑。  
Nathan的小房间空空如也，我悄悄看他的铺位看他有没有躲在那里。他不在那里。但他落下了他的记录本，我打开看了。那并不是一本普通的记录。记录了我们横跨海洋的航程，我已经知道这部分了。但这本日志也记录了我和迷宫骑士团高层的往来。  
在我看日志的时候我的喉咙不由自主地发出了一阵小小的咯咯声。我口中又泛起了柠檬的味道，尖锐的酸涩，我的舌头充满了这种糟糕的味道。在我身后，我听到，“船长！你做到了。”  
那是Samuel。他正紧张的转头看过来。在走廊上，也许是在下面，我能听到打斗声和喊叫声。我拔剑指向了Samiel。  
“船长，我不是Nathan暴乱一伙的。”他抱怨说，“Nathan打算用库存中的火药炸毁这艘船。他会点燃燃料，跳上你们的炮船，让你和你的朋友们去死。”  
我小心的盯着Samuel。我一直很喜欢Samuel，但是我在这里不能相信他。是Nathan背叛了整个任务把我们扔在了塞浦路斯，还是说Samuel一开始就知道这回事？不管怎么说，是Samuel劝我们干了这倒霉的一次的。  
“为什么你要跟我这么说，Samuel？谋害你的上级就是叛变。”  
“Nathan疯了。跟着我。我们得去仓库那阻止他。”  
我扔下了Nathan的日志和里面的恐怖。“你是个好人，Samuel。”我说着，带着同情将一只手放在他的肩上，另一只手放在他腰上。“谢谢你一直为我留意着。”  
我跟着Samuel走下了窄窄的走廊，走向了船舱库存的位置。我听到身后响起了一阵动静。我转过身，看到我自己位于走廊尽头的房间，舱门突然被炸开了。Nathan正躺在木头碎片中，遍体鳞伤的流着血。站在他面前的是Andre。“这群人都藏在船长的房间里呢。”Andre笑着说。  
Samuel自然是在说谎。我知道他会说谎，所以我会抓住这个机会在Nathan床上的腰带里拿出了他的匕首。  
Samuel的手伸向了刀鞘。与此同时，他意识到了，第一，他的匕首不见了，第二，他的已经暴露了他的立场。他以一种挫败的叹息说，“船长，我还能怎么办呢？”我将他自己的匕首扔向了他自己的眼睛。我还是很擅长耍刀子。匕首平滑的向前飞，穿过他眼窝的骨头，发出嘎吱的相声。他气喘着倒在了地上，但还没有死。死亡还要有十分钟才能到来。  
如果仓库是Samuel的陷阱，那么能在那等着我的只有一个人。我打开了舱门爬了下去。船舱里一片黑暗，只有狭窄又深邃的楼梯角落里有一盏马灯。我把它从系泊设备中拉出来，慢慢地走着。  
“Vlad？”我喊。没有回应。  
“Vlad，就剩你一个了。我知道Samuel希望你杀了我，而你对于船上的任何一个人，都能做到。”  
我听到了一阵呼吸声，或者只是一阵从开放的船舱吹进来的风声，从我的右侧响起。我将灯光转向那个方向，但是什么也没看见。我已经差不多把手伸到最远的地方了，但是还是一片黑暗。  
那阵呼吸声又响起了。我小心翼翼地向它走去，继续说着，“Vlad，我那么关心你。我希望你也关心我。我认为你也确实是这样。我们这么亲近，还一起给Azra写信呢。”  
那阵呼吸声听起来似乎在哭泣。他是从我身后左侧的一个麻袋后面传出来的。我小心的绕过他，将我的马灯放在角落里，照亮了Vlad，他在颤抖着，勉强着举起了一把长刀。  
“Vlad，你没在来我这学写字了。我希望你不要因为Azra没有回信就心灰意冷。”  
“没有。”Vlad的嘴唇颤抖着。  
“那怎么了？”  
“感到尴尬。”  
“我不想让你感到尴尬。我很抱歉。”  
“不是你。是Arza。她给我回信了。”  
“Vlad，那真是太好了。她说了什么？”  
“她说她也很想我。也想再见到我。”他的刀离我更近了一点。“我不敢再写给她了，因为她的信写得太好了，非常清晰易懂。我一遍又一遍地读，它真是完美，但我的就……不尽如人意。她不可能爱我，因为我是个怪物。因为我不可能聪明到能读得懂她的书。”  
“Vlad，”泪水夺眶而出，而我努力忍着，因为我必须维持清晰的视线。Vlad还是有可能会向我冲过来的。“你是最好的人，这么真诚，这么忠诚。你知道你说的不是真的。把刀给我，待会儿给我讲讲她的事吧。”  
Vlad也哭了起来，但他更紧的握住了他的刀。我忧虑的转了转我的刀柄，但是在我反应过来之前，他转了一下他的刀，向我过来了，砍向了他的老师，他的船长。  
我一瞬间紧紧的抓住了他，然后把他推开，看着他的眼睛。“哦，Vlad，”我说，“请原谅我。”我将马灯砸向了他的下巴，击昏了他。  
我们把炮船在马耳他卖掉了。一到了那里，我们把所有的弹药，武器和其他物品装载到了黄蜂上，把Vlad和其他炮船上的人都和炮船一起留在了瓦莱塔。我们带上了Nathan。我们在黄蜂出发的时候对Vlad挥手道别，但他没有反应。到了海上之后，我们直接驶往了巴塞罗那。  
Rebekah呆在甲板上，若有所思地回望着陆地。  
“我们把Vlad留在那艘快船上了。”她说。  
“那艘船上什么都没有了。”我说，“要是等他在港口找到武器和人手，我们已经跑远了。”  
“你至少应该把他们的帆带走的。”  
啊，当Rebekah是对的时候，她总是对的。在我们向西的路上，我们轮流放哨。但是我们一直都没有再看到那艘炮船。  
到了巴塞罗那，我们发出信使向城中的Edmond发了一封加急信，让他来我的船上见我。发出信之后，我把Lora， Andre，和Rebekah聚到了一起。  
“谢谢你们，我亲爱的朋友们。你们跟我一起出生入死，我也会和你们一起生死与共的。但经历了这些之后，迷宫骑士团是个欺骗了我们的把戏，我已经在错误的路线上走了这么久了，我不能拿你们未来的家庭，未来的财富，未来的爱人，或者你们未来可能拥有的任何东西冒险。我只剩下最后一件事情，不得不独自去做。”  
在这段我发自内心的话之后是一段庄重的沉默。  
“别傻了，”Lora说，“我们会呆在你身边的。”  
“这就是你的盛大演讲？”Andre说，“你以前还说的更好的。”  
Rebekah抱起了胳膊。  
他们是我所有的最好的朋友，而我配不上他们。“拜托了，”我说，“如果你们想对我表现出爱和忠诚的话。如果你们想站在我身后的话。请在这听我一言吧。这并不是因为怯懦或者不信任你们。我接下来要做的事情只能由我自己去做。“  
此时的沉默真的有重量。最终是Rebekah点了头，让我感觉被拥抱了。Andre看到她松口了，也耸耸肩，“我也不能将我的意见强加于你。但是请在什么时候来看看我吧。我感觉没有你的生活会很无聊的。”最终Lora用她的手臂将我们所有人抱住，我们都感觉双脚离地了，我们的盗贼团，以我们的方式道别。  
“我们会再见到彼此的。我确定，但是我们的冒险要告一段落了。”我说，“Lora，请把我们放下，我喘不上气来了。”Andre发出了一阵低沉的咕咕声以示同意。“弱鸡。”Lora嘲笑一声，放下了我们。  
于是我的朋友们最后一次登上了黄蜂。我不知道我会不会再见到他们，或者会是什么时候。在我看来可能再也不会见了。  
Edmond四十分钟之后才到，而我以盗贼的方式向他问好。他笑了，延伸还是一如往常的柔和，看到我就张开了双臂。我退后了一步，不想碰他。我希望他的眼中产生困惑，但我所看到的只有冷冷的我懂得。  
“把你的船员都调走了，我说的对吧？”他问，虽然他已经有他的答案了。  
“迷宫骑士团究竟是什么？”我问，虽然我已经有我的答案了。  
我没有让他回答。“他们运输货物。”我接着说，“他们不高也不矮。在没有必要的情况下，他们也不和我们打交道。就像风和雨一样，他们也是世界的一部分。”  
这些话无力的从我嘴里出来。我在把我父亲的遗体留在我们烧毁的庄园里的时候，就已经知道这些了。也许那里什么都没有，也许运输这些东西就是他们自己的意义了。骑士团并没有偷取任何东西，也不对任何其他东西感兴趣。我从来就没有进入过骑士团。他们是雾气，是暴雨，是微风，是森林。他们争相他们的名字一样。他们是迷宫，比人类的贪欲或能力更大。  
“我读过了Nathan的日志。我读了他为你写的记录。是你设计了这一切。在我人生的二十年中。为什么你要这么做？”  
我干燥的嘴唇中泛起了汗水的热咸味。我想起了所有这些年浪费的时间。我的父亲不希望我以这种方式度过我的人生，而我还是愚蠢的踏入了这个陷阱，像个孩子一样。而尽管我已经人到中年了，我还是有这种感觉。我感觉自己就像个孩子，一个又一次被Edmond叔叔骗了的小女孩。  
有那么一瞬间Edmond没有做出反应，然后他短促的笑了几声。我认得这种笑声。我曾经梦见过这种笑声，我沉睡中的意识拼命的想要提醒我醒着的意识没有意识到的事情。当他开口的的时候带着一种轻松随便的语气，就像我们是在他的客厅里聊天一样。  
“我老了，”他叹息道，“在我死之前，我想有个儿子。我想在什么好地方安顿下来，享用我的财富和美酒。你被我压制着，但是现在大概无论如何时间都已经到了。而那个傻子，”他说的是Nathan，他还被绑在甲板上打呢，“已经不能让你留在既定轨道上了。”  
“Edmond，骑士团对人类的事情没有兴趣。它对我们这不值一提的走私生意也毫无兴趣。”  
Edmond看起来饶有兴趣，宽容大度，正是他在童年时期在和我下棋的时候作弊被我抓住的时候的那种表情。  
“所以你所告诉我的那种威胁都是假的。所以骑士团并没有杀害我的父亲。”那是我在过去的几周中才逐渐意识到的，一种灵光乍现。虽然如此，当我将这些想法放在一起的时候，还是震惊得牙齿打颤，在我口中都尝到了这个味道，我以盗贼的姿态向前一步，走上了甲板。“所以是公爵本人烧毁了房子，在这些年中监视着我，派我去在地中海上下干各种残酷的事情。是你对我和我父亲做了所有这些事。”我又向Edmond走了一步。“你杀死了他。”我几乎发不出声音来说这句话。  
“你还真是花了好长时间才明白这些事，”他说，“你曾经是那么聪明的一个女孩。”  
世界在我盈泪的眼中变得模糊起来，我擦干眼泪以便看清他眼中的邪恶。当我的疑惑终于从脑海中浮现出来，我提出了困扰我已久的问题。“我们对你造成了多大的伤害，多大的痛苦，以至于你不光要毁了我父亲，还要带上他的女儿？”  
“你的父亲背叛了我。”Edmond放下了他轻松的气氛，显露出了他恶意的吐息，“他背叛了我的信任，我的友谊，我的人生。我们只是小人物。我们一文不名。除非我们加入公爵本人，否则我们的余生都会接着为那些一文不名的小人物做着一文不名的小事。”  
我想捅死他，把我的剑捅进他的脖子，这将是我尚未实现的复仇，但我的意识在疯狂地旋转着。我只是又靠近了一步。离他还很远的时候，在城门口，我想我看到了一个熟悉的人，独自蹒跚而僵硬的走着。他的衣衫上沾着血迹，张着嘴正发出无声的尖叫。  
“我一次又一次的求他允许我加入公爵本人，”Edmond说，“但是他以同一个原因一次又一次的拒绝我：你。他的家庭。他的后代。我的命运就这么被一个骄傲的男人的后代所阻断了。”  
“我的父亲永远不会允许我成为一个罪犯，海盗，或者走私犯。”  
“然而你还是三个都干了。”Edmond说，“是的，我杀了你的父亲。这是不得不做的，如果他不加入公爵本人，那他就会成为一个竞争者。所以做掉他就成了我加入他们的入场券。向他们证明我是有用的。讨厌但有必要。”  
“然后你归咎于骑士团，以免我知情。”  
“是的，最好还是给你的复仇一个更大的目标。一场用尽一生的复仇，从各种意义上而言都是必要的。不用说，你的父亲一定痛恨这样。所以也许这也能虐到他，是我最他最后的一刀。带走他引以为傲的后代。但我们，”他耸耸肩，那种轻松的语气又回来了，“就是要这么做。”  
我已经进入了攻击距离。就这么做吧，我对我自己说。就这么做吧，我在接下来的几个世纪中都对自己这么说。  
“你设计了我。”  
“我讲了故事。我用我的间谍包围了你，Holger，Samuel，Nathaniel，Senora Bover，在你人生的这出戏里都扮演着不同的角色。但是这是你，孩子，自己选择的。所有的选择，都是你自己做出的。”  
我的胃扭曲了一下，嘴里又一次泛起酸味。我想着我为我父亲所做的事情。那是爱，我一直想着。这样做我就能允许我自己背叛对他的记忆。我感觉骗子和怪物好像是我，而不是Edmond。毕竟，Edmond是对的。一直都是我做出决定，背叛对父亲的记忆。有那么一个版本的人生，我和Albert一起从庄园中走出，而不是和Edmond一起。但我并没有，而一切决定都是我自己做出的。  
“令人悲伤的是，我只能编出这么多故事来了。”Edmond说，“我已经五十多岁了，还剩下这么多时间。这么快就结束这些真是令人羞耻。”  
“你没有时间了。”我说着，终于挥起了我的剑。但一双魁梧的手臂拦在了我的手前，而我的剑被从我的手中震开了。Edmond向后退一步，毫发无伤。  
“我知道你会是这样的反应，”他说，“所以我请来了一个你的朋友。”  
我听到背后传来了沉重的呼吸声，就知道是谁了。我已经把那个人留在了那艘比黄蜂快得多的船上，而我甚至没有把帆带走。  
“Vlad，”我喊着，“Vlad为什么你在这？你没有回你在基希讷乌的家吗？没有去见Arza？”  
“闭嘴。”Vlad咆哮着，然后笑了起来。我的腿踢着，想要咬他的手臂，但他的身材比我高大太多了。  
“终于抓到她了。”Nathan用他被晒伤起皮的嘴说，“让我们出去吧。”  
“不，你得留下。”Edmond礼貌的说，绕着Vlad走了一圈，以盗贼的方式跳着芭蕾，一瞬间抬起了他的剑并插进了Nathan的脖子。Nathan发出了无法辨别的最后遗言，像一袋子扁豆一样倒在了甲板上。  
我尖叫起来，而Vlad把我抓得更紧了。  
“Vlad，不！我很抱歉我打了你。我很抱歉我扔下了你。我得回家。他给了你多少钱？值得让你杀了唯一一个相信你的人？相信你能找到你失散爱人的人？Vlad！”  
我一直说着，踢着。Vlad就站在码头尽头，把我悬在海水冰冷漆黑的边缘。我不觉得还能活下去了。我只希望Vlad的剑能干脆利索。我又成了那个孩子，站在高高的石头上，不敢跳下去。我所害怕的并不是水，而是坠落。  
Vlad拎着我的领子，发出了最终的大笑，宛如郊狼的嗥叫。与此同时他将剑深深的插入我的肠子，如此之深，当它从我的背部出去的时候我能感觉到它留下撕裂的伤口。Edmond点点头，说了些什么。我的感知正在消逝，无法知道那是什么。我想发出声音，对我的杀父仇人，对我未竟的人生，最后说些什么。但Demond已经走开了，回到他在城中优雅而精致，由背叛和谋杀所供养的家中。他一离开，Vlad就丢下了我失去协调的身体，而我掉入了下方翻涌的水中。  
我沉了下去，我的肌肉由于震惊和慌乱僵硬着，海洋的重量压在我的身上，压着我的身体不断下沉，下沉，下沉。我还无法让我自己能从容自若的耐心等待即将到来的死亡。我的视觉离开了我。我独自一人在水下，在我自己的虚空中。让我呆在这吧。如果我还有力气的话，我会向Vlad的手挥手作别。他把我从水里拉了起来。我的视觉重新回到了阳光下光亮的样子。我吸了一口气，从口鼻中吐出了一品脱的海水。我动不了了。  
“他走了。”Vlad对着我的耳朵小声说，“我现在会带你去医生那。我必须照Edmond说的做。但是你能活下来。我擅长用剑，知道怎么避开心肺——那是布加勒斯特的拷问大师教给我的一课。我在那里学习了很多年。他们所培养出的最优秀的学生。”  
“为什么你要这么做，Vlad？”  
“他给我的钱足够我回到基希讷乌再买所房子，你明白吗？我能再见到Azra了。你明白的。”我确实明白。我明白你会因为相信这么做能让你的生活变得好得多而去做糟糕的事情。  
“那为什么你不杀了我？”我组织语言。  
在我的视觉再次消失之前，我看着Vlad带着尊敬把手放在他的胸口上。  
“你是我的船长。”


	7. 第七章：Craig，2016

没有脸很难笑，但偶尔我还是会笑。  
在Amaranta亲吻你的时候，还有Orlando，你的主管，宣布你们结为夫妻时候，我笑了。  
你们的蜜月是在Luftnarp度过的。我对回到那里有种复杂的感情，但那还是个美丽的国家。你在阿尔卑斯山附近找到了一个小木屋。你去了museumos dus modernias artim——那是莱安娜多·达芬奇的世界名画《狗玩血源》里的那所房子。你骑了马。（你知道马是在十六世纪在Svitz被发明出来的吗？）你去坐了雪橇（Sledding），出于某种原因，当地人叫它“雪橇（Sledging）”。然后在行至尽头时，你意识到你不知道怎么让它停下来，一路飞驰到了那个小镇的主干道中央，差点摔断了了你的脖子。那让我吓坏了。如果你在干像“雪橇”这样的傻事的时候死了，你刚刚组建的家庭要怎么办呢，Craig？  
我已经很久没去过这里了。我害怕去。由于我这种悬而未决的感觉，我差不多想要帮你取消旅程，让你呆在这了。城外废弃的矿井里有大号床，有免费无线网，带早餐，有温水游泳池，还有高压氧舱。我知道那是个治安官的秘密警察使用的监狱，但那也是个顶级的度假胜地，在旅行点评应用上达到了四星级的平均水平。另外雷氡山谷附近每周还有激光粉红弗洛伊德音乐会。  
但是我相信你。基本上我是相信Amaranta。但是我相信你们两个。信任是能远行的，Craig。相信我吧。  
Luftnarp明亮而寒冷。你们两个在太阳落到白雪覆盖的群山之后同床而眠。我没有看。我不是个怪人。但是老实说，就算我关上浴室门并把你们两个的护照卷成卷塞进我的眼睛里，还是很难不去听你们的声音。  
我在这趟旅行中也花了些时间在自己身上，单独留下你们两个，我自己独自向南，回到了那个我出生的海湾。乡村现在大不相同了，有那么多车辆，购物中心，无线网和游客，但是有那么多乡村的东西毫无疑问也没有改变。山脉，海岸线的形状，橘子树，正午的蓝天白云，黄昏的蓝紫色海水。我父亲被烧毁的家上面又建起了另一个庄园，这个更加奢华，虽然没有那么吸引人。一个著名电影演员每年在这里住上三个礼拜，而在其他时间里里面只有职工。有时候他会忘记自己还有这么所房子，而当他想起来的时候，他会感到害怕，因为他知道他的富有和名声都会从他这带走一些他再也拿不回来的东西。我到这里的那个周末的时候是空的。我找到了我母亲下葬的那座山，我父亲最终倒下的地方，而我看着那些奢华的游艇停进港口里，那艘船的名字我也不知道，我试图回忆起我做过的每一个决定，没有后悔，只是模糊的我所做过的事情，我现在在做的事情，还有我接下来要做的事情。  
我认识一个名叫Vlad的男人，他爱着一个名叫Azra的女孩。Vlad的命运让他离开了她，最终又让他们回到了一起。Vlad做出决定要回到Azra身边，但是在这一路上他不得不做出很多决定。Vlad知道他是谁，他要去哪里。他不一定知道他要怎么做，但他知道他最终一定会到达。  
我站在我最后一次见到我父亲的地方，想着Vlad，而我看到有那么多条路可供我选择。  
在你的蜜月结束的时候，我已经准备好回到夜谷了。在你们的新家中度过的第一晚，你们枕藉着彼此的手臂睡着不久之后，我感谢你们两个将你们的人生作为礼物送给我。我粉刷了你们的橱柜以表达我的感激之情。这些枫木贴面很有九十年代的风格，但我更喜欢更干净明亮的颜色。我选择了极地毛皮的材质。它真的让房间看起来更加宽敞了，我想。  
第二天早上你意识到有什么不一样了，告诉了Amaranta，“橱柜不是原来那个了。”但她不同意。你指着这一点，但她亲了一下你右眼下的部位说，“我们的新家是完美的。”你想起了一个在镜子中站在你身后的人影，以及你对世界的感知变得有多么的非现实，于是你闭上了嘴。  
你的新家是完美的。我知道还有数不清的盒子存放着还没拆开，但你有一个小客房，那是一个小套房。那里面甚至还有两个独立的居住空间，一个里面有电视，另一个则是更传统的客厅。还有一个壁炉，即便到了狂风大作的沙漠夜晚，你也永远用不上它，但是很可爱。还有第三个卧室，是给孩子准备的。  
我不知道你惦记着什么。我不能读你的心，但你采取了行动。你向Amaranta承认是你拖着脚走路，而这不是因为你不爱她或者生气了什么的。你听着她关于你的职业生涯，还有你对人生有什么期待的问题，对于你能不能成为一个够格的丈夫而感到担心。你不擅长理财，一直担任着同样的职务，安于目前在夜谷的生活。  
Amaranta希望在她的职业生涯中获得晋升，也许她甚至想要搬走，你想。但她说，不是这样的。她想要和你在一起的人生。她希望你开心。你的快乐是她快乐的关键，而她希望反过来也是一样。  
她明白这点。  
而你说你很高兴能和她一起生活。成长。缓慢的，但是作为一个人，一个人类，一个家庭成长。而你希望这点胜过任何事。你没有去跟她哭着单膝下跪，你直接去问她愿不愿意嫁给你，因为你想要与她结婚，而你们两个一起讨论了这件事在各种意义上可能意味着什么。或者至少是在你的理解范围之内它意味着什么。而目前来看，几乎什么意义也没有。  
相互之间，你们都认同这是正确的。而它确实如此。我又笑了。  
我已经为婴儿房选好了墙纸。薰衣草小熊拿着金色的鸢尾花。或者那是刀子？很难说。我在我晚上给你留下的网页浏览记录里有。我让网页留在正确的位置了，你直接下单就行。  
另外一件这些天的事情是Amaranta的工作。她提到了要在银行申请晋升。她想被调到人力资源部门，去做员工培训课程，她是完美的人选。她非常自信，又讨人喜欢。她非常擅长和人打交道。  
此外，这样她的手入也会明显增加，这很棒。  
但是我看过那个职位的介绍了，需要出很多差。她没怎么给你提起需要出差的事，我现在只是趁着我们聊婴儿房墙纸的事情提一下，如果她出很多差的话，她可能会推迟怀孕的计划，要推到什么时候？永远吗？  
只是一些需要考虑的因素。  
我知道你计划呆在家里，所以抚养孩子不是不可能的。另外，我看到你开设了一个退休账户。干得漂亮。把钱存起来，合理避税。你每年都在还你的美国运通卡。你成长了，Craig。  
你对你撰写新闻稿，在线文案和偶尔有广告词的工作如此满足。（我知道你的销售团队轻视了你，但是我还是觉得“福特：你从没选择过出生，但我们选择了你”是你最棒的作品。）你有与人打交道的技巧，你能成为一个经理，或者一个市场总监。有权利决定雇谁开除谁的人。在时局艰难的时候撰稿人总是最早被开除的。我们不能这样。  
另外你的朋友—我忘记她的名字了—无缘无故的辞职了。人来人往是常有的事。这家经销店的管理层是不可信的。另外，很有趣的是你和那个我不记得名字的人没有保持联系，哦，这很好。你现在结婚了。你有好多朋友呢。我猜一切都向着最好的方向发展了。  
我知道你已经度过我的消息了。我准备了一个插着针的头骨，放在了你的风衣里。我在你的手套箱里放了一只松鼠的皮。我写了一封信，文件名是“Craig的死亡时间和细节.docx”，就在你的电脑桌面上。那不是关于你的死亡的，而是关于你的人生。  
上面写着：“你应该侧卧睡觉。你开始打呼噜了。这让我和Amaranta睡不着。这也会让你未来的孩子睡不着。顺带一提，我这有些关于如何做个好父母和家庭计划的优质资源。”  
然后我附加了一些链接，是关于养育孩子的乐趣和经验的。  
它让你感到非常不安，你立即就把它删除了，这真让人失望，因为其中还是有些非常开明的思考的。而且在最后一个链接是我为你建立的一个网站，上面有你死亡的日期，时间和细节。我是个充满了趣味，无所不知的存在。你错过了这个真是太可惜了。也许你是对的。也许最好还是把它作为一个惊喜。  
你在看到我的信之后还改掉了你的密码，但这没什么用，因为我能在你看不见的情况下站在你的身后。你下次可以在身上盖个毯子或者毛巾什么的，但是那同样就会增加你看到我的风险。随着你的年龄增长，你看到我的机会会越来越多，但是我保证这是个好事。  
周四，在我用温暖而湿润的树叶填满了你的牛仔裤之后，你朝我嚷嚷了起来。你不知道我是谁，不知道我的任何事情，甚至不确定我在不在，但你还是朝我嚷嚷了。  
是我活该。是我太粗鲁了。但是如果你一直发脾气的话，我们是不能以一种健康的方式交流的。特别是如果别人看见或者听见你这样，因为他们是不能看见或者听见我的。就像你在福特的公关总监，Donovan Lewis会说的那样：“视野不好。”（这个男人以yougocervidae的用户名写了关于鹿的色情文学。）  
如果你想和我谈谈，试试写便条把。我在你的文件里建立了一个叫做“幻想足球”的文件夹。（你的妻子永远不会打开一个名叫“幻想足球”的文件夹。）把你想对我说的任何东西写在里面吧。  
哦，我再开什么玩笑呢。接着挖掘你的床底下，或者检查你衣柜里的衣服后面吧。要不再看看阁楼。我在我最喜欢的播客，犯罪，里听过一个故事，一名男子在一名女子的阁楼里住了一年。根据情况来看，她看起来对此毫不在意。我觉得你应该听听这一集。你应该和那个女子学学。我会把链接放到幻想足球文件夹里。  
所以痴迷于一切你想要的，但别让它占了你的上风。照顾好你自己，这样你才能照顾其他人。如果Amaranta回到家发现她的丈夫对着空无一人的房间嚷嚷，她会有什么感受呢？  
特别是她最近为了面试她在银行的新工作已经压力很大了。不幸的是，她并没有拿到那个工作。她还没告诉你这件事，因为她也是刚刚才知道。  
我昨天听到Steve Carlsberg和地区总监的电话。似乎是Susan Willman，他的一个好朋友，申请了和Amaranta相同的人力资源工作。这让Steve很吃惊，因为Susan一直在经营她自己的管理咨询业务，而他从没想过她会想要离开这样回报丰厚的独立工作。因此，他都没有费心给她发送招聘信息。  
但是很显然，有人劝说Susan，在一个稳定的银行做稳定的工作，并且和稳定的老朋友一起，会比充满了不确定性的创业好。谁能知道那个匿名的邮件会通知Susan有关那个工作的事，或者发信人是不是那个在Susan的聚会上放了一个装满狼蛛的蜂蜜坚果麦片盒子的人呢？  
就像Steve一样，我很惊讶。Susan不像Amaranta那么友善或是自信，但是永远不要低估人脉纽带的力量，裙带关系是一种强有力的说服因素。而且Susan在企业培训方面有超过12年的经验，所以我认为他是个正确的选择。  
Amaranta值得一份更好的工作，但夜谷最终银行需要的是对企业最好的选择。我就像你一样爱且尊重你的妻子，但是Susan就是更有资格。Steve做出的是正确的选择。  
我说这些是为了保存你的能量。别表现得太沮丧。Amaranta今晚需要你在情绪上全心全意的支持。  
哦，看她回家了。她在哭。记着要少说多听，Craig。她需要你。  
不。不要喊。  
你用一种你自己都不能控制的蛮力是帮不上她的。  
她不需要你那种移情的愤怒。她需要你的安慰，你的通情。  
Craig。  
别再喊了。你在对我喊。你让你的妻子感到不安。她很疑惑。  
我得拍拍你的肩膀让你——  
哦！  
你打到我了。  
而且你知道。  
你打到我了。  
这完全是个意外—疯狂的，希望中的一挥—但我不敢相信你这么做了。Craig。坐下。  
坐。下。  
我得对你的耳朵说一些只有你能听到的话了。  
“闭嘴，你这个任性的小恶魔。坐下听你的妻子说话。”  
你听到我说的了？  
你听到我说的了。  
好的。  
你现在坐下了。她现在也坐下了。  
很好。  
用你的手臂搂住正在哭的妻子。这个时刻不是为了你。  
集中注意力，Craig。哦，Craig。你长大了。  
我为你骄傲。  
看看。我又在微笑了。


	8. 第八章：休息，1830-1862

1  
Albert在破晓前就醒来了，一部分是因为他今天还有很多活要干，另一部分是因为他喜欢晨光从地平线上乍现的时候天空的颜色。这种庄重的蓝色让他感到平静，而他首先要做的就是在清晨清凉的空气中，看看天空和它下面的海洋。然后他回到他的茅屋中，给自己切了点面包做早餐。  
这样他早晨的例行公事，一如往常的，完成了，他要去山脚下水边种植的橘子和柠檬树。虽然有些冷，在这种气候下很少有结冰的机会，虽然在之前的十四年无夏之年导致了严重的减产。从那以后，他意识到了不能对天气毫无提防，于是他走在树林间，仔细地看着它们。  
他的父母曾经在这片土地工作，直到他们两人在十年前双双因为瘟疫去世。在那之后他就独自工作了。这里不是个富裕的生意，但这里是他的，也很肥沃，能让他果腹，出售能挣到让他购买其他必需品的钱。这是个自给自足的世界。他很久之前就知道了外面的世界能对一个家庭做什么，他的一个亲密的朋友父亲被杀，庄园被烧，随即消失在了他的人生中。他吸取了这个教训。在他的人生中有一道篱笆。他没有野心，没有野心是安全的。没有人注意到他，而不注意到的话，他们也不会来伤害他。除了他和他的庄稼之外，有时候他还会去他那一小片土地旁边的庄园中收一些剩下的果园。那所庄园的房子仍旧是一片烧焦的废墟。没有家族来宣称拥有这座庄园。也许是因为它的位置太过隐蔽，所以那些你争我夺的贵族们都没注意到它。  
即使是那些走私客也没有再这个海湾登陆过。货船的航线离这片海岸还有很远的距离。这完美契合了Albert。他愿意用一切浮名来交换宁静的生活。他在森林中走了四十多分钟，沿着山坡一路向下一直走到了我从前的庄园边缘，在那里从大火中幸存下来的橘子树还挂着尚未成熟的果实。在生长周期的这个阶段还没有什么要做的。这些树能从湿润的空气中吸收到足够的水分，在这么冷的天气里它们还没生长到需要修剪的地步，所以他就只是每天固定的来看看罢了。一完事，他开始掉头回他的茅屋准备吃午餐，突然就停在了原地。一个人影，站在一排桔子树的尽头。那是他见到的第一个活人，自从……自从。但他还是向前走去了，而那个人也转身。那是个女人，与他同龄。他知道那是谁，尽管我们之间已经相隔了那么多被浪费的恶年头。我的脸他始终不曾忘记。  
他对我微笑了，而我摇摇头。“我不知道还有别的什么地方可以回去。”我说。他伸出手，而我走近了一步，他摸摸我，说，“你回家了。”而当他这么说的时候，我知道他是对的。  
我从没去过Albert去的地方。他一直不让我知道。于是那里对我而言成了一个谜，等他带我穿过果林到了那个他工作的苗圃，我跨入了那个我以为我永远不会跨过的门槛。  
“这就是你一直住的地方？”我说着，环顾着周围一排排整齐的树木，还有那所小茅屋，就像树一样，也小心修葺过。  
“是啊。”他说，双手有些绞着。“我知道你一直以为我住在另一所庄园里，而我总是不好意思向你坦白事实。但是我是个农夫，只有一点薄田。一个农民的孩子。我们从这个海湾建起任何大房子之前就在这讨生活了。”  
不好意思？如果我的身上还有任何幽默感的话，我就该笑出来了。“哦，Albert，你的家庭至关重要。你的家人给这个世界献上了食物。我们的庄园是靠偷盗建起来的。你比我们要好太多了。”然后我趔趄了一下，才刚意识到在长途跋涉回到我的出生地之后，我此时此刻有多么饿。  
Albert把我带进了小茅屋，我饶有兴致的看着那些坚固的木板和横梁，光线随着果树摇晃而在墙上晃动着，炉膛上方的窗户刚好可以俯瞰下方的海洋。这所房子真是太好了。我为我错过的这所安静的房子，这个安静的男人的每一年感到后悔。他这会儿正在切着面包和芝士，把它们和一些腌渍蔬菜一起放在一个浅盘里。我贪婪地吃着，没有力气征得他的同意就躺在了他的床上，终于沉沉睡去了。  
在第一周没有什么问题。他给我弄吃的。他让我睡觉。他去做他的工作。他的工作很简单，但令人筋疲力尽。它占据了他的全部注意，但是其中没有背叛，没有意料之外的后果。每一年树都会成长一些，每一年它们结出果子。我已经忘记了在这个充满狡诈和欺骗的世界中还存在着这样的自然节律。  
有时候我会和他一起出去巡视，但更多时候我只是坐在他的茅屋里看着海面。每时每刻，这里的风景永不重复，海浪，泡沫和云精确的排列公式有着无数种可能性。我想抬起我的小手摸摸这一风景，感受在运动着的背景中的不变所带来的宁静。我爱我手掌上的老茧。我爱我指缝中的泥土。  
我开始理解Albert永远不用问我问题，真的有的话我也不想回答它们。这比他所提供给我的食物和庇护所更让我感激。这是个我不用为自己辩解的地方。什么也不用我去做。这是我最需要的。安静，这就是Albert给我的。还是个孩子的时候，我爱过他。而在内心深处，在我这么多年来为了生存和复仇所必需的自我保护之下，我又开始找到了这种感情。在另一次吃着面包和芝士晚餐的时候，我停止进食看着他。  
“什么事？”在注意到我盯着他几分钟之后，他说。  
“这是我从上次见你之后，发生的唯一一件好事。”我说。  
他笑着摇了摇头，“你变得温柔了。”他说，但在接着吃饭的时候还在咯咯的笑着。  
我们建立起了一种模式。我开始帮着他干活。特别是在收获的季节，他需要很多帮手。通常他会从附近的村子里雇些人来，但是我劝他说我们可以自己做。我知道这是一场挑战，但是我真的不希望有任何外来人打破我们所生活的这个脆弱的泡泡，我想Albert也意识到这一点了。他同意了，尽管他不应该，即使每一天都成了一场赶在鸟儿之前把水果摘下的令人筋疲力尽的竞赛。他似乎不会拒绝我。我也不会拒绝他，但他也不对我有所要求。  
一年就这样过去了。我们两个经营着农场，从没说过自从我与他吻别，逃离了我那烧焦的家之后发生了什么，也从未谈过他从那时以来过得如何，或者在这里我们之间发生的事什么，或者接下来会发生什么。每一天都过得如此简单，只要处理当下，和平静的阳光一起度过一天的光阴，知道天空再次显现出黎明时的那种蓝色。而我想：我能永远这么过下去吗？在这么多年横跨大陆，远洋航行之后。在我所有的冒险和犯罪之后。我还能不能撑着地面，扶着树叶靠着大树，在离我父母死去的地方仅有几里的地方入睡又醒来呢？我想我可以。如果我们永远不谈这件事的话。如果我们永远不发文，我想也许我能这么过上几十年，最终手里拿着一篮橘子，一片我的床上能看到的山坡上死去。  
于是一天晚上，在晚餐后，他歇在他的褥子上，而当我要去我通常睡觉的地方，角落里的一张小床上睡下的时候，我体哦那个下了。我抓住了他的手臂。我们看着彼此的眼睛，一言不发，都在等着对方先开始。  
“我想，”我说，却不知道接下来该说什么。  
“哦，天哪，我也是。”他说着，张开了手臂，这样如果我想的话就可以进他怀中，而我确实想。自我孩提时代之后，我第一次亲吻了他，而这一次截然不同了。在之前，这是我们可能的极限，而现在这差不多是解锁我身体的开始了。  
我在想我们能不能永远这么下去。而在这一晚我知道我们可以。  
从那个晚上之后，过了很多个晚上。我们彼此安顿下来，以一种房子安顿在它的墙上的方式。经过一种简单的晨与昏，收获与修剪，进食和亲吻和睡眠的简单循环之后，另一年也过去了。而我在某个时刻发现，我已经可以从我的过去中解脱出来了。我走出了在我以为自己属于一个名叫迷宫骑士团的组织期间所做过的那些事情。我走出了我对Edmond盲目而愚蠢的信任。我走出了那些错误，犯罪和痛苦。  
“很快就又要收获了。”Albert说，作为一个问题。  
“好的，”我说，“我们这次可以雇些工人来。”他的呼吸有种解脱的感觉。  
又过一年，我也不知道自己的年岁了，任由时间流逝。我淡忘了Andre，Lora和Rebekah。我淡忘了Nora殿下临终的尖叫，还有Fullbright领主倒下时凝固的表情。我淡忘了Vlad从水中将我受伤的身体捞起。淡忘了我腹部仍旧隐隐作痛。我淡忘了从那最初的时刻之后的所有时刻，在那个时刻我只能尽力靠近一道过于明亮我无法直视的白光。  
“你没有什么可不好意思的。”一天晚上寂静无声的黑暗中，我坐了起来，从Albert呼吸的节律中直到他还没有入睡。“你可以告诉我你实际上住在哪里。我不在乎。”  
他久久不发一言，我还以为我以为他已经睡着了。然后，“你现在这么说容易。”他的声音中藏着一种不得不向你的青梅竹马有所隐瞒的痛苦和羞耻。我把我的手放在了他的手上。从那之后我们就没再提起过这件事。  
第四年过去，这已经成了我居住的，并且我将会永远住下去的地方。我想我将会死在我父母葬身之地的附近，不管这能否弥补我们这么多年阴阳相隔所产生的距离。但是我开始意识到死后的事情是无法弥补生时的遗憾的。当我想到我徒劳无功复仇的那些年，我不禁战栗起来。我一直追逐着死亡，而与此同时，挥霍着我的生命。我再也不会这么做了，我向自己发誓。  
于是我终于到达了我所难以到达的那一刻。我回顾着对我父亲的死的记忆。我回顾着Edmond的罪恶。我躲在果园靠里一点的地方，独自坐在一块可以欣赏大海广阔景色的地方。几乎我面前的一切都是蓝色的，但几乎每一块蓝都不尽相同。我对于即使是在这种在已知世界中快速生长的小小角落中，都有这么多种蓝色存在感到惊奇。在我这么想的时候，我淡忘了我的父亲。于是我也淡忘了Edmond。如果我还坚持着我的复仇，就像用一张脆弱的面具遮住了我的脸庞，我是不能和Albert在一起的。我让面具滑落了。现在只有我了。我站起来，回到了Albert干活的地方，我在想他能不能看出我有什么不同，但是我想这也无关紧要。  
一旦我触及了我内心的第一道复仇之火，并最终将它熄灭了，我感到自由，自从我在那么多年前的那个糟糕的晚上闻到烟味以来我已经这么久没有感觉到了。我回到了沉眠已久的那个曾经的自己。我让自己爱上了Albert，作为回报也接受了他的爱。  
于是：  
“你还没怎么吃你的橘子呢。”  
“Albert，我爱你，但是我吃不下橘子了。”  
“我想你是对的，我想它们还有更好的用处……用来扔你。”  
“嘿！住手！好吧，是你先开始的。”  
于是：  
“我在我们睡着的时候很想你。这感觉就像你又像之前那些年一样离开了而我又独自生活了。”  
“好吧，让我们在你的梦中也相见吧。”  
“我们该在哪相见呢？”  
“你还记得我们还是孩子的时候，跳进海湾里的地方吗？”  
“现在我憋气的时间长多了。”  
“吹牛。让我们在你第一次跳进海湾的时刻相见吧，你的整个身体沉入水中，你还没睁开你的眼睛，但是你知道我就在那里。”  
“你希望我们在那一秒在那里相见？”  
“是啊，别晚了。”  
于是：  
“我们该结婚了。”  
“为什么我们还要结婚呢？你回来找我了。你住在我的农场。谁在乎在别人看起来是什么样呢？”  
“但是就是这个问题。这是你的农场。我希望它变成我们的农场。”  
“这可真甜。”  
“我想要我应得的权力，兄弟。”  
“还是很甜。好吧，让我们结婚吧。”  
“好吧。”  
于是。  
两晚之后，我向我看见了远处有一个人，那个我在我的人生中看到过这么多次的人，僵硬的在月光下跌跌撞撞，但当我更仔细看，却看到那只是树枝，在地中海的微风中无辜的摇晃着。  
  
2.  
这可能挺奇怪的，我在我的老房子附近住了这么久，但我从没有去看过它。那里充满了痛苦和回忆，难道我还没有受够这些吗？但是最终放弃复仇的念头之后，我发现自己终于可以穿过这片森林，去看看我童年时代的遗骸，那些石头和木头碎片，只感到浅浅的痛苦缠绕着我。而这种痛苦是属于别的什么人的，好像它涌入了别人的胸膛，而我只感到了某种淡淡的同情。  
随着我走进房子，光线发生了过度，室外地中海的光线变成了屋内的尘土飞翔。我很惊讶这些家具有很多还在。我和父亲一起用晚餐的桌子还在，有些发黑但还立着。我曾经常常坐在我卧室的窗边，等着我父亲回来。我的床几乎毫发无损。我经过这里，走过房子剩余的部分，我的母亲过世后父亲几乎就没有去过。而我还是个孩子的时候从没考虑过太多，但她一定是来自一个非常显赫的贵族家族，因为这座庄园真的很大。我和父亲无视了那一间又一间的房间。有些房间里空空如也，而另一些里还有着制作精良的家具和大量家用品。我想要更多了解我的家族，因为直到此刻我才意识到我对我家族的历史所知甚少。于是我小心的查看了整座庄园，一间又一间的房。我找到了一条银项链，对于我母亲有没有带过它毫无头绪，但手持着它有点像触碰到她。也许我的父亲曾经将它送给她，但我父亲出身于一个小商贩家庭，大概没有钱送这样的礼物。  
然后我找到了这所庄园中最为珍贵的宝藏。在一个没什么特征的写字台，我找到了一个上锁的抽屉。我有一次允许了犯罪行为插足其中，轻松的开了锁。里面有一大摞信件。那些是我母亲写给我父亲的情书。自从她过世之后，它们一直都被保存在这个没人进来的书房中。我的父母一直将这个幽灵，保存在这些发黄发脆的羊皮纸中。我拿上了这些信件，但是我没有告诉Albert这些是什么。他没有问。他尊重我还不打算将我的一部分袒露给他，还有一部分我永远不会告诉他，并且他接受了现在的我，所以也不需要过去的我。  
我细细品读这些信件，每过一两周才看完一封。信件的数量并不多，而我知道我很快就会读完了。他们很甜蜜，有很多小细节，但是每一个都影射了我所不知道的母亲的整个广大世界。有趣的是，这其中还有对她家族的满满的爱，特别是我的外祖母能将全家照顾得井井有条，尤其是在我祖父外出旅行执行外交事务或者别的什么贵族旅行需要做的事情的时候。我从这些信件中了解到我母亲还有一个妹妹，至少按我母亲所说，她一直绕着她转，像那些手足情深的兄弟姐妹一样，她也带着崇拜模仿着我母亲。  
当然了信中也提到了我父亲，她全身心地爱着他。我父亲在他眼中世间无二，有时候我不得不跳过一封信，好像我是个孩子，从门缝里偷看了他们。也许这不是我该读的信，但我到哪去找父母给我留下的别的东西呢？难道我不该读这些信吗？我不知道我该不该，但是我论如何我还是读了它们。因为，无论如何，这些词句就在那里。当我发现我母亲的幽默感的时候，母亲从一个概念变得有血有肉了，她在表达转折的时候时常用到的一些词，像是她喜欢的东西（狗，面包，阳光被水面反射到树冠上）还有她讨厌的东西（老鼠，芹菜，冬季短暂的白昼，有时候也会有她妹妹，但总是带着一种宽容的爱）。我第一次的了解了那个自己死去以让我活下来的女人，尽管我确信如果她事先有机会选择的话可能会重新考虑。当然那样的话我也不会反对她的决定的。  
与此同时Albert和我讨论着我们的婚礼。仪式将在教堂中举行，正式一些，尽管我们两个对此都不是太有耐心。他的崇拜一直围绕着种植和泥土，手掌与泥土接触的感觉，花粉散播在空气中的感觉。而我则是围绕着人心的复杂。我已经看过了太多事情，我们必须相信有人能挥舞着接力棒。我们正忙着收获，无法同时筹备婚礼，我们决定六个月之后再举行仪式。我也不知道为什么会是这么长时间。这并不是因为我们有朋友和家人，要根据他们方便的时间来决定。我的朋友们当然都觉得我已经死了，我也希望他们就这么认为。最好我还是一个保持失踪状态的女人。那个身份与我现在已经没什么关系了，我想。  
当我又从那堆信里拿起一封的时候，我们已经弄完收获的事了。而我意识到这封并不是从我母亲那寄出的，而是寄给她的。那是她的妹妹写的，里面充满了家族八卦，还有她拜访附近的Luftnarp时听说的皇宫轶闻。我能从我阿姨的字里行间闻到一种柔情—能认识我母亲的妹妹真是太好了，我就在几个月前还不知道她的存在呢。我注意到我阿姨也许比我母亲更有一种为人所称道的独立精神。她是个擅长遣词造句的女子。我想也许我母亲的妹妹还活着，而有一天我可以去看她，能从她身上看到我母亲的模样—我自己的模样。但是当我读我阿姨的信读到最后，看到了她的名字：Nora。Nora在Luftnarp地区旅行安排相亲，因为家族不能让他们的两个女人都嫁到贵族之外。Nora，成为了Luftnarp的Nora殿下。我的母亲有个妹妹，Nora，我毁了她，杀死了她。  
我再度感觉到了Vlad的刀子刺进了我的胃。我已经淡忘了我旧日的生活，淡忘了Edmond，淡忘了迷宫骑士团和公爵本人，淡忘了我和Albert的生活之外的一切。在我看到Nora的名字的时候，我哭不出来，只能沉默着枯坐在这疼痛中。

3.  
收获的季节一溜烟地过去了。体力劳动是一种恩赐。橘子的重量，构成的景象，绿色和橘色的色块堆叠着，装进褐色的麻袋中，装到推车上，运载到码头和城市去。我欢迎这些打扰。因为每当我独处的时候，我总是一遍又一遍地在脑子中过关于Nora殿下的一切。我的一切信息都来自于Edmond。是Edmond告诉我们她名声狼藉，劣迹斑斑。是Edmond告诉了我们她对我们的犯罪行为又怎么样暴力的反应。Edmond，一直都是Edmond。还有那些以Nora殿下的名义做事的那些人？我怎么能证明它们就是Lufternarpian的士兵？我有没有真的小心注意他们的制服是不是真的呢？或者我看到的实际上是受雇于那个恶徒而跟踪我的人，而我的人被用来对付我的阿姨，我被当成了一个对付我自己家族的工具。  
Edmond并不满足于我父亲，甚至不满足于我。我的父亲是以他家人为理由拒绝了Edmond的野心，所以Edmond要完全毁灭他的家族。首先他把我变成了他的棋子，一个犯罪行为的武器，正是我父亲所害怕我会成为的。然后，更为悲剧的是，他将我这个武器指向了我母亲的妹妹，而我还从未真的了解过这个贵族女子的声望和人格，因为我已经完全相信了Edmond为我创造的那个邪恶女人的形象。我是个傻瓜。我也是个怪物，我像个孩子一样轻信而残忍，对我自己的家族做出了这样的事情。  
数月时间过去，收获结束了，而夏季的数月对我而言就是无所事事的夏日时光，我完全迷失在我内心的黑暗中。Albert当然注意到了我的沉思和内省，于是他常常为我带来芝士或者新鲜的石榴，坐下来和我谈谈，不让我独自安静的坐上太长时间。此时此刻，他对我的人生，我的犯罪，我的冒险已经知道了很多，但我却不能跟他说起Nora的事情，我不能告诉他我在盲目的复仇中折磨杀死了一个家族成员。因为我能淡忘我父亲的死，淡忘我们倾颓的房屋，我信任之人的背叛，还有我在犯罪中所浪费的那些年。我能淡忘我的复仇所需要的一切，还有我心目中正义应有的模样。但是将这一切抛掷脑后之后，我还是心怀愧疚。在我对Nora殿下，我母亲的妹妹做了这样的事情之后，我海恩那个安享我的幸福吗？我不能淡忘她。我没有资格原谅。我不过是想嫁给Albert，在阳光下黄土上度过我的余生，但我不配这样。我的脸因为对我自己，对世界的，对Edmond的愤怒而燃烧着。我在这些年间所淡忘的一切，一下子回来了。我和Edmond所犯下的罪行是有后果的。否则，我怎么还能像Albert一样岁月静好的生活呢？  
在我知道我该离开的那天晚上，我为Albert做了晚餐。我杀了一只鸡，用橙皮和酒煮着。夏季的蔬菜。面包。我试图通过我做的饭和他交流。通常他才是做饭的那个。他不发一言的接受了我们在家务上的对调，只是让我去做了这件我并不如他拿手的活。  
“很好吃。”他说。  
“你人太好了。”  
“我是很好。但是这确实很好吃。”  
我们坐在桌边，看着最终日头落下，海水从白昼的蓝色变成夜晚的银色。夜空万里无云，我们静静的看着星辰。我想着我对星辰的所知，只有黑色格子上的航海标记，为我的孤陋寡闻而感到胃中一阵翻腾。现在，在这么多年后我和你说这些的时候，我已经知晓了关于星辰的一切，而有了这些知识之后我翻腾得更厉害了。  
“已经好多了，”他说，“跟你刚来的时候相比。”  
我不让他看到我的眼泪。“你没有我也能过得很好。”  
“有时候，只是很好可不行。”  
在我决定离开那天晚上我们亲热了两次，一次是天刚黑，一次是在睡下四个小时之后，我们都发现彼此在天黑之后等了很久，却都还醒着。我们进行得很激烈，感觉就像我们都到达了某种我们之外的境界，像是是我们都在凝视的那些星辰，像是永远无法到达的东西，虽然如此我们还是一起追逐着，而这种欣快让我们感到悲伤，比欣快即将到来的时候还要悲伤。  
“我真是个有福气的人。”他把脸埋在枕头里说。  
“我们都是有福气的人。”我说着，用我的手臂把他搂进怀中。  
“你真美。”这是最后一次有人说我美了。  
在我知道我该离开的那天晚上，我离开了。事情就是这么简单的背叛和恶劣。我一大早起床。我轻手轻脚的不去惊醒Albert。我没拿多少东西，那些我差不多四年前带来的东西。我没权利拿走别的任何东西。我的所作所为是不可原谅的，但我之所以需要这么做正是因为我之前做过不可原谅的事情。转身最后看了一眼Albert，我看到他的眼睛睁着。他没有从床上起身。  
“我知道这一天会来。”他说。  
“对不起。”我说。  
“好景不长。我们能有昙花一现的快乐已是幸事。”  
“我希望我能解释。”  
“别。”  
“好吧。”我说。  
“别，”他说着，坐起来，“我是说别走。”  
他看向我的黑眼睛中带着对失去我的绝望。他很美。我直到这天晚上才意识到他的美。  
“不管你觉得你需要做什么，”他说，“别去做。还有时间。留下和我在一起吧。”  
我差点就照做了。

4.  
在海上度过的那些年还是没有亏待我，让我很容易能在船上找到工作。我剪短了我的头发，跟船员们声称我是个来自海上家族的商人，解释我显而易见的熟练。大多数时候我都尽量独处，这还是挺容易的，由于我身上的忧郁，对参与任何常人的活动都兴趣缺缺，任何想寻求同伴的人都会感觉我不是他们想找的人。我的头脑中并没有一个确定的目的地，因为我甚至不知道Edmond身处何处。而在我离开了这么多年之后，也没有准备好再见到他。所以我辗转了一个又一个的港口，直到最终在撒丁岛南部的港口，卡利亚里，下船，而由于某种原因，没有再回去。做出这个决定的时候我并没有多想，我只是看着那些建筑一路从山上延伸到水上，知道这是我下船的时候了。我不会讲本地的语言，不太能融入这个地方，但是我也没有和本地人交流的兴趣，所以也不要紧。  
这座岛的海岸边有一条路，一条目不可见也不可理解的路径，但我选择走上这条路。我很快从港口向北，走到了撒丁岛的山区，巴巴尼亚的广大荒野之中。我在这里为我自己建立了一个窝棚，以采集和陷阱打猎为生。我不再注意时光的流逝，所以我也不知道时间过去了多久。附近有几个村子，彼此紧密连接。我有种感觉，其中几个可能也是强盗，但里面的人都不会和外地人说话。他们不信任我，躲着我。我有点害怕我会被当成女巫，但是那些村民都在忙着脚踏实地的求生，无暇理会这些子虚乌有的说法，渐渐的我甚至能和他们做些生意，在和他们的交流中学到点他们的语言。我永远不能成为一个本地人，但是几个月过去之后，我能感觉到我渐渐滑入他们沉默的伞护之下，而如果有人问到我的话，那些村民谁也不会说起我。这给了我一种安全感，甚至让我确信Edmond没有理由会来这里找我。  
为了对Albert敞开怀抱，我曾经淡忘了Edmond和他的那些背叛，但是在这萨丁岛中央的群山之中，我又重新开始了复仇。我厉兵秣马，重拾一度忘却的搏斗和生存技巧，并自学了一些新技能。我锻炼了我的力量。我学会了伪装，不光是服饰，还有我的体态和声音。我不时会长途骑马回到卡利亚里，去打听消息，幸运的话还能从富有的旅行者那里偷来一两本书。我开始学习那些我过去没有耐心和时间学习的东西。每当我感觉自己累了想要停下片刻的时候，我就会想起Albert，感觉一阵疼痛击穿了我的身体，所以我一刻也不敢懈怠。我的精力一直全神贯注。  
我在这群山之间居住的时间几乎就和我与Albert共度的时间一样长。也许还要稍微更长一些。之后有天晚上，独自在我的我窝棚中，我听到外面传来了脚步声，缓慢而拖沓。我没有去看外面是谁，因为我知道那是谁。那是个蹒跚的男子，衬衫上沾染着血迹，面色苍白，大张着嘴咆哮着。我仍旧不知道他是谁，意味着什么，但是他回到了我的生活中，而我知道这意味着我在撒丁岛的时间结束了。那是Edmond血债血偿的时候了。我最后一次去了卡利亚里，坐上了一艘开往法国的船。  
巴黎与我上次在拿破仑的巅峰时期来的时候相比，已经变成了另一个世界。这里的人口增加了，街道变宽敞了。现代化终于也触及了我的世界。煤气街灯照亮了黑暗，让夜晚对人们而言变得安全了一些。闪烁的灯光让巴黎变得有点不现实，这感觉就像我正向自己讲着一个这个城市的故事，而不是真正的从中穿行而过。此时街灯还只在那些比较富裕的街上，不过这些街道正是我将要去的地方。  
绍塞-昂坦路上的那座房子还像我第一次见到的时候那么高大，令人印象深刻。看样子我上次来拜访的时候留下的所有暴力的痕迹都已经被妥善修缮，用油漆掩盖了，现在就像对它的记忆一样模糊不清了。我真的一度那么年轻而愚蠢，把那些受雇于Edmond的士兵当成Nora殿下的人吗？  
门口的服务员斜着眼看了我好一阵，就像他认出了我的脸一样，而当他发现认不出我之后，他的斜视变成了冷笑。  
“恐怕，今天不接受访客。”他拿腔拿调地说，表现出一种受雇来刁难别人的人所特有的庄严。  
“Andre想见我。”  
这个人的傻笑稍微恢复了一点，但是他还是没被安排来接受我的存在。所以我直接给他下面来了一击膝击走了进去。我想等我见到Andre的时候也可以用这招解决他。  
大楼的入口比我上次来的时候还要奢侈。Andre的品味总是耗资不菲，但是等他上了年纪，他就更加大手大脚了。他已经接手了他家族的生意，而这生意比以往更加兴旺了。这里有来自中国的丝绸，上面描绘着风景和令人难以置信的生物。我对这个世界的了解还不充分，不知道它们只存在于幻想中，还是在那片区域确实存在的动植物。还有来自荷兰的瓷器，来自Luftnarp的花岗岩石碗。那是来自Luftnarp的手艺人做的，没人知道为什么他们要做这些花岗岩碗，也不知道买了之后能做什么，但是他们确实做得很完美，也有很多人买下并收藏这些没用的东西。Andre有八个。来自Svitz，有些美丽的雕像刻画了一些正在尖叫的人，欧洲其他国家的人对此感到不安，但在Svitz据说感觉它们很可爱。来自Franchia，那片神秘又空旷的充满拱门的地方，是一些对狗狗和其他可爱的家养动物的画作。没有人知道是谁画了这些画，因为在那整个国家中都空无一人，但偶尔还是会有这些毫无疑问来自Franchia的画作出现在最高档的商店中，售价高昂，而最富有也最愚蠢的人会抢着买下它们。我很喜欢Andre手里的那五幅。  
“我的天。”我身后传来一声。  
“真是惊艳的收藏。”我说，随即就落入了Andre的怀抱。  
“我以为你已经死了。我的天。”  
他老了一些，就像我一样，随着年纪增长稍微发福了一点，但他毫无疑问还是他。我开始哭了。  
“好了，好了。”他说着，抚着我的后背推向他的肩膀，让我毁掉了他昂贵的夹克。  
前门砰的一下打开了，而这个人终于恢复过来，能再次行走了。“这就是她，”他喊着，“这就是那个罪犯。”  
“Gerald，我们在我们人生中的某个时刻都曾当过罪犯。”  
Gerald看到Andre对待我这么亲热，而我看着他的世界在他面前崩塌了，“但是先生……”  
“那就行了。请保持安静，出去维持现场秩序吧。”  
“我……很好，先生。”他痛苦的出去了。  
“他对我还挺好的。你也该对他好些。”我说。  
“啊。Gerald一直老犯傻。”  
安静了几秒钟，Andre凑近看了看我。  
“怎么了？”  
他靠近了一点，“你看起来不那么像你本人了。”  
“我们看起来都不一样了，”我说，“时间不饶人啊。”  
“不。”他看了我好长时间，让我感觉有点不舒服了，“你的脸……不那么像你了。”  
“不那么像我了？”  
“是啊。”他点点头，像是从一场梦中醒来。“来吧，让我们去喝一杯。”  
会客地区就像门口一样奢华。从那之后的年月里，Andre回到了他的家族，虽然离开了这么久，在他澄清不会再铤而走险之后，他还是被接纳了。虽然他们也曾顾虑，但他的家族在拿破仑战败后还是很快恢复了社会地位。  
“我希望你能留一段时间。”他说着，给我们两个倒了两杯酒，从我花掉我偷来的最后一个子之后，我就再也买不起这样的酒了。  
“不幸的是我不能。”我说着。要给他这样的负担让我倍感沉重，但是这也是他的负担。“我来是因为我们做下了恐怖的事情，而现在我们必须去修正可以被修正的部分。”

5  
我不会被毫无防备的抓到的。我不会毫无准备。我不会失败。而我要尽我所能地确保做出正确的事。  
在罗马，我顺着Tibor南侧的一条小巷溜进了一名男子的商铺中，他这里出售匕首短剑，以及其他取人性命的东西。他透过酒瓶底眼镜看着我，“你在找什么呢？”他以一种罗马的轻柔口音说。“痛苦。无法忍受，无法言说的痛苦。”我说。他笑了笑，从柜台下面拿出了一个木箱。“你来对地方了。”他说，然后他给我看了我见过的最为歹毒的锋刃。我买了两把。  
我年岁增长，每年都变得稍微迟钝一点，但也更老练一点。我宁愿变得更老一些，也不愿以我年轻生涩的天分面对Edmond, 那样我只会被再一次打倒在地。让我的年龄增长吧。在我离开Albert的时候就已经放弃了我的人生了。现在我的人生已经没有意义了。我是一架机器，像我所购买的武器一样残酷，只有一个目的。  
我在斯德哥尔摩见了一个被称作Gamla Stan之影的黑市商人，他也许比表面上拥有那个城镇的国王更强大，更危险。这个暗影的重视手下对于任何想要除掉危险敌人的人都颇有价值。这些人大多都是些小毛贼和小混混，但是他们有上百人，而他们每个人又都欠他们这个领袖的情。他会很高兴一笔勾销任何货币债务，来交换一生的忠诚和奉献。我不想欠暗影任何东西，我想让他欠我。  
我和暗影在市中心以他名字命名的岛上他的豪华住宅中见面了。窗外，港口在种下的阳光下闪闪发光。我告诉他我会为他的战士支付相应的价格。“我不需要钱。”他说着，指着大理石地板上颓废的黄金灯台。“金钱没有什么特别的。我需要一些特别的东西。”他说，“给我谋杀犯的面具吧，据说它藏在卓宁霍姆宫的地下室里。那正是刺杀国王古斯塔夫三世的杀手所戴的面具。如果你能把它拿给我，我的人就会任你差遣。”这并不容易。我花了几个星期计划，几天去执行。这并不危险，但颇为乏味。很多抢劫都是数小时无聊工作的结果，而不是几分钟伟大冒险的结果。我取得这珍宝，更多是用耐心和贿赂，而不是技巧。我把它交给影子，带着他的承诺离开斯德哥尔摩，当我需要的时候会有一小队军队听我调遣。  
既然我还活着，Edmond也就还活着。我偶尔还会听到他的消息。公爵本人遍布整个欧洲，特别是在酒吧里。公爵的人们大声谈笑，在喝醉之后声音还会变的更大。我听着，等着听到那个传奇间谍大师的名字。他的天才就在于他很少为人所知。虽然他的权力在增长，而且是大幅增长，但他的名字却很少为人所提及。  
他通过借刀杀人，暗箭伤人和笑里藏刀的威胁来通知。不过，我很了解他，即使他全身周遭都被黑暗所环绕，我也能看到他。  
在索菲亚的一所旅馆里，我发现了三个公爵本人的成员。我请他们喝酒，聊着海上航船的事情。他们喝醉了，变得很直率。我急于报复变得不那么明智，进一步向他们施压。我问起了Edmond，他的下落，他的生意。告诉他们我是个老朋友。他们收了声，离开了。在那天晚上我即将入睡的时候，听到了熟悉的开锁声。不管试图破门而入的是谁，那一定是个业余又没耐心的家伙。前门被踢开时，我不得不从后窗爬出去。我相信Edmond仍旧认为我已经死了。但当他知道有人在四处打探他的时候，他绝对会设法保护自己的隐私。我得更加小心了。  
那天晚上，我设法逃往了巴基斯坦。他不会去检查那里，大约也鞭长莫及。我躲了一年。耶路撒冷别无他物，只有失望。那里是那么多神话传说的源头，但也是很多人居住的地方，所以也充斥着所有凌乱又乏味的生活必需品。这个地方所有神话和现实之间的错位都让人感到无所适从。在那一年里，我过着安静的生活。我进食，看着那些山陵，坐在阳光之中。但那并不是我于Albert的小小绿洲。其中没有幸福。我存在着，就像苔藓存在着，或者耶律撒冷的古城墙存在着，或者早在那之前的土壤存在着一样。  
在这些逗留期间，我又消失在撒丁岛的荒野中，当地人开始通过我众多名字中的一个来认识我，他们愿意和我交换食物，直视我的眼睛。就这样，我年齿渐长，蛰伏的岁月一晃而过。

6  
名叫Gwozdziec的村子，骑行到立陶宛的任何城市村镇都需要至少一天时间，这里有个相当著名的拉比。我在耶路撒冷听说了他，知道我必须立即去拜访他。他颇具智慧的带领着他的社区，与基督教邻居谨慎的保持关系，以避免持续不断的谋杀和屠灭的威胁。他仅仅上位当权几年，对犹太法典事务的指挥就已经成为了传奇。一个冬天寒冷的晚上，我去找那个拉比咨询，路上的雪飘得越来越大。  
犹太教堂是一所高大而优雅的木制建筑。我在刺骨的寒风中艰难前进，终于感觉到从砖缝中溢出的暖意。这感觉就像迈进花园中一样。天花板和墙壁都以明艳的色彩涂饰着动植物。这繁复华丽的装饰，让我感觉我漂浮在一个它创造出的世界中。那真是令人喜爱的艺术杰作，而即便它已经被建造它的那个社区烧毁很久之后，我仍旧时常能想起它。  
“有什么我能帮你的吗？”一个低沉的声音响起。我从辉煌的天花板上移下目光看到，拉比走了过来，这个单薄的男人能发出雷鸣般的声音，有着浓云般的眉毛。  
他当初以游学学者的身份来到了城中，以他的知识很快获得了尊重，他的谦逊，慷慨和仁慈也让村子中的年轻人艳羡不已。没人能比他更快的在争论中说明观点，或者指出别人的哪些观点是正确的，他成了村子中最受欢迎的人，于是在他追求拉比的女儿的时候也没人觉得有什么奇怪。这场婚姻巩固了他在社区中的地位，而在老拉比死后，他自然轻松的成为了取而代之的人选。  
现在，他的嘴半张着，看着我。“我的天，”他说，“我从没想过我还会再看到你。”  
“你没那么容易摆脱我。”我对Rebekah说，而她扑过来抱住了我。我们抱了好一会儿，要是她的人进来看我到了我们，也许要花不少力气来解释这个陌生的女人是谁，但是并没有人来，而Rebekah邀请我晚上去她家。  
我们进门的时候，他的妻子在门口迎接丈夫，却看到了我。  
“没事的，Yemima，”Rebekah说，“这是我一个老朋友。”  
Yemima有点紧张的笑了，用依地语说了点什么。我也微笑了，希望我的问好能弥补我不通她的语言的不足。  
“我们很幸运能再找到彼此。”Rebekh说着，同时开始小心的把她的伪装一件件地拿下来，仔细放在他的床边，以便晚上有人不告而来时她能马上拿到。“我想她在这会面临不利的处境，无法再和她真正爱的人爱一起。但我在她所想要的和她所能做的之间尽量维持了一个完美的平衡。而作为回报，她向我展现了我前所未见的爱。我从未知道我还能得到这样的幸福。”  
她长吻Yemima，而我对于自己接入这段完美的生活感到无比的沉重。我是个除了复仇一无所有的不速之客。  
“我很高兴你找到了这么个地方，”我说，“那座犹太教堂真是太美了。”  
“这不是个完美的社区，但这是我们的社区。”Rebekah眯起眼睛看我，“我会说你变老了，但这并不是我所看到的一切。倒不如说你的身形变淡了。即便是看着你的模样，我也很难记住你的脸。”  
“你并不是第一个这么说的人。我看起来已经不像我自己了。”  
Rebekah面露沉思的点了点头。“是，正是如此。你看起来不太像你了。但是我看起来从来就不像我自己。”她耸耸肩。“你是我最老的也是最好的朋友。我对于见到你感到满心欢喜，但我也怀疑你是来将我从我现在的生活中带走的。”她摸了摸我那张看起来越来越不像我自己的脸，皱起了眉头，“我希望我是错的。请告诉我，我错了。”  
“你在你的人生中从未错过。”我说。  
Rebekah长出一口气，显得十分疲倦，直到此刻我才意识到我们两个都上了年纪。“不会吧，”她说，“我是你的朋友，对不对？”  
二十年的时间如同白驹过隙，终于到了我采取行动的时候了。我听说Edmond将在亚得里亚海的乡村地区举办会议，这里有属于哈布斯堡王国的翠绿湖泊和薄雾笼罩的瀑布，富裕的旅行者刚刚开始逐渐了解这里，但这里现在暂时还是宁静美丽的，还是当地孩子的游乐场。我提前几个月就到了这里，了解周围地形，和这个地区的农人搞好关系。我很擅长和农人相处，因为我一生中的大多数时间都在生长中的东西间度过。他们过着一种我差点就过上了的生活，所以在他们中间时，我必须尽力压制一种让我感到危险的向往。通过仔细的征求他们的意见，仔细地倾听，慷慨的向他们散播不义之财，我使本地民众成为了我的盟友，而他们会定时向我传达Edmond向本地湖泊的行程，谣言传遍了他们远方的家族成员和贸易伙伴。  
我对我直接的仇恨有着直接的计划。他会在湖泊周围的树林深处召开会议，因为在那部分森林中没有陆路，所以需要搭乘一系列的船只。我着急了我在斯德哥尔摩的盟友，而就像承诺的那样，他派遣了一组危险分子来供我差遣。我们会一起进攻那条小船，占领它并将Edmond肢解掉。就像我所说的，这是个直截了当的计划，但我相信阴谋诡计比不上暴力。现在是动手的时机了，而我只要抓住它就可以了，而我想要的就只是让Edmond死。  
我们在河边的入口处等着。湖水潋滟翠绿，比起真实的水，更像是画作。在另一处，湖水清澈，其中的鱼仿佛浮游于空中，以魔法的力量从虚空中穿过。这真是个非同寻常的地方，我希望我能享受它的美，但我却抓紧了我的罗马刀，将要去谋杀一个我已经下定决心要杀死的人。  
到此时为止，计划进行顺利。我们看到了小船靠近了，我们从入口的隐藏处一涌而出，而他们对我们躲闪不及。但我必须阻止他们屠杀船上的所有乘客，一张一张脸的看过去，我发现Edmond并不在其中。晚些时候，我才知道Edmond因为要送他的小儿子去伦敦的国王大学，所以取消了这次会议。他有个孩子，一个聪明又可爱的男孩，就像他的父亲一样。Edmond拥有了更多的幸福。我只有更多的失望。我把瑞典人送回了北方，因为我的复仇又要延后很多年了。  
Edmond不再住在巴塞罗那了，我在那的线人无法告诉我他接下来去了什么地方，但我所听到的一些消息让我向西前往马德里，去那里找我的最后一个朋友。等我找到地方的时候，首先映入眼帘的一行巨大的横幅“参观巨人”。马德里东郊外的一片空地上，人们熙熙攘攘的挤进一个帐篷里。火舌舔着一大块肉，帐篷的绿色在周遭熟褐的山中完美的脱颖而出。我付了自己那份门票，坐在了那圈木制板凳上。第一个进来的男子唱着一首，在我听来，给马的情歌。那匹马已经死了，而那名男子认为，再也不会有第二匹马赶得上它了，而他的真爱将永远是那第一匹，已经死去的马。无论如何，这就是它的中心思想。最后，观众中的半数，大多是男人，尽管他们似乎不允许自己在其他场合或情况中表达处任何感情，却因为这匹马擦着眼睛。  
然后几个轻盈的杂技演员开始表演空中飞人。人群现在开始欢快的欢呼起来。最后是主菜。巨人。我在想，在这种场合下，在这些陌生人的欢呼声中见到她，我会是什么感觉。巨人出场了，而观众们也适时的表现出了惊讶。主持人挥舞着双手，吼叫着：“有请来自俄罗斯的奇迹，Ivan。”  
Ivan？更糟糕的是，Ivan看起来完全没有Lora那么高大。在表演结束后，我留了下来，问一个杂技演员巨人Lora出了什么事。  
“你是她的朋友吗？”杂技演员问，我耸耸肩，她说，“我爱她。在她离开的时候我伤心极了。但是她说这并不是她该做的工作，而我觉得在这件事上她是对的。”  
“你知道她去哪了吗？”  
杂技演员第一次仔细的看了看我，她的笑容消失了，“你的脸…这……”  
“告诉我她去了哪。”我又说了一次，而这一次我让每一滴愚蠢而无辜的鲜血渗入了我的话里。她面如土色，告诉了我。  
好在，我不用再长途跋涉。托莱多只有一天的路程，我爬过陡峭的山路，走近了它狂风呼啸的街道，一片尘土飞扬的土地上有这么一个尘土飞扬的节点。我找到了正在干着新工作的Lora，她把书籍存放在圣像和其他宗教物品进出口商人那里，在像西班牙那样的地方，这是门有利可图的生意。当我走近了昏暗的后屋，看到她正在一张对她而言太小了的桌子后面蜷缩着，她被吓了一跳，咳嗽起来，过了一会儿才缓过气来，开口说话。  
“你看起来……”她说。  
“别说了。我已经听够了这种话了。”  
然后我被拉进了她的怀抱，这下轮到我喘不过气了。  
“好吧，你还是那么孔武有力。”我说。  
“你是怎么找到我的？”  
我告诉她，她哼了一声。“那些马戏团的乡巴佬。我讨厌打扮成那样。我宁肯坐在这，谁也看不到我。这些人从来不会盯着我看。”  
“我好歹年轻一点，还记得你的体型能有什么乐子。”  
“乐子总是年轻人的，”她耸耸肩，看起来毫无伤感，“我没想到我还能再见到你。现在我见到了你，恐怕我的生活要有大变了。”  
我到她身后，倒在了一张不怎么舒服的椅子上。“我已经受够了给人带去坏消息了。我想我这一辈子总是在伤害别人。”我扭了一下，想找个让它不会戳着我的姿势。  
Lora在椅子上点点头。“作为图书管理员，你不会想要过度介入你的顾客的事情的。否则他们就会越来越依赖你。”  
她揉了揉她的脸，站起来从她小小的窗户看城外干燥的丘陵。“我不知道该跟你说些什么。我们过得都不怎么开心。也许开心的生活并不存在，至少不像是一种完整的，离散的实体。我们得了我们所得的，然后时时冷暖自知。所以，”她转身面对我，“我们要怎么做？”  
如果我最终没有报仇，时间也会把我带走。我已经老了，而Edmond还要更老一些。迟早我们都会做古。我只是希望最终这是我动手的。我意识到也许我一直在避免着这个时刻。尽管我必须准备充分，如果不真正动手的话，不管我准备的多充分都毫无意义了。换句话说，那个时刻必须干脆利落的达成目的，然而我还是一拖再拖，拖了几十年。我的母亲在水面上过世的时候只有二十六岁。生命短暂得令人难以忍受。我在发现Edmond的背叛之后所渡过的时间，差不多已经和那之前的人生一样长了。生命漫长得令人难以忍受。  
在我最终一击之前，我进行了最后一个不可避免的准备，这也是我想要的。这对我而言是种折磨，但是我必须知道，于是我回到了那片熟悉的海岸边，走上山丘俯瞰Albert的农场。我的身体因紧张和悲伤颤抖着，看着太阳从海面和地平线上露头，直到完全升起，他就在那里。他从茅屋里走出来，就像他一直以来那样，尽管那曾经是那样轻松，尽管那样的生活曾经唾手可得。他也变老了，当然了。变老，人们总是这么说。我摒住了呼吸。我的手因疼痛紧握了起来。他以他几十年来的习惯，在农场中巡视一周。然后门打开了，她出来了。她看起来有点像我，尽管我越来越想不起来自己是什么样子了，而且，人们也都说我越来越不像我自己了。我的身份已经被包含进了我的任务。那个女人和他一般年纪，而他们两人站在一起，有一种共度余生的宁静和亲密。他转向她，对她露出了令我心碎的微笑，但这回答了一个我需要答案的问题。Albert很幸福。他找到了别的什么人，共度余生。这对我而言就足够了。我把他们两个留在了他们共同生活的农场中。在我出门在外的时候，我经过一辆迎面而来的小车。我看过去，开车的人面色苍白，身体僵硬。血正从他的衬衫上流下来。“为什么？”他对我说。我尖叫出来，但这会儿在我面前只是一个疑惑的农夫，回头看着我，好好的活着，用手肘推着他的马，让我们之间保持一段距离。  
不到一周后，我见了Andre，Rebekah和Lora。他们面色严峻。而我不知道我的脸看起来什么样。  
“我们要么现在动手，要么就再也动不了手了。”我说。  
Lora用鼻子呼了一口气，点点头。Andre给了我一个自信的微笑，尽管他的眼睛里看不到什么自信。Rebekah牵住了我的手。他们都是我最忠实的朋友，而我知道Rebekah要说什么。  
“所以让我们现在动手吧。”她说。

7  
俄罗斯，Nulogorsk，北半球的漫长夏天，即使到了日暮时分，我们最后在能望见码头的小吧台上勾留的时候，水面仍旧潋滟发光。日轮西沉，低垂到海天相接的一线，迫近它在水面的倒影。想着夕阳的方向望去，是一栋没有名字，没有历史，也少有人去的蹲伏着的建筑。Nulogorsk是这片空无一物的绵延地域中的一个偏远小镇。我在全世界中选择了这个小角落作为我的战场，因为我不想伤害任何路人。我只渴望伤害那一个人。  
我从马车后面长久的凝视着那个酒吧。我不确定我在等着看什么，我们已经在这座小城中花了几个月，计划着这一晚的每个细节，但是我还是凝视着它，就像我能看穿它的木墙，从不稳定的波动着的水中，看到我的未来。最终我还是从马车上走了下来。我没有告诉我的车夫，我在斯德哥尔摩的朋友派来了这个可靠的瑞典人，会按我的时间计划再回来。要么我就再也回不来了，要是我还能再回来的话，我所需要关心的最后一件事就是前往Andre为我们在城市边缘租好的房间。如果我能从那间酒吧中走出来的话，那时候天大概还亮着，而我毕生的工作完成了，之后的一切我都好不关系了。我现在老了。我会漫不经心地走上一条鬼知道通往哪里的路，那也无关紧要。最终，在这所有奇怪的年月之后，我的人生才开始。  
但是首先要度过这个晚上。首先是这间酒吧。我深呼吸，检查我自己。是我。我在这。我在这个向前走着的人甚上几乎找不到自己，虽然如此，还是向前走了。  
在我向前走的时候，一群人从那间酒吧的前门走出来了，Andre走在前头，大笑着拍着他们中一个人的后背。他已经完成了他那一部分。时光流逝更加强化了他的容颜，他看起来不再那么像个轻捷美丽的生物，而更像是华丽的花岗岩雕像，就像大地本身一样坚定。而年岁本身也增加了她的美丽。年轻时的自私已经被一种慷慨的优雅所取代了，而这种慷慨的优雅有时候是真正的慷慨，而有时候又只是更加明智的自私。但是Andre是个真正慷慨的人。也许是因为他的一生，除了在我的团伙中的那几年冒险之外，都过着一种宽裕的生活。  
那些年轻时候的冒险也让他精通了多种语言，在俄罗斯格外有用，他在这个酒吧中已经用了好几周。他自我介绍是个巴基斯坦商人，有兴趣介入渔业贸易。无论如何，总是有些防腐技术能让他把大西洋的恩赐带给挑剔的法国食客的。最好的谎言大体上都是真实的。他除了他的履历之外什么也没有更改，而虽然这只是一个借口，但是他还是在其中发现了一个可行的商业计划，并准备在随后采取行动了。  
当然，他并不需要几周时间来完全争取到这个村子的渔民们，而且，最重要的，Venedict，这家酒吧的店主和灵魂人物。这家酒吧的门上并没有招牌，而本地人只是叫它Venedict家。Andre感觉Venedict是个非常热情的主人，他身上迷人的气质就像Andre本人一样的真挚。由此来说，他们彼此惺惺相惜，虽然Andre从未对恋爱吸引产生过任何兴趣，但是他对人际关系的兴趣确实无与伦比的。“我的好朋友Venya”，他提起那个人的时候一直用这样的称呼。我尽我所能的让城中任何没必要看到我的人看到我，但我还是发现自己对Venedict很着迷，就像我熟识多年后又阔别已久的朋友一样。  
无论如何，就在几天之前，Andre说他的雇员们需要一个安静的无人干扰的地方，Venedict几乎是求着他待在他的酒吧。Andre甚至不用为此付钱，但当然他还是付了，因为他不想欠人人情。酒吧店主非常开心，他甚至在之前给了我们一些时间在深夜来为这个节日张灯结彩。我们也这么做了，尽管我们的装饰用肉眼难以察觉。或者至少我是这么希望的。  
Lora在距离海岸几里外的一个村子里待机。我们想最好在她那里到我们在Nulogorsk的行动之间能有一些联系，因为Edmond的间谍很可能已经开始搜集信息拼凑出我们计划的模糊轮廓了，或者意识到我活着，已经来找他了。他有个强有力的犯罪和财富组织。我们有惊喜的元素，也真诚的渴望着能彻底摧毁他。而就在这一晚我们将看看这是否已经足够。  
Lora的工作很简单。找条船，不管是租还是买。在正确的时间驾着那条船到酒吧边等着，在黑暗之下漂浮着。以她强壮的手臂能轻而易举地驶过这几里，所以她显然是完成这个任务的最佳人选。同时，她的身材在这样的小村子里也会显得过于显眼，所以最好还是给她一个不用和我和Andre一起行动的角色。  
酒吧的地板上有一个缺口，向下看能看到港湾的水。那是个方便扔垃圾的地方，在水下堆成了一座小山。这座残骸堆成的小山是Vendict和他的常客引以为傲的一点，那是一座纪念碑，纪念了他们通宵宴饮，喝得睡眼朦胧的早晨。而这个缺口也方便了我在正确的时机跳下去，落进正在等着我的Lora的怀里。是的，我想在复仇之后还活下去。如果我不能活下去的话，我觉得我的复仇也毫无意义了。  
我慢慢的走进酒吧，仍旧留神着岸边。Edmond要过几个小时才能到，但是如果时间不准的话，我也不会意外。我也往码头下看了一眼，但也还没有Lora的影子。这也很好，她还在港口外等着，只等着Edmond来了之后才来。我不希望我们露出任何迹象引起Edmond的注意。当我穿过街道时，我祈祷着，不向任何人，Rebekah能成功。  
Rebekah的角色是我们与Edmond对抗的基础。她在几个月前让自己混进了Edmond在公爵本人中的社交圈，本不同的人打交道，提高她自己的声名。她以一个人的身份恐吓了那个组织，就为了以另一个人的身份将这个人抓住并残忍处置。在一个时候她将自己晋升，尽管谁也不知道那个（很不巧也没有到场）的低等级成员是谁，但它的所有人际关系都被检查过了，所以这个升迁消息也就被平静地接受了。所有这些不知疲倦也不被感谢的工作，都是为了达到一个像Edmond这样隐匿藏行又坚如磐石的人的要求：让他在一个确定的时间，处于一个确定的地点。一个十五里外就没人听说了的港湾小镇上，一个没有正式名字的酒吧。  
由于Rebekah在公爵本人中的高级职位，她已经与我那些训练有素的危险的瑞典雇佣兵对她的下属发动了多次袭击，全都是以绿白革命的名义。绿白革命曾经是一场威胁了整个欧洲君主制度的全面叛乱，实际上，现在已经变成了盗贼和盗匪的集合。但Rebekah给这个名字重新带来了光荣和威名。这些来自瑞典的商人们，穿戴上这些颜色熟悉的衣服，在北海和波罗的海劫持了Edmond的几十艘船，切断了他在这个地区的全部经济来源。Rebekah随后伪装自己已经死在了绿白革命党人的手中，晚些时候，她又作为此次起义的代表，要求与Edmond进行一次私人首脑会议，讨论他在本地恢复船只和领土控制的条件。如果他还希望在本地保留首富的桂冠的话—拜斯德哥尔摩的加姆拉斯坦所赐，我知道，这在他的全部财富中占了很大一部分—他就得在特定的日期和时间面见这个人，就在Nulogorsk这个不知名的小酒馆中。  
Rebekah很擅长说服别人。或者说至少我希望她擅长。出于显而易见的原因，我从她潜入之后就没再和她联系过了，我就这么走向空无一人的酒吧，没有任何保证我能遇见别的什么人，而不会遭受令人沮丧的失败。  
我在这个计划中扮演了什么角色呢？我去过了杜布罗夫尼克，见了那个被称作海鸥的男人，他的小屋就在城墙下，旁边就是大西洋平静的灰色海水。他垂垂老矣，但是还活着，也还记得我。“这回要什么？”他说，而我提出了我的要求。  
“很简单。我还一会你会说些更有趣的东西。”他喃喃道，“但我能看出来迫在眉睫的死亡幽灵已经使你对效率的重视超过了艺术性。我明天就能交付给你。”  
我那天晚上就翘着腿坐在水边的石板上，就在城墙外，看着天空和海洋周而复始。要带着这些精细的材料前往北方会是一场漫长而艰险的跋涉，但这场人生中从来就没有什么捷径。  
一切都指向这里，此时此刻。我打开了Venedict家的门，走进了这小小的酒馆中。这是我第一次走进这里，来完成我人生中最重要的事。它里面有股酸味，就像肥料和酸液。  
我坐在角落的一张桌子后面，整个酒吧尽收眼底，准备开始等待。我不用等太久。一小时又一刻钟之后，Edmond走进了我的视线，我看到他差点晕过去。我的仇恨是另一个实体，就坐在我的身边，这个生物没有眼睛，没有嘴，完全没有脸，只是愤怒的颤抖着。那是个非人的存在，鼓动着我快动手，但我坐着，尽我所能地无视它，想着Edmond并不是一个污染了我一生的瘟疫，而是他原本的，一个人。几乎是一个人，比我十五岁时所见到的要老，走得相当老，但仍旧带着那种伴随着他一生的那种醒目的痕迹。那是这个自以为是的家伙的自尊，自认为无法被触及。他很快就会饱尝我身边的这个隐型生物冰冷的爪子，那个生物已经跃跃欲试，蓄势待发。我即将将我的仇恨倾斜到他的身上。我将完成我的复仇。  
但是首先。“你好。”我说。我的声音比我想要的更弱一些。我现在的年纪，要是不常常喝水，嗓子就像钉了粗钉子一样，发出的声音听起来无比的无助，这更加激怒了我。他看到我，笑了，看着这个他以为几十年前就已经杀了的女人。他作为间谍大师的生涯一直是建立在小心翼翼地情绪管理上的。  
“这个惊喜真是令人愉悦。这么多年过去了。”他说，而我很高兴的察觉到他的声音也同样虚弱。时间对我们两个是公平的，而我们都已经不再是我们曾经在彼此面前的模样了。这给这种公平增加了某种不确定性。他现在是谁呢？而我现在又是谁呢？  
“坐下吧。”我说着，在我面前做了个手势，试图对情况保持某种控制，感到具有权威，如果我犯了表现得像真正的我这个错误，我也不会觉察了。Edmond笑了，那是一种温暖，诚恳的笑，让我想起了我曾经爱着他，他照顾着我，指导我踏入我父亲一直希望我避免的犯罪生涯，那段时光。他的爱是如此罪孽，但毒药的滋味有时候也是甜蜜的。也许他确实关照过我，即使他将我导向了毁灭我家族的方向。他走过了空荡荡的酒吧，正大光明的坐下了。  
“我以为我再也不会见到你了，”他说，“这辈子都不会了。”他的语调十分温柔，令人不安。  
“我知道我会再见到你的。”我让我的语调保持坚定冷静，否则坐在我身边的那个没有脸的生物会直接将他撕成碎片，而这并不是原定计划。我必须按计划来。在我的脚下是终我一生所有的怨恨积攒的力量，即使我看着他平静无波的眼睛，也能感受到那火焰。那正是几十年前，烧毁我房子的火焰。我会很享受火焰烧到他身上，在他第一次知道我的所作所为的时候，吞噬他那双该死的眼睛。  
“不要以为这与你无关而感到安慰，”他说，“这都是冲着你父亲来的。他的家族。”  
啊，要是我能完成我需要以我的双手去做的事情就好了，但是这多年就在我身上过去了。  
“我和我的家族，都没什么区别，”我告诉他，“他的血液在我的血管中流淌。”  
“他的血还沾在我的手上呢。”他说，举起双手笑了。这对他而言只是个笑话。我对他而言只是个笑话。不，退后一步。看清状况。他在试图让我做出些蠢事来。我不会做蠢事的。我会依照计划将Edmond送进无名的坟墓。  
“你的保镖呢？”我嘲笑道，“那些你雇佣来的年轻壮汉呢？你不是还需要他们来掩盖你已经不像你假装的那么强壮了吗？”现在是我在激怒他了，而我能看出这稍微起了一些作用。尽管他略占优势，他还是带着一点骄傲的。这就是他恨我父亲的原因。一种沸腾的愤怒。一种致命的骄傲。我知道我戳到他的痛处了。  
但他还是在头脑中找到了一处平静之处，安定了下来。“我给他们放了一天假。对付一个老太太对我的保镖们而言太屈才了。”  
他已经知道那是我了，不管Rebekah做了什么伪装。他看到我波澜不惊就证明了这一点。这让我有一丝害怕，但是我压抑了下来。他现在已经和我一起坐在了这个房间里，所以还差什么呢？  
“奇怪，”我说，“因为一个老头子对我而言正合适。”我把手伸向腰，他明显紧张了一下。然后他笑了。我对他能做什么呢？我拔出我的罗马刀扔了出去。这把刀贴着他的头皮深深没入墙中，让他的笑容消失了。  
“你这把老骨头已经没什么准头了。”他说。  
“如果我想击中的话，就能击中。我只想让你集中注意力。”我说。我确实想要击中的。是我这把老骨头射偏了。虽然计划很重要，但是要是我能提前把他的头钉在木板上，也挺好。我拿出了第二把意大利刀放在桌上。他现在有点神经质了。有点紧张。这都不错。  
“我来的时候手无寸铁。”他说着，展开手。  
“说谎。”  
他耸耸肩，然后从自己身上拿出一把刀，把它差不多放在我的刀上。“这是把木雕刀。”  
“你的保镖们全都躲在外面水面上的什么地方。你不会放松警惕。即便是面对我这样的老太太。”  
“完全正确的认识。”他说。  
“所以现在就是这样的情况。你和我，咱们要决斗吗？”  
“哦，呵呵。”他摇摇头，“我以为我们决斗分个胜负的日子已经过去了。”  
“那我们就这么聊聊吧。”我说。  
“哦是啊。聊聊。这样就好。我确实有些想谈谈的事。”  
看了一眼那个洞，我看到闪着柔光的水面上黑色小船的轮廓。Lora准备好了。一切都在计划之内。藏在酒吧地板下面的，是我从杜布罗夫尼克的海鸥那里拿到的炸药。计划的这一部分我没告诉Andre，要炸毁像Venedict那样温柔善良的人的房子会让Andre感到惊慌和困惑的，但我知道我们完全可以出资重建这样一个不起眼的酒吧。  
我挪动了一下椅子，这时候，似乎是无意的，敲了两下木地板，提醒Lora再过几分钟就要爆炸了。而当我敲三下的时候，就是爆炸的时候了。  
“我听着呢。”我随他说。现在一切都按部就班，这场对话无关紧要。我完全可以让他把临终遗言吐出来。  
“我想你一定对我怀恨在心，”他说，“这可以理解。但很愚蠢。你奋不顾身的扑向我，就像海浪撞向礁石。这对你有什么好处呢？礁石岿然不动，海浪粉身碎骨。”  
“海浪也会慢慢的把礁石磨为齑粉的。”  
“要是我们有一千年的时间，这还能说得通。”他说，“但是你并不能能为你自己的复仇争取到无尽的时间，看起来你只剩下几年时间了。我想说的是：为什么不安静的度过你这几年的余生呢？如果你愿意放下，我也可以放下。我，或者我组织中的任何人，都不会再追究你。当然你的一个好朋友，虽然他们卓有成就的生活也很忙碌，还是可以接受你的。当然Albert—虽然我知道他已经结婚了—也会欢迎你这个老朋友的。”他小心又残忍的选择着，刺伤我的话。“我在这给你这个机会。”  
真是个愚蠢又骄傲的人。他以为我在过去的这么多年里没有给过我自己这种选择，然后才得出这样的结论：走上这个方向之后前方就没有什么道貌岸然的路可走了。不，我们两个的人生的都只通向这里，通向这个名字被遗忘已久的村庄，通向这个几分钟后就不复存在的酒吧。只有这一条路。还有三分钟。然后Lora会点燃导火线。Andre在Edmond一进来的时候就已经把门闩上了。我会跳上船，而Edmond还来不及想，导火索就会点燃我从亚得里亚海带来的最有效率的爆炸物了。这间酒吧将化为炼狱。这场将我们两个的人生纠缠在一起的悲剧斗争，将在这北极的风中化为灰烬告终。  
“啊，”他说，“这就好像我能看穿你的心思一样。说到你的朋友们，他们现在怎么样了？那个巨人怎么样了？哦，它的名字是什么来着。”他恼怒地做了个怪相。“有趣的是，她的身材比她的性格更让人印象深刻。Lora，对吧？就是这个。Lora在哪呢？她会在哪呢?”  
我听到外面有一阵动静。是一群人。我跺了一下地面。锁着前门的锁再转了。我又跺了一下地面。不管Edmond计划了什么样的反转，我们最好在这之前赶紧结束。  
门开了，Venedict跑了进来。他的脸因为悲伤而扭曲起来，我感到了来自我人生早年间的某些回音。我知道这种痛苦。  
“Andre，”Venedict组织着语言，“Andre，他已经……”Venedict还没说完他那句可怕的话，他的脸就扭曲着呜咽起来。这种熟悉的表情、令人十分不安。  
“你做了什么？”我对Edmond说。  
他站了起来，摊开了手。  
“恐怕这场考验会让你感到难堪了。我本以为会更好些的。”  
“Venedict，Andre在哪？”  
Venedict听到这个名字就大叫起来。Edmond生气的皱了下眉头。“随着潮水移动吧，谁知道呢，也能他的尸体已经在飘往冰山的路上了。”  
我拿起我那把锋利的刀子刺向他，我的父亲曾经花了一下午耐心的教我所有的技巧，但是Edmond却轻而易举地全身而退了。我的身体不比从前了。我父亲给我的教导无法抵过衰老。Edmond平静的大声说“点火！”而后我透过地板上的洞，看到船上亮起了火光。那是一个火炬。在火光照亮下，我看到那不是Lora，而是Edmond的某个面色蜡黄的走狗，正在这一种脑袋里不可改变的讥讽对我笑着。  
“啊，我想你也给Lora分配了一份工作？”Edmond说。“我派了八个人才制服了她。你应该感到自豪。如果我找到那个渗透进我的手下中安排了这次会面的人，我也会杀了他，虽然我还不知道那是谁。好吧，别去操心这些细节了。”  
一切都结束了。都完了。最后剩下的是Edmond。我又一次举起刀子，另一只手按着他的脸，向着他的胸口刺去，但是Edmond，轻松的保持平衡，抓住了我的胳膊，向一边撤了一步，利用我的冲力来对付我。他往后退，我拿着刀跌跌撞撞的向前去。在前一秒我知道会发生什么，但还是无法控制我摔下去的身体。我的罗马刀刚好刺穿了Venedict，而他只是喘息了一阵微弱的气流。  
Venedict的脸色变得苍白，扭曲成了一种震惊而痛苦的表情。他的衬衫前襟被鲜血浸湿。他对着我又吸了一口冷气，但却一句话也说不出来。他弯下腰，看着伤口。那一刻我忽然意识到为什么我会对他感到熟悉。说真的，我已经认识了他一辈子了。他是我自己的失败，我所迎来的所有事情的总和，他从我的童年时代就一直跟随着我，直到现在。这个弯腰驼背的陌生人，由于疼痛蜷缩着，跌跌撞撞，张着嘴。这个可怜人站立不稳，奄奄一息的身体就预示着我愤怒的结果。  
“为什么？”Venedict对我说。他的衬衫已经成了红色。“为什么？”然后他倒在酒吧的地上，死去了。这是我愚蠢的失败人生最后的一个受害者。  
但是一个孩子要怎么知道语言的意义呢？真的，哪有人能呢？我无法避免我不能理解的事物。只有等到Venedict死在我的手上，我才能看到我过去的失败。不。不是我的手。是Edmond的手。Edmond从不需要一把刀来决定生死。他操纵人们来实现他的愿望。我没有杀Nora殿下，也没有杀害Fullbright领主，没有杀Andre，没有杀Lora，没有杀Venedict，特别没有杀我的父亲。是Edmond做的。那个刚刚还坐在我身边的充满仇恨的无脸生物，在我跪倒在Venedict身边的时候，趴在我背上咆哮着。  
“Venya，”我说，我已经来不及扶起他了。“我很抱歉。对不起。对不起。”我对着这个人念动着咒语。我还是个小女孩的时候就已经认识他了，虽然那个时候我还不知道他是谁。我的咒语毫无作用。我没有被赦免。我悲伤的那个生物用它的见爪子抓着我的腋窝，催着我向前，但我紧紧地抓住了Venedict。  
“好吧，”Edmond说，“很抱歉我要走了，但是……听着，见到你真好。真的很好。”  
他停顿了一会儿，看着我。“你的脸……”他说，“你看起来不太像你自己。”那个生物没有脸的脑袋就在我的旁边，咕噜咕噜的笑着，喘着气。Edmond走了几步跳进了地板上的洞里，我能听到他的体重掉在穿上的声音。我能听到导火索啪的一声被点燃了。Venedict在我的手中流着血。火焰点燃了绳子，燃向了我带了不知道多少里的火药桶，用它对付我。酒吧的门又啪的一下关上了，我能听到门闩被拴上的声音。地板上的洞从下面被封住了，只剩下我和Venedict的尸体。火焰现在已经差不多烧到火药桶了。  
这是我的失败。不光是我自己。但我的朋友们死了。还有Venedict，亲爱的Venta，最后一个因我的复仇而死的无辜之人。我无处可逃，也没有下一步的计划了。那个无脸的生物现在不见了。没有复仇的机会，它退回到了我的体内，火焰涌上了墙壁，就像某种倒流的液体。  
我闻到了烟雾，酒精和火药的味道。我听到了来自杜布罗夫尼克的爆炸声，爆炸声就像所承诺的那样，迅速爆燃。我能尝到盐和烧焦的木头的味道。我看到墙爆裂开来。我感觉到我所紧紧抓着的那个人的尸体远离了我。  
我在半空中，紧接着我就处于水中的深处。水中冰冷刺骨。我想也许我可以游泳，但是我并不知道自己的受伤情况，而无论如何我都没有我往日的力气了。  
他们一个一个的来见我了。  
首先来的是Andre，可爱的Andre，因为接受了我的求生之道而让他的家族失望了。我在想，总的来说，我对他的人生而言究竟是正面的还是负面的。当然如果没有我的话他能过上更加平静的生活，但我不知道他会不会更幸福。我们所有人中，他是最享受这些经历的。我不会觉得他的死像Lora那样令人惋惜。  
这种痛苦是沉重的，因为Lora并不像我们那样从这种生活中取乐，她仅仅通过让她高大的身体有所表现就能得到快乐，而这在任何一种更健康的生活方式中都能做到。把她一路带到这个肮脏世界中的肮脏角落，最后死在一条愚蠢的船上，这真是个沉重的打击。  
然后是Rebekah，我在她身上终于得到了一些安慰，因为我知道她失踪了。她最擅长的就是不被人注意到，或者至少不让人认为那是她，所以我知道有什么地方有个疲惫的士兵，一个勤劳的商人，或者衣着褴褛的小贩正在设法回到立陶宛，而他的妻子就在那等着她。她，我们中的唯一一个，会在家中寿终正寝，我对此很高兴。  
水越来越冷，但我感到暖和了起来。就好像在我沉入冰冷黑暗的深海中时，我的身体也不愿让我感到不适，我感谢我肉体的这种智慧。我稍微活动了一下四肢，想看看还能不能做到。而就在我这么做的时候，我突然又看到了地中海上的那个晴朗温暖的早晨，我和Albert正在我们的小海湾中游泳。海水清澈，海浪轻柔，而我们的身体年轻又强壮。我们穿行于水中，就像所有的孩子一样，朝气蓬勃，但所有的朝气都变成了我们的遗憾。透过海水我看见了Albert，他在向我微笑，而我也对他微笑，而我再也不会见到他了，不管是此生还是什么来世。因为就像Lora曾说过的，并没有什么完整的被称作快乐生活的离散实体，只不过有时候我们能得到幸福，大多数时候不能，而不管怎样我们都得继续下去。在我遍体鳞伤的身体流着血沉入水里的时候，我看到记忆中年轻的我站了起来。我看见我的头探出了水面。在岸上，我看见了我的父母。他们招呼着我，叫我过去，我年轻的身体以坚定有力的踢腿向着他们游过去，触到了海岸，就像现在破破烂烂的我，毫无生气的沉到了海底，而我们的皮肤都感受到了柔软的沙粒。


	9. 第九章：Craig，2020

你的父亲真是个混蛋，Craig。他是个好父亲，他爱你，但这不意味着他在其他方面就不糟糕。他没有照顾好他自己，着很自私。你知道我对此的感受。如果你不照顾好你自己的话……你知道我接下来要说什么。你注意到了，我确定，他留下了一贫如洗的你和你母亲。他喝了很多酒。白天的时候不喝酒。他总是等到晚上才去喝威士忌和啤酒。但是到他诊断出癌症的时候，我想他已经有十二年没有一天不喝两杯了。  
另外，他还有外遇。那是你出生之后的事，对你而言谢天谢地，但是对你母亲，Marina，而言是个悲剧。她是因为那场雨才知道的。  
Marina的妹妹，你的小姨Eugenia住在红台地，从800号公路开出去四十五分钟就到。在Eugenia下棋弄伤了下巴的时候（她被体重比她高两个重量级的人给打了），Marina去和她一起呆了一周。体面的姐妹之情：营养的食物，打扫卫生，帮忙还账单，陪着她，诸如此类。  
你母亲离开她妹妹的那天下午，一场暴风雨降临了。暴风在沙漠中咆哮着，街道都被淹没了。Marina知道大雨要来所以提前出来了，但是在Ralph's停下来买了点东西之后，她就迷路了，而雨已经倾盆而降。夜谷并不是为了应付这样的大雨而设计建造的，而街道上已经开始内涝了。高速公路部门关闭了800号公路的入口，Maria只能放弃这条路，回了家。家门口有一辆蓝色的林肯。当她回到家的时候，她看到Donald站在浴室门前的走廊上。他的腰上系着一条毛巾，他长满浓密胡椒色胡子的脸面红耳赤。  
“你回来了，”Donald歪歪头，“你怎么回来了？”  
“Donald，你身上的水把地毯都弄湿了。那是谁的车啊？”  
“也许是哪个邻居的？”  
Marina拎着她的行李箱往卧室那边走过去。  
“不，哦，等等。”他挡住了她的路，而她看到窗户大开着。  
“Donald！下这么大雨你还不关窗户！”  
“是啊，是啊。”他说着，如释重负。外面，那辆蓝色的林肯发动起来，开走了。  
Marina放下她的行李箱，看到了一个耳环，那是一块一角钱大小的蛋白石，穿着金线。它看起来就像一小片涂饰精致的指甲。Marina从没见过这个耳环。她突然就明白了这是怎么回事，窗户，林肯车，蛋白石，但她没有对Donald为此发难。取而代之，她对她的丈夫说高速公路关闭了，而她今天让她妹妹的邻居去看了看Eugenia。那天晚上，当Marina上床睡觉的时候，她看到那耳环已经不见了，她没有对你父亲或者其他任何人提起过这件事，只是在你十八岁那年买你的第一辆车的时候持保留意见。你选择了一辆钴蓝色的日产。  
“我不会给你买蓝色的车的。选个别的吧。”她说。你很生气，而你还是对她（有一点）怨气。  
Hernandez医生告诉Marina，Donald的癌细胞不只限于他的肺里，也出现在他的胆管，他的结肠，和他的肝脏的时候，她没有哭。她给他做了饭，在他因为化疗变得虚弱的时候扶持他，亲吻他的头发，为他读书，给他买新的音乐来听。医生预测他的寿命还剩十二十八个月到四年不等。在他死去的时候，她也哭了，但并不是因为她的丈夫死去了，而是因为你哭了。你爱你的父亲。而当你声泪俱下的时候，她也感到伤心欲绝。  
Marina说，“他会一直作为你的一部分，Craig。死去的父亲在这方面有魔法。”  
你只有七岁，这对你而言有所安慰。死去的父亲有魔法。这个词在你的青少年时期一直挂在你的嘴边。你现在还会时常想起它。死去的父亲有魔法。“你还活在我体内，”你想着，“和我一起。我能听到他的话。”  
你母亲的意思从来不是死去的父亲还能有某种魔法能力依附在他们的儿子身上。她的意思是活着的儿子有魔法，用来把死去的父亲留在身边真是浪费。她并不是在葬礼后想让你振作起来，她只是因为痛苦，无意之间脱口而出了一句妙语。  
你睡着的时候，在你回忆不起的思绪中，在你家中黑暗的角落里所回响着的话并不是你父亲说的。那是我说的。你从很久之前起就知道我的存在了，而我一直在照顾着你。我希望你身体健康。经济宽裕。成为一个好丈夫。在工作上取得成就。养育一个孩子。一个男孩，看起来就像你。而你已经做到了所有这些。你在不经意间已经比Donald更像个男人了。  
你为了你的家庭放弃了金钱。你实现了你结婚时的诺言。你平等的对待Amaranta。你最终离开了你汽车经销的工作，在夜谷中学当了一个英语老师。它的薪资并不丰厚，当然了，但工会谈判取得的健保计划很出色。此外，你找到了你真正的使命，启迪那些孩子们的想象。  
我听Janice Plamer对他的男朋友说你是她最喜欢的老师。她开始写一些故事，关于调查广播新闻记者和他迷人的科学狂人搭档。你让Viqaas Bishara产生了写有关星际旅行小诗的灵感。而你最优秀的学生，你的女儿Camila，在三岁的时候就开始看绘本。她已经认识字了，但是瞒着你，因为她担心如果你知道了就不会再读书给她听了。你答应她你会一直为她读书，只要她想。从那以后，她开始非常热衷读书给你听，只是有时候还需要你稍加帮忙。  
而尽管他还只有九个月大，你的小儿子Darius看起来就像你从前一样，聪慧漂亮。  
你快四十岁了，而你已经完成了这么多事情，Craig。为你自己。为你的妻子。为你的两个孩子。我很想说我在其中有所襄助，但是我也在你父亲身上做了同样的努力，还有他的父亲，还有他父亲的父亲。我试过帮助很多人，但并不是所有人都会听我的话。是你做出的决定让你取得了你的成就。而你作为一个父亲，一个男人，做出了很棒的选择。我为你感到骄傲。  
但是你的偏执已经越来越多的影响到了你。我知道你知道我在。你听着我的声音。当你还是个孩子的时候，Davy Williams把你从你的自行车上推了下去，就在你自己家门前，你吓坏了。你向后爬去，肚子暴露在那些霸凌者面前，而他向你迫近叫你“废柴”和“娘炮”以及其他他所能想到的最有恶意的，他那父亲会给这个饱受困扰的孩子留下深刻印象的词。  
但是你在那天听到了什么。不是吗？你听到了一声低语，“踢他的膝盖”，而你照办了。你不想伤害任何人，但你这么做了。你听到了一声尖锐的破裂声，感觉他的腿弯曲成了一个不可能的角度，然后Davy尖叫着倒下了，手抱紧了他错位的髌骨。你不知道你是怎么这么快就站起来的，但是你感觉到一阵寒意，颤抖了一下，拉高了你衣服的领子。你的内心激烈斗争着，这时候Davy的妈妈赶到了，而他仍旧朝你大喊大叫着。  
你知道那天的是我，而很多年之后你知道一直是我给那些你不喜欢的女人发些糟糕的东西，这样她们就不会再跟你约会了。我想你甚至知道是我安排了你和Amaranta间的那次命运的相会。在你内心深处你知道我将你引导向了幸福和满足，反抗我，将使你面临错过你人生中正面选择的风险。  
我看到你在Amaranta不在的时候到处找我，打开关着的门，用闪光灯在阁楼里拍照片。你紧张兮兮的检查着镜子。  
但是你现在身边就有好奇心重的人。Camila也在看着你呢。她已经看到你这么做好几次了。“你在找谁呢，爸爸？”当你把头伸进厨房的橱柜里的时候，她这么问你。这对你而言一定是个令人不安的问题。“你到底在找谁呢？”  
你在橱柜里找来找去的时候这孩子为什么会问“谁”呢？一般来说孩子不是应该问“什么？”吗？于是你知道她也看到过我了。  
她当然见过了。我通常只和孩子们说话。大人就不一样了，对于突然出现一个秘密住在他家中的无脸老妇成见太强了。孩子？我能和Camila说上一整天的话。我曾经也和你说过话，当你还在Darius的年纪的时候。你对我可开心了。然后你也开始和我说话，不是用语言，而是用你的手指波浪状的起伏着，演示着你要说的话的形状，而不是叙述的细节。  
最近你又开始和我说话了。这并不让人开心。这也不是演示性的。但至少你没有大声嚷嚷。很多晚上，你独自一人坐在客厅里，音量很小，但是语气强硬，说着同样的话相似的版本：  
“我不知道你是谁或者是什么东西。但是请离开我们家。我认为你在很多年中帮助了我，为此我感谢你。非常感谢您你所做的一切，不管那会是什么。但我快要疯掉了。我不知道我女儿是在自言自语还是在和你说话。我不希望这样。我希望在和平的环境中养育我的孩子们。我可能并不总是最负责任的人，但是我改了。在改变了。我能做到的。我向你发誓我能做到的。我们能做到的。不需要你。请离开吧。”  
我的感情完全没有受到伤害，Craig。你会对我有多么频繁的听到这种话而感到惊讶。  
有些人，我住在他们家里，只是看看他们的书，偶尔在他们的咖啡机里放一些蜻蜓幼虫。有些人，我住在他们家中，会和他们完整的对话的。他们爱我，接受我作为他们家庭的一部分。有些人，我住在他们家中，惩罚他们。有些人我会帮助。有些人我只是完全无视。  
但我不能无视你，Craig。你是特别的。我永远不会离开你。我会在你的余生中一直与你在一起。别担心。现在这时间也不会太长了。  
我说的所有这些你都不能听见。你在忙着开车呢。我就坐在你身边的副驾驶席上，而你甚至不会看到我。你认为你独自一人。哦，Craig，你永远都不会独自一人的。  
我现在明白了。你开了好长一段路，到峡谷中，城市边缘，或者800号公路上，在回到夜谷，是打算要逃跑。这是你远离你闹鬼的房子的私人时间。远离鬼魂。幽灵。恶魔。你就是这么看我的，Craig？把我当成一个恶魔？一个很久前就死去的灵魂纠缠和干扰活着的人？如果你这么做了，我也不会觉得被侮辱了。我想我的行为给人的感觉就是这样的。  
上周一，你在你的运动夹克外套里发现了一个幸运兔脚。有个学生问了你外套上的污渍是怎么回事，你才注意到。那是刚从兔子身上切下来的。周二晚上，你想从工具箱里拿钳子来修理书架上松动的螺栓，但你没找到。但你找到了那只兔子的剩余部分。周三你醒来的时候，你的舌头在前一晚你的臼齿曾经在的地方舔来舔去。失去一颗牙很恐怖，对吧？在梦境分析中，这代表了丧失力量。而在现实世界中，这是实际的失去了力量。在周四晚上你找到了你的签字，它带有锯齿的夹子里还有你不见的那颗牙。我把牙和钳子整个用丙烯酸包起来放在了一个石英底座上。（大多数人不知道人类的牙究竟有多长。他们只能看见牙齿露出牙龈的部分，而那甚至还不到全长的一半，看看你脸上的表情，我猜你也不知道这个事实。）  
你把那个小雕像扔掉了。你从来没有欣赏过我的艺术天赋。  
所以是的，如果你认为我是个鬼魂，那么我也无意冒犯。这并不正确，但是我知道你通过你所知道的有限的知识时怎么得出这个结论的。  
当你开车的时候你感到平和，放松。独自一人又安全。我很高兴你还有个小天堂。我对很多事都感到很高兴。很多你家中的人，或者说至少是过去的几百年中。你为你自己和别人做了很多。我给你讲过关于你祖先的所有事情，但你不记得了，因为我是在你能记事之前告诉你的。你咯咯直笑，全过程都在笑。真是可爱。那是你最后一次看到我了。真的看到我。你曾经很高兴见到我的。  
如果你现在看到我—就是现在—我想你应该不会有相同的感受了。但是让我们忘了它吧。  
你好，Craig。  
不。不。Craig。不要尖叫。  
是的，你现在看到我了。别再尖叫了。  
安静！  
很好。现在听我说。我需要你知道我在这。我一直都在这，和你在一起。而我得大声说出我以你为荣。你度过了很棒的人生，Craig，你找到了Amaranta，真是美丽又神奇。你创造了Cameila，就像巫师帽一样充满了奇迹。还有小Darius，他是最健康强壮的孩子。  
Craig。你在听我说吗？  
你在忙着找我的眼睛，我的嘴，我的鼻子，或者任何面部的迹象，是不是？我没有脸，但是你认识我。你从小就记得我。你还记得我那天对你说的话。哦，熟悉的恐惧感出现在了你圆睁的眼睛里，在你颤抖的嘴唇上，Craig。我真为此高兴。我对于你记得我说的话感到真高兴。  
你的呼吸急促起来,Craig。这对你的心态可不好。集中注意到你的呼吸上。吸气。呼气。很好。很好。  
我要摸你一下，这样你就知道我是真实的。你能感觉到我的手放在你的腰上吗？很好，继续呼吸。保持放松，Craig。  
你还有什么想跟我说的吗？  
你只想回家？  
我和你都知道什么也不会发生的，Craig。  
不，我不会松开你的腰的。  
峡谷边缘近在咫尺。我也不会把我的脚从油门踏板上拿下来的。保持呼吸。这能让你在无脸老妇把瘦骨嶙峋的四肢缠在你身上的时候保持冷静。这差不多就要完成了。我们马上就好。  
Craig。  
Craig？  
Craig！  
你能听到我吗？你还在喘气，我真是惊讶。你的决心真是不可思议。你在这就像斯诺登一样，Craig：你很冷，而我能看见你的肠子。你看过二十二条军规吗？我是不是已经问过你这个问题了？从120英尺高掉到山沟里，Craig，而你还能呼吸。这是你自己做出的决定，还是只是因为你的身体知道该怎么做？  
人，无论如何，是物质的。细胞被设定好做他们一直在做的事情。  
我很高兴你还没死，Craig。我能看到你的嗓子已经完全被毁了，但你距离能被任何人听到或者看到的地方都远得很。气囊和安全带拯救了很多生命，但是现在，我想它们只是延长了你的痛苦。  
还有几分钟的折磨。或者几小时。  
也许是几天。  
沙漠中的夜晚很冷，对不对？你冷不冷？我猜你是的。你的内脏已经没有皮肤包裹，不能再受到血液和身体的温暖了。  
八小时了，没有一辆车经过。我老实说，他们大概是看到了最近放在路口的那个绕道行驶的标志，所以回到大路上了，不会有车辆过来能帮到你了。  
我看到你的手在动，所以我想你大概还有意识。你也许是想找到你的手机。我把它放在你的手套箱里了，这样你在这沙漠之中就不会弄丢它了。你的手套箱现在在距离最初撞击你的那两块岩石上方十五英尺的地方呢。  
放松。你感到很失望。你在抽搐着，Craig。我想你的身体在试图呕吐，但它已经找不到你的腹部肌肉，也找不到食管了。这是很艰难，很艰难的日子，对不对？但好消息是今天就要结束了，而在这之后也不会有更多的日子了。  
所以让我说吧：我认识你快要四十年了，而现在这么看着你对于我而言真是高光时刻。我确信这对你而言并不好，但我们都必须为我们的秘密付出代价，Craig。而我在你还是个孩子的时候就告诉过你。我警告过你。你有一天也会为你的付出代价。  
再见，Craig。  
你现在走了。我不清楚你是不是听到了所有这些。我希望你是听到了。  
我很乐意就这么漠不关心的让你的尸体腐烂，但我不想这么对待Amaranta。那我去找治安官了。


	10. 第十章：远离海洋，1863-2020

1  
溺水的感觉是这样的。  
这有点疼。相当疼。就像一把刀。不是像一把刀迅速的劈下来，而是像一把很有分量的持续的戳进你的胸膛，它的终离缓缓地刺穿了你的肺脏。尖锐但不痛快。  
没有空气的几分钟，你想到无法忍受这个词，但你只是在形象上想象着它。你的胸口很痛，你喘不过气来。在窒息的重刃下没有解脱。  
最终抵在你胸口上的刀刃重量变得灼热起来，滚烫发白的钢铁灼烧着你的心脏，你的肝肠，你的每一节脊椎。然后你又想到了无法忍受这个词，但你还是无法从字面上意味着它，因为你除了忍受对大口呼吸海风的渴望之外别无选择。  
但你记得这种痛苦是一种选择——并不是理所应当的，但是是一种选择。  
你闻到了盐的味道。  
你听到你的心脏像攀爬丘陵的机车一样翻腾着。  
你口中泛起胆汁的味道。  
你看到月球闪闪发光的轨道，一道波动的，消散的白色光环，正在你的头顶，在这片午夜宁静的海水上方。  
你感觉水进入你的鼻孔和喉咙。部落已经摧毁了你堡垒的前门。  
然后你选择不再忍受这种痛苦。不再忍受这种痛苦。窒息的痛苦。你决定忍受另一种痛苦。  
你吸气了。  
我吸气了。  
我吸气了。然后。就是我现在的样子。  
我在海底吸气了。  
痛苦灼烧着。但这只持续了一会儿。就像一把尖刀飞快地劈开了我的胸膛，在这过程中也同时切开了束缚着我灵魂的铁锁链。  
冰冷的水变得温暖起来。午夜的阳光变得更加明亮。我嚎叫着，即便我已经沉入了水底。  
我的肌肉放弃了反抗重力的挣扎。持续一生的反抗终于结束了。我的身体同意了下降，而我漂进了我下方更深的夜空中。  
我一辈子都很害怕会落入深水中，甚至在我和Albert一起站在我们的入口上方高高的岩石上的死后也是这样。现在我意识到坠落是我想要的唯一的方向。漂浮是乏味的。沉沦是自然的。  
月光消失了。水消失了。我消失了。所有一切都光亮又幽暗。我寒冷又温暖。我沉重又轻盈。我在坠落也在飞行。  
然后我变得很灼热。然后我变成了岩石。我变成了沙砾。我永恒不变。  
当一头鲸鱼死去，它的尸体随水漂浮。它沉到海床上，不是被鲨鱼吃掉的，而是被没有眼睛的小于和甲壳动物分食了脂肪和肉，它们在它的颚骨中营巢，过着一种等着水做的天空向它们降下肉来的生活。  
我就是一头鲸鱼。我是一具尸体。感觉就像有蛆虫在我的眼睛和肚子里扭动着。它们有上百万张嘴，每吃一口都像雾气中的一滴一样小。我没有感觉到我的身体在腐烂，而是在消失。每个分子都被吞下，消化，分散开来。上百万个我重复的被分解开，重新组装成鱼鳞，鲨齿，和珊瑚摇曳的树枝。  
我感觉我自己分散开遍布了全球，我的感官变得宽广，不在精确。如果我老实说，这种感觉有些发痒。  
这是一个缓慢的过程，也许经过了很多年，世界上最小的生命形式完全的撕裂了我的身体。但时间对于死者而言是没有意义的。这感觉并不像是分解，而更像是爆发，在胜利大游行中大炮发射出的一阵五彩纸屑，每片节日彩纸都向着不同方向飞去。  
我的人生是以时刻，以天，以月，计算的，但我的死亡不以任何单位计算。我，就像宇宙一样，冰冷，没有时间概念，不断扩张着。  
沿着起伏不平的，坚硬的海床，没有光线，没有实体，我意识到我不知怎么还是存在着。我能感受到海水包围着我，黑暗又沉重，如同一座大山。  
悲伤如同粘土塑性剂一样渗透进你体内，将你的精神塑造成一棵干枯的树木的样子，一所荒废的修道院的样子，一只空空如也的手的样子。海水的深度也压迫着我，将我一路向下按，直到我下面再也什么都没有。  
我在那躺在黑暗中，被沉重感和无力感固定住了。但是，真的，我不再动弹的原因是我不想再动弹了。我被沮丧，被挫败，被人性固定住了。  
就像一个婴儿，我的记忆只剩下了感情，不再受到叙述的束缚。我不再记得谋杀或者背叛，愤怒，迷失，和怨恨旋转成了万花筒。也有复仇，但是我已经无法拼凑出目标来了。我只能感觉到水，一开始在我的身上，最后就成了我本身。  
我就像我的思绪一样流动着。  
火药  
E  
dm  
o  
n  
d  
甜橙  
蜂蜜  
黏糊糊  
我的  
嘴唇  
咸咸的海水是我心脏动脉中凉爽黑暗的血液他们本身扭曲着在封闭的  
循环中这就是我一直以来将来也一直都是的样子一艘小船出生在地中海的狂怒中  
尖叫着拍打拍打拍打拍打着我母亲死灰般的脸我们的尖叫只有海洋能听见  
她的血液被从我身上洗去了一种无效的洗礼  
我回到了我所来自的地方。  
E  
dm  
o  
n  
d  
我在我的耳中听到了一个名字，但我没有耳朵。这个词就像一把刀一样插入了我。  
E  
dm  
o  
n  
d  
我的手指摸到了他的咽喉，但他并不在哪里。他还在生者的世界。  
我感觉我的头发轻轻的在我的脸前摇晃，迷人的歌声如同丝绸般围绕着一个优雅的舞者。但是我所能看到的只有还。我只能看见太阳在湿漉漉的天空中那个融化。我看到了珊瑚。我看到了我之前从没见过的生命，但我没有眼睛。  
我感觉到我的鼻腔中有积水，但我没有鼻子。  
E  
dm  
o  
n  
d  
我感觉自己口中呢喃着“Edmond”，但是我没有嘴唇，舌头，或者牙齿。  
礁石在浅水中隐现。阳光照射下，它的肢体呈现出一种薄薄的粉红，这里的居民带着醒目的条纹，一群鱼以敏捷的姿态爬上爬下，翻转腾挪，就像一小股部队。  
父亲曾经教我把丝绳系在从橘子树上掉下来枝条上用于钓鱼。我们在兰花中抓小虫，装在一个带盖子的罐子里，带到一条窄窄的小溪边。这些虫子大多数是些甲虫，有时候是些蠕虫，偶尔还有躲闪不及的蜻蜓。它会打开罐子，而我会小心的把手伸进这堆酥脆的昆虫尸体中，但是其中一些还在挣扎和蠕动着，抓住我的手指，想要从这个金属的乱葬岗中爬向自由。  
我会拿出一只甲虫，悄悄地把它装到鱼钩上。我把鱼钩直接插进虫子的身体中间。我想，这样可以让钩子从侧面穿出来，放进水里的时候对鱼看起来很自然。最好让它对称且正面向上，完美的在水面上保持平衡。鱼在我年幼时的头脑中都是美学家。  
我第一次钓鱼的时候，什么也没有抓到，因为我被鱼本身所干扰了，它们运动的方式，它们慌乱的远离声音的源头，掀起水花。  
我把钓鱼竿放低了，把注意力放在了研究他们的运动，它们面无表的脸隐瞒了它们强烈的饥饿和恐惧。  
现在，漂浮在礁石上，色彩鲜明的鱼群就像彩旗一样招展，我伸出手抓住了一条。它有着蓝黄相间的条纹，扁平的身体长着长长的，横幅似的鳍。它在我面前挣扎着。我感觉不到我的手，也看不到它们，但是我抓住了鱼。我能感觉到它的挣扎，我盯着它的眼睛，想要看到恐惧，看到对慈悲的恳求，找到情感的象征。  
我看到了更早的东西。我看到了一片空虚。鱼的脸毫无意义，只是一个装饰。我想象着现在有人像我看着鱼一样看着我，紧攥住我想要看出人性的迹象。他们什么也不会看到。我把鱼放了，而当它飞窜到另一块珊瑚后面的时候也没有露出任何感激的迹象。  
我现在在活动了，但并不是游动。像是梦一样，时间和空间界限模糊，相互渗入对方。在我的经历中没有门能分割这些房间。客厅也是卧室，也是厨房，也是地下室。  
我不再问我自己我死了没有，我是不是个幽灵，我是不是还不知因为什么而存在着。天堂或者地狱的概念对我来说并不适用。Lora的天主教天堂和平而繁荣，Rebekah的宇宙中有山谷和花园，跟我又有什么关系呢？如果你最爱的人不在，那么天堂也不算天堂了。而我最爱的，是我的愤怒。  
还有地狱。我曾经过的生活不是地狱吗？生活已经夺走了我的童年，在我能拥有我的梦之前夺走了它，篡改并虐待了我。  
E  
dm  
o  
n  
d  
生活用复仇感染了我，然后就这么辜负了我。最终，我已经抬不起我酸疼的脚踝，我风蚀的容颜，我驼了的背，都在这些年的痴缠中被消磨掉了。地狱还能把我怎么样呢？  
天堂和地狱是一样的，而大概就是海洋的样子。虽然我现在抓着一条鱼，我还是能摸到沙子。我还活着。  
坚硬的洁白沙砾在我脚下，在我的脚趾间，在我的小腿上。有种不干净的感觉，随即另一阵清凉的波浪将你冲洗干净，你就像一个被抛光的陶器一样闪闪发光。  
我现在在水面上了，站着。我湿漉漉的头发站在我的眉毛上。我的胸口沉甸甸的，我向前走，但是并不是以一个老妇人走路的姿势。也不是年轻人的样子。那是一种流动性的，无定形的样子。我看着我的双手。那是一双老妇人的手。那是我的手，暗沉而布满了皱纹和疤痕。在Edmond点了火，将我送入天空再抛进海洋之前，这双手曾经伸向Edmond的脸。  
火药  
我感觉不到我从前的背疼和脖子疼了。我感觉并不好，但也不坏。我什么也感觉不到。  
一眨眼间，我不在沙滩上了，而是在一片高大的芦苇丛中，海洋已经不在视野之中了，虽然我还是能闻到腐烂的海带和盐的味道。我弯下腰，贴近地面，看到了一只棕色的小蜘蛛，大概有我的拇指指甲那么大。我迅速把手扣上去，一个孩子为了一早去钓鱼而捉虫子。我另一只手紧紧的拢住手掌中的这个生物，把它封在我的手中，但它爬了出来，以它灵活的身体穿过我的指缝，顺着我的手臂回到的土中。  
我已经尽可能地闭紧我的指缝了，但我还是没法捉住这样小小的东西。我不知道我在哪，或者我是谁。我所知道的只有Edmond还活着，而我要找到他。  
那就去做吧，我想。我甚至抓不住一只蜘蛛，我要怎么对付一个人呢？  
但是除了我是谁，我在哪之外，更大的问题是现在是什么时候。我在海底呆了多久？我已经被分解了多久了？我从地上爬了起来。这毫不费力。我现在有一副身体，但也没有被身体所束缚。湿漉漉的草沾在我的脚趾上，沾染了我的膝盖。  
我不知道我在哪，现在是什么时候，但我确信如果有人看到我的话，我不会被温柔以待，甚至不被会尊重。  
一整天过去了，而我没有从那丛湿漉漉的杂草中挪动过一步。是哪个神创造出了这么个糟糕的地方呢？没有房子盖在这里。也没有庄稼生长。也许是超出人性之外的神。也许是所有万物的神，不管是好的还是坏的。或者也许是个傻子或者疯子。  
从东到西，太阳从两缕长长的乌云后穿过，它们在天空中一动不动，呈现弧形。它们就像两道眉毛，在其他部分之前被画到这张肖像画上。这是这张脸最有表现力的部分，但是在这张脸的其余部分，眼睛，嘴唇，脸颊都不在了之后，它们也变得毫无意义了。  
种种感受产生了又消失，而我不知道该把它们记录在什么地方。在一天正午，我在这热带的烈日下灼烧着。而在晚些时候我又什么也感受不到了，没有冷也没有热，没有湿也没有干。太阳如同被投石机扔出去一样平稳的落在了西方的地平线上，除了光明之外什么也没有带走。  
明天又是周而复始。我确信这一点，但是别的就不一定了。

2.  
我试图入睡，但是我无法闭上我的眼睛。我无法感到疲倦。我向前走着，但是却不知道我在向什么地方走去。我试图做路标，但是它不断地改变。首先是一片海，然后是一片沼泽，然后是树林，视野之内永远没有一个人。  
我感觉死亡。不是死亡。我感到虚无。也许虚无就是死亡的感受，但我相信我现在没有死，也许永远都不会死了。虽然，在这个时刻，我能闻到，听到，看到，尝到，但是什么也感觉不到，这意味着我缺少对我自身存在的意识。想象匮乏者的清醒梦。  
但虚无最终归入感觉之中—挣扎的鱼，脚下的热砂，海水的腥味，沼泽中湿漉漉的草—我感觉活着，活在真实的世界中。没有幽灵能摸到什么真实的东西。没有鬼魂能把他们的脚踏在这腐烂的，不完美的地面上。但是人都去了哪？我是唯一一个在这的人吗？  
我会一直游荡下去，直到我找到另一个人类；或者我会停下来，直到我认识到我自己。  
我坐在一个小山包顶端，它把它自己当成了一座小山，我凝视着天空，就像那条鱼一样眼神空洞，毫无灵魂。没有任何可见的表情，以众多恒星的距离，已经没有精神上的意义了。  
在我认为名叫弗罗里达，圣奥古斯丁的地方，我从沼泽走着，穿过一片田野，向着海滩走去。满月将沙滩照亮得如同积雪。在我面前的山岭顶峰，有一座橘色的圆顶建筑，一座垂死城市的余晖。我面前这座未知的城市白日的灼热已经在夜间冷却了下来，而我向着它的方向前进着。我跟随着一条隐形的道路，我直到它在那，但是既看不见也无法理解。  
我没有行走。我在移动。有一瞬间，我在海滩上。下一瞬间我在旅馆的房间里。一个女人独自睡在四柱床上，薄纱和蕾丝垂下宛如一顶象牙色的桂冠。我弯下腰去看这个苗条的陌生人。  
年轻。面带哀伤。她大声的打着呼噜，她的脸埋在一只羽绒枕头中，四肢向着不同的方向以不同的角度伸展着。她的衣柜整洁而紧凑，装满了裙子，手套，礼服。衣柜顶部堆放着一堆对应的帽盒，像是个金字塔，一个对于金钱和时尚教义的宗教纪念碑。  
她的名字叫Eleanor。她是个美国人，她的祖辈，富有的英国外籍人士曾经资助了独立战争来反抗他们曾经的祖国。我和这个女人不熟悉，但我知道她的过去。Eleanor的父亲拥有一家横跨卡罗莱纳州和佐治亚州的烟草农场。他是这个年轻的国家中最富有的人之一。他总是把Eleanor带在身边，即便是他出行的时候。她风姿绰约，容貌绮丽，但却毫无暴躁与自负，这大概会让他皇家血统的祖先失望。Eleanor娴静的举止和谈吐给那些和她父亲见面的南方绅士们留下了深刻的印象。我不用探听，就知道这些事情。  
他以他的女儿为荣。他以她为荣，就像一个人以他的家，或者以他的胡子为荣一样。她的美丽和风韵是他的徽章，他的旗帜。只有一个受神眷顾的人，一个腰缠万贯的人，一个拥有神迹般的成就的人，才能拥有如此美丽，如此完美的东西。而只有这样，或者更优秀的人，才能从他这里带走她，如同保护珍贵的珠宝一样保护她，而不会让她被从家中偷走。  
之前一年，她终于与真命天子成婚了，那时候正在等着他完成三年的欧洲之旅后回来。当然她从未选择过婚姻，但是她也从没选过将自由当作一个可行的出路。要求自己独立就像向她父亲要求用意念让物体飞行或者移动的能力一样。她确实做出了一些决定。她选择了她在圣奥古斯丁的旅馆，靠近她丈夫会回来的港口。也许她还做出过其他的决定，只是我还没了解。  
我喜欢她，就像个有病的孩子。我在她睡着打呼噜的时候轻轻地用刷子整理着她的头发。我感觉不到她的头发。  
我又开始想，我是不是真的是个幽灵，尽管我还是拒绝死亡。我一直带着尊重与死亡斗争。当然了，死亡不一定都是公平的。这场游戏规则清楚但是又很片面。虽然如此，一个人杀害了我的父亲，我的姨母，我亲爱的朋友们，以有毒的谎言和报复养大了我，而我最重要被他所杀，我拒绝接受这样的概念。  
我能感觉到眼泪流下，但是我的脸上什么都没有。我感觉我的喉咙肿胀着，喘不过气，尽管我根本没有呼吸。我将我的身体转向了那张承载了Eleanor虚荣心的镜子。我抓紧了镜子华丽的木制镜框，但我的手中感觉不到木头的质地。我摇晃着华丽的镜框，痛苦的竭尽全力嚎叫起来。但镜子一动不动。  
我筋疲力尽，最终停了下来。我坐在了镜子前淡紫色的天鹅绒凳子上，安静的看着自己在镜子中的倒影，过了一会儿。如果我活着，当然我必须学着控制我自己的身体。我看起来不像死了。我看起来很老，但是还活着，就像我到达Nulogorsk，在我持续一生的复仇大梦迎来终章之前，像我发现我自己如同云一样漂浮在珊瑚礁之间一样健康。  
我的嘴和眼睛之间的沟壑很深，但是从美学上讲，就像雕刻的粗锉风格一样，蓬勃遒劲。我在上一场与Edmond的战斗之后还剩下的牙齿还都完整。我的舌头和牙床还都是粉色的，我的眼睛又黑又大。但是当我想看看自己的全貌的时候，却做不到。我能看到我脸的每一个部分，但是却不能看到整张脸。我不知怎么不再是我自己了。  
我将我的之间放在那层玻璃上所对应的部分。镜子摸起来是冰冷的。我将整个指头按上去，然后是手掌。我的手上泛起一阵轻微的战栗，并带动得我剩余部分的皮肤也颤抖起来。  
我感觉到了…什么东西。我并不是个幽灵，我很确定这一点。我抓住了一个华丽的抽屉把手，拉了拉。它被拉开了。我能移动东西，抓住东西，尽管做的并不好，并不连贯。（抽屉从我的指尖滑落了几次，而我必须不断抓住它才能再次保持接触。）  
我为自己的成功欣喜不已，站起来踢了一脚抽屉，关上了它。这突然的声响惊动了Eleanor一下。她从床上坐了起来，而我后退一步躲进了一处月光找不到的影子中。蓝色的光线照在她的身上，我能看到她的瞳孔放大了。她还在喘着，但是已经不是因为睡眠呼吸暂停了。她很恐惧。  
“Eleanor，”我说，“别害怕。我很抱歉这样不告而入你的房间——”  
“有人在这？”  
“我以为我已经死在海里了，但是我还是爬上岸来了。我看到了你的房间，而且我知道这是你的房间。我确信我们没有见过，但是我认识你。我怎么会认识你？”  
她看起来并没有在听。她尖叫起来，就在这时候我才意识到我并不知道关于她的一切。透过她的睡衣，我能看出来她已经怀孕六个月了。她神收到枕头下面，拿出了一把短手枪。她含糊的那它指着我。  
“不管是谁在黑暗中说话，如果你不出来，我就开枪了。”她喊着。我知道她是在虚张声势，因为她只要看不见我，就不可能射中我。我喜欢她这样像个未受驯的狗一样的样子。她需要纪律，需要指导，而不是愤怒的举起手。  
“Eleanor，”我恳求着，提高了我的音调，让他知道我不是个采花贼，流寇或者杀人犯。通过我不完整的声音就可以明显看出这一点了。她只听到一些轻微的低语在靠近她耳边的地方响起。“Eleanor。”我重复道。  
她的身体围绕着右肩抽搐起来。  
“你在哪？”她尖叫，“你是谁？”  
“Eleanor，我被杀死了，但有什么东西让我活了。我不理解那是什么，但我相信这与你有某种关系。海洋吞下了我，又在这里把我吐出来。而我知道关于你的一切。你的名字。你的旅程。你父亲给你的鸟笼生活。”  
Eleanor不再将那把枪盲目的指向远离身体的地方，而是弯曲手臂放松了枪，把它埋在了她的胸前。她闭上了她的眼睛，平静的集中精神，稳定呼吸。  
我希望她想想我所说的话，让我进入她的世界，和我对话，帮我了解为什么我来到了这里。她缓缓地睁开了眼睛，冷静地说，“你对我和我的父亲一无所知。”随即她的身体高速旋转，伸出手臂向我开枪了。  
她发射时枪口直指我的身体。爆炸产生了金色的火花和木炭的碎屑。如果我之前没有死，那我这次也死定了。她枪法了得。不管我觉得自己多么了解Eleanor，那绝不是全部。我不知道她就像一把手枪一样老练而沉着。我想知道她还有别的什么事情是我不知道的。  
但是在她开火的那一瞬间之后，我没有感到疼痛，没有冲击。在我所躲藏的角落中，我感觉到了我的脖子和胸口。我是完好的。我向后转过身去。我把手指放在墙上，找到了一个贯穿的弹孔。墙被击穿了，洞口边缘粗糙，摸起来还很烫。我不知道这一枪怎么没打在我身上。还是说是不是没打在我身上。  
Eleanor没有动。她盯着我的方向，盘算着她的选择：去查看闯入者的尸体，或者给枪重新装弹。我掂量着我的选择，要么逃跑要么面对她。我听到走廊上传来男人的喊声，知道我逃跑的机会正在缩减。于是我选择了后者。  
我向前走了一步，月光只照亮了一件绣花的外套和一条还湿着的裤子，是我在Venedict的酒吧所穿的。“Eleanor，”我说，几乎是在恳求，“在地球上所有的地方中，我到达了这里。在你的房间中，我从没见过你，但是却知道你是谁。我得知道这是为什么。”  
Eleanor神吸了一口气。她想后退一步，尖叫着跑掉。我能看到她耸起的肩膀和摇晃的膝盖。但她的决心很强，站在原地，一只手保护性的捂住了隆起的肚子。  
“露出你的脸，懦夫。”她对我说。  
我又向前走了一步，月光能照到我的脸和脖子上。  
Eleanor睁大了眼睛。她摒住了呼吸。我等待着她的反应：一声尖叫，一声叹息，甚至是一句话。她的房门被外面的男人用重拳砸着。  
“Eleanor小姐，开门。”外面传来喊声，又是几个令人担心的声音。  
“我现在得走了。”我对仍旧僵在原地的Eleanor说，“但是我会回来的。”  
门终于塌了，三个男人冲了进来，立即围住了Eleanor。  
“女士，我们听到了一声枪声。”一个人说。  
“你还好吗？”另一个人说。  
第三个人走到了弹孔那摸着它。  
Eleanir说，“我以为有什么人在那，但那一定只是一阵风。”她看着我之前站的地方，但我已经不在那了。  
我在门外，头看着门里人的一举一动。我的动作既不像人类也不像幽灵。我不用腿行走。我不能穿墙或者漂浮离开地面。我有重力。我能感觉地面在我脚下。我能（偶尔的）抓住东西，但我还在学着如何持续。我衰老的身体在很多方面就像婴儿一样。  
不过，在皮肤的感知之下，是一些更加无形，更加强大的东西，我与Eleanor的联系。  
我看着她笨拙的站起来，对那些把他们自己指定为她的保镖的男人孩子气的恐慌表示不屑一顾。那个男人从去年，婚礼的那一天开始，从他父亲那接手了这个年轻女子所有权，而这些男人都是那个人的雇员。这些人活在对Eleanor丈夫的恐惧与敬畏中，这个欧洲商人从他的父亲那里继承了大笔的财富。他们是侠义而高贵的人，会对某些阶级的任何白人女性伸出援手，但是保护Eleanor完全是一种出于自保的行为。她并不需要他们，对于他们的取悦厌烦胜过舒适。但是他们还是围着她笑着，因为要是老板的老婆出了什么事，他们的下场要比被炒鱿鱼更糟。关于她丈夫的家族，总有些关于他们何等强大和危险的传闻。有些事情我不用听说就会知道，但是我是怎么知道的呢？我与这个富有的美国女人的联系深深的困扰了我。  
他们的婚姻是Eleanor父亲和她丈夫父亲的一场商业联姻。欧洲人安排了他的独生子娶了美国人的独生女。金钱与账户几经易手。两个老人愚蠢的狩猎之旅中猎杀了优雅的雄鹿和英俊的鳄鱼。财富使他们能够与更多财富结交，保护着他们的财富。  
Eleanor的丈夫原定在周四晚上坐船到来，这样他就能见证他第一个孩子的诞生，一个儿子。他年老的父亲也会和他一起来。而在我听到Eleanor公公的名字被大声说出来之前，我已经知道了。  
E  
dm  
o  
n  
d  
“Theodore和他的父亲Edmond很快就会到了。”一个人说。  
“他知道你平安无事会很高兴的。”另一个人说。  
“你希望我们告诉他这件事吗？”第三个人咕哝着，仍旧在小心翼翼地摸着那个墙上的弹孔。  
“不，”Eleanor说，她的表情波澜不惊，“让我休息吧，先生们。”  
他们离开了房间。她还站在那里。  
突然间我就不在旅馆中了，而是站在一个粗糙的木制钓鱼码头尽头，嘶嘶的念着他的名字。  
Eddddmmmmoonnnnnd。  
我把我光着的脚放进了月光照亮的水中，吸气出了一声，然后又呼气出了一声。我的脚在海面下显得无色而巨大，在永不停息的波浪下翘曲着。  
我认识Eleanor是因为我恨Edmond。我辈的小神是真实的，足以让我参加进正义的复仇游戏中，而我不会让他失望的。  
我不知道在Eleanor的旅馆外是哪一年了，但是Edmond在我在Nulogorsk淹死的时候已经八十多岁了，而他现在还活着。并且Edmond还是过着富贵，平安的生活，成为了他一直想成为的父亲，逃过了公义报应。  
在我头顶的星空中我想象出了很多虚线和箭头，试图寻找着神圣的信息，但这不过是在犯蠢。他们不过是星星，而即便他们是什么更伟大的存在，他们也会保守他们的秘密的。在星辰下，我看到，是黑暗的地平线，一艘孤零零的帆船。照亮它的并不是月光，而是甲板上一堆发着光的板条箱，在那片光辉之上是一面有着白色迷宫徽章的黑旗。就像星星一样，骑士团总是一成不变，处于我的影响范围之外。  
我让我的双腿进入了水中。冰冷的水浸没了我的大腿，到了我的臀部。我不再害怕深水，将全身没了进去。对于温度和这种气氛的创伤让我哭了起来。冰冷的盐水灼伤了我的皮肤，而午夜宁静的空气被海水沉重的咆哮代替了。一种低沉而响亮的鼓声在不知不觉中变动这，每个小时每次潮汐中都有一丝改变，从高潮到退潮，这是海洋心跳的声音。我感觉到了生命。我不相信我已经死了。  
我凝视着那些在天空中想象中的神，却只看到在虚假的天穹上点缀着一些扭曲的圆点，摇摇晃晃，那是我此生这出戏的舞台布景。就在这里，在水下，我感觉最为真实。  
两个世界，一上一下，一死一生，陆地海洋。也许我属于两者。或者两者皆非。  
我的胸口开始发热，而我的视野变暗了。我无法呼吸了。Edmond的到来使我兴高采烈，忘乎所以，我已经从水面向下沉了几英尺。我试图划动双手回到水面上，但是我动弹不得。在一瞬间我的无形让我得以避开致命的枪伤，而另一瞬间它注定了我会被淹死。  
Edddddmmmmooonnnnd, 我用最后一口气发出嘶嘶声。我希望Edmond在我的手中死去，我想让他在我的脚下喘出鲜血飞溅的最后一息。在水下，我会往向满天星辰，他们透过波涛起伏的海洋表面，就像银色的蠕虫一样扭动着。星辰永垂不朽。我的肺不再发热了。我能呼吸。说出他污秽的名字，我站了起来，满怀怒气和执念，又站在了那粗糙的木制码头上，面朝着天空。在我的怒气下，我能到达任何地方，做任何事。复仇是我的路，而我绝不会有丝毫偏离。

3  
如果我想杀死Edmond，我需要掌握我的行动，最主要的是我得能拿得起东西才行，Eleanor房间里的男人中的一个腰带上有把刀，那个就不错。  
星辰消失了。我又一次进入了那家旅馆。  
我在那个熟睡中的腰带上有把刀的男人身边站定。我不喜欢这个人。他的裤子和衬衫整齐地叠好放在一张椅子上，就在那张对他太小的床旁边。他圆鼓鼓的脚从床垫边垂了下来。  
我在衣服里翻找一番，找到了那把刀，但却很难拿起来。  
Eddddmmmmooonnnnd，我想着，这个苦涩的名字收紧了我的手，我得以接触到刀柄。在我失去力气之前，把它向上拔出来。  
我满怀怒火，我手持利刃。我悬空举起短匕首。我本能的想要将这把刀刺进熟睡中的男人的胸口，但我忍住了。今晚已经发生了一次枪支走火，再加上一场神秘的谋杀可能会使得Edmond和他的儿子不再在这里登陆。  
在我转身离开时前，我感觉我的脚上传来了尖锐的瘙痒。我弯下腰注意到床下有一只白色的老鼠。它钻进了我的脚趾之间，抬起鼻子寻找着食物，感知着可能的捕食者。这老鼠很漂亮，有着罕见的深红色眼睛，眼窝是粉色的。皮毛是纯白的，但是伤痕累累，显然数度与旅馆的猫擦身而过。  
我将手伸向那只老鼠，它爬到了我的手掌上，一个可信的伙伴。我离开了房间，找到了旅馆的厨房。我从碗橱里拿了一瓶糖蜜，回到了房间里。  
我让老鼠坐在我的肩上，打开了瓶子。我扒开了水手的被单，把蜜糖倒在他身上，把老鼠放在了他的胸口上。它开始疯狂的舔舐着浓稠的糖浆。它舔得起劲，大张着嘴，露出了布满污垢的锯齿状的牙齿。在它的饥饿和狂热之下，它开始咬到了这个人的肚子，小小的血珠开始从他的皮肤上冒出来。他在睡梦中扭动了一下，这种疼痛当然很快就会让他醒来了，于是我把被单又盖到他身上，一直拉到他下巴处，紧紧的掖在脖子边。  
他迷惑的醒来了，开始抽搐和蠕动。  
“怎么回事？怎么回事？”他每叫一声音调都逐步提高，“啊！哦，天哪。不！不！”他挣扎蠕动着，但我紧紧的抓住了被单。  
我靠近她的耳边低语道：“那是个可爱的白老鼠，它很饿。让它安静的吃东西吧。”  
他甚至都没有听近在他耳边的这个声音。他尖叫着，向四周摇晃着脑袋。  
我已经达到了我来这里的目的。我已经从物质上改变了一个物体。实际上，是几个物体。而我得到了一把刀。我松开了被单。再次检查了我的工作，我像那瓶开了盖的蜜糖伸出手，成功的抓起了它。我把它扔在这个人的床上就离开了。  
然后我回到了钓鱼码头上，听着他的惨叫声回荡在寒冷的午夜空气中。这声音微弱，但令人满意。  
这周剩余的时间，一直到周四，我都在练习着抓取东西：石头，一把草，酒杯。我把我的名字缩写刻在几棵树的树干上。我经常让刀从手中掉下，然后得花上十五分钟或者更长时间把它捡起来。  
我会平稳的呼吸，然后嘶嘶的念着Eddddmmmooonnnd的名字，直到我再度能稳定的握住东西。  
不管我的身体是怎么活动起来的，它都是由于我对那个杀死我的人的怒火而显现出来的。  
在周四晚上，我在码头的粗糙模板下面，看到了一艘帆船驶入了港口，但是我感觉Edmond还没有到。我计划在周五晚上杀死他。  
在潮湿的甲板下，我看着一排排担任保镖的人护送着驼背的Edmond，还有他那年轻得多的儿子，沿着甬道进入马车，再乘马车到旅馆去。  
那天晚上我进入了他的房间，翻遍了他的东西。我找到了一本日记，详细记载了一艘商船上的日常琐事。上面没有提到什么偷盗，贿赂或者谋杀之类的事情。我发现再两年前Edmond把我留在Nulogorsk去死的那一天。他所写的是“Pietr今天抓到了一条马林鱼。他留下了带刃的吻部，打算把它做成装饰剑。”我找到了皮毛和擦得铮亮的皮鞋。但在另一个小木匣中，我找到了另一把刀。它很钝，在尖端有一点弯曲，比我刚刚拿到的那把小一些，但我认识这把刀。我在罗马买了这把刀—不知多少年前了—并且在我们面对彼此的最后一晚把它扔向了Edmond（而且没扔中）。  
我看着Edmond睡着。他是那么平静，我很生气。他竟敢在这样如履薄冰的生活中寻得慰藉。  
我爬上了他的床，将我的身体蜷缩在他的身边。我把头靠在他的身边，低语道：“我还活着，Edmond。我希望你能在我结果你的时候看着我。我想从你的胸口切开到肚脐。我想让你看看你是什么做成的。我想让你看看你身上流露出软弱的人性。而在最终慈悲将你接纳入她怀中之前，你最后看到的将会是我的脸。”  
“Eddddmmmmooonnnnd，”我发出嘶嘶声，他抽出了一下。我僵住了，而他开始将身体转向我。  
“Eddddmmmmooonnnnd，”我又发出嘶嘶声，抓住了我身边的刀。我不想等到周五晚上。我现在就要结果了他。我不知道他的死亡会不会让我回到我原本的样子，但是我根本不在乎。我的人生在他杀死我的父亲，将我从家中带走的时候，就已经结束了。我无法想念我原本就没有真正拥有过的东西。  
Edmond喘了口气，翻过身去。就在他这么做的时候，他抓住了床边的铃铛，他想要摇响它，但他笨手笨脚的把它丁零当啷的扔到了地上。有人敲门。而他没有回应。我看着他吃力地呼吸，眼睛盯着天花板。门又被敲了一下，然后被打开了。一个仆人走了进来。“先生？”仆人说。  
仆人看到Edmond的身体一动不动，毫无反应，就从房里跑了出去，我听到她在走廊里叫着。  
“Edmond，”我说着，试图抓住他，但我抓不住他的身体或者睡衣。那支小匕首前一秒钟还攥在我的手里，这会儿已经掉在了羽绒被上。“Edmond。”我又喊他。我的身体已经失去了实体感。  
两个人从门口走了进来：Eleanor和Theodore。我从Theodore的脸上认出了Edmond的影子，但是Theodore的脸色要更加苍白，眼睛也不知为什么显得更加沉重，尽管他比他的父亲要年轻几十岁。  
Eleanor在Edmond面前弯下腰，一只手抱着她肚子里的孩子，另一只手捂着Edmond的脸。Theodore不安的往后站。Eleanor和Edmond没有意识到我正在这张床的另一端，但是Theodore清楚的感觉到了有什么他不喜欢的东西。  
“他没有发烧。”Eleanor说。  
“父亲，您能听到我们说话吗？”Theodore问。  
Edmond抽出了一下，立即认出了他们，他向着他的孩子们伸出了双手。他们每人握住了他的一只手，两人都开始流泪。温柔的，而不是嚎啕大哭，泪水轻柔的从下巴上滑落，就像春天第一天融化的冰水流下来一样。  
“我的儿子，”Edmond粗声粗气的说，“我纤细的儿媳，我没想到还能再见到你们一次。”  
“您没有发烧，父亲。您会没事的。”Theodore抗议道，但他的声音掩盖不住他知道这已经是尽头了。“你很快就会看到你新出生的孙子了。”  
但是Edmond不会了。他已经度过了长寿幸福的一声，安全的，毫无压力的，享有特权和财富，成功的一生，最终和家人在一起。他已经看到了他的儿子拥有了相同的快乐而安适的人生。  
“在我离开这个世间的时候我的孩子们和我在一起，这就是我所想要的一切了。”Edmond说，“我知道我的一生是幸福的，而我的死亡将更加幸福。”  
我伸出拳头打向他，发出了愤怒而绝望的尖叫。他年迈的脸上浮现出了微笑。我的拳头落下，什么都没有打到。我去抓匕首，但在我的疯狂中，我的身体并不配合。我什么也接触不到。房间里没有一个人能看打我我。Edmond攥着他儿子的手，轻轻呼出了最后一息，轻柔得就像微风吹过一棵落尽叶子的树。就这样，Edmond死了。  
这对夫妻手牵着手，静静的抹着眼泪。我也想哭泣，但是却做不到。又一次，也是最后一次，我的人生被从我这里带走了，而我还没有死。哭泣，甚至是嚎啕，都不能表达我的绝望，展现出我在此刻所感受的丧失感。  
我甚至无法张开嘴开始表达。我的嘴去了什么地方？我的脸呢？  
这对年轻夫妇安慰着彼此，我安静的躺着，蜷缩在Edmond的尸体旁，以一个哀悼的妻子的姿势。一切的希望都消失了，我希望我还活着这样就能去死了。但是这是不可能的事了。这可能永远都不可能了。

4  
我相信复仇之路误导了我，背叛了我，就像Edmond背叛了我一样，将我引向了虚假的承诺和戏剧性的欺骗，就在这最后一幕之前将帷幕落在了我的头上。  
几天之后召开了葬礼。除了我之外的所有人都在哭泣着。我站在一棵树后面看着，除了Throdore之外谁也没注意到我。他看起来甚至比他父亲去世的那天一天还要憔悴，他的眼圈更黑了，眼窝更加深陷了。有那么一刻我感觉他就直视着我，但是在我注视他的眼镜的时候，我什么也看不到。就像一条鱼的眼睛，它们令人沮丧的空无一物。  
我接下来几周中都呆在圣奥古斯丁的海岸边，而Eleanor和Theodore继续着他们的生活。Eleanor异常的健康，但是Therdore继续变得苍白虚弱。他的身体状况有一部分是因为对我的存在隐隐约约的感知，但我也开始相信他得了某种病了。  
我的好奇心驱使着我，至少在很短一段时间内，使我摆脱了抑郁。我跟着他，看着他进餐，洗澡，说话，试图在城中与Eleanor的父亲进行商务会晤，但所有人，包括Eleanor在内，都注意到他正变得越来越虚弱。  
一天晚上，我看着他在他的房间里。他很早就回来了，Eleanor还在准备着上床睡觉。他躺在被子上就要睡着了，这时候穿着丝绸睡衣的Eleanor从卫生间出来，站着看着这个男人躺在那。她的头发和皮肤闪闪发光，她的姿势就像一尊雅典娜雕像。Theodore，穿着一件大号的晚装和一双厚袜子，看起来就像一只累得说不出谜语的巨魔。  
“亲爱的Thro，”她用她那涂饰过的性感嘴唇低语着，“坐起来让我看看你。”  
“我亲爱的Eleanor，”Theodore以一种极限状态咕哝着。他慢慢的坐起来到床沿上，而她探身向前骑到了他身上。随后他向后看了几眼床沿。我让他觉得不舒服了。“我很爱你，但是我今晚感觉不太好。”他说。  
“你肯定还剩下一些力气来爱你的妻。”她说，瞥了几眼他的背后，他焦虑的看去的地方。我藏在衣柜后面，相信我完全隐藏在他们的视野之外，但她的目光就聚焦在我的身上。她看起来直直的看着我，然后转回头到Theodore。  
从她身后的床头柜中，她拿出了两个玻璃杯和一瓶雪莉酒。“你的腿真冷啊，我想喝点应该能让你暖合起来。”  
他们碰了杯，说着“为了我们的爱”，然后一饮而尽。  
“我亲爱的，”她说着将她柔软的手放在他宽厚的胸膛上，“当然你还记得年轻的时候，急不可耐，迫不及待地想得到你想要的东西。”  
她咬了咬他的嘴唇，然后是耳垂。  
“想要和需要是不可分割的，亲爱的。”她说，“当你年轻的时候。”她轻轻的脱下他的上衣，温柔的把他推倒在床上。  
这位年轻的美人会不会这么渴望一个无花果干似的男人，真是令人怀疑。我同时对她感到既不安又敬重。  
她脱去衣服骑在他的身上。她上上下下的运动着身体，挑逗性的呻吟着，而Theodore几乎一动不动。我看着她仔细观察着他的反应，而在他几乎察觉不到的高潮时刻，她发出了一声满意的叫声，脊背上下起伏着，随着每一波欺负，节奏和强度都逐渐降低，直到两人都静止下来。  
她温柔的从他身上下来，就像一位训练有素的骑手从受伤的马身上下来一样。她穿上睡衣，她的手指穿过手指，我困惑的看着她摘下耳环，攥在右手中细细摸索着。“亲爱的，你该歇歇了，”她轻轻亲吻着他的额头说，“但我们再最后喝一杯吧？”  
她拿着两个杯子，把右手的那个递给他。我突然明白了她要干什么。  
“我爱你，”她停顿了一下，然后说，“夫君。”  
“我也爱你，”他说着，笨拙的向她重复着他幼稚的微笑，“我的爱妻。”  
“干杯。”她说着，然后喝光了她杯中剩下的雪莉酒，就像是在无法无天的酒吧中喝威士忌一样。  
他反射性地照做了。  
我看着他的脸扭曲了一秒钟，他的眼睛里闪烁着与我从前见过的相同的空虚。他咳嗽了几下，终于躺下睡着了。  
傻瓜！我的思想在这个女人面前打了瞌睡，我可真是愚蠢。  
她右手的耳环有个小圆筒，很容易被当成是闪闪发光的宝石，那是一瓶毒药。他从欧洲来这里之后，脸色愈发苍白，眼神愈发空洞。她在每天晚上他回来后都给他下了慢性毒药。  
她躺在他的身边，但我知道她没有睡着。我和Eleanor，处于她房间中不同的角落里，在接下来的两个小时中都在看着黄色的泡沫从Theodore的嘴角冒出来。Eleanor用一条手帕，温柔的，甜蜜的，把它擦掉。他的呼吸变得僵硬而缓慢，在黎明前停止了。在她确信他死了之后，她紧紧抱着他的尸体哭了起来，真诚的哭，带着爱意的哭，但也是悔恨的哭。她将继承Theodore和Edmond的巨额财富。她会生下她的孩子。她将在她受到男人摆布的人生中第一次得到自由，但她的眼泪也诉说了这自由的代价。  
“亲爱的Theodore，我不能让你还没有甜蜜的告别就死去。”她亲吻了他的额头。他在死去时还微笑着。就像之前他的父亲一样，他也度过了优越的一生。而他最后有意识的时光，是与妻子激情拥抱。  
我自己的脸发热起来，不是因为恼怒，而是因为悲伤。  
她起来了，向我走了过来。她看起来毫不介意，只是带着好奇和一丝怜悯看了我一会儿。“希望我在你这个年纪的时候，也能像你一样容光焕发。”她说，“我希望这是我们最后一次交谈了。”  
她摸了摸肚子就离开了。  
在接下来的几周中，我闷闷不乐的游荡在圣奥古斯丁的街头小巷，希望在警方对Theodore死亡的调查中获得一些安慰，但是报告最终的结论是他在死前所喝的那瓶雪莉酒是一件来自公爵本人成员的礼物。也许有什么他或者她的父亲多年前背叛过的人终于带走了他。而其他人确信是Eleanor杀死了她的丈夫。她对侦查员说她昨晚和他一起，但她没有喝雪莉酒，因为怀孕让她颇感不适。  
与此同时我在努力地想让我自己通过狩猎Edmond的团队成员开心起来，我在我最后的日子里记住了他们中的一些。  
比起在睡梦中用刀捅死（或者活活饿死）他们，我花了几天时间将他们的衣服换成了外表相似但是有些引人注目的不同细节的衣服。或者我将我在农田里收集的蜘蛛放进他们的靴子里。有时候我会在他们的镜子上写些话，像是“神不喜欢他所看到的，Timothy，悔改吧。”他们会觉得自己疯了，并且在公众面前也表现得如此。最终我会将他们逼到自杀边缘，使他们除了了解自己之外别无选择，我不会帮他们下手，尽管别人不会察觉到其中的区别。他们每个人都割了腕，跳了水，或者从高处一跃而下，紧随其后的是在公众面前的疯狂行迹。很快，镇上的人们都在谈论着来自海洋的疯狂，对海洋的这种强烈的意向使我的工作变得更加容易了。而这也解释了Teodore的暴毙。小镇认为，来自巴塞罗那的那艘船受到了诅咒。  
这很有趣，我得承认，但这并不能使Edmond复活。我对自己说，我不是幽灵，但我的行为举止确实像个幽灵。  
Eleanor生下了Theodore的孩子：是个男孩。她给他取名为Gregory。我又一次看到了Edmond的眼睛，意识到他会通过他的孙子过上一种全新的生活，免受他罪行的审判。我所剩下的一点点东西都被摧毁了。我失去了意义，失去了希望，失去了生命。我甚至不知道我为什么还存在。

5.  
失败的感觉是这样的。  
低头看着一个熟睡中的孩子，很明显是那个邪恶男子的后代。他从未为他的罄竹之罪付出代价，在愉悦中浑然不知的死去了。  
失败的感觉就像发烧，灼热的血液在冰冷的皮肤下流动，触之起伏又刺痛。  
失败是婴儿轻微的喊声，无视了它罪孽深重的继承，它腐败不堪的血统。小婴儿在他空空如也的梦境中可爱的攥着拳头。  
我能在这个睡梦中的婴孩身边等待几十年，看着他长大成人，变得懂事，直到有一天我能告诉他他的父亲是谁，他的父亲做了什么，但这又如何呢？  
长大的孩子会说，“我对这个我从不知道的人的所作所为深感抱歉”？他会把他祖父的尸体挖出来让我往上面吐口水然后说，“我来复仇了，Edmond”？  
我所想要的已经在我面前被偷走了。不是这么回事。被偷走的东西不会再回来了。我所想要的已经被毁灭了。  
每天晚上的几个小时中，我都潜伏在Gregory的婴儿床边，看着他香甜的睡着。我对他胖胖的手指和肥嘟嘟的嘴唇心生怜爱。我的心思没有改变，但复仇已经不可能了，所以我只做了一件我感觉我能做的事。我帮忙抚养了这个孩子。  
Eleanor再也没有结婚。她继承了她所杀害的丈夫的财产，和Gregory一起生活在圣奥古斯丁的大寨中。她养着他，就像她的父亲养着她一样，宠溺的，自私的把他藏起来。  
那个男孩彬彬有礼，人品贵重，如果不算上偶尔有些变坏的倾向的话。我仔细观察着他，有时候在他进入梦乡，放下警惕的时候，对他唱歌。我经常去看Eleanor，在她做饭的时候帮她扶着书。我一直不知道Eleanor又没有再次意识到我的存在，但有时她在看书的时候偶尔会停下来，环顾房间，就好像她感觉到了我的存在一样。她在她的床头柜里放着一把装填实弹的手枪，但她一直都是这么做的。  
Gregory在家中学习。Eleanor教他钢琴，语法，算数和基督教经文。他们一起唱赞美诗，朗诵诗歌和希腊经典。  
有时候Gregory在练琴，我会在他身后小声地唱歌。一开始，他会停止弹琴，被这看不见来源的声音吓到。但在几年的成长中他习惯了。他有时候会对他母亲说这所房子闹鬼，但她只是跟他说别再玩鬼怪的游戏了。  
Gregory长成了一个英俊的年轻人，而Eleanor，就像之前她父亲所做的那样，以铁腕手段控制着他的社交生活。但是在他十六岁的时候，他已经被允许不跟随她独自前往公众场合了。很多其他显赫的家庭来拜访过Eleanor和Gregory，而就像Eleanor一样，我也对淘汰那些不尽如人意的选择颇有兴趣。  
Deliah Thomas，一个令人如沐春风的十四岁孩子，被带来见Gregory了。Eleanor对这个小姑娘很是喜欢，但Eleanor还没有看过Delilah家里面。我看过。  
每个来见Gregory的年轻女孩，我都会花一周时间秘密住在她们家中，了解我所能知道的一切。Delilah的免疫系统相当弱，在两岁的时候险些丧命，时不时的就会缠绵病榻。我怀疑她能不能在生育中活下来，更不用说母子毫发无损了。我给Eleanor写了一封匿名信告诉她这件事，于是Gregory和Delilah的交往关系就告吹了。  
Winchesters一家带来了他们的女儿，Bernice。但是Bernice，在他们那扇门后面，是个怪物，对着空气尖叫着，乱扔东西。她叫的满脸通红，几近昏厥，最终以蜷缩成一团哭泣着告终。我对这个惹是生非的少女感到同情，但我也不能让她和Gregory结婚，更不用说生下他的孩子了。  
几个月中，Eleanor向Gregory介绍了一些年轻女孩，希望找到另一个高门大户结为同盟。  
在Gregory十七岁生日时，Eleanor对他的儿子宣布了一个惊喜，他将与来自彭萨科拉Van Alstons家族的Letitia Van Alstons结婚。他们将在将在两年内成婚。Gregory笑了，但那是虚假的微笑，母系专制的负担。Gregory经常在他的日记里写他不希望和任何人结婚，更不用说跟不是他本人所选的人了。他想以弹钢琴谋生，环游世界。他永远也做不到。  
我觉得Letitia挺好。她会是个健康又有爱的母亲，尽管不会像Eleanor那么强势可怕，但无论如何还是个好母亲。不管Gregory内心对这段婚姻有多少抱怨，他还是个没得说的好儿子，好丈夫，最终成为了父亲。  
我在接下来的两年中照顾着Gregory，但我知道很快就会到要分别的时候了。我不知道接下来我将会去什么地方，但最终我还是会踏上旅途。可爱又年轻的Gregory再次帮我找到了我的道路。这不是一条由砖石泥土或者石板铺就的道路，而是我内心中的一种感觉。一种我的存在负有使命和意义的感觉。而我将会跟随着这条道路到它所指的地方去。  
但是这一次，我了解到大海使我的身体支离破碎，我能够同时身处多个地方，而我开始同时秘密的居住在几所不同的屋宇中。我被秘密和懒惰所吸引。也许我的主旨就是要求人们变得更加优秀，或者要求他们追求更优秀的他们自己。我会试图通过给人们写信来加强人们之间的关系。  
如果有人看起来毫无帮助，或者有人看起来会对别人造成危险，我会像对待Edmond的水手那样恐吓他们，直到他们改弦更张，或者将他们从地球上清除掉。我会在镜子中藏在他们身后。我会在漆黑的房间中对他们低语。我会在它们睡着的时候把蜈蚣放进他们嘴里，直到他们发疯。  
时间流逝。  
而每一天我都会想起Edmond死去时那张幸福的脸，他只看到了Theodore和Eleanor的脸，根本没看到我的。他根本没有闻到我腐败的吐息，听到我那来自地狱的声音，尝到他自己被吓出的胆汁，或者感觉到我捅进他肚子的刀子。  
Edmond的那双水汪汪的眼睛，他看向儿子的时候那么清澈而关切。而当Gregory在与Letitia的婚礼上，看向她的眼睛也是同样的深邃而包含思绪。他已经让她自己接受了这个不是他亲自选中的人，而我知道我也能做同样的事。  
我呆在圣奥古斯丁，因为和Gregory呆在一起就是我的道路。Gregory和Letitia一起有了四个孩子，三个女儿，最后有了个儿子。他们给这个男孩起名Gabriel。  
在Edmond幸福地死去和我的绝望过去四分之一个世纪之后，现在我对于新生儿已经保持冷静了，他们每个都有着他们父亲的眼睛。在每个孩子身上，我都能看到Edmond回望着我，而每一次我都对于新生命的出生感到无比愉悦。  
在1892年，Gabriel四岁那年，Gregory出人意料地死去了，他的马在他在屋门外下马的时候踢到了他的头。全城哀悼。Letitia，Eleanor，还有三个女儿都在哀悼。Gabriel还太小了，不能完全理解他的父亲身上发生了什么。  
Letitia被这个悲剧压倒了，带着她的孩子们搬离了圣奥古斯丁。Eleanor试图阻止她，试图像保存黄金一样将她的家庭保留在安全的地方，但是Letitia再也受不了在弗罗里达的生活了。Eleanor被这个偷走她孙子孙女们的小偷激怒了，将Letitia从她的家族财产继承序列中抹去了。十年后Eleanor由于心力衰竭富有而孤独的死去了，当时她就坐在长长的餐桌边，仆人刚刚把主餐牛排撤下去，还没端上果酱馅饼。  
Letitia作为一个工薪阶层的单身母亲，重建了她的生活。Gabriel长大成人，和一个名叫Hannah的年轻女孩结婚了。他们有了个孩子，尽管这个孩子不能再在来自Gabriel祖父财富的荫蔽下成长，他们从父母那里得到的爱已经足使他们够富有和幸福了。  
我在Eleanor的坟墓前致以我的敬意之后，也出发了。对我而言是时候继续向前了。我不知道该往哪去，但我确信很快就会清楚了。道路会在虔诚的旅者面前自动展开的。  
我走过了弗罗里达。我要从一个地方去另一个地方不一定要通过步行，但是我还是走着。我一路辗转几十年，到了Nulogorsk，我对我的新身体感到习惯了不少。我不再像我最初在圣奥古斯丁度过的那几周中一样为了一些简单的人类技能而感到困扰，但是在我之前的所有旅途中我还从没到过美国，而我希望亲自踏上它。  
那是个美丽的地方，但并不是个好地方。奴隶制度和对原住民的种族灭绝在十九世纪后半叶已经受到了强烈谴责，但还是以不同的名义被默许着。贫富不均，政局不稳，扩张中的工业向纯净的天空中咳出滚滚黑烟，所有这些都来源于一种表观的命运所带来的无知又可憎的哲学—被宠坏了的富二代小孩把他们所看到的一切都据为己有。  
这片土地本身无边无垠，多种多样，它土壤肥沃，万物生生不息。我在塔哈萨斯附近的一片沼泽中第一次看见了一条棉口蛇。我将这条蛇取名为Lora，因为就像我的巨人朋友那样，这条大蛇不用嚼就能一口吞下一只乌龟。  
我在新奥尔良呆了十二年。那里经济不振，政坛腐败，但我的路将我带到了哪里。自我被从我燃烧的家中带走的那天起，我的道路一直清晰可见。Edmond死去的那个晚上，我失去了我的方向，我的希望。但我已经又一次找到了我的路，而只要它还指引着我我就会一直跟随它走下去。那条路一直是我的意义和我的安慰。从新奥尔良出发，它带着我去了孟菲斯，那里在十九世纪被黄热病毁灭过。这个城市正在开始恢复元气，密西西比带来了更多工作，新的屋宇，还有一种蓬勃发展的音乐精神。我在接下来十年的很多夜晚中在那些有关爱与失去的深沉赞歌中缠绵沉沦。  
我愿意永远留在孟菲斯，但是我的路已经沿着密西西比河蜿蜒开去，而我在一艘拖网渔船中住了两年，跟随着一个名叫Tomas的四十岁渔夫。我在他睡着的时候往他的耳朵里洒了厕所水，让他得了中耳炎。我切断了他靴子上的缝线，让他在港口甲板上的时候靴子裂开了。他掉下了甲板，让他全船延迟了一个小时。另外他在夜间噩梦中听到的低语和嘴里被塞进的蜈蚣也是我的杰作。  
Thomas是个英俊迷人的男孩。我看着他在孟菲斯长大。就像所有孩子一样，他超可爱。但是Thomas的父亲Matthew是个缺乏安全感又极富控制欲的男人。Matthew通过殴打她的妻子，Laura，Thomas和其他孩子们表达自己缺乏安全感。Thomas很聪明，在早年就逃离了他父亲的魔爪，而他找到了一份踏实的工作，不像他的父亲，在1910年在圣路易斯遭到枪击而死。一个法国间谍从他的政府接头人那里得到了错误信息，将Tohmas的父亲当成了一个具有影响力的西班牙异见者。  
Thomas得罪我是因为他将一切都当成他自己的工作，而不肯花时间在家庭上。我最终决定了一个名叫Pauline的可爱的明尼阿波利斯女子，而他对于自己在渔船上持续不断的身心疾病感到沮丧，最终离开河上组建了家庭。明尼阿波利斯的冬天不会放过一切罪孽。而在他的第二个孩子出生不久之后，Thomas在明尼苏达湖的冰面上钓鱼的时候掉进了冰水里。他发现自己被困在了厚厚的冰面下。他无法控制他的姿势，因为他的肌肉抽筋了。没人看到他掉下去，所以也没人去把他捞上来。在几分钟内，他的身体动弹不得，而体温过低最终使他的生命在痛苦中结束了。他的尸体直到春天才被发现。  
Pauline和她的孩子们离开了严寒了明尼苏达州，搬去了气候温和的地方，而我的路也引领我离开了冰封的北方。我看到了苏城，一座河水发源处的城市，正在黑色风暴带来的难民中迅速发展。但是我没有久留。我的路引导着我进一步走进美国经济的痛处，我到了俄克拉荷马州的恩尼德，一个石油井架比工作还要多的地方。石油的发现在三十年前为这个城市带来了好运，但大萧条也在年轻一代身上降下了不可承受之重，人口要么锐减，要么分散开来，要么两者兼有。这一切的震中正是恩尼德那上上下下的井架，如同巨大的锤子敲开了地层。石油的财富滚滚流出为恩尼德带来好运，但只有那些被快速侵蚀的土地的拥有者才能拥有。  
我不安的看着高速公路建成，汽车与日俱增，来自城镇中心的白人社区扩散开来，如同蒲公英种子传播一样，在整片平原上种上了相同的杂草。俄克拉荷马州，就像南达科他，内布拉斯加，和堪萨斯州一样，平坦无聊，无边的平原上种植着玉米和小麦，只有石油井架和高压电线才能将其打破。  
大萧条悲惨的残余者最终死于饥荒，死于战争，或者更糟的：在几十年在集中工业的贪婪下受苦受难之后，死于衰老。令人晕眩的摩天大楼成为了美国最富有的银行家和投资者的家。大亨们精通将血液变成金子的炼金术。在1930年代，看着横跨俄克拉荷马州西部地区孩子们满是泥浆的脸，我希望我的道路能在蜿蜒曲折中通往纽约或芝加哥的金融中心。我想纠集一群新的盗贼团伙帮我一砖一瓦，一美元一美元的摧毁这些机构，将它们交还给农民，奴隶和原住民部落的子孙。  
但我的路现在已经在我面前清晰了，它意图鲜明，我不能背弃它。我的路没有将我引往纽约或者芝加哥。它将我带往了德克萨斯。

6.  
在1953年，我到了阿马里洛。我的路引我走向一条碎石路，然后是一条土路，然后是木质的台阶，直接通往Moses的家。  
Moses拥有一个牧场。他有些马，牛，鸡，还有狗。他有个妻子，有架拖拉机和谷仓。他有六个孩子。他有一大堆威士忌。如果他的妻子，Lola，不能把房间保持成他喜欢的样子，他就会对她大吼大叫。在她要他为去教堂清理自己的时候也对她吼。在他的酒喝完了的时候他也会对她吼。在他酒喝多了的时候他也会对她吼。在他的孩子们轮流说话的时候会对他们吼。在孩子们没有上床睡觉的时候也会对他们吼。他在他们吃得太多或者太少的时候也会对他们吼。  
Moses的父亲从他自己的经历中得出殴打不能让人变坚强的信息，发誓不会再动自己的孩子一根手指。但是Moses的父亲在Moses成长期间并没有陪在他的身边，所以Moses是学着他母亲的言传身教。  
我在Moses成长期间也没有陪在他的身边。我在俄克拉荷马州给那些没有支付公道工资，也没有提供安全作业环境的石油大亨使坏。我花了很多年进行了一场反抗京极不平等的不可能的战争，而没有出现在Moses的童年中。他是个健康的孩子。在只有两天大的时候他就对我微笑，而我知道他会很好的。但是他没有，因为我没有在那帮助他，没有帮助他的寡妇母亲。忽视来自我的道路的召唤是个错误，我发誓我再也不会犯这样的错误了。  
Moses没能成为一个仁爱的父亲和丈夫，他成功的使自己过上了安适的生活，在德克萨斯西部买下了一家牧场，学着饲养牲畜。但他行事粗鲁又喜怒无常，而我知道我需要重新介入他的生活。  
我见到成年的Moses的时候他正在喂他的马。我决定立即进行必须的干预，藏在了他谷仓的角落中，开始低语。我告诉他，我是他死去母亲的亡魂。  
“我的妈妈才不是幽灵。”他说，听到说话声对他而言似乎已经已经司空见惯了。也许确实如此。“我妈妈不会成为幽灵的，因为幽灵不能打人。”  
“我的孩子，你不能再喝酒了。”我跟他说。我不擅长模仿美国口音，但是我知道他母亲已经死了不少年了，而且他已经永久性的酒醉了。“你的Lola需要你。你的教堂需要你。你的儿子。你唯一的男孩，Jacob，需要你。”  
Moses考虑着我说过的话，而那天晚上他没有拿起酒杯，但是刚刚酒醒的Moses比喝醉的Moses还要愚蠢。Lora最终只能给他倒了两指高的酒来让他平静下来。  
我尝试过很多不同的声音，希望能找到什么来打动他。我试过扮演耶稣基督。我试过假扮其中一匹马。我试过告诉他我是他的潜意识，但他不知道这个词是什么意思。他从没质疑过为什么这些声音会存在，但他当然也没有认真对待过它们。  
我最终在一天晚上把他关进了谷仓。他正在凛冬将至的时候将他的最后几件夏季园艺工具收起来，而他一转身就看到我正站在门前。我举着一个灯笼照亮了我的面前，而他僵住了。他面如土色，看起来马上就会发出尖叫。我抓起了一杆草叉子，指向他。  
“你现在就必须戒酒，Moses。”我单刀直入。我向前走去，用草叉子指着他，直到将他逼近一个角落。  
“妈妈，不，妈妈。”他开始抽泣，退行到了他从未有过的童年时代。“妈妈，你的脸。你的脸怎么了？”  
我轻松的将他推进了一堆干草中，并将他的双手绑在一起。如果他醉醺醺的将我认成了他的母亲，我自然也会扮演下去。  
“你就呆在这，到你清醒了为止，孩子。”  
我把他藏在那里过了整整一周，他的牙齿咯咯作响。Lola和孩子们曾经来找过他，但我让他保持安静。我一直喂他。我一直让他远离家人。  
虽然Moses没了酒精，他变得更加暴躁易怒，喜怒无常。我开始想是不是酒精让他变得稳定。他会盯着天花板上的一个地方，一言不发又心不在焉，就这么几个小时，然后突然抽动自己的身体，让他自己撞向墙壁，抬起他自己的脚，像海豚一样，面朝下倒在地板上。  
他就这么摔掉了三颗牙，并且把右肩摔脱臼了。  
在几天之内，他开始自言自语，而那些话是与一些并不是我的隐形人对话。我只是他无视的那些声音中的一个。  
我喜欢这种感觉，结束像Moses这样的人的生命，当年我不喜欢亲自动手。我不是个连环杀手，而我也不希望当局认为有个杀手在全国游荡。最重要的是，被神秘谋杀会使受害人，这个人被记住。  
Moses现在完全疯了，不管是他的大脑的伪装还是酒后诞妄。我只能看着他自我毁灭。我并没有什么结果，只有这个邪恶的男人在这个邪恶的国家中，由其他邪恶的人们在其他邪恶的国家中所生。  
但是Moses证明我错了。我一直相信他不会再听见我的声音或者看到我了，但他能看清我，从我身后用草叉子直接戳向我。我没有查看他手臂和腿上的绳子，而他挣脱了。  
我直直的倒下了，摔在谷仓冰冷的布满分辨和灰尘的地面上。草叉子刺穿了我的喉咙，钉在了地板上。我想喘气，但是喘不上气。我抬不起我的头，因为我的脖子被钉在地上。我的膝盖挣扎着，踢着，用我裸露的皮肤顶着冰凉的，破碎的木头。  
Moses走到了我的身边。我能看见他残破的靴子和破旧的牛仔裤。我能看出他的肩膀还是脱臼的，后背歪歪扭扭。他的一只眼睛还肿得睁不开，而他的下嘴唇像银币那么大的一块缺了，露出了他仅存的一些牙齿。  
我不是个幽灵。我在流血，疼痛着。疼痛沿着我的脊椎一直延伸到我的腿和脚趾。它从剧痛，变成了灼热，变成了瘙痒，变成了虚无。  
我不是个幽灵。我是个老妇人，像被钉住的蝴蝶标本一样被钉在地上。  
Moses猛撞开门出了谷仓，对着他听到的不管什么声音大喊着。  
“Eddddmmmmooonnnd，”我嘶嘶叫着。  
而我立即出现在了房间里。我并不像我在前些年中那样移动，那么习惯于步行，感受着草地，尘土或者砂石在我的脚下。我与我的身体连接得太紧密，我几乎要忘了我可以无需动作即可移动。  
但有些什么不一样了，我的脑袋耷拉着。我脖子上的肌肉已经被草叉刺伤，不再承受得起我头的重量。那一定也刺伤了我的神经，因为我的右手臂也动不了了。我拖着我自己去了卧室，见到了九岁的Jacob，Moses的儿子。  
“起来了，孩子，”我嘶哑的说，“他来杀你了。他来杀你们所有人了。”  
看到我—这个陌生老妇人的身影，全身是血，脖子歪成一个不自然的角度—一定还是很吓人的，因为Jacob一下子一跃而起，尖叫着跑出了他的房间。  
我由于疼痛倒下了一会儿，但又想方设法积攒起足够的力气站了起来。我的双脚站稳，就听到身后传来了碎裂声。Moses用一把水管扳手砸开了他儿子卧室的窗户。他一定是看到了Jacob房间的灯光。他甚至没有清理破损的玻璃碴就爬了进来。有一块特别长的碎片刺进了他的大腿内侧至少两英寸深，立刻有大量暗红的血液从伤口流了出来。  
Moses将他的身体挤进了房间。我动弹不得。我想着Edmond。我想着我的父亲。Moses离我只有一英尺远了。他将扳手高举在我无力的歪斜着的脑袋。听到我身后传来一声枪声。  
在那一刹那，枪声响彻平原，而我已经将自己传送到了家门外。我透过那扇破碎的窗户看见了那个男孩，没有血色的手里紧握着枪，枪管里还冒出一缕青烟。地板上养着沉默的父亲，他的喉咙和下吧都不见了，一道闪闪发光的红色抛物线划过墙纸。  
Lola冲了进来，立刻尖叫起来，抱住了她的儿子。当然，Jacob告诉他的母亲和德克萨斯骑警，他的父亲是个暴戾恣睢之徒，他（Jacob）只想保护他的家人，Moses挥舞着扳手从窗户里冲了进来。他没有提起那个人歪着脖子在他的床边尖叫的老妇人。他没有说出的事实是，他一直想射杀的是那个女人，而不是他的父亲。  
但是一天早上，在一家人准备去教堂时，我听到了Jacob和他母亲的交谈。  
“我曾看到过一个女人，妈妈。她站在我的床角。她没有脸。什么样的人会没有脸呢？”  
Lola没有回答，尽管她自己的表情说明了很多。  
“你不相信我，是不是？”Jacob问。  
“我想一个没有脸的女人应该也是个没有灵魂的女人，Jacob。”她把手放到他的手上，攥紧了。  
“我害怕有天我会再看到他，母亲。”他将他的头靠在她的肩上。  
“你可能吧，”她说，“你可能。”然后她亲吻了他的额头。  
没有脸。  
我站在浴室镜子之前。它们都在呢，我的眼睛，我的鼻子，我的嘴唇和牙齿。怎么会有人根本看不到我的脸呢？  
那我的灵魂呢？Lola的话出自于基督教的圣经。那是她在用南方人委婉的方式告诉由他的儿子我并不是它们中的一个。我是被她的上帝抛弃的。  
或者也许脸就是灵魂。如果你不能看到或者理解别人的脸，那你就看不懂他们。这就是为什么人类会害怕昆虫。我们看不懂他们的脸。我们不能像对狗，马，猪或者人那样判断他们的情感。我想起了我曾经抓在手中的那条鱼的眼睛，没有恐惧，也没有意图，而我对它的空虚感到多么恐惧。  
在Edmond把我留在那个Nulogorsk的港口等死已经过去了一个多世纪了，很多人在他们死去的时候看着我的脸。他们的眼中，他们颤抖的嘴角，他们的抽泣流涕都流露出恐惧，在我看来这些都有了新的维度。也许比起死亡，他们更害怕未知。也许是我那张没有脸的脸让他们产生了这么强烈的反应。  
但是Eleanor看见了我的脸。她能认出我的眼睛。她能看出我是谁。她看见了我的脸。她看见了我的灵魂。Eleanor是不同的。我并不是个幽灵。我并不是个魔鬼。即便魔鬼也有撒旦。而我所有的只有谋杀。  
我就像发烧一样渴求着谋杀。我想心满意足的将刀子刺进他的内脏。我想让温热的血浸透我的袖子。我想听爱德华最后恳求我的宽恕，呼哧呼哧的苟延残喘声。我想让他的鼻子贴着我的鼻子。我想让我的名字冻结在他的舌头上，而他最后一口冰冷的呼吸就停留在那里。但是谋杀是一个万里无云的日子。谋杀是一阵温和的海浪。谋杀是微风中树叶沙沙作响。  
我被草叉刺穿的伤口最后会愈合，但是我的脖子还是会有个瘢痕，而且我还是会有点瘸。我会永远活下去吗？在这个版本的美国和其他的所有版本之后？在人类之后？在宇宙本身之后？一个没有脸的法官，陪审团，一个是非不分的侩子手？我希望不要。Lora可能相信我是她的上帝或者她的魔鬼派来的，但我只是我自己派来的。

7.  
尽管Edmond死去了，但道路自动展开了，而我只是简简单单的走在上面，感受着它尖锐的石块扎着我的脚。  
这条路指引我离开阿马里洛进入了沙漠。我看过新世界的地图。我听说过美国西部的故事，但是我对这种空寂的美丽还是毫无准备。粉台地，位于深谷之中，条纹的外墙如同工整的织物，滚滚云层堆积在群山巨人之间的港湾中。沙尘干燥而细小，被一阵阵上升的热风带着螺旋形的上升。我看到了狼蛛和蝎子，还有几乎有我脚趾那么大的火蚁。我摸了仙人掌，毫不畏惧那上面的尖刺。我抓到了一只野兔，生吃了它。  
我难以置信我还要吃东西。我当然在断绝食水的那些日子里没有感到丝毫不适，但是这生物有着噩梦般的长度和变幻莫测的速度，使我着迷不已。  
我能感觉到西部的无法无天。当然海洋中也是无法无天的，但是所有在海中的东西最终都会回到陆地上。沙漠不需要回归。沙漠可以成为一个人的永恒。  
灼热的空气和骄阳当然会毁掉旅者，但是到了夜间，紫色的天穹下是结霜的空气和郊狼的嚎叫。美国西南部是自然的超现实主义杰作。沙漠破坏了对关于过时观念的敏感性，而向所有形式中注入了新颖性。  
Lola的圣经中讲述了在沙漠中的四十个日与夜，一种尝试和一种考验。在那之前，有另一个沙漠中的四十个日与夜，一种惩罚和另一种考验。我的考验没有那么严峻，因为这里感觉像是我可以永远呆下去的地方。这也像海洋对于我一样，一种代表无限可能性的地平线，而其中大多数永远都不会实体化。  
比起做到，我开始变得更享受幻想，比起实际更喜欢悬念。  
就像我之前的很多人一样，我在沙漠中找到了一个路标。我的这个确实是一个路标，就在高速公路旁：  
欢迎来到夜谷  
如果你生活在这，你现在已经死了。  
一种很吸引人的幽默感。  
在我离开苏城的时候经济危机曾经引起了一则新闻，住在高楼大厦中的人在失去了上百万之后将他们自己永远的丢了下来。堪萨斯内-布拉斯加上覆盖着标语，写着“不要工作/不要和解/不要黑人”。而当我离开阿马里洛的时候，我听说在朝鲜有一场不为保护土地和人民，只为保护金钱的理念而开打的战争。我怀疑要不要前往另一个城镇。但是路就是这样。路引导我到了这里，到夜谷，而在这里我得说，就我看到的，路指点我呆在这。这条路满足了我，帮我找到了我以为已经消失的地方，我不知道还有夜谷这个城市—我甚至不知道我在哪个州里。我只知道这里是我该到的地方。  
在城市边缘，有个女孩正在她房前的门廊里向我挥手。我说，“你好，年轻的女士。”  
女孩向我挥手示意。等我走近了，她靠近我的耳边说，“天使在这。”  
我配合她，问，“你觉得我是个天使吗？”  
“不，”女孩上前，“他们是天使。”  
她指着一个生物，那至少有八英尺高，有六个翅膀和上百只眼睛，安静地站在她的身后。那个生物发出了一阵刺耳嚎叫，就像上百个破法国号一起吹响，黑色的圆柱体包裹住了门廊，显现出阳光的负相。  
“我的名字是Erika，”天使发出隆隆的声音。  
“你好，我是随着一条隐形的路来的无脸老妇。”  
“我看到你的路了，”Erick说，“那是条好路，因为你是这么相信的。我也能看到你的脸。”  
Erika把他众多手中的一只放在我的脸上，手指摸着我的眼睑，我的嘴唇，最终是我的鼻子。我没有退缩。我理解这种触摸是天使表达这个世界的一种方式。  
“我相信你会和我们一起呆一段时间的。”Erika说着收回了他的手，“我想你会喜欢这里的。”  
“和我一起看看吧，”女孩说，“我的名字是Josefina。”  
“好的。”我说。  
“嘿，”天使在我走上进城的路的时候叫住了我，“我能借五十美分吗？”  
在市中心，几个人（他们中有些戴着在我看来像是用内脏做成的帽子）在我经过的时候指着我喊着“闯入者！”然后那些人又回到了他们散步，或者在公园长椅上读报纸的日常，无视了我。我有种强烈的家的感觉。  
夜谷的一切都十分神秘。夜谷的公共警察力量中有秘密警察力量。秘密警察坚持不懈的刺探着他们的民众，而每家每户都竖立着显而易见的监控话筒。还有直升飞机在头顶盘旋着，代表着数个神秘组织，夜空中充满了神秘的运动者的光点。还有穿着黑西装戴着墨镜的神秘人士站在大街小巷，他们会小声的对着代田线的小型设备窃窃私语。在其中一条街上，还有黑色的卡车装载着板条箱经过，在它的一侧有骑士团的白色标志。卡车向西行驶，进入了灌木林地和沙荒地，出了城。在它被遮的严严实实的车斗中是成堆的箱子。在卡车后面还跟着黑色轿车。它经过我的身边，两个男人出来了。他们没有戴兜帽，而是戴着帽子。  
“你好。”那个不矮的男人说。  
“我们不会占用你太多的时间。”那个不高的男人说。  
“你们这些人究竟是谁？”我问，终于问出了这个问题。  
“好人，我想。”那个不爱的男人说。  
“我想让你知道我们对你所经历的这一切感到非常抱歉。”那个不高的男人说，“我们对此感到非常遗憾。”  
“但是很高兴看到你到了这里。”那个不矮的男人说。  
“欢迎到城里来。”那个不高的男人说，然后他们回到了车上。  
“别成为陌生人。”那个不高的男人从他打开的窗户说，然后开车离开了。跟他们是我与迷宫骑士团唯一的交流。  
没有人看着他们开走。市民们表现得毫无好奇心。这些板条箱就这么穿过了沙漠。他们之前一直如此，之后也将一直如此，而这不管任何人的事。并不是所有人都要知道有关所有人的所有事的。除了我。我知道。但是我已经没有兴趣把我所知道的事情都说出来了。  
有个名叫Leonard Burton的男人在广播中播报这个小镇的新闻。白天黑夜的所有时段中，我都能听见他在他的节目中播报着。我在想直到他会不会睡觉，于是我在一天深夜溜进他的家中，发现他正在睡觉。一种好奇的冲动使得我转身去了他在广播站的演播间，去看看。他正在播报中，报道者当前的时间和气温。  
看着Leonard在他的床上安睡着，我给广播站的Leonard打了电话，他接了，“你好啊，来电者。你正接通了Leonard Burton的广播节目。你有什么要问的吗？”  
我挂断了电话。  
“哦，看起来我们的电话断了。”Leonard在广播中说，“好吧，不要紧的。这真是个美好的夜晚。我希望你们都在什么地方，平安无事。”床上的这个Leonard咂了咂嘴，翻了个身。  
夜谷改变了我的很多基本观念，甚至是对于这个星球的，个更不用说一个违背了物理和哲学法则的人类了。但我就在这里，这个死去的女人还没死透，追随着着一条我自己和天使能看见的路。我的复仇，在Edmond死去的时候看似就已经付诸东流，但却仍旧可能。在这个不可能的城镇中，我感到自在。这个城镇正是我所属于的那个悖论。  
不过，夜谷不只是一个城镇。就像我是个幽灵，却又不只是个幽灵。我可能永远也不能知道我是什么。我知道我也永远不会知道夜谷是怎么回事。  
每个夜谷的市民都很有趣。每个市民都恐惧着他们的政府，而又更加恐惧天空。每个市民都有什么要隐藏的东西，而又要躲藏着什么。也许每个市民都有他们需要跟随的隐形道路，也许他们也是被他们的路指引到这来的。这片沙漠并不是夜谷唯一存在的事情，而它是我惟一能到的地方。

8  
我在夜谷安家了。我安了好几个家。秘密的，我在每个人家中都住过一段。我饶有兴趣地看着每个人的进食习惯，阅读喜好，时尚，还有恋爱。秘密比其他任何事情都能引起我的兴趣。  
一个秘密感觉就像从石头上跳进冷水中一样。  
Enrique Herrera，在市政厅附近有一家报摊，正在与Winona Preston眉来眼去，她的工作是清理Enrique报摊附近草地上的垃圾。每天她都会给Winona讲笑话。那都是些糟糕的笑话，类似于“蝎子会对响尾蛇说些什么？”答案是：“邪恶是我们进化的一种可被免疫但又客观的产物。”（夜谷人对于自由意志的描述总是很有幽默感。）而Winona被笑话逗笑了，就会从公共花坛中摘一朵花送给Enrique，在大多数日子中都是如此。  
有一天，Enrique的妻子，Maria，来看她的丈夫，来告诉他一个好消息，她发现了一些小猫悬浮在他们的后廊六英尺高的空中，而她想他们应该收养它们。Enrique很喜欢猫，红着脸说好。而Winona看着这些，皱着眉头走开了。Enrique和Winona再也没说过话。  
Enrique从没告诉过Maria他在外面拈花惹草，就像他从没跟Winona说过他有妻子。  
一个秘密感觉就像紧握在拳头中的手指。  
夜谷的市议会是个拥有很多身体，头颅和声音的单一实体。在二十世纪早期，他们发明了一个可以用意识操控的地震仪。他们开始定期发布地震预测，什么时候会发生地震，以及可能的强度是多少。然后他们就可以让他们的预测成真了。  
夜谷的市民们依此制定计划，保护他们不可言说的财产损失和人身安全。夜谷的人们将这些预报归功于他们集中领导的神圣智慧，而这增强了市议会的权力。  
一个秘密可以感觉像癌症，我们不知道我们有，而一旦我们感觉到了，就已经太晚了。  
我在夜谷见到了Donald。Donald的父亲Jake，死于打猎时的一个意外，一发子弹意外射穿了他头骨的一侧，而那时候Donald还是个孩子。Jake在昏迷状态中度过了三年，直到家人最终撤去了他的生命维持装置。  
Josefina和与她住在一起的天使们帮助了小Donald和他的母亲，Linette，度过了这场悲剧，给他们带去了食物，陪伴着Linette，还在母亲去上班的时候帮她带孩子。  
我也和Donald一起玩过，在晚上让他平静下来，这样他那可怜的劳累过度的母亲能稍事休息。她打了两份工来让他们两个有饭吃。  
我想让Donald成为一个好男人，但他有个秘密。他不知道他的那个秘密，但那最后会毁了他的。在这一方面，他并不特殊。在他之前的很多人都被同样的秘密毁掉了。  
我想等到Donald年长些的时候在知道他这个糟糕的秘密。一个孩子承受不了这样的秘密，而我感觉只有成年人才能完全理解。所以我保护着Donald，这个孩子，免受这个秘密伤害。我保护着Donald免受一切伤害。我爱他。  
爱感觉就像一项回报丰厚的工作。爱是工作。爱需要你的时间，需要经验和技巧，专注和勤奋。但是它是有回报的。爱，在受到尊重时，就像一项职业，让你活下去。  
对孩子们的爱让我活下去。保护Donald长大成人让我一路向前。Donald就像她之前的所有那些男孩一样，有个秘密。那是同一个秘密，一代又一代。但是我爱所有这些男孩们。我帮忙抚养他长大。我帮助他们成长，成熟，成为杰出的男人，优秀的丈夫，最终是称职的父亲。我爱他们知道，直到他们的第一个儿子出生。  
这条路指引我逃离了我在地中海边的庄园。它指引我到了巴塞罗那港口Vlad的刀下。它指引我离开了Albert的怀抱，到了撒丁岛荒芜的群山之中。它让我召集了我的朋友们，到了Nulogorsk的Venedict的酒吧，然后到烈火中，到空中，到水中。这条路指引我到了弗罗里达，到密西西比河，到德克萨斯，然后到沙漠中，到夜谷，到Donald。  
在1987年一个金色的下午，这条路引我到一个温柔的孩子，一个英俊的孩子身边。那个孩子就是你的父亲。他的名字是Craig。他也有一个秘密。那与你所有的秘密是相同的，Darius。


	11. 第十一章：Darius， 2020

看看这些脚趾头。一二三四五。你的小脚上有五个脚趾头。  
看看这微笑。小小的牙齿，但比它们看起来要大得多。  
你抓着我的手指，Darius。是的你抓着。妈妈在忙着帮你的姐姐收拾他的烂摊子。她不想让她已经长大的小男子汉儿子哭起来，所以抓着我的手指玩吧，在各种意义上，我很高兴把它给你玩。你不是第一个我见过的喜欢玩手指的人了。  
你还真是容易激动。我试过念书给你听，但你不想听。你是触觉的，好动的，在这方面与你父亲不同。他喜欢听音乐和看书。他很被动，但是你很活跃，你的身体完全是这样的。  
你踢着你的腿，扭着你的腰。我想也许你会是个舞蹈家。大多数人不喜欢呆在他们的身体里。他们摆出姿势，使用力量来战斗，保护，或者阻断通路。但是大多数人都不知道这意味着发现每一块肌肉，找到他们要说的话，带着痛苦坐下。  
我带着我的痛苦坐下了。在大多数日子里我很少做其他事情。我知道饮食能影响情绪。我觉得我再也不能吃橘子了。它们会让我感到沮丧。我能感到我的头皮发紧，耐心和专注都变差了。我吃了橘子之后会变得心浮气躁。  
这对于一个在橘子园附近长大的女孩来说真是耻辱，但是我们老了，不是吗，而我们的身体变化了。身体的改变多于心智上的。身体说，你喝了太多酒，但是我的心智说酒很美味。而身体说：“不要紧，那我让你睡眠质量变差，你喝了酒之后就会难受，这样你就不会再想了。”这样我们就不再喝酒了。我们还是渴望着，当然了，但是还喝吗？不了。  
你是对的。这对于一个小婴儿而言一点都不有趣。我太老套了。让我们再玩玩手指吧。  
你知道，当Craig还在你这个年纪的时候，他身体很不好。那不是他的错，但他早产了，而在他五岁的时候，他都常常咳嗽。你的祖母一直在担心，带他去看医生，给他吃药。你的祖父每天晚上抱着他，摇晃着他哄睡。即使有一点动静Donald也会冲过来安抚他。而当Donald和Marina不在的时候，我会去。我每天都照顾着你的父亲。  
你就像健康本身一样健康，但是我还是会每天照顾你。你的父亲给你母亲留下了许多钱，这很有帮助。他在财务上非常负责任，而在与保险公司一番交涉之后，他的人寿保险终于也报销了。你会过上优渥的生活，Darius。我很高兴。你父亲短暂的生命带来了你的生命。他活过这样你就能活了。你就这么出现在这了。  
你就是你。哦啵啵啵。  
钱的事放一边，我想尽我所能地帮助你妈妈。你一定知道她非常爱你。我希望你能学会一切帮助你父亲成为一个好男人的事，但永远别忘记你母亲才是养大了你的人。带你去学校，给你换尿布，给你看病，抱你，亲你。她也是故事的一部分。你的父亲没有一直记着他的母亲。  
我在你父亲像你这么大的时候曾经和他说话，你这个可爱的小馅饼。还有他之前的父亲。还有他父亲之前的父亲。还有他父亲的父亲之前的父亲。诸如此类。  
这个世界真是难以置信的古老。  
哦，是的。哦，是的。叭叭叭叭叭。  
Craig，在他还是个孩子的时候，曾经跟我说过一些话。他会说啊说啊，各种废话，尽管我想这对他而言并不是废话。他思考，不受到正是语言的束缚，而是一种对自然的叙述，就像溪流的汩汩声或是蛇的嘶嘶声。尽管未经编纂，但是是有意义的。  
你能说出编纂这个词吗？  
你说不出那么多。你只是笑着。还有哭。你确实会哭，但是不像你姐姐那么常哭。我不知道你是不是不那么悲伤，或者你对表达悲伤没有那么强的渴望。  
带着你的痛苦坐下。这是你能为你自己做的最好的事了。照顾好你自己，Darius。这样你才能照顾好别人。  
哦！你摸了我的脸。你抓住了我的鼻子。你抓住了！  
这太好了。你甚至还不知道我没有脸，更不用说鼻子了。但是你能看到。你能感觉到。你感觉到我的鼻孔了，是不是？你的命母亲不喜欢你把你的手放到她脸上。小婴儿可爱的小手指头上有很多细菌的。把它们放到嘴里，屁股里，狗狗身上，随便什么。  
我不怕细菌。你可以抓我的鼻子，随你喜欢。  
是的，这是我的嘴唇。我对你能看到，感觉到感觉有些惊讶。还没有人告诉过你你的现实不是真实的，所以我想一切都是可能的。  
你父亲在你这么大的时候，从没摸过我的脸，但他看到了。我知道他看到了。  
我对你将来会与你的父亲有多少相似，又有多少不同感到非常好奇。像我这么老，会看到一代代的人类缓慢的演化，真是非常迷人。你来源于一长串的人，小东西，你们中的每一个都与上一代十分相似。  
你的父亲是Craig，一个高中英语教师，他的父亲是Donald，一个工业空调推销员，他的父亲是个名叫Jacob的农民，在他之前还有他的父亲，Moses，然后Moses的父亲是个名叫Thomas的渔民，他的父亲Matthew是个港口工人。Matthew的父亲名叫Gabriel（这不是个很漂亮的名字吗？Gabriel。）他的父亲名叫Gregory。Gregory是个穷人，但他有个富有的父亲名叫Theodore，他的父亲叫Edmond，一个我曾经爱过，言听计从的人。  
你们中的每一个都与上一代如此相似，但我不会认错你们中的任何一个。  
我能将你们每个连接起来，跨越几百年，直到十个月大的你。而我看到你们每个的脸都能叫出名字，即便是他们的面部还在胖乎乎的没有牙的幼年发育阶段。我能从你们的眼睛，你们的动作，你们的姿势，你们的指甲，你们的皮肤，你们的气味辨认出你们。我了解你们所有人的程度，都超过你们本身。  
我从地中海开始跟随着所有这些人，穿过中欧和东欧。东至Nulogorsk，西到夜谷。我秘密地住在他们每个人的家中，在船上，在棚屋里，在仆人的宿舍里，在豪宅里，在中产家庭的公寓里。我不能让他们去做我我想的事，但我一定能随即应对让他们做出对他们自己最好的选择，最终是他们的孩子，他们的小儿子，汇集成他们的遗产。一个非常聪明的男人曾经教我这么做。哦，他的内心是邪恶的，但他真是很聪明。  
你一定要长的高大强壮，Darius，就像你前面的那些人一样。你一定会与一个优秀的伴侣结婚，就像你前面的那些人一样。你结婚的那个人—就像Amaranta，或者Marina，或者Linette，或者Lola，或者Pauline，或者Larua，或者Hannah，或者Letitia，或者Eleanor—会坚强又体贴，稳定你的家庭，会通过智慧，药物，爱和优雅保护你。她们不会是完美的，但是她们永远不会背叛你。你们两个会有个孩子。你们会一直生孩子，直到生出一个儿子。  
而你的每一天都会有我在身边（是的你会的！）确保你健康，你被爱着，被照顾着，每一天直到你死去。  
小Darius，生着棕色的眼睛和胖胖的手指，现在很难想象，但是你会死去。所有人都会。有一天Amaranta会告诉你这件事，她会以一种恐怖的方式解释，但是也会安慰你。每个孩子都会学到有关死亡的事，而我相信你的母亲知道该怎么告诉你。“为什么我没有爸爸？”也许会是开始这段对话的问题。或者“我们的狗狗Bubbles去哪了？”或者也许就是直截了当的“所有人都会死吗？”  
残酷的现实是几乎所有人都会死。我不会。我一直活着所以我有时间去做哪些我该做的事情，跟随着我的路。但我们会到达的。我们还有你的整个余生来做到呢。  
你又抓住了我的手指，我会用单调的声音努力告诉你所有这些无聊的老太太的事情。  
你喜欢吗？  
哦！你喜欢！太好了。  
你系谱上的每个人现在都死了。是的是的。  
Craig被吓坏了，他的车失去了控制，冲进了深深的峡谷中。  
Donald死于多种癌症。他从他年轻时就开始抽烟，还喝了很多酒。但主要是因为在他的儿子出生之后每天晚上他睡着的时候有石棉板盖在他的嘴上。  
Jacob饮弹自尽。他当时被一块突然出现的石头绊了一跤，然后撞在了树干上。他的霰弹枪就那么摇摇晃晃的靠在他肩上，保险也没关。  
Moses疯了，声称他能听到无形的声音。在与他认为他能看到的幽灵搏斗的时候，他被他的儿子射杀了。  
Thomas溺死在冰冻的湖中。有一只奇怪的，长长的手在他脚下的冰面上拉开了一个裂缝。  
Matthew被一个来到美国的法国间谍暗杀了，那个间谍把Matthew错当成一个名叫Mateo的西班牙异见者了。那个间谍收到了一封匿名信，上面的信息误导了他。  
Gabriel被错误的定了谋杀的罪名，他并没有犯罪，但是有个身份不明者将证据安排好，导致他被公开绞死。  
Gregory被马踢中了头部。那匹马被它耳中突然响起的老妇人的低语声惊着了。  
Theodore被他的妻子，Elesnor，下了毒。  
Edmond在一生的富有和安逸之后，安详地死于睡梦之中。他得到了他想要的一切，尽管他用他的谎言，谋杀，计策和残忍无情毁掉了一整个家族。他的精心设计并不止步于杀死我的父亲。他还想确保他唯一的孩子也受尽苦难，这样我父亲的遗产和血脉也被完全毁掉了。  
我无法回头。我不能杀死Edmond。我不能让他痛苦。我不能告诉他他惊悚的最后一息能给我带来多大的满足，因为我错过了我的机会。但是Eleanor给Edmond唯一的儿子下毒的时候，向我展示了我的路的第一步。在Theodore身上，我看到了Edmond的眼睛，我看到它们带着理解的神色挣扎着。我看到Edmond的薄嘴唇在Theodore的脸上呈锯齿状咧开，像是一道刀伤，溢出了泡沫和胆汁。我看到Edmond肥硕的身体和宽阔的肩膀又一次在他儿子肥硕的身体和宽阔的肩膀上复活了。而我看着它们起伏喘息，终于在窒息的痛苦中塌陷了下去，过了几分钟后才死去。我的路对我而言已经清晰了。  
我会确保Eleanor养大一个健康的男孩。还有Letitia。还有Hannah。还有Laura。一直到Amaranta。而我会确保那些男孩都成长成好男人，与优秀的伴侣结合，生下优秀的儿子。而一旦我知道那些男孩回建康，我就会从Edmond那带走他想要从我这带走的东西：血脉。他毁掉了我家庭的未来。  
在这之前的每个人都死了，我会提醒他们有关他们被诅咒的历史，他们永远也不会知道，恐怕也不会为此做任何事的，他们自己的秘密。并且，亲爱的小可爱Darius，我像每个人发誓我会养大他们的儿子。我会确保这些孩子们快乐，健康，跟随着最好的选择。我会和每个小男孩聊天，玩耍，就像我现在和你说话一样，小家伙。（哦，你很喜欢踢你肉乎乎的小腿，是吧？是的。是谁在咯咯笑啊？是Darius！是的！）  
我发誓Edmond的后代中谁也不会轻松的死去。Edmond欠的债只要我还存在就一直存在。这诅咒永无尽头。每个人都会被迫承受他们的痛苦，承受我的痛苦，承受他们的先祖没有承受的那份痛苦。  
我会确保在他们死去的时候，他们会再看到我的脸，就像他们在婴儿时期所看到的。他们每个人都会明白。他们会认出我，并且他们会想起我跟他们说的话。  
我没有人生，Darius。我没有家庭。我所拥有的，一次又一次的，是这些人脸上所浮现出的恐惧，破晓般的顿悟，他们的脸看起来就像Edmond一样。而每次这都能取悦我。它满足了我的目的。  
有一天，就像你的父亲，还有Donald，还有Jacob，一路回溯到Gregory，你也会死，而那会是我的手笔。在那一天我会和你在一起，而我会记住你。你会突然的，第一次，记起你现在的这次对话。  
我不知道你什么时候会死。我不知道会是怎么死。但是，Darius，它会来的。  
也许你会有一次仰面倒下，一丝不挂，独自一人，踢着，发出汩汩声，试图抓住我，就像你现在一样。我想这会是充满诗意的首尾呼应。是不是？  
我死不了，年轻的Darius。我这样想很久了，但是我做不到。也许这是因为我并不是真心想死。有一天，距今过去多年之后，我也许会放弃我的复仇。放弃我的痛苦。但是现在，我还是很高兴能承受这些。理解究竟是什么让我的身体作痛。而经历了这么多个世纪，我已经在我的痛苦中得到了平静，在我的智慧中放松下来。复仇在我的骨骼中，我脆弱的老骨头，我除了撑着它折腾下去之外别无选择。  
好了，我的小男孩。现在我希望你长得高大强壮又英俊善良。我们需要你拿到一份好工作，还有一个可爱的伴侣。当然，还有你自己的小儿子。  
记住我，我最可爱的小男孩。记住我的故事。有一天你会有个儿子，而那会是你人生中最快乐的一天。也会是我的。  
哦！看看有人弄得一团乱。别哭。嘘。让我帮你们清理干净。  
好了。脱下你的脏裤子。让我把你下面擦干净。好的。然后给你换上一件新裤子。你喜欢你的新裤子，是不是啊？  
记住我说的话，小Darry。距今之后很多很多年后，我会看着恐惧，困惑和背叛布满你精致的笑脸，然后在终焉之前的时刻你会明白，会释然。  
现在，稍作休息吧，小家伙。  
我听到你的母亲来了。


End file.
